Lead me to your fate
by DarkTragicAngel
Summary: Lord Maurice's castle is taken by the Ogres. Princess Belle must flee and save her kingdom. An accident leads her to a father and son, who too are running away. In a world of uncertain times, tainted by fears and secrets, will they learn to trust each other and accept the challenges destiny has presented them? Rumbelle; Baelfire and many other Once Upon a Time characters.
1. The Invasion

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Day 0: The invasion**

"You must run!"

Deep azure eyes stared in pure bewilderment, not willing to believe in the words coming from the man who raised her up. Her protector, her confidant, her father.

"I cannot! Not without you!" The beautiful princess passionately countered, despair and determination impossibly combined in her voice. Tension was spread all through her body; from her clenched hands to her tighten lips. What was her father thinking? He could not possibly expect her to run like a coward and leave him behind to die. No. She wanted to stay. She would stay. Together. Until the bitter end.

A loud bang was heard below them. The floors trembled just for seconds. Then the noise repeated again and again, making the strong walls vibrate. The frightening sound continued persistently and only stopped at a deafening crash. All heads turned to the window. King Maurice run to it and looked down. He saw, to his horror, the ogres break into the castle's strong gates, blood, bodies and wood spread all around the courtyard. He could already hear the sound of metal clasping, feral groans accompanied by screams looming death. Lord Maurice looked at the tall and robust doors. The only remaining barrier separating his daughter from the nearing death. Soon, the doors would be broken down and the place would be flooding with savage ogres, breaking and slaying everything on their path. He had to save her. She was all that mattered now.

"You must go, Belle! I am the King and therefore it's my task to stay and stand my ground. But you, my lovely daughter, you are the princess. The heiress to the throne! You must escape. You must live, for your survival will become the hope of many. Please, Belle, promise me you will go and will be safe."

The king looked into his daughter's deep blue eyes, painfully pleading, his hands gently holding hers. It was excruciating; wanting to hold his dear daughter in his arms but having to let her go. Belle's gaze remained locked on her father's eyes. She understood the core of his words. She knew her place, her role in these events was different from her father's. It was unfair. The whole thought was inconceivable. But it was the reality. One too difficult to accept. And so, Belle summoned all her courage and nodded, accepting her destiny.

Another loud thump was heard. All heads turned to the tall and strong doors that separated them from the blood thirsty beasts. The ogres were already working in breaking them open. It was a matter of time and they would invade the room. There was no second to lose.

"Take her, you know what to do." King Maurice ordered.

Belle felt the weight of a strong hand on her left shoulder. She looked up and her gaze met the strongest and bravest knight of the kingdom, Gaston. Her betrothed and now her protector. The chosen man to guide her out of this hell and keep her safe.

"We must leave now." His words were short but clear as always. The words of a commandant, never to be argued. Belle nodded in consent and looked back one last time at her father. He smiled at her sadly. His eyes speaking of farewell. Of lost love. The doors pounded madly. Thick wood threatening to give into the overwhelming power at any moment now. Fighting back her tears, Belle let herself be guided by Gaston, who led her into a secret passage, hidden from sight in a corner of the room.

"Belle!" Lord Maurice yelled, just before she entered the passage. She turned to face him and met a look of willpower. "Trust nobody."

With these words, the doors flew open. Belle gasped and was pushed by Gaston into the passage, which was closed before the ogres would see it. They run in the dark tunnel and Belle heard her father's last brave shout at the distance.

"I shall prevail!"

* * *

The escape through the secret passageway was a confused blur for the beauty. Gaston, by the contrary, lead her confidently through the dark and cold maze's world. The only source of light was his torch, creating a spooky realm of shadows. Belle had heard of these tunnels before. A secret network of underground passages built in ancient times. She had heard stories about kings and princes that fled for their lives through these secretive roads, in times of war, like she was doing right now. The tunnels were strategically excavated in a manner only those who knew the path would be able to find the way out. Anyone who was foolish enough to venture them alone would often lose their way in the labyrinth and the tunnels would become their tomb. An efficient way of leading off the enemy.

Belle and Gaston walked hastily in the subterranean torturous galleries for what felt hours. The princess soon noticed Gaston never hesitated by a bend or bifurcation. He knew the path. He knew it all too well. She was sure he could find his way blindfolded. This meant he had already walked it repeatedly, over and over again. Belle realized her father and Gaston had planned this escape for some time. Her memory took her back months ago, when the first news of ogres' attacks emerged. She had overheard the king and his best knight. Her father had spoken about a "last resource". She never expected it to be her.

They walked tirelessly for miles. Belle's feet and legs ached, for her pretty high-heeled shoes were unsuitable for this kind of wanderings. Her lungs missed oxygen as the air became increasingly thicker and heavier. Her beautiful long dress was clearly in the way, making her stumble while it stuck in iron and stones sticking out the walls. The worst of all was Gaston. He walked in a steady military pace, oblivious of the princess' struggling. One step taken by him corresponded to three paces made by Belle.

Suddenly the beauty noticed a change in the air. It became clear and she even felt a soft breeze. At a certain moment, she saw a faint light at the end of the tunnel. Her hopes grew higher and she welcomed the conclusion of this claustrophobic route. Belle could already make out the soft tones of blue turning into shades of pink and orange. The sun was setting. They had walked for about two hours, she calculated. Gaston gestured her to stop and wait. Belle obeyed and watched him walk to the edge of the tunnel. He whistled three times, imitating a bird. Short after a woman entered the passage. Belle recognized her in the dim light as the head of the housekeeping. The middle aged woman greeted her with a courteous bow.

"Thank the gods, you are safe, m'lady." She whispered, sincerity all over her face.

"Be quick." Gaston's authoritative tone echoed the tunnel. "We must haste." The middle aged woman nodded, while Belle looked perplexed. The knight exited the tunnel and the moment he stepped outside, the middle aged woman started undressing herself.

"Quick m'lady. We must switch clothes." She instructed.

"W-What?"

"Your dress will stand out, m'lady. You will travel more safely and unnoticed with my clothing."

Belle looked down at her oversized golden dress and felt stupid for not having considered the matter earlier. She quickly undressed, switched clothes and soon the women stood before each other. The princess turned into a maid, the maid into a princess. They had exactly the same size, so it was a perfect match. Her father and Gaston had truly thought it through. Belle looked down at her new outfit. A light blue cotton dress with embroidered short sleeves simply cut but still pretty. It felt comfortable and Belle realized she could move freely in it. Her feet thanked for stepping out of the torturous shoes into soft light colored leader ones.

"You look lovely, m'lady." Belle smiled at the compliment, but the smile faded right away. The housekeeper looked like true a princess now.

"What will happen to you?" Belle worriedly asked, already fearing the answer.

"I will fill your place as long as I can, m'lady. Win you time, so you can have a head start." Belle opened her mouth to protest but the woman held the princess's hands and looked straight at her eyes, breaking all courtesy rules.

"Do not worry, my princess. My life is less important than yours. You are the future of our kingdom. You are our hope. So you must live. Do you understand, m'lady?"

Belle could feel the tears spring at the corners of her eyes. How could she accept this? How could she allow an innocent woman take her place? To be a sacrifice. A life for a life. But she understood the rules of this awful game. She knew she had to live so she could protect her people. Belle had to honor her duty as princess of this threatened kingdom, independent of its costs. This woman was doing this willingly. She admired her bravery and took the other woman's courage in her heart, as inspiration to her own bravery. And so, both women walked out of the tunnel unwavering.

As soon they reached outside, Belle was overwhelmed by the smell of ablaze wood mingled with the nauseous stank of burned flesh. A chill run down her spine as she wondered if the red colors in the sky were the sun-set or blood of many reflected on it. Belle heard Gaston's voice in a distance, instructing the housekeeper. The beauty walked to the horse that awaited them. She gently stroked the majestic animal. Yes, father and Gaston had planned all details. They had done it in secret, to spare her. She wished they had consulted her first. She wished she could have had a word in these decisions. But she was only a princess. A woman had little to say in this kingdom, especially in matters of war and politics. Her duty was to follow orders of men in court.

And so she obeyed.

* * *

**First Once Upon a Time fic. Love the series! Am totally addicted to them and can't wait for Season 2. My favorite pair? Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. Who else?**

**Please, share your thoughts about this story. Review ;)**


	2. The Runaway

**Thanx to Grace5231973, Cu Chulainn 1945, WildDragon26221 and JackSparrowsWench92 for the feedback.**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Day 0: The runaway**

"We'll leave now. We must head north, to Snowland." Gaston informed.

The bravest knight of whole Armithil was a man of few words. Belle looked at her husband to be and wondered what kind of relationship they would have once they were married. Gaston was beyond doubt the most eligible man of the kingdom. All girls were in love with him for his handsome dark looks and gallant ways. But Belle would often wonder if there was more to him than his military façade. She hoped Gaston was more than the soldier. More than someone following and giving orders. More than just physical strength. The knight seldom revealed emotions, and when he did, they were always related to a tournament or war. He was always strictly kind and polite towards her, that she had to admit. But she never felt like he was courting her. Belle shivered as the thought occurred that he would marry only to fulfill his duty in giving the kingdom strong and healthy children.

Belle and Gaston rode like the wind. Night had fallen and Belle welcomed the cool air. The wind played with her hair. The fast galloping helped her to put the day's events in a row. She hoped with all her heart her father had been spared, but highly doubt it. Belle blessed the fact Gaston rode with his back to her and was too concentrated with the road to notice tears falling from her blue orbs. Belle knew she had to be brave. She knew she had to be strong. Once they would pass the frontiers, they would enter Snowland and ask help to their strongest ally. King Leopold was not only in possession of a strong and trustworthy army, but was also a good friend and counselor. Belle knew she could count with him and his daughter, Snow White. She could count with them for anything. As rulers and as friends. And so Belle focused on that thought, slowly finding her strength and bravery back.

Gaston rode fast and diligently, his goal to reach the frontiers as soon as possible. But he suddenly stopped the horse. The animal, startled with the sudden change, bounced complainingly. As soon as the horse calmed down, Gaston dismounted.

"What's going on?" Belle asked, still mounted. But as she looked forward, her heart froze. There were lights and voices at the end of the road. Her heart started pounding madly. Fear took over her when the prospect of them being enemies hit her. Seeing Gaston's reaction, he thought the exact same thing. When the voices came nearer, the mighty knight turned to her and assisted Belle in dismounting.

"Hide in the woods. Run. Never stop. Whatever you hear, never turn back!" Gaston spoke urgently, guiding the princess to the edge of the road pointing to where the trees became thicker.

"No!" She had left her father, let an innocent woman take her place; she would not sacrifice the kingdom's most valuable knight too. "Come with me."

"It's too risky." He turned seeing the lights becoming stronger. "You must go alone. For now. I will find you. I promise. Now go. Go!"

Belle, hearing the urgent command, quickly entered the forest. She ran deeper into the woods, furthering herself from sounds of shouting and metal clashing. They quickly faded away in the air of the night. Soon all she could hear was the sound of the wind in the trees, the twigs cracking underneath her running feet, her irregular breathing. Belle ran as fast as she could. But it was too dark. She barely could make anything out. She stumbled on dead branches and stones, collided with trees. See looked around trying to find an orientation point. There was no moon in the sky and the stars were little help for her guidance. Belle felt fear fill her chest. She was lost. Lost and alone in a large dark forest. Her breathing became faster as panic set her heart to race. The scared beauty couldn't think. Her body worked in it's on, her feet taking her to an unknown destiny. And so, she run and run. Suddenly she missed a step. The ground underneath her vanished and she fell. Belle rolled helplessly down a hill, letting out a scream of fright. She tried to grab anything on her way, anything that could stop her from continuing her downwards rolling, without success. She felt a sharp pain on her side and short after the world became even darker than it already was.

* * *

"Papa, this feels wrong." A boy, in his early teens spoke as he accompanied the uneven pace of his father. "Maybe I should fight. I'm not afraid."

"No Bae. There is no honor in fighting the Ogre Wars." The boy's father stopped, lightening his son's face with a torch to see him better. "It's a sacrifice." Bae saw the untamed fear in his father eyes, the same one every time the Ogre Wars were subject of conversation. There was simply no discussion to it. His father adjusted his wooden staff and restarted the journey.

Bae followed obediently. He loved and respected his father. And for this he followed him. But it didn't mean he didn't question him. The teenager could not understand the reason for his father uncontrollable fear towards the Wars. Bae knew the stories. They were horrible and frightening. But it felt wrong to run away and leave the other children to fight a war that was his too. Lost in his thoughts, Bae didn't notice his father had stopped suddenly, so he stumbled against him. When he looked at the man, he saw pure terror on his face. Bae looked in the direction of his father's gaze and saw the lights at the end of the path.

"Quickly, hide!" The father urged, pushing the boy behind a large tree. He tried to keep his fears to a low level, but despair was increasing as the lights came nearer. He knew he was panicking. His mind started racing. _Not my boy! Not my boy! Not my boy!_ He closed his eyes, trying to stabilize his breathing. But nightmarish images appeared before him. He could see his boy being dragged away from him. His boy being brought to the forest in an overlarge metal armor, holding a too heavy sword. His boy before the ogres. His boy… He quickly opened his eyes with a gasp, the last image fortunately never appearing. Fingers softly pressed his arm.

"Papa, they are leaving." The father looked at the direction of the lights, and seeing them fading in the darkness, almost cried from relieve. But he knew they weren't safe. Not yet.

"Come Bae, we have to go off the road."

Father and son walked into the dark woods, parallel to the road. The father was experienced and guided Bae to a lower part of the woods, so even their torch's faint light couldn't be seen from the road. They walked a while, taking in the silence of the night when suddenly they heard a scream not so far away. They both froze and stared at one and other, with the same incredulous expression.

"It was a woman's voice!" Bae finally said.

"She's falling down the hill." The father pointed at the direction from where a stumbling could be heard. A second yell followed and then, short after, the stumbling stopped. "She reached the bottom of the hill! Come on, we must help her."

Bae run on front of his father, his young and agile legs bringing him quickly to the spot where the sound came from. His father, lame from the left leg, strolled with some difficulty but determinately. And so he reached Bae quite soon, who was already bending over an unconscious woman. He illuminated the lying form. The light revealed the fallen victim to be young, her clothes covered in dirt and hair messy with leaves and thin twigs intertwined in it. The father stretched his arm and illuminated better the surroundings. He saw some glittering nearby at the right side and smiled, finding what he searched.

"Bae, we're next to the river. Fetch me some water." The boy immediately obeyed, while the father crouched as far as his body would allow, so he could somehow assist the girl. Bae came with the can of water. The father sprinkled some drops of the cold water on the young woman's face, in hope it would wake her up. Both males gasped softly when her lips released a small moan of complaint. The young woman opened her eyes with some difficulty. She stared amazed at the two new faces staring anxiously down at her.

"How are you, dearie? It was quite a fall you had." The man spoke, in a strange accent and soft voice. The young woman tried to get up, but flinched when she felt a sharp pain on her right side.

"Outch!" Her hand instinctively sought the origin of the pain. It trembled when she saw blood on it.

"May I look at it? I might be able to help." The man spoke again, worry present on his tone. The woman, still feeling confused, looked warily at the newcomers. "I'm sorry for forgetting my manners." The man apologetically said. "I am Rumpelstiltskin and this is my son, Baelfire." The young woman looked better at their faces and relaxed a bit. They appeared to be sympathetic and honest. "And you are?" The man asked. _Belle_, she thought. But then her father's voice came to her mind.

"_Trust nobody_."

She forced a small smile.

"I am Linda."

"Linda." Rumpelstiltskin repeated, making her new given name sound nice. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**Linda means in Portuguese Beauty/Belle, therefore the choice in this name.**

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**


	3. The Journey to North

_**Thank you for your reviews: **_**Eyes like Dawn, Grace5231973.**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Days 0 and 1: The journey to North**

Belle felt bad for lying. But she found herself in a very vulnerable and treacherous position. The memories of her run in the forest's darkness were still fresh in her mind, just like the sound of swords and words of danger. Besides, after today, Belle was sure her identity had become a danger to others.

"Linda, will you let see your wound?" Rumpelstiltskin politely asked.

Belle nodded gloomily, sensing she had no option. The blood and throbbing came from her right side, slightly to the back, exactly on a spot she could not see. Besides her whole body ached from the recent torments, making her feel nauseous and dizzy. Belle sadly admitted she was far from being in state to help herself on this one.

"You'll have to turn a bit to the side, dearie. There…Bae, shed me some light." Rumpelstiltskin quickly spotted the blood and gently pushed a bit of the broken fabric out of the way so he could inspect the wound.

He wet a cloth with water and carefully cleaned the blood of the skin. Belle flinched at the cold sensation and was thankful the man was careful not to hurt her. The pain told her it was bad. Once the skin was clean, Rumpelstiltskin looked closer at the wound. He frowned a bit, gently touching the edge of the cut with his fingertips.

"You're cut, dearie. It's not very deep, but it will have to be stitched otherwise the wound will infect." He bent slightly to look at Belle and she met his gaze. "I know we just met, but would you trust me to treat this cut? I've stitched wounds before."

Belle stared frightened. The thought of being stitched made her insides turn. And then by a stranger, from whom she knew nothing about. Asking to trust him was a big deal. She looked from Rumpelstiltskin to Baelfire. It was the smile and proud nod of confirmation given by the boy that made Belle take the decision.

"Yes." Her voice was faint and barely audible. Rumpelstiltskin nodded and immediately got to work. He grabbed one of his travel bags and took a small box out of it. He picked a small flask and dropped a bit of its liquid on a new clean cloth.

"This is going to hurt." He warned.

Belle wasn't prepared. She barely suppressed a scream when the man pressed mercilessly the wet cloth against the wound. She felt the liquid pierce through her skin and flesh like a million tiny stings.

"I'm sorry, but I have to make sure the wound is well disinfected." Rumpelstiltskin apologized. "The burning sensation you're feeling is good. It means its working."

Belle nodded in tensed understanding and pressed her eyes shut, breathing heavily. After a while she exhaled of relieve, as Rumpelstiltskin removed the cloth with the dreadful liquid. But what she saw next made all her courage shrink. She saw Rumpelstiltskin put the point of a needle in the torch's fire. She knew it would hurt really bad.

"Linda, I want to ask you not to move. If the pain becomes unbearable just tell me and I'll stop." Belle nodded and closed her eyes, as she summoned all the little remaining courage left inside of her. "Bae, light."

Baelfire obeyed and drew the torch closer. He watched fascinated as his father joined the separated skin back together. Belle bit her under lip to suppress a cry of pain, her fingers clutched into fists, her nails digging her skin like claws. After a while, it stopped and Belle let out a sigh of relieve.

"There. Five stitches." The man cleaned the blood remains with some water and made a small bandage to protect the cut. "You were really brave."

Rumpelstiltskin's soft voice was comforting and calming. Belle didn't open her eyes anymore. She was overwhelmed with tiredness. The troubled events of the day and the pain hit her suddenly like wave of exhaustion. The last thing she heard before falling back into unconsciousness were whispers being switched between father and son. She felt a blanket cover and warm her body. And with this she fell into a restless sleep, haunted by dreams of ogres, dark forests and strange lights coming and going between the trees.

…

"She's waking up, Papa!" Belle could hear the voice of a boy. Slowly, she recalled the memories from the day before: the ogres' invasion, the escape thought the tunnels, her flee with Gaston, the dark forest and her encounter with friendly strangers. She groaned as her whole body ached and forced to open her burning eyes. It took some moments for her eyes to adjust at the bright light. And then she saw Baelfire's happy face. He was staring at her expectantly.

"How do you feel?" He asked. Belle frowned as she painfully forced herself to sit up.

"I-I think I'm fine." She said as she caressed her temple. "How long have I been out?"

"Quite some hours, dearie. It's around noon." Rumpelstiltskin answered. Belle blinked as she watched the man stride unevenly, his weight supported by a long wooden staff. "You made it just in time for lunch." He merrily said.

"Oh no, I-I don't, I shouldn't bother you anymore." Belle felt embarrassed. Now, in the daylight, she could see her rescuers clearly. They were peasants, poor, seeing by their clothes. The man was a cripple, clearly dependant of the wooden staff. And yet they took care of her out of pure kindness and were offering whatever little food they had.

"Nonsense. You had a rough night. Besides, you have to eat to get stronger." Belle was about to refuse again but Baelfire interrupted her.

"I hope you like fish!"

"I…Yeah, I do." Belle confessed, letting a small smile appear.

"Grand! Bae, will you build us a fire? I already cleaned the fish." Bae happily obeyed his father and run to fetch wood. Rumpelstiltskin sat on a rock before Belle.

"So tell me, dearie. How are you feeling?"

"I guess I'm okay. A bit sore from the fall." The man nodded in understanding.

"May I look at it? I want to make sure it's stitched properly."

"Right, of course." Belle got up with some difficulty and walked to the cripple so her cut was leveled to him. She could hardly feel Rumpelstiltskin's touch and thanked for that. She was not used to be examined, least by a strange man.

"It's going to heal wonderfully." Rumpelstiltskin stated, unable to hide the pride in his voice for his good work. "A couple days and you won't feel it anymore. Now it's only your dress that has to be cleaned and sowed." He said as he lifted a bit of the loose stained fabric making his point.

"It's okay. I'll look into it later on." Belle assured. She took the man's example and sat on a rock nearby. "Thank you."

"No need for that." The man dismissed.

"No, really. I thank you." Belle spoke sincerely. The cripple smiled a bit shyly, obviously not used to hear that kind of words. Then he looked at her inquiringly for a moment.

"So, what were you running from yesterday?" Belle looked shocked for a second, not expecting the question and not knowing what to answer.

"I-I…Well..." She mumbled embarrassed. What was she supposed to say?

"I'm sorry. I assumed you were running away from something. But really, I should not have asked you. Forgive me."

"No, it's okay. I was indeed running away. I left my, uhm, former master." Rumpelstiltskin lifted an eyebrow and Belle scowled herself internally for making up such a silly lie.

"Why? He treated you bad? Wanted to take advantage of you?" Belle nodded, trying to look sad instead of nervous. There was an awkward silence. "And, may I ask you what your function was?"

"I was housekeeper." She answered, proud for finally saying something with sense. But she could not really make out Rumpelstiltskin's thoughts, for he looked strangely at her with an almost neutral expression.

"Ready!" Baelfire yelled, smoke rising next to him. Belle noticed the cripple was about to ask her something again, but kept his mouth shut after his son's call. He instead smiled kindly, and gestured Belle to join them.

…

Belle could not remember ever enjoying a meal as much as now. It was the tastiest fish she ever ate. Probably because she was starving, having eaten nothing since lunch the day before. Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire switched accomplice looks and both seemed to be satisfied with Belle's appetite. She even liked her fingers after she was finished.

"Uhm, this is truly the best lunch I ever had." She confessed.

"I highly doubt it, but thanks for the compliment." Rumpelstiltskin said in an amuse tone. "Bae, will you pack the things up? We'll be leaving soon."

"Yes, Papa." The boy got up, but whispered something in his father's ear, while he looked at Belle, before he left. The princess wondered what the boy was saying, it was clear it was about her. Rumplestiltskin just gave him a knowing look and send the boy off. Baelfire giggled and run to start packing their stuff. The man stared seriously at Belle for just a second.

"Pardon my son's behavior. He's not used to have young ladies lunch with us." He excused. Belle smiled back, a little amused by the situation. But she noticed the serious expression was back on his face. "So, Linda, the housekeeper with clean hands and fine clothing." Belle's heart skipped a beat. She felt her face burn of embarrassment. She felt caught. She looked at her hands, her dress, and back at him. Belle opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say. "I'm not judging you, dearie. I'm sure you're just protecting yourself. Don't worry; your secret will be safe with me." He said pressing his hand on his chest. Belle relaxed a bit, thanking internally for the man's comprehension. He looked at his son's direction. "Just be honest with me about something." He turned back to face Belle, bent over slightly and almost whispered. "Whatever you were running from…would it endanger my son?" Belle widened her eyes. Her heart was running fast. She had no idea. She never saw who attacked Gaston. All she knew, was that they did attack. Rumpelstiltskin, reading her frightened look, nodded. "The path by the river it will be." He spoke decidedly and got up. Belle blinked.

"W-Wait. You are counting with me to travel with you? I could not possibly…I don't want to be in the way." Belle ranted. The cripple stared at her a bit amazed.

"You cannot expect we'll let you adventure alone in this forest! Besides, the roads are dangerous places, nowadays. Especially for young ladies like yourself. You'll get hurt." Belle swallowed dry. His words were true and as headstrong she wanted to be, she knew she would be easily defeated by anybody. She was after all a prey now. "Look, we're heading to Gaevo for some trade. It's a three days journey. But once we are there, you can go on by yourself safely." Belle gladly made a mental note that Gaevo was to the north.

"Why are you being so kind for me?" Belle finally asked. Rumpelstiltskin once again looked surprised at her, the question obviously sounding odd to him.

"It's only the human thing to do, dearie. We're living difficult times. And people help each other during difficult times." He stated like it was the word's most obvious thing. "Besides, my son will be really happy not having to put up with his old man alone." He joked.

"I highly doubt that." Belle giggled.

"Ah, you don't know me yet, Linda." Was his teasing reply. Belle smiled and watched the man walk towards his son. She was thankful for the generosity of these simple people. But above all, her heart warmed at the thought she was not alone. And this gave her a new hope and strength to be able to fight her new challenging ordeals.

* * *

**Although I love the evil Rumpelstiltskin/Dark One from the show, I decided, in this story, to explore more the Rumpelstiltskin before the dagger incident: the simple spinner, the poor peasent, the faithful father. And Baelfire, he's such an adorable kid!**

**Please, share your thoughts about this story/chapter. Review!**


	4. Merry Company

**Thank you for the reviews: Guest and thedoctorsgirl42**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Day 1: A merry company**

The three travellers walked under the fresh shade of the woods. They strolled next to the river, which waters glittered under the sun's rays like millions of diamonds. They remained in silence, like if they were scared to disturb nature's peace. Rumpelstiltskin, although he was the one with the most difficulty in walking, leaded the way. He marched in his characteristic uneven pace, but surprisingly in a continuous and somehow, quick speed. Baelfire marched behind his father, easily distracted by his surroundings, watching intently insects and birds flying by. Belle was the last on line, her thoughts wandering from the beautiful scenario to the worries about her kingdom's future.

Belle praised the fact Rumpelstiltskin and his son had business to make in Gaevo, for it lay in the path to Snowland. She would go to the town and try to get as much information possible about her father and Gaston. She prayed to the gods they were safe. She also prayed for the housekeeper's life, whose name she embarrassedly realised she knew not. Belle looked around and could barely believe there was a world of war, when she wandered in such a peaceful place. Surely this was a dream; or they had crossed into a different realm. It was too serene to be real. They were the only human beings crossing this world of nature and solitude. Baelfire looked back and noticed Belle's expression of wonder. He halted a bit, so he could accompany her pace.

"What are you thinking about?" He innocently asked, wakening Belle from her daydreaming.

"Bae." Rumpelstiltskin's voice was heard a bit ahead. He continued walking, but his tone was clearly a warning for his son not to meddle with Belle's matters. Bae frowned a bit, not really seeing where the problem lay. So he continued.

"You're not really a housekeeper, are you?"

"Bae!" This time Rumpelstiltskin turned around, in a mix of disbelief and anger. "Leave the girl alone!"

"No, it's okay." Belle reassured. "I'm sorry I lied before about being a housekeeper, but I really cannot tell who I really am."

Rumpelstiltskin looked for just a moment at the young woman and then he met his son's accusing gaze. He frowned, upset with himself, and turned around, resuming his pace. Speaking of liars, he thought, he was the worst of them. He lied all his life to Baelfire about his wife, about his leg and now he lied to Belle about their real intentions. But there was no other way. He thought the truth was too confronting, too painful. So he cowardly hid behind lies that made the world a less miserable place. After a short silence, Baelfire restarted his chat with Belle.

"I bet you are a Lady." He said enthusiastically.

This time his father didn't even budge, for he agreed with his son. It was not only the hands and clothing that denounced the girl's background. It was her manners, her gestures and way of walking that outstood the most. In Gaevo, he decided, he would only leave the girl if he was sure she was safe, and in preference, accompanied. A young woman with her looks and status was an easy prey in a world full of ill-intentioned people.

"Are you a lady from the king's court?" Baelfire continued. Belle smiled at him but gave no answer. The boy frowned. He wanted to learn more about her and all the secrecy was making him more curious. "I know! You are running away because you were going to marry someone you didn't love!" Belle let out an amused laugh.

"No, it's nothing like that."

"So, are you to marry someone?" Baelfire asked. Belle remained silent, pondering if she should answer that or not. But Rumpelstiltskin seemed to sense Belle's uneasiness, as he turned around again.

"Why so interested, Bae? Are you looking for a girlfriend?" He said teasingly. Baelfire gave a wide grin and steadied his pace so he reached his father in a second.

"Not for me, Papa." Rumpelstiltskin stopped and looked confused. Then reading the boy's naughty expression; stared incredulous and pointed warningly at him. Belle giggled a bit amused by the situation. Baelfire continued grinning mischievously and took a few fast steps so he was taking the lead now. He then turned around, facing his father with a playful look.

"Rumpelstiltskin and Linda, sitting under a tree..." He sung mockingly. Rumpelstiltskin groaned and Belle let out a merry laughter. The man stopped and looked seriously at the girl.

"Don't encourage him." He said trying not to smile. Belle's laughter was a contagious one. "You see what I had to put up with for the last long 13 years?" Belle gradually came out of a laughing fit, while Rumpelstiltskin shook his head in disbelief, but smiling.

"He's a great kid." Belle finally managed to say, while she cleaned her tears. "I bet your wife is proud of him."

"I wouldn't know. She died when he was a baby." Rumpelstiltskin said casually. Belle looked shocked for a moment and felt guilty right away.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean..." But Rumpelstiltskin interrupted her.

"You don't have to apologize for everything, dearie." He didn't seem to take any offense, but it still made her feel bad.

"I grew up without a mother too. She died giving birth to me." She said with a hint of melancholy. Suddenly, she missed her father more than ever.

"Seems to happen a lot." Rumpelstiltskin said more to himself. His eyes suddenly followed Baelfire, who was running to him with something on his hand.

"Look, Papa! I found a Madrega" He proudly exhibited a plant to his father. Rumpelstiltskin frowned at it.

"This is not a Madrega! It's a weed, you butthead!" Rumpelstiltskin spoke without thinking and realised too late what he had just slip out, when Belle let out another loud laughter.

"I deeply apologise!" But Belle dismissed, still laughing heartily, finding the whole situation hilarious.

"You see Linda." Baelfire started. "What I had to put up with for the last long 13 years?"

"Why, you little rascal!" Rumpelstilskin yelled as he tried to grab his son, who easily escaped half running and jumping, teasing his father. After a short while, both Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire started laughing, due to Belles' tremendously contagious laughing fit.

* * *

The sun was low and Rumpelstiltskin stopped by a clearing near the river.

"We'll camp here." He sat down under a tree, slowly so he didn't hurt his leg.

Suddenly he looked tired and older. Belle watched Baelfire and his father switch some words, the boy helping him to feel more comfortable. The princess could only imagine the effort the cripple had to make to walk a whole afternoon. Surely his leg had to hurt. She watched the scene with some tenderness and again her thoughts went back to her father. If he was alive, which she doubted, than she wasn't there to comfort him. And this made her feel miserable. She quickly shook away the thoughts, for she could already feel the tears coming up. The last thing she wanted was to worry Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire.

She walked a bit, to distract herself and recognize the surroundings. It was an almost circular clearing, in the protection of the trees' shadows. She quickly realized she could see the other side of the shore clearly, but from the other way around, they were difficulty spotted. Rumpelstiltskin didn't choose this place out of nothing.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Baelfire had somehow come to stand next to Belle without her noticing. She looked at the scenery, the skies softly changing colours. It was a magnificent sight.

"Yes, it is." She turned to him. "Your father?"

"Oh, he's sleeping now. He always rest a bit before dinner."

"His leg, how did he?"

"He had an accident in the year I was born, but he doesn't like to talk about it. I don't really know how it happened."

"I must hurt." Baelfire nodded.

"He never travels longer than three days in a row, otherwise he gets sick."

"So you'll spend the night in Gaevo." Belle calculated. Baelfire nodded again.

"You will be leaving us then, won't you?" Belle could already sense a small hint of regret in the boy's voice. And they had only shared an afternoon together. She feared a strong bond would be created by the end of the third day. It only would make farewell much more difficult.

"Yes, I'll have to go my own way." Baelfire looked like he was accepting the words, but did seem to find it a pity.

"Oh well... I'm building a fire. Wanna help me?" The boy changed the subject, returning to his characteristic enthusiasm.

Belle smiled and was grateful the boy didn't want to push the matter further and gladly helped him gather wood. It was already dimming, when Rumpelstiltskin woke up. He joined his son and Belle, sleep still all over his eyes. They had a simple dinner made out of bread and dried fruits. Belle wondered if they were satiated with such a humble meal, since she was still craving for food. But she dared not to say anything. She was sure they took food only for two and probably had to ration it. And now they shared their little portion with a third party. It made her feel both guilty and grateful. If she would ever come out as a winner from this war, she would search for them and repay them generously.

...

They sat by the fire, warming themselves from the night's cool air. Belle welcomed the heat and could feel tiredness take over her body. Soon, she was lying down, falling asleep with the sound of soft voices in the background.

* * *

**In the show we only see Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire interacting during moments of tension and difficulty. My aim in this chapter and rest of the story is to show my vision of how their relationship as father and son would be in normal times (by this, I mean when they are actually relaxed). In the show it is obvious that they must have had a tremendous strong bond. That's one of the things I want to focus on.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I wrote it. Please, share your thoughts about it. Review.**


	5. The Northen Star

**Thank you for your kind words. Always inspiring: thedoctorsgirl42 , Grace5231973, Eyes like Dawn, CaptainBunnyKiller.**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Day 2: Northern Star**

When Belle woke up the next morning, Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire were already making preparations for the continuation of the journey. She wondered how long they were already up. It seemed to be still early. Where did they get all that energy?

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Baelfire teased, receiving a soft clap on his head from his father, who was packing next to him. "What?" Baelfire complained.

"Not so early, Bae." As answer, Baelfire pushed his father, making him lose his balance. Rumpelstiltskin reattributed the push and before they knew it, they were wrestling on the floor. Belle had to laugh. Those two were worse than children.

"Yield!" Baelfire triumphantly yelled, as he pinned his father to the ground, sitting on top of him.

"I will not!"

"Yes, you will."

"No I won't. You know why?" Baelfire only had time to look questionably at his father, to suddenly be overwhelmed by laughter. His father tickled him so terribly that he was easily turned over to the ground.

"Now, if you would be so kind to yield to your father's power and pack the rest of the stuff…playtime is over." Baelfire lifted up still giggling a bit, slapped his father's back as a last retribution of their "fight" and made a run to the traveling bags. Rumpelstiltskin let out a sigh, a mix of enjoyment and tiredness. He walked over to Belle, rubbing his back a bit. The princess was still smiling from the scene. "I'm getting too old for this." He picked a bag, took bread out it and gave it to the girl. "Here; we'll only stop to eat on lunch."

* * *

They strolled through the forest, parallel to the river, with the same regular pace as the day before, in a calm but continuous rhythm. Belle observed her travel companions better. Only once in a while would a word be exchanged. She realized most of their communication was made by gestures and the exchange of looks. The father would indicate often a fault in the floor, something easy to stumble over, and then Baelfire would point it to Belle too. The son would repeatedly give an extra arm to support his father during less leveled grounds. The two of them knew exactly how the other functioned and probably knew each other's thoughts too.

Belle couldn't help but feel a bit of envy. As poor as they were, as little as they possessed, having each other was clearly enough. That was all what mattered. Belle realized, as great her relationship with her father was, it was nothing compared to the strong bond between Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire. When she thought better about it, she could not remember anybody in the court having this kind of bond. She often felt that relations among families were somehow superficial. Parents and children followed a series of protocols, rules of courtesy, behavior patterns that were supposed to translate the love they felt for each other. Only, that love was not truly present. It was spoken in pre-formulated words, translated in well studied courteous bows and gestures. But the emotion was empty. She could not blame people for it. How could love develop if children were separated from their parents for endless hours, sometimes days or even weeks? How could a bond of complete trust be built if they did not have the chance to learn to know each other properly? The beauty suppressed a gasp, realizing life in court, as luxurious and beautiful as it was; was partly a façade. What was the sense in living in a great castle; having great richness, if you could not be with those you love when you wanted and when you needed? She was surprised with the conclusion she made. That a peasant could be happy with nothing. Because it's not the luxury and richness that makes one happy. It's your family.

* * *

By noon they stopped. Belle was instructed to sit and rest while Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire went fishing. The river was shallow and both of them stood with water to their knees. Baelfire had a net and both stared into the water until a series of gestures and silent instructions were switched. After a while, Baelfire held the net low in the water and Rumpelstiltskin moved slowly, from right to left, guiding the fishes to his son. It was a work of patience and skill, but after some time, there were 4 middle sized fishes lying dead on the grass.

"That will be enough, Bae."

"I'll go build up the fire." The boy said. He got quickly out of the water and started gathering wood, while his father sat on a stone, picked one of the fishes and started cleaning it.

"May I help?" Belle asked shyly, looking at the fishes.

"There's no need, dearie. It takes no time at all."

"Yeah, but I would really like to, uhm, learn how to clean a fish." She insisted.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her a bit surprised and she could see the dilemma working in his head. Making a Lady dirty her hands with such a task would break all boundaries of politeness.

"Why?"

"Well, a housekeeper should not have clean hands." Belle simply stated. She saw Rumpelstiltskin redden of embarrassment.

"I didn't it mean in that way!" It was never his intention to be rude or accuse her of laziness.

"I know. I know why you said it and that's why I need to learn to do things with my hands."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened a bit as he understood that she meant she would merge better with the common population if she had worker's hands. He nodded and gestured a rock next to him, inviting Belle to sit down. He took a small knife from the bag, picked a fish and gave them to the inexperienced woman. He held his own fish in his hand to show how the work was done.

"You hold it like this. Careful with this part, it can be really sharp." He demonstrated showing a backline made out of a row of tiny but sharp bones "You start by the head, cut it from under and it will practically come loose by itself." Belle watched and followed his example. She gave a bit more power in the beheading than Rumpelstiltskin, but it did come loose. "Good, now from here you can get this mean back side, like this. Careful not to dig too deep, you only want to get the bad parts." He demonstrated, his hands working skillfully. Belle imitated and after a short struggling moment, she had disposed a thin row of tiny fishbone. She was amazed of how easily it came out in one piece. It was just a matter of knowing where to cut. "Now, the filthiest part…you make a cut in the fish's belly, till about the tail, cut it a little deeper in and take the insides out." He showed as gave a bit more strength in the cutting. An undistinguished dark red mass came out of the fish. He took it all out with his fingers and washed the open fish in the water. Then he showed the fish to Belle.

"It's ready to eat!" she sounded surprised of how easy the process was done.

"Almost. After you clean its insides, you'll still have to free the skin from the scales." He said as he cleaned the scales in the opposite direction of their growth, releasing them easily. Belle imitated the last two steps and proudly presented her very first cleaned fish to Rumpelstiltskin. He smiled.

"You got talent." Belle warmed up inside at the kind compliment and picked another fish with enthusiasm. Rumpelstiltskin was already almost done with his second one.

"But you are must faster."

"I've done this since I was a kid." He casually stated.

Belle couldn't help to smile. She couldn't remember ever meeting somebody so modest. She restarted the four steps for cleaning the fish and was struggling with the part of opening the belly enough to release the insides. Rumpelstiltskin had to repress a chuckle as he watched the girl try to open up the fish with some violence.

"Linda, the fish is already dead." He spoke low with a grin, like he was revealing a secret. Belle felt herself redden.

"Very funny." She finally succeeded in cutting it open.

Rumpelstiltskin waited patiently, grinning still, till Belle was ready and took the fishes to cook them. When he turned to the fire, Baelfire was staring at him with a knowingly look on his face.

"What?" His father asked. Usually that expression meant trouble.

"Nothing." Baelfire smirked and sat back, looking at his father like he knew a secret, but wasn't revealing it.

Rumpelstiltskin looked suspiciously at his son but decided to ignore and concentrate in grilling the fish. His son was a teenager after all. Only the gods knew what that crazy head of his could be thinking about. Baelfire's smirk remained during lunch and grew bigger when Belle proudly told him about her very first experience in cleaning fish. After their meal, they all went to rest a while, before they would continue the travel. Rumpelstiltskin was already half asleep when his son, whispered in his ear "sweet dreams" in a tone that meant much more than just the words.

"Remind me to kill you after I wake up." His father mumbled half asleep, for the boy's great satisfaction.

* * *

They resumed their travel about an hour later and Belle, whose hunger was finally satiated, thought the second part of the travel was much harder. Even though she rested after lunch, having lain on the cool grass next to Baelfire, trying to find shapes in the clouds that passed by; she still felt tired. Belle wished now she could have fallen asleep as easily as Rumpelstiltskin did. The man seemed to have some kind of everlasting energy. He slept perhaps half an hour and was walking with the same speed as in the morning. But Belle would never say anything about being tired. She would be too ashamed to delay her travel companions, be the maid in distress, the weakest link. So she strolled with the current till the evening fell. And after their light dinner, Belle lay down on her back feeling her whole body aching from the journey. She thought she would fall asleep immediately, but her mind didn't seem to want to cooperate. Apparently, she wasn't the only one. Belle casted her eyes on the starry sky, while she listened Baelfire asking his father questions about the constellations.

"Which one is the Fallen Knight?" The boy asked.

"There, see?" Rumpelstiltskin pointed. The boy followed his finger so he could trace it.

"Yeah, I can see it! And there's horse he fell from!"

"Yes. And can you see the Northern start?" Baelfire searched a while and then found it. The blue star, shining brighter than all other stars.

"There, on the point of the wolf's nose. What was the story again, Papa?"

"Ah, the tale of the fallen night and the wolf…The knight had heard the tales of very fair princess living locked away in a high tower in a very far land. He fell in love with her, just from hearing about her beauty. So, one day, he took off with his white horse and decided to look for her. They galloped and galloped for days, crossing unknown lands until one day a wolf attacked them. The knight fell down from his horse (that's what we see on the stars) and was forced to fight the ferocious animal from the ground. But as he struggled in defending himself from the wolf's fangs, he noticed a thorn on one of the paws. He managed to hit the wolf on the head, so it was confused for some moments. And during these precious seconds, the mighty knight, instead of killing the wolf, he took the thorn off its paw. When the wolf came back to his senses, feeling the pain was gone, thanked the knight and promised him loyalty. They became best friends and continued traveling lands in search of the fair princess. They are still looking for her. See? The wolf is leading the way, with his nose, through his smell. And the Northern star is the nose of the wolf, for it's the guidance of all travelers… When you are lost, look for the blue start for it always points north, and you'll find your way back again." Baelfire looked intently at the stars, his head resting on his father's shoulder.

"Tell another story!"

"Oh no, it's getting late. We still have many miles to walk tomorrow."

"But I'm not sleepy!" He said while he yawned terribly.

"You can barely keep your eyes open." Was Rumpelstiltskin's amused observation. He helped his son lay comfortably. "Night, Bae." But the boy didn't answer, already entering the land of dreams. Rumpelstiltskin noticed Belle had her eyes still open, watching the stars on the sky. "Good night, Linda." He whispered.

"Night, Rumpel." She said, sleep finally coming take her to a world of fair princes and princesses, dangerous wolves and kind peasants.

* * *

**Belle's thought about life with be a more often subject, since it's important for her character development in this story.**

**What did you think about Rumpelstiltskin's course in cleaning a fish? What do you expect? I live the the one of the world's country's that consumes the most fish! XD**

**By the way, the story of the Fallen Night is based of the story of Saint Jerome who also friends with a lion after removing a thron from it's paw. I'm not religious. Just love the tales.**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Let me know. Review.**


	6. Paradise on Earth

**Thank you thedoctorsgirl42 (always inspiring words) jjxox8d (dearie); Grace5231973 (really? What a coincidence!) and writindownsouth (keep on reading !) for sharing your thoughts.**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Day 3: Paradise on Earth**

_Just one more day_.

Was Belle's thought when she woke up in the morning. Just one more day and they would reach Gaevo. She would depart from her merry companions, go back to reality and find a way to travel to King Leopold's castle. She felt so nervous; she practically had to force her breakfast in. Her stomach felt like a knot, but she knew, if she wouldn't eat, she'd never have enough strength to keep up with Rumpelstiltskin's pace. Belle thought it was somehow humiliating that an older man, and worse of all, a cripple would endure this journey better than a young and fit woman. She could not see any trace of tiredness on his face, neither on Baelfire's. And so she wondered how frequently they made this kind of trips. Her body felt sore, her muscles ached, but she decided to ignore it. Just one more day. And what for kind of future was reserved for her, was something Belle tried not to think about.

"Is there something? You look worried." Baelfire, wiser than any kid of his age could be, asked Belle.

"No, I'm okay."

"You're not tired yet?" Belle dared not to answer, but shook her head.

"Were you thinking about tomorrow?" _Why_, Belle thought, _was this boy this assertive_?

"It feels strange. The thought of it… I feel I know you much longer." She confessed.

"You're not rid of us yet, dearie; so there's no sense in starting to miss us already." Rumpelstiltskin said, without facing her, but she could already picture his face with his half teasing grin and shrewd glint in his eyes. She instantly smiled. This was her last day with them, so she might as well enjoy their last time together. And so she pushed any other dark thoughts away.

"Today we are going to an amazing place!" Baelfire said, full of enthusiasm. "You will love it." Belle stared at him with curiosity, but the boy revealed nothing further, his father even less.

Few hours later, just before noon, Belle could hear the sound of running water. They had climbed for the past hour and she had struggled not to reveal any of her fatigue. Seeing Baelfire run the last piece made her feel relieved, for she knew they were stopping, at least a while. When she finally reached the spot, Belle could not believe the sight, for it was too beautiful to be real. They reached a place where the river fell in a fresh cascade from a higher point and formed a lake before it regained its regular caudal. The trees of different shades of green were reclined over the pool, the sun rays penetrated between the leaves, leaving shinny sparks all over the water. She stood a while taking the beauty of the place in.

"I wonder if the water is cold." She heard Rumpelstiltskin ask, more to himself, as he stood on the edge of the pool, staring at the water.

"Why don't you see it for yourself?" Baelfire pushed his father into the water. A loud splash followed and soon Rumpelstiltsking emerged from the pool's depths, hair all over his eyes. Belle was staring eyes-wide and covering her mouth, not knowing if she should laugh or be shocked.

"Baelfire! You! Twit!" The man scolded, clearly upset. Baelfire seemed a bit taken back and came to the edge of the pool, still in a half teasing mood, but also a bit afraid. "Come, help me out of here." His father commanded and raised his hand for help. The boy held it, but what he didn't expect was his father to pull him into the water. A second splash followed after Baelfire flew over his father's head. He too emerged, looking shocked. "Eh, didn't see that one coming, did you? Little buffoon."

Belle breathed out of relieve and started laughing, seeing the hilarity of the situation. Baelfire and Rumpelstiltskin were also laughing, throwing water at each other. A spirited wrestling in the small lake was followed and soon Belle noticed they were both good swimmers. She sat on the edge of the pool and put her legs in the water. The coolness relieved her swollen feet. She sat watching how they defied and struggled each other, swift and weightless in the water. After some time, having enough of Baelfire's explosive energy, Rumpelstiltskin crawled out of the water. He let himself collapse on his back next to Belle with a complaining groan.

"Tired?" Belle asked amused. Rumpelstiltskin had his arm over his eyes, covering them from the sun.

"I'm not twenty anymore!" Was his blunt reply.

"You're not that old."

"I'm not that young."

"How old are you anyway?" Belle asked out of pure curiosity. She already knew Baelfire was thirteen, but she could not quite pinpoint his father's age.

"Old enough!" He complained.

"Old enough for what?"

"To have more brains."

"I've heard some people never grow up." Belle said with a sly smile. Rumpelstiltskin took his arm away so he could face her.

"Is than an insult?"

"It's a way of staying young." She wisely observed. Rumpelstiltskin stared suspiciously for a moment, seemed to accept Belle's words and covered his eyes again. "So, how old are you?" Belle insisted.

"He's not going to tell you." Baelfire yelled from the center of the pool.

"Will you?" But Baelfire shook his head.

"Try to guess." The boy suggested.

"I wouldn't dare. I'm awful telling ages."

"Come on! Give it a try." Baelfire insisted. "Look, for your consolation, nobody ever guessed his age." Belle was curious now and stared at the man lying next to her. His face was still covered, so she could not give a better look at it. Suddenly she felt shy and sensed her cheeks were starting to burn. "Try to guess." Baelfire's voice almost echoed on the small lake.

"Uhm, I don't know…45?" Rumpelstiltskin let out a chuckle, never lifting his arm from his eyes. Belle felt her cheeks burn even more at his reaction. She looked at Baelfire and saw him pointing up. "46…48? Come on, you cannot be older than 48!" Belle said with disbelief as Baelfire's finger kept pointing up.

"I appreciate the compliment, dearie, but I am older than 48."

"Well, I give up! I told you I'm terrible in telling ages." Belle said annoyed and now wanting more than ever to know the true age of this man. Rumpelstiltskin lifted his arm a bit, enough to see her.

"Giving up already?" He mocked. Belle turned to him, shrinking her eyes.

"Well, you surely are not over 50." Belle's eyes widened of pure disbelief when Rumpelstiltskin's grin widened. He was having the time of his life. "No! How old are you?" Belle almost yelled. The man laughed softly and covered his eyes again.

"51."

"Impossible!"

"51, dearie. Not a year less, not a year more." He proudly stated.

"You're not normal." Belle said dejectedly and let herself fall on her back. She remained lying next to the man that obviously had found the fountain of youth. Her father was only three years older and looked like he was already sixty or more. She turned her head to face Rumpelstiltskin. Sensing her move, he removed his arm to look at her. Their eyes met and for just a short moment, both realized, there were no age boundaries.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire were gone "to hunt a rabbit," as they had said. The cripple left the hint they would be away for a while and she surely would heard them return, since they were so noisy. This was his subtle manner of telling her to enjoy the lake's waters too. And Belle accepted the invitation. Once they were long gone, she entered the water with her light white under dress. It would have been unthinkable of her to have joined them earlier. Her blue dress would have become too heavy in the water and the under dress was practically transparent. She enjoyed the coolness of the water, working wonders to her tired body. The water did not only restore energy to her body; it washed her troubled thoughts away and revitalized her spirit. After a relaxing swim in the clear waters, she lay on the green grass to dry her dress and before she knew it, she was dozing off.

Belle woke up with the sound of laugher far away and thanked the gods her under dress was already dry. She hastily dressed her blue outfit and sat like if she was waiting for them a while. When they arrived, Rumpelstiltskin's gave her an interrogative look. She nodded letting him know she had taken a swim. Then Baelfire happily displayed the dead rabbit. The princess was grateful at the thought of eating something more substantial. And as she had expected, the lunch was great. They merrily ate, laughing and joking, all clearly happy with the change of menu. It was getting late when they finally left, but Rumpelstiltskin had reassured them it was not such a long walk anymore. They reached their last stop before Gaevo when the sun was setting. During diner everybody seemed to realize what the next day reserved. They would take separate ways. And nobody seemed happy with the idea. They ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Only when they finished, did Rumpelstiltskin break the silence.

"We'll leave at daybreak. I want to be early in the marked." He said as he pat the bag with the good quality wool he had spun. "Do you have somebody to meet there?" He asked Belle. She lied, saying yes with a confident smile, to drive any suspiciousness or worry away from the man. He seemed to believe as he gave her a small nod. "No stories tonight, Bae."

"But Papa!" The boy whined.

"Not but. We have to get up early. If it was up to you, you'll stay up all night only to chat."

"Like if you found it a bother." The boy replied, while he lay down. "Night, Papa. Night, Linda."

"Night Baelfire." Belle closed her eyes.

It felt wrong to deceive them. But they would never let her go otherwise. They could not know who she was, where she was heading to. The last thing she wanted was to endanger them. Tomorrow, she would find a way of departing from them, without raising suspiciousness. Farewell would be difficult, but necessary. Belle sunk slowly into a deep sleep; her last thoughts telling her tomorrow would be a long day.

If only she knew how right she was.

* * *

**I actually thought Robert Carlyle ( ) was around 45! I'm using the actor's true ages in all characters of this story (unless I say otherwise). **

**This chapter is like the old saying: The calm before the storm.**

**Hope you enjoyed the reading. **

**Review.**


	7. The Premonition

**Thank you dearie jjxox8d , keep enjoying writindownsouth , I'm sure I will not disappoint you thedoctorsgirl42 , it's great to look young Grace5231973.**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Day 4: The premonition**

Belle woke up with the sound of horrifying screams. She had no idea what time it was, but it was still dark. She quickly sat up, startled from the distressing noise. She could see, from the fire's dim light, Rumpelstiltskin holding Baelfire by his shoulders. He spoke softly to the boy, between his son's screams. Belle felt scared. The expression in Baelfire's face was one of pure horror.

"They killed you Papa! They killed you!" He was crying uncontrollably while he kept yelling over and over the same words.

"It's was only a dream, Bae. I am here. It was just a bad dream."

"No, it wasn't!" Baelfire swallowed hard. "They're gonna kill you! Tomorrow! I saw! I saw them stab you! They stabbed you in the stomach!" His voice was abnormally high-pitched; he breathed way too fast, Bae was showing all symptoms of panic.

"Bae, look at me. Look Bae, I'm right here. I'm not dead." Baelfire looked into his father eyes. They were alive and full of concern. The image of deep brown eyes glazing before death came back to his mind.

"They are going to kill you tomorrow! I saw it! I saw everything!" Baelfire tried to breathe, concentrating in his father's soft voice, concentration in the feeling of his hair being gently stroked, concentrating in the feeling of protection. "We cannot go to Gaevo! Not tomorrow, not ever!"

"Bae, we have no bread left. No money. I need to trade the wool for some coins, otherwise we cannot go on." But Baelfire shook his head disconsolately.

"You cannot. Look…" He spoke with a trembling voice. "Tomorrow, when we'll go to Gaevo, two guys…"He closed his eyes picturing them more clearly. "One is bald, with only a pony-tail. A red haired pony-tail. The other one has dark hair and a tattoo on his left arm, by his hand. They'll bring a wagon with iron bars. And then they'll start putting children in it. They'll pick children from all ages to take them to the Ogre Wars. And then…Then they'll grab me and I'll struggle. And you…you'll try to get me out and then…and then you'll hit the guy with the tattoo…You'll hit him with your staff and for some moments you'll succeed in pulling me out of the wagon…But then the other one will come out of nowhere and stab you in the stomach! He'll kill you…He's going to kill you tomorrow!" Baelfire spoke agitated, shaking his arms all over the place.

Rumpelstiltskin stared at his son full of concern. He glanced only very briefly at Belle, who had been listening to it all with wide eyes and a racing heart. Rumpelstiltskin kept talking to his son, convincing him it was nothing but a bad dream. But what Baelfire felt was pure despair. His instinct told him, for all certainty, his dream was a warning about the future. He needed to convince his father not to go. He had to save him.

"It was not just a dream! It's different…It's like that time with Jeremy. It's exactly like that time!" Tears kept cascading incessantly from his eyes. It was horrible, being so sure about the future and not being able to do anything against it. But then Baelfire saw the look of concern in his father eyes transform into shock and some fear. A little hope grew in his heart.

"Are you sure Bae?" The boy nodded last tears falling from his weary eyes. "It's going to happen if we go there."

There was a long heavy silence. Rumpelstiltskin remembered little Jeremy. Two years ago, his son had woken up the whole village with his screams. "Jeremy drowned! He was chasing a toad and then slipped and fell in the river." He had repeated over and over again. Rumpelstiltskin had only succeeded in bringing the boy to rest after long stressful hours. Baelfire kept insisting it was going to happen, but Jeremy's parents ignored the boy's pleas. The next day, Baelfire nervously followed every move made by the 4-year old child. At a certain point, Jeremy's parents had enough and demanded Rumpelstiltskin to keep Baelfire away from their son. It was near nightfall when the cripple heard the desperate cries. The child had been found, floating in the river, faced down. Awkward weeks had followed, everybody expecting Baelfire to foretell news about the future. But Baelfire never had such dreams again. Until now.

"It's the same feeling, Papa. I'm so sure about it. I just know it's going to happen. I don't know how to explain. I just know it." Rumpelstiltskin held his son close. He believed partly in his son, but he could not risk hunger over a dream.

"You said he would kill me if we went to Gaevo, right?" Baelfire nodded. "And you were the reason for my death." The words sounded strange in his mouth, but he continued as his son nodded again. "What if I go tomorrow alone?" Baelfire was about to retort, but Rumpelstiltskin cut his words. "We need food. We need money. Look, if you stay, I'll go alone and buy what's needed as quickly as possible."

Baelfire considered this for a while. His father was right. What led to his father's death in his dream was the fact they were taking him away. So, if he stayed in the camp, there was no reason for his father to endanger himself.

"Promise me, if you see those two men or the wagon or hear screams; promise you will leave immediately."

"I promise." Baelfire sighed slightly relieved and stretched his hand. Rumpelstiltskin looked at it only a second and shook his son's hand. Their deal was struck. There was no going back now. The cripple looked at Belle.

"Linda, I'm so sorry, but I'll need you to stay with Bae tomorrow."

"Of course." She said almost too quickly. Her mind was whirling wiht thoughts. She had no idea who Jeremy was, but saw the effect it had on Rumpelstiltskin. She could only image what happened with Jeremy. She watched the man lay down on his back, Baelfire clinging desperately on his father, half laid on top of him.

"Try to sleep, Bae. Everything will be alright." Rumpelstiltskin promised.

* * *

Hours passed slowly by and Rumpelstiltskin wasn't able to fall asleep again. His son's words kept spinning in his head, images of dead Jeremy returned to his mind and the fatalist prophecy was starting to worry him. He saw the sky turning into a lighter shade of blue and sighed. Anxiety was sometimes worse than fear. He slowly removed his son from on top of him. The teenager made a sound in his sleep, but fortunately didn't wake up from his father's movements. It had taken long time for Baelfire to finally fall asleep. Rumpelstiltskin knew it by the boy's breathing. Baelfire had laid long time quiet, with his head on his father's chest, probably listening to his heartbeat. The last thing Rumpelstiltskin wanted was to interrupt his son's peace.

He silently got up and took a few steps to Belle. He hated having to wake up the girl, but had no other choice. If he left now, he would be in Gaevo by the time the marked opened. He stood a while looking at Belle's sleeping figure and loosing himself in her peacefulness and beauty. He shook his head, realizing he had been staring at her longer than needed. He gently shook her shoulder and Belle woke up with a stir. Rumpelstiltskin put a finger before his lips so Belle remained silent.

"I am going to leave now. Will you look after Bae for me?" Belle nodded. She saw the earnest look in his eyes and started to worry. "Linda, there's something I need to ask you. If I don't make it back…"He gestured her to listen as Belle was about to protest. "If I don't make it, promise me you will _not_ look for me. You must take Bae to the north, to my friend Bram. Bae knows the way." Belle was shaking her head, tears already filling her eyes. "Please Linda, promise me that." The princess looked into Rumpelstiltskin's eyes and saw something different in them. A new emotion she had not seen yet. Fear. It was fear for his son's future. Fear for his own fate. And so she agreed and nodded half in tears. "Thank you." Rumpelstiltskin was about to leave, when Belle grabbed his arm.

"You come back as soon as possible." She said with a trembling voice. It was not a plea but a desperate demand. Rumpelstiltskin nodded forcing a confident smile. Belle let her hand slip down his arm and their fingers touched only briefly. With this, Rumpelstiltskin left, regret and fear filling his heart.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin cursed Gaevo for lying on a hill. Climbing an elevation was not an easy task with his bad leg. But it was the travel back that worried him the most. Walking downwards was way worse, for he had to put the double effort in supporting his weight for better balance. The pain increased day by day. He knew he'll have to rest tomorrow, or the pain will become unbearable. He sighed of relieve when he reached the main road. From now on the path was even and easy to walk. Soon he would meet others traveling to the same destination.

"Hey you!" Rumpelstiltskin turned around hearing someone shout. "Yeah, you with the wooden staff." The cripple looked with some confusion at a man driving a wagon in his direction. He couldn't reckon ever meeting him. "Are you going to Gaevo?"

"Yes, I am."

"Would you like a ride?" A wide smile grew on Rumpelstiltskin's face and his heart lifted a bit. Any mile less to walk was a blessing for him.

"I thank you greatly." The wagon stopped and the man helped Rumpelstilskin to climb on to the vehicle.

"No need to thank. It would be a crime letting a man in your condition walk all the way to the town. By the way, my name is Wilhem, this is my wife Melissa and our three sons Harry, Larry and Barry." Rumpelstiltskin had to suppress a chuckle when he heard the names and saw three small curly blond heads appearing from behind the wagon. They all had freckles on their faces and probably had only one or two years in between.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Rumpelstiltskin."

"Oh, that's a mouth full!" Wilhem bluntly said. "So, tell me Rumpelskiddy, what brings you to Gaevo." The cripple had to control himself not to start laughing at his new given name.

"I'm going to the market for some trade."

"Ah, and what that may me?"

"Wool. I'm a spinner."

"Really, I've heard it's quite a task, spinning a sheep into a small thread. I would go dizzy from staring at the wheel so long!" This time Rumpelstiltskin couldn't hold it back anymore and laughed amused.

"Hear that boys? That's a good merry and healthy laughter." All three blond freckled boys started giggling, creating the funniest sound Rumpelstiltskin has ever heard.

"Are you trading too?" The cripple asked after a while.

"Oh no, we're just here to supply and then we'll leave as quickly as possible. We are going to Snowland."

"Really, why?" Wilhem looked a bit surprised at Rumpelstiltski, who regretted immediately posing the question. It was actually nothing of his concern.

"My dear man, haven't you heard the news?" Melissa was the one to speak this time.

"What news?"

"Lord Maurice's castle had been taken by Ogres." Wilhem said. Rumpelstiltskin felt his blood drain off his face.

"What? When?"

"Three days ago. Where have you been? It's all what people are talking about." Rumpelstiltskin felt his mouth go dry. _Three days ago_. He thought. The day he and Baelfire run away. They been off the road since then, since they encountered Linda.

"I haven't seen people lately. I took the secondary road, you know, as a shortcut." He lied.

"The Hound's path! Isn't it dangerous? Full of thieves?"

"I would pity the thief that would steal me. I have no coins, no possessions whatsoever. Only my wool." Wilhem stared at him and chucked in amusement, buying Rumpelstiltskin's story. "So, what exactly happened?"

"Well, all I've heard are rumors. But they tell the Ogres attacked the castle by surprise. King Maurice was spared and is being held as hostage in his own castle. As for the princess, it is told she managed to escape with Lord Gaston. But they are both missing."

"Rumors tell princess Belle is heading to Snowland's castle for help." Melissa added.

"We are at war." Wilhem said darkly. "Villages and towns are being pillaged by Ogres and the local dukes are recruiting anybody who can fight them."

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't believe the news and looked around. Most of the people they passed by were refugees. They looked dirty and scared. People were running away to the north. His gaze was lost on them and before he knew, they were reaching Gaevo. He saw the strong walls grow taller as they approached it. Once they passed the main gates, Rumpelstiltskin climbed down the wagon, thanked once more for the ride and bid farewell to the kind family.

"Good bye Rumblestin. Take good care of yourself." Wilhem, his wife and the three sons waved goodbye. The cripple waved back, laughing a bit. But as soon as they were out of sight, his smile faded away. Baelfire's premonition's dream was starting to make sense. He needed to gather his things as quickly as possible.

He was had a bad feeling.

* * *

**The merry spheer from the last chapters is turning into a darker one, due to the events our friend's world. Now the true challenges are coming.**

**I really hope you are still enjoying the story, because I sure am still enjoying writing it and thinking about the new developments.**

**So, what are your thought? Review.**


	8. Times of War

**Thank you my faithful: thedoctorsgirl42, vanillaface , Grace5231973 , jjxox8d , AshRedDragon. Love your feedback and opinions. Alas, I must not reveal anything. Keep reading, but most of all, keep enjoying the reading!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Times of war**

Rumpelstiltskin had to wait a while before the market would actually open. People were already busy in organizing and displaying their products, so it was only a matter of time for him to start trading. The textile merchants and tailors were his target. He had a few names and contacts with whom he usually traded, so he expected things to go smoothly. While he waited, he entered a tavern to have some breakfast, spending his last precious coins. Just like Wilhem had informed him, people did nothing else but talk about the invasion. All kinds of plot theories were made up, one sounding more ridiculous than the other. Rumpelstiltskin was half listening, when somebody asked what he thought. He stared blankly and spoke without thinking.

"The Ogres aren't the ones leading the war. Otherwise the king was already dead." He regretted his words immediately, feeding the already built up commotion. Now new theories of who really was behind this war were being made up. Having enough of the noise, Rumpelstitskin left the tavern and headed to his regular textile buyer.

He had taken only half of the wool he had spun, keeping the rest as reserve. He knew this was high quality wool and would be selling it only for a fit price. In just a few hours, Rumpelstiltskin had sold his product and had gain enough to buy bread and dried fruit for several days. The look in his regular buyer's face had not deceived him. He wanted that wool. Still, there was needed a lot of negotiating and renegotiating. There was even the involving of a third party (another textile merchant) for Rumpelstiltskin to succeed in selling his wool for the price he wanted.

He was now standing before the fruit tent pondering what he should buy, when the corner of his eye caught something that disturbed him. A tattoo. He looked up and saw a dark haired man standing next to him, taking some apples. The tattoo showed a sword between thorns and was drawn on the left arm, close to the hand. Just like Baelfire had described.

"Like my tattoo?" The man growled at Rumpelstiltskin, for staring at it too long. The cripple felt immediately fear sweep all over his body.

"I deeply apologize." He bent his head submissively. The man gave a look of disgust and walked away saying nothing more.

"Hey, you did not pay!" The fruit owner yelled.

"Send the bill to the king!" The man with the tatoo answered and threw a half bitten apple over his shoulder.

The owner started complaining something about immorality and insolence, but Rumpelstiltskin didn't hear him, his ears pounding from his crazy heartbeat. Fear and shock had paralyzed him momentarily, Baelfire's desperate words spinning in his head. He had to be sure he was seeing correctly. Rumpelstiltskin woke himself from his state of shock and cautiously followed the man. His pursue was a short one, for the tattooed man stopped after two streets. The cripple heard voices. Very carefully, he peeked from behind a building. For a second, he thought he was going to throw up from the nerves, when he saw with who the tattooed man was talking to. A bald man with a red ponytail, sitting on the edge of a wagon with iron bars. Rumpelstiltskin quickly turned back, his heart racing at a mad speed. He felt a cold sweat going through his body. Baelfire's dream had indeed been a premonition. The man felt his insides turn and walked away, as far as possible from the two dangerous men. When he felt he was at a safe distance, he stopped feeling dizzy. He was sweating and panting. Fear was taking over him. Rumpelstiltskin tried to breathe and calm down, but the uncontrolled emotion was stronger than him. Suddenly, Baelfire's words came back to his mind.

"Promise me, if you see those two men or the wagon or hear screams; promise you will leave immediately."

The boy had told him to do the thing he was best at. Running away, the coward he was. But, ironically, his fleeing impulses were hindered by sense, this time. Rumpelstiltskin put his shaky hand on his head and looked at his empty bag. He could not leave without supplies. All the same, their survival would be in stake. Suddenly he didn't know what was worse. Being killed on the spot or have a slow torturous death due to hunger and weakness. He needed to calm down and think. He breathed in and out a few times, forcing himself to relax. When his mind finally cleared, he came to the conclusion he still had time. They weren't doing anything yet. It was a calculated risk he had to take. For this one time, for the sake of his son and fair Linda, he had to summon the almost inexistent bravery in him. So, he quickly returned to the market and bought four middle sized breads by the first baker he saw. The merchant seeing him livid as a ghost asked if he was feeling alright. Rumpelstilskin gave no answer and paid him what he owned, leaving without exchanging another word. He quickly returned to the fruit tent and bought fresh and dry fruit. When he saw the owner's daughter, a girl around 12 years old, he felt all the blood drain down his face. Soon, she would be taken. Only the gods knew what the future reserved to this innocent child.

"Are you okay, mister?" The fruit trader asked while he gave his change back. Rumpelstiltskin turned his eyes from the girl to the man.

"You should leave Gaevo. It's not safe here." The man stared perplexed as he watched the cripple rush away.

Rumpelstiltskin could only think about one thing right now: he had to leave the town at once. He got what he needed; so now he had to be sure he came out of Gaevo alive. He was already by the gates when he heard a horrible scream. Then another one followed. Screams made by children. Screams of terrified parents. People started running to the source of the sound. Rumpelstiltskin headed the opposite way. He walked as fast as he could, ignoring the throbbing in his left leg. All he could think about was to run away. Run away back to safety. Run away back to his boy.

* * *

Baelfire had not spoken to Belle the whole morning. He felt betrayed. She had known when his father left and had not woke him up. He fought the urge to yell at her, curse her and cry in despair. Thinking his father was gone and he had not said goodbye. Sure he knew Belle was in her best intentions. Sure he knew his father was behind this, always making sure he was safe. But he hated that overprotection. He wished he had talked with his father before he left. He could have tried to put sense in his father's stubborn head and stop him from going. Instead, his father sneaked out before day break and made Belle promise she would watch over him. His typical cowardly behavior.

Baelfire had not eaten anything since he woke up. His stomach kept rumbling, but he felt a knot that avoided him to swallow whatsoever. His heart skipped a beat each and every time he heard a sound coming from the woods. It was silly, he knew. It would take at least two hours for his father to reach Gaevo, another two to return. And trading always took its time. As much as he loved his father, he hated when Rumpelstiltskin took this kind of decisions without ever asking his opinion. He was a child, but meanwhile, he had become fourteen. He was young but not stupid. He knew his father had many skeletons in his closet. He knew he hid lots of things from him, for his safety. Always for his safety. And for this he both loved and hated his father.

Baelfire had prayed from the moment he woke up. He prayed to all gods he could remember. He prayed for his father to come back. Little did he know Belle was doing precise the same thing. She, on the other hand, had kept her promise. She understood Rumpelstiltskin's reasons and intentions, but she also understood Baelfire's frustration. She knew how it felt to be left out during difficult decisions. It had been like this her entire life. So she let him be. And meanwhile, made sure he did not get away.

Suddenly, both Baelfire and Belle's heads turned. A distinctive rumbling was coming from the forest. Baelfire recognized the uneven stamping and run in his father's direction. Rumpelstiltskin dropped his bags and staff when he saw his son running to him. Belle ran just behind the boy and breathed from relieve when she saw father and son hugging like if they had been separated for years.

"You left without saying goodbye!" Baelfire moaned as he pressed his head against his father's shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry." Rumpelstiltskin whispered. Baelfire smiled at the sound. No matter how angry he could be with his father, the sound of his voice always seemed to make things better. They remained a while, enjoying the warm feeling of being together again. But short after, Rumpelstiltskin let go of his son. Only now did Baelfire and Belle saw how horribly livid he looked. There was also something dark about his eyes.

"They were there!" Baelfire gasped as realization came upon him. He had seen the future after all. No. He had seen a possible future. His father was back, safe and sound.

"We have to leave." Rumpelstitskin sounded urgent. "We have to leave now." He walked to the camp, to gather the rest of the stuff.

"Wait, what happened?" Baelfire asked; Belle wondering the same.

"I don't know how you do it…but it was just like you described." Baelfire and Belle looked at one another and then back to Rumpelstiltskin, who was meanwhile dividing the supplies into different bags, his instinct telling him they had to move on. "The two guys were there with the iron wagon…It started just before I left. I heard the screaming but didn't stay to watch it." He told with his eyes wide. "The one with the tattoo imposed himself as one of the king's men, but he wasn't. Looked more like an outlaw." He distributed a bag to either of them. "You are going with us." He told Belle.

"What?" The princess was surprised at the uncharacteristically unquestionable command. Rumpelstiltskin sighed heavily. The look he gave her sent a chill down the spine. Something really bad was going on.

"We are at war." He gravely stated. Baelfire gasped shocked, while a millions thoughts past through Belle's head. The beauty suddenly feared her cover had been discovered. Rumpelstiltskin continued, oblivious to the princess' fears. "Ogres invaded the castle. The king is alive, but is kept hostage. The princess is gone missing. Managed to escape with Lord Gaston and who knows where they are right now! Villages are being plundered and pillaged as speak. We need to get away, now!"

Baelfire followed his father, who was gathering the last things and bombarded him with thousand questions. But all he received as answer was "Later on." Meanwhile, Belle walked away a few steps, with her back to them. She needed to be alone for some moments. She needed space to work the news she just heard. Hands were clenched against her chest and the princess had to make a great effort not to cry and laugh at the same time.

Her father was alive.

Rumpelstiltskin's words kept repeating in her head over and over again. "The king is alive." She felt an indescribable weight be released from her shoulders. Belle thought she was going mad of bitter happiness. The worries of four long days were released by one simple phrase. She was glad he lived. But she still was worried to death about him. Her father was being held as prisoner and such urged her to reach Snowland as fast as possible. Now that she knew he lived, a new hope was born within her. The thought her father was being held captive made her blood boil and gave her strength to fight back. She would reach Lord Leopold's court and retaliate with all her might. This she promised to herself.

"Linda, are you okay?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. She turned around, face pale and teary eyes. She nodded, trying unsuccessfully to hide her emotions. "You are trembling, child." He said as he rested his hand on her arm.

"Where are we heading to?" Her voice was cracked, but strangely calm. Rumpelstiltskin looked at her worriedly. He looked in her eyes searchingly and Belle did her best not to crumble at that moment. The concern he showed made her feel vulnerable and wanting to break down. But she had to be strong.

"We'll go north." He spoke softly, as if he was afraid of scaring or hurting her. "It's a four days journey to my friend's home. And after that…after that we'll go to Snowland. We'll only be safe once we are there." Belle breathed deep.

Once again, she had to control herself, this time from throwing herself on the kind man for thankfulness. She couldn't help let a few tears drop. Belle blessed all gods Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire were heading the same way as she. Belle blessed no suspicions had fallen upon her. But above all, she blessed the company. She got to stay with them a while longer.

"Is this okay for you?" Rumpelstiltskin asked worriedly as he cleaned a tear from her face. The beauty smiled softly and squeezed his hand gently. "Do you want to talk?" He asked.

"No, I'm okay, really. I'll be happy to continue traveling with you. There's not really anything keeping me here." She softly smiled and saw some of the worry in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes transform into happiness. He then smiled and patted gently her arm.

"That's good, dearie. We'll watch over you." He whispered. Seeing she was recovering from the news of war, Rumpelstiltskin decided to take leave. "Okay, we're going now."

"What about your leg, Papa? You should rest!" Baelfire suddenly told off. He had been watching his father and Belle's interaction with curiosity, but was now suddenly reminded of his father's limits.

"I'll rest at Bram's" Rumpelstiltskin said as he started walking. "We cannot lose any time. The faster we get out of here, the better."

"You're going to be sick!" Baelfire insisted.

"Nonsense. I've done longer travels without any trouble." He lied, much for his son's disdain.

He didn't miss the disapproval look in his son's eyes. He knew that look. Baelfire had inherited his mother's eyes and spirit, which hurt and frightened Rumpelstiltskin. He read the accusation and the frustration one felt in dealing with a coward whose thoughts were controlled by blind fear. He felt ashamed. The spinner wished he could be brave, but running away was what he had always done, already since his childhood. It was his most basic survival instinct. And Baelfire knew it all too well. So he gave a sigh of exasperation, having no choice but follow his father. Rumpelstiltskin knew Baelfire would be extra cautious from now on, observing every step he made, searching for any sign of pain, discomfort or illness to stop their travel. The father smiled at the irony, that love and concern could be sometimes an obstacle. For both father and son knew the pain would increase to an unsustainable point during the following days. And both knew the cripple would deny it until he would finally succumb to his limits. Rumpelstiltskin knew not how long he would be able to keep up. All he knew was that they had to make sure they made it as far as possible. Right now, their survival was much more important than the pain he felt in his leg.

And so they left.

* * *

**Going deeper and deeper in the personalities of our dearest OUAT characters.**

**What do you think about the way things are developing?**

**Please, review.**


	9. Urgency

**Sorry for the late update. Have family staying with me, keeping me buzy.**

**Thank you all for your kind words: jjxox8d, Grace5231973, thedoctorsgirl42, vanillaface, AshRedDragon, tigger64.**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Days 4 and 5: Urgency**

The tree travelers only stopped by sunset. They had travelled in silence. Questions haunted Baelfire's and Belle's thoughts. By nightfall, Baelfire built up a small fire and the three of them sat around it, while they ate some bread and fresh fruit. There was a heavy silence and Rumpelstiltskin knew they were waiting for him to speak.

"This whole war affair." He started. "Doesn't make any sense. The Ogres are beasts. They are well-known for their senseless violence. They are only interested in breaking and killing everything on their path. Not interested in politics! It's not characteristic of Ogres to take over a castle and then let its ruler live."

"So what do you think is really going on?" Baelfire asked.

"Somebody is using the Ogres to fulfill their purposes."

"What makes you think that?" Was Belle's turn to ask. The thought somebody else could be behind these attacks made her blood freeze. It would bring a complete new perspective to the whole invasion.

"The only reason the king is still alive is because the princess is missing. Don't you see? Somebody wants to take over the kingdom. And this can only be made if all rulers and heirs are defeated and, ultimately, killed." Belle swallowed dry. His words were sinking in and suddenly the events of the invasion's day made more sense.

"Do you think the princess is still alive? I mean, she could have been killed or had an accident of something and died." Baelfire spoke.

"I highly doubt it. If the enemy (whoever that may be) had hold of the princess, everybody would have already known. And if she was killed and lying somewhere dead, probably she would have already been found. I mean, they are searching for her. They should know where she headed to… Anyway, if the princess is captured, dead or alive, this will be displayed publically. As a proof for everybody."

"So if she is alive, where do you think she is?"

"No idea. She can be anywhere. Hiding, off the road like us…Travelling at night is the most probable. Don't forget she's with Lord Gaston. He's experienced and will make sure she remains safe. And the only way by doing so is remaining invisible and move like a shadow." Belle swallowed hard. If only they knew the princess was indeed moving like a shadow.

"How can you be so sure she is alive?" Baelfire asked. He somehow thought it was incredulous that his father was so sure the princess was alive and safe.

"Because, as I said, we already would have known. The kingdom can only be truly taken if there are no righteous heirs to the throne. Let's suppose the king would be killed and Armithil would be taken." Belle couldn't help feel her heart skip at the thought. "And princess Belle would meanwhile, reach in all secrecy Snowland. Sure it would take days, perhaps even weeks, but an army with the ally would be formed. Princess Belle, with the help of King Leopold and Lady Snow, would retaliate with full force. What do you think would happen then?" Rumpelstiltskin asked with a strange glitter in his eyes.

"I know!" Baelfire said. "She would win the people's trust and they would follow her, fight for her!"

"And the castle would eventually be taken back by its righteous heiress, with the support of the people and the allies." Rumpelstiltskin concluded.

"If she dies, the people will lose their hope." Belle finally concluded, finally understanding her father's urgent plan. Rumpelstiltskin nodded.

"They will lose all hope, people will flee, others will kill and betray for survival. Chaos will install itself among the people. It's already happening. I saw many refugees in the way to Gaevo."

"Speaking of Gaevo, those men that were taking the children, do they work for the king?" Baelfire asked, his dream's images still haunting him.

"No. I'm sure they are outlaws. One of them stole fruit and did tell the salesman to send the bill to the king. Which is ridiculous, of course, since he is a prisoner now." He looked thoughtful for a while. "The way I see it, there are two possibilities. Or landlords panicked, are desperately sending anybody who's healthy to the wars by using the king as pretext to carry out these crimes… After all, Lord Maurice does send children easily to the front lines." He said, doing nothing to hide his disdain towards the monarch. "Or it's a set up from the enemy to manipulate people, filling them with doubt about the royal family and their men. It could be a strategy to make sure people will revolt against the king and princess."

"Which one do you think is most likely?" Belle asked. She needed to know more about the wars and what exactly was going on. She needed to know what for actions her father has taken the last years. She wanted to know what Rumpelstiltskin meant with sending children to the front lines. Surely her father could not have participated in such a horrible decision?

"The later."

"Why?"

"Because of the tattoo. It was a sword in the middle of thorns."

"Maleficent's insignia?" Belle gasped. "You think she is behind the attacks?" It could not be possible. It just could not! Rumpelstiltskin remained a while looking at the flames, thinking about the answer.

"Armithil has no enemies. And who else would have enough power to manipulate the Ogres and have interest in taking the kingdom?"

"I thought she died, long ago!" Baelfire said confused.

"The tale says she disappeared forever. Not that she died. Besides, I've heard rumors she lives alone and hidden in the Forbidden Fortress, in a remote place."

"But why attack now?"

"I don't know. Maybe she stopped sulking from her great defeat and decided to take revenge."

"But she must be ancient!" Baelfire said, imagining how the queen with would look like.

"A few centuries old, yes. But don't forget she's a powerful sorceress. Magic tends to give eternal youth to those who can wield it."

"The Lady Dragon." Baelfire whispered in a mix of fear and excitement. There was a long silence. Belle still could not believe what was being revealed this evening.

"Anyway, if Maleficent, or whoever is behind the invasion, catches the princess and brings an end to the royal family, then Armithil will be doomed. Next to the general chaos, we will be alone and enslaved under the new ruler. Other kingdoms will have no interest in interfering, since the alliances with Armithil will be broken and ended… That's why it's so crucial for us that the princess lives, just like it's crucial for the enemy that she dies."

Belle remained a moment silent. It was all too overwhelming. The weight of responsibility was almost unbearable. Millions of lives were dependent of one. What a strange place the world was.

"How do you know all this?" Belle suddenly asked.

"I might be illiterate, doesn't mean I'm ignorant." Belle felt her face flush from embarrassment. She meant it as a compliment, not as an insult.

"I didn't mean…"

"I know what you meant, dearie." He gave her an honest reassuring smile and Belle sighed of relieve. "It's getting late, we better get some sleep. I want to see if we cross the hanging bridge tomorrow."

Baelfire didn't seem too pleased when his father spoke of the bridge. He knew the path well. At a certain point they would go uphill and distance themselves from the river, and thus, of refreshment. Those were two factors working against his father. Baelfire knew his father had to be already in great pain. And he knew it would only get much worse.

"How's your leg?" Baelfire demanded before settling himself.

"It's fine. Is not hurting too much." He smiled, hoping his eyes would not betray him. Baelfire looked suspicious, and suppressed the urge to ask his father to rest the following day. But he knew the man too well. He knew as long he could walk, he would.

Rumpelstiltskin had of course lied. He practically run back from Gaevo and during the way down, gave a few false steps. The pain intensified after that, and due to not having rested a moment, it felt like knives were being stuck around his knee cap. Numbness was already spreading through the leg. But he had to bear it. Rumpelstiltskin had a bad feeling. His instincts were telling him time was shortening. Something kept telling him to run away and never stop.

* * *

The next morning Rumpelstiltskin could barely move his leg. It was stiffer than normal and ached terribly when he turned over. Still, he refused to denounce any of his discomfort and sat normally by breakfast. He was starting to worry seriously. They still had three and a half days before they would reach Bram and he knew by the symptoms he probably would not make it more than two days walking. He nearly stumbled, when he got up, if Belle hadn't reacted fast and caught him in time. He supported a few seconds on her weight unable to hide the pain in his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, really." His voice was cracked from the pain, but he started walking to make his point. He looked ahead and could see Baelfire already surveying the path to the hanging bridge. He turned to Belle. "Don't tell him anything, please. I don't want to worry him." The princess nodded, but something told her this was wrong. She knew Rumeplstiltskin had already surpassed his limits.

"You really should rest." She whispered.

"No, we really should be going. We have no time to lose." He insisted and followed Baelfire's lead.

Belle followed him, wondering why they were acting like if they were being chased by something. She was surprised to notice he walked accordingly to their normal rhythm. Rumpelstiltskin walked persistently, the only thing different about him now, was that he was absolutely silent. And he had now two pairs of eyes watching him closely. After one hour walking, they reached the beginning of the hill. Both cans of water were filled, because from here on they were separated from the river. The walk upwards was a bit slower due to the elevation, but also because it was becoming increasingly warmer. Rumpelstiltskin cursed nature, its elevations and hot days, but thanked all gods when they reached a shady clear by noon. He practically collapsed exhausted under the shade of a tree. Baelfire and Belle switched worried looks. During the travel they noticed Rumpelstiltkin was looking paler. It was becoming readable on his face that he was going through agony.

"We'll let him rest a few hours." Baelfire told Belle. "Papa, I'm going to hunt a rabbit." His father just murmured something, already half asleep and gestured in permission. "Wanna come?" He asked Belle. The princess looked at Rumpelstiltskin's lying figure and wondered if he should be left alone. On the other side, she did not like the idea in letting Baelfire wonder alone in the forest. "He'll be okay. He won't even notice we are away." The boy reassured.

* * *

Baelfire and Belle walked deeper in the forest. At a certain point the boy stopped, looking at the ground.

"Look! Its rabbit poop! They must be close." Baelfire excitedly pointed at the ground. Belle stared at the trail of small and round excrements. They were almost unnoticeable; looking like little round peddles or seeds, with the same color as the ground. "Ah, there's more over here! There must be a whole community." Belle giggled at the boy's enthusiasm. Soon he was placing a small wooden cage on the ground. He put a small piece of bread in it and let the cage's door open. A rope was attached on the door, so de moment a rabbit would hop in, Baelfire would close it. The boy lay down with his belly to the ground, behind high grass, holding the rope. He gestured Belle to lie next to him. They both stared at the cage.

"Now we wait."

And they waited. Soon Belle realized hunting a rabbit was a patient work, staring at the same place for a long time. At some point, she felt her eyes become heavy. She was weary from the travel and had slept badly. Before she knew it, she dozed off. Baelfire smiled amused. He looked at her a while and thought she was really beautiful. And he was aware somebody else shared the same thought. He had noticed the way his father looked at Belle. He always had a glint of happiness in his eyes, when Belle was around. The teenager liked to watch them together and was slightly amazed he didn't see the age difference really as an issue. He hoped with all his heart Belle felt the same way for his father. Rumpelstiltskin had been alone for so long and deserved to feel love and be loved. Baelfire thought it was more difficult to know what Belle felt. She would redden so easily that it was hard to say if it was from embarrassment or infatuation. Perhaps it was a little of both.

During his muses, the boy sensed some movement in the grass ahead and saw a rabbit hopping in the cage's direction. Suddenly, all his attention went to the little animal. He saw it sniffing the air and coming closer and closer to the cage. Baelfire held his breath. He quickly pushed the door closed and the rabbit was trapped. The boy let out a yell of victory and Belle woke up with a fright.

"We have lunch!" He merrily chipped. The boy run to the cage and proudly exhibited the rabbit.

Belle smiled uncomfortably. The rabbit looked sweet and cuddly. She saw Baelfire carefully grab it by the ears and take it out of the cage. Then, with a swift movement, he cracked the rabbit's neck, so it died instantly. Belle jumped slightly at this, not expecting the boy to kill it so suddenly. She wondered how often he killed rabbits. No doubt it was a handy skill for survival; she definitely would find it difficult to kill the little furry thing.

Murmuring some merry melody, Balefire hung the rabbit on a tree branch, upside down and then cut the skin. He pulled it down, like if he was undressing the animal from its fur. Once the skin was out, he made a deep cut from top to bottom. Belle had to put her hand before her nose and mouth, as an excruciating smell came from the animal's insides, which came lose practically by themselves and fell in the ground. Baelfire worked skillfully, oblivious from Belle's nausea. She doubted she would be able to eat later on.

"Ready!" Bealfire happily announced, after a while. Belle forced a smile, still protecting her nose from the awkward smell. It was a short walk back to camp and they weren't really amazed that Rumpelstiltskin was still asleep.

Baelfire roasted the rabbit and, after a while, asked Belle to wake up his father. She walked to Rumpelstiltskin and thought it was wrong to interrupt him from his rest. She took a better look at the sleeping man. There was no sign of pain in his face, as he slept peacefully with a hand resting on his chest, the other against his temple, shielding the light from his eyes. She came a bit closer, to shake him out of the sleep. But then she hesitated. She felt his calm presence, and before she knew it, she was lost on his features softened by sleep, watching his chest move rhythmically as he breathed in and out. Suddenly he opened his eyes with a stir. Belle gasped and nearly jumped back. Baelfire, who had been watching the whole scene, started laughing heartily.

"He always does that when somebody stares too long at him."

"Good grace." Belle murmured. "Are you in constant alert of something?" She asked, still feeling her heart race from the fright. Rumpelstiltskin merely lifted an eyebrow, too asleep to react or think.

"Lunch is ready!" Baelfire called, with a wide contented grin.

* * *

**Trying to shed some light in a more political perspective. Hope I succedded.**

**No, our dear friends don't really suspect Linda is actually Belle. And things are about to become really ugly. Till the next chapter.**

**Continue reviewing!**


	10. The Hanging Bridge

**School has started again. I shall post now once a week, in the weekends. **

**Great knowing you are still enjoying. Thanks for your reviews, mean a lot for me: thedoctorsgirl42, Grace5231973, WildDragon26221, jjxox8d, Usio-Amamiya**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Day 5: The hanging bridge**

It felt like an eternity before Rumpelstiltstik was fully awake. His body felt sluggish and his head was heavy. He had stared at Belle's blue eyes for an uncertain time, wondering if he was still dreaming or was awake. She seemed to find it awkward and excused herself to go away. Suddenly it was Baelfire who sat before him offering a piece of meat, which he accepted. Far away, he sensed an aching feeling, but could not really relate to it. Baelfire immediately saw in his father's eyes he was not well. He could hardly keep them open as they seemed to want to roll back into sleep.

"Papa, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, just give me some time."

Rumpelstiltskin forced his mind to work again. Forced to think and remember what exactly they were doing. He slowly remembered the Ogre Wars and Gaevo. He remembered his goal in reaching Bram's as soon as possible. As his mind started working, his fears brought motivation back to move on. Baelfire witnessed conscience return to his father's eyes and wondered how he did it. Soon they were bright and clever again, only fogged by pain.

"Papa, you really need to rest."

"No, I'm fine, really. I just need to regain some strength. I'll be better after eating."

Baelfire almost cursed his father for always being right. After lunch, Rumpelstiltskin, despite his paleness, showed the same energy and will as during the rest of the week. And so they continued travelling, with no slowdowns. Strangely the temperatures kept rising, when the peak of heat should be now dying. Even the wind felt warmer. Suddenly Rumpelstiltskin stopped. Baelfire and Belle also halted, to see what was going on.

"Do you smell it too? It smells like something is burning." He said a bit surprised. Baelfire and Belle both sniffed the air.

"It smells like wood burning." Belle confirmed.

"Bae, you did extinguish the fire back there, didn't you?" Baelfire nodded with all certainty. "Strange…We better move on. The last thing we need is to get trapped in a fire."

And so the group travelled more persistently with a new motivation. The rising temperatures and warm wind were thus coming from a fire somewhere. Taking by the way the air was becoming thicker, dryer and hotter, the fire was probable big and nearing. Often they would look behind to see if there was any trace of smoke or flames, but nothing. The skies were always blue, but bands of birds flew scared to the north. The more reason they wanted to reach the bridge as quickly as possible. At a certain moment, Baelfire called ahead.

"I see the hanging bridge!"

Belle's contentment died the moment she saw it. It was a long and strait construction made of wood and rope, connecting the two parts of the mountain, fractured by a deep ravine. It looked fragile and probably could only take the weight of one person a time. Suddenly, her preoccupations about the fire were overshadowed by the crossing of the bridge. Baelfire was already on it, walking cautiously, but confident and fearless. In no time he was on the other side.

"Your turn, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin said, oblivious of her dread.

"I-I cannot." She admitted. Her mouth was dry, her hands sweating, her heart racing. There was no way she could cross it. She could not stop looking at the deep ravine under the bridge. Rumpelstiltskin turned around and saw the look of fear on her face. "I cannot cross it. I'm sorry."

"Sure you can, Linda. Look, Baelfire is already on the other side. I crossed it dozens of times. It's safer than it looks. I guarantee you it is." He spoke softly, gesturing in his typical manner, from the bridge to his chest. But Belle shook her head disconsolately, almost in tears. "I tell you what. We cross it together."

"The bridge won't support our weight!" Belle protested.

"Yes it will. Do you trust me on this, Linda?"

Belle blinked and suddenly her memories transported her to their first meeting. He had asked her to trust him so he could treat her wound, which was almost fully recovered. Now he was asking her to trust him in crossing the creepy bridge. She looked into his dark brown eyes and realized she trusted him with her life. She thought it was strange. After all, they had only been five days together, yet Belle knew with all certainty, Rumpelstiltskin would never let any harm happen to her. And so she nodded.

"Good. Give me your hand."

Belle noticed he had already one foot of the bridge. She looked at his stretched arm, his hand waiting for hers. Belle hesitated, her fears clouding her judgment. "Linda." Rumpelstiltskin's voice encouraged her. It was all that was needed and Belle gave him her hand. His hold was tight and she knew he would not let her go, even if she tried. "Little steps." Belle obeyed his instruction and gave one step, looking at the ground.

"No, no, look ahead, always look ahead." Belle swallowed dry. Rumpelstiltskin gave some steps backwards, as Belle slowly advanced. Suddenly she felt the ground wasn't stable anymore. She knew she was on air and had the impulse to turn around and jump back to solid ground. "It's okay, dearie. The bridge is safe. Little steps."

And so Belle crossed the bridge with the guidance of Rumpelstiltskin. Belle was holding his hand with all her strength, the other one supported on the rope. She gave small, uneasy steps, never letting her eyes from his. If she ever had the temptation to look down, Rumpelstiltskin would remind her to look ahead. Belle had the feeling it took hours to cross, but soon she saw the other side coming closer, behind the cripple. This gave her hope and she steadied her pace. Soon they were back on solid ground and Belle let herself fall on Rumpelstiltskin's arms. She was panting and trembling from fear, but she was glad she had made it. Then suddenly the princess realized she was clinging to the man. She felt her face redden and let go off him quickly. But Rumpelstiltskin hadn't noticed anything. He stood frozen to the ground; his eyes looking past her, wearing an expression of pure horror. Belle turned around and suppressed a scream. Columns of smoke were rising from many different places in the landscape, as far as her eyes could see. Rumpelstiltskin looked transfixed, his eyes staring at one particular column of smoke, further to the east.

"Rumpelstiltskin? What is there?"

"Home." Was his faint response.

Belle stared shocked from Rumpelstiltskin to the smoke and back to the man. Horrified she suddenly remembered Baelfire. The beauty gave a hesitant look at Rumpelstiltskin. He just stood there, shocked by the spectacle displayed before his eyes. The princess quickly decided she could leave him a short moment to find Baelfire. Her heart was already racing of fear for the teenager. She didn't have to go far to find him standing at the edge of the forest, on top of a rock. Tears were falling from his eyes, as he looked at the exact same spot as his father did.

"Baelfire. I'm so sorry." Belle said with nothing but sincerity.

"We have to go back!" He said between his sobs. "We have to help them!"

"It's almost a week travel. I'm sorry, but there's really nothing you can do." But Baelfire couldn't accept it, he wouldn't accept it. He took a small run back to the bridge. "Baelfire!" Belle yelled as she rushed behind him. But the boy stopped when he saw his father.

"Papa, we need to go back! We need to help them! Papa!" Baelfire yelled in despair, shaking his father's arm. Rumpelstiltskin looked at the boy. His eyes were empty, lifeless. He had already given up hope.

"We're not going back." He said emotionless, his voice weak, like if he was in some sort of trance. Like if all joy for life had been sucked out of him.

"But Papa!"

"It's a five days journey."

"But even then, there still could be somebody…"

"You'll find nothing there. Only death."

"But…What are we going to do then?"

"Mourn today, travel tomorrow."

"Just like that? We're doing nothing? We left them! We could have helped and we left them! And you are doing nothing?" Baelfire yelled frustrated at his father.

He couldn't accept reality. It was too painful. It was too definitive. They could not be all dead. There had to be still some hope. Baelfire needed to hear there was still hope.

"We would have died too. What use do you have if you're dead?"

"At least we would have fought! At least we wouldn't have left them behind! We abandoned them!" Baelfire's words echoed as he yelled with fury at his father. He could not understand why this had to happen. Why people had to be so cruel and kill each other. Why his father was being so passive. "We abandoned them!" With these final words Baelfire burst in tears and ran back to the edge of the forest, where Belle had found him. The princess had witnessed the whole scene with a knot in her trough. She felt misplaced in this tragedy and knew not what to do.

"Stay with him." Rumpelstiltskin's gently pleaded. "He needs you to comfort him."

"I think he needs his father."

"Believe me. He's hating me right now. It's you he needs. Please."

Belle stared surprised but nodded and respected his request. Certainly he knew his son and his needs better than she did. And so Belle left him with a lot of sorrow and difficulty. It was not fair he would stay alone, but unfortunately, she couldn't split in two, since Baelfire was clearly mad at his father. As soon as she was out of sight, Rumpelstiltskin let himself collapse on the floor where he remained seated dejectedly. After a while he finally let the tears run free and mourned, remembering the faces from those who were gone.

* * *

Belle headed to the edge of the forest, where Baelfire angrily marched from one side to the other, picking stones and sticks and throwing them back to the ground with fury. He stopped when he heard Belle come. She walked to him, put her arms around the boy and Baelfire cried his heart out. They remained like this for a while.

"Why did they have to die?" Baelfire asked between his sobs. "They were good people. They would never hurt anybody? Why?"

"I don't know, Baelfire. I really don't know." Belle said as she stroked his hair. They sat down on the large stones and the boy was lying with his head on Belle's lap.

"Finn and Ursula had just their baby two weeks ago. And lseth was expecting hers next month." Baelfire told the princess. "And Penny and Bern were so happy because they were going to wed soon. Old Jack survived a bad fever last winter for what? What's the sense of being alive, if you don't even a chance to live it?" Belle gave no answer. She had no answer. Life was cruel. Unfair. That she was learning the past few days. "And all my friends…" He burst again in tears, the pain too overwhelming to bear.

Belle spent an uncertain amount of time helping Baelfire's going through his ordeals. She never had lost anybody close to her, but she could imagine it, for until yesterday she thought her father was dead. But she couldn't imagine how it felt to lose all the people she knew. To lose a whole community. Friends she grew up with. It was just too much to bear. And so, after long tormenting hours, Baelfire finally stopped crying and fell asleep, exhausted by the turbulent emotions. Belle, still worried with Rumpelstiltskin, who had remained absent, gently moved Baelfire's head from her lap and let him sleep peacefully.

She walked to Rumpelstitskin, finding him still on the same stop, sitting on the ground. She sat next to him. His eyes were still casted in the distance. She could see he had been crying too. He looked pale, tired and older.

"The day before yesterday…" Rumpelstiltskin suddenly spoke, his voice weak and tired. "…was his birthday." Belle frowned at the revelation. "The night we found you, we were running away. The king had just ordered to change the age. All fourteen year old children were being sent to the front lines of the Ogre Wars." Belle's eyes widened, not believing her ears. Her father…sending children to the war? "I woke him up in the middle of the night. He never had the chance to say goodbye to his friends, to anybody." Belle felt bad for Rumpelstiltskin. Not willing to lose his only child, opted by running away. She understood now Baelfire's revolt, even if it was unfair. "Do you think I'm a bad father?"

"No! You would do anything for Baelfire!"

"Do you think he will ever forgive me?"

"Of course he will. When his mind is clearer, he'll see you had your best intentions." She placed her hand on his shoulder. It was horrible to hear him so unsure about his parenting. For what she knew, he was a wise and caring father.

"I wonder if he would leave too, if he knew…" Rumpelstitskin trailed off. Belle didn't understand the last part, but didn't want to push him with questions either. So she let him be.

"Come on. It's getting late. We better built up a fire. The air is cooling." The sun was already setting, giving the sky an uncharacteristic red color, disturbingly contrasted by the black smoke. She got up and helped Rumpelstiltskin, who let a moan of pain, his left leg unable to support the sudden weight of his body. "Are you all right?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and let himself be guided by Belle. They gathered wood and started a small fire. The cripple sat before it, looking worn out and beaten. Baelfire lied opposite to him, on the other side of the fire, still asleep. Belle sat between them, also feeling tired from the tumultuous afternoon. It hurt her to see Rumpelstiltskin's defeated with an empty look. He always looked so merry and decided. This sadness didn't match him.

After some time Baelfire woke up. He saw the little fire and then saw his father sitting before it, his eyes lost in the flames. The teenager remained like this a while, observing his father, reading his hopelessness. The boy got up and sat next to Rumpelstiltskin and laid his head on his shoulder.

"There is always a tomorrow." Baelfire whispered.

"There is always a tomorrow." His father confirmed, planting a kiss on the his son's head. Not long after Rumpelstiltskin lay down to sleep, his son on top of him, listening to his father's heartbeat. Belle too, lied down exausted from the worries of the day. But she wore a smile. She was glad Baelfire and Rumpelstiltskin had found each other again.

* * *

**A cruel chapter, I know. I'm hoping to manage to profound the character's personalities by showing their reactions in dificult times. I know Baelfire can sound really cruel or unfair, but we must not forget he's just turned 14. The next chapter will develop more his perspective of the war.**

**Hope you liked it. Please, continue reviewing ;)**


	11. Live on, Remember the dead

**Thank you so much for your reviews. Love to read your opinions and thoughts about the story: Grace5231973 , thedoctorsgirl42 , jjxox8d , vanillaface , dragonrose21 , Tenarus**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Day 6: Live on,remember the dead**

Tomorrow did arrive. Despite the strange feeling of loss, Baelfire woke up feeling a bit better. He listened to the sound of his father's regular heartbeat and deep breathing. He smiled, feeling safe. He wished he could lie like this forever. But Baelfire knew time would not freeze and this moment of happiness was just fleeting. The teenager was growing fast for his own good. He was quickly learning that things in life weren't granted nor forever.

He lifted his head to see his father's face. Despite the night of rest, he was still pale and black rings were forming under his eyes. Baelfire had seen his father like this before and it wasn't good. He would be surprised if Rumpelstiltskin could walk today. He sensed Belle stirring a bit further, slowly waking up from her slumber. When her gaze met Baelfire's, she gave him a tender smile.

"Morning. Are you feeling better?" She asked. The boy gave a small smile and nodded. "And your father?" The smile faded right away and was replaced by an expression of concern.

"I think he's sick." He regretfully said. "But he'll never admit it. Only when he cannot bear it anymore."

"The stubborn type?" Baelfire nodded. Belle looked thoughtful for a moment. "Come on, let's have breakfast."

Rumpelstiltskin woke up with Baelfire and Belle's voices far away. He felt weary and weak. But his mind told him he had to force his body to move. He sat up, not looking well at all. To be true, he didn't feel well at all. His head ached, his leg was painfully numb and he could feel cold shivers running through his body. Still he refused Baelfire's plea to rest, as well as Belle's insistence to do so. But when he got up, a sharp pain run through his left leg and he screamed of agony, collapsing from the throbbing. Baelfire and Belle quickly helped him lay down.

"No,no,no…I can't get sick now." He moaned desperately.

"Papa, you really need to rest. Take at least a day off."

"We cannot!" Rumpelstiltskin sounded hopeless. "We're still two and a half days away. We don't have enough food. And we are far from any water source!"

"We'll rationalize, Papa."

"We don't have enough to do that!"

Belle looked at the half empty bag and water cans. Two for three people. They had only taken enough cans for them. Rumpelstiltskin had spent all his gains from the wool in bread and fruit that were by now quickly disappearing. She suddenly understood the reason Rumpelstiltskin wanted so badly to make the most miles per day and felt guilty she was eating and drinking their share. He was the whole time worried about the food and water supplies.

"Rest at least the morning. Maybe you'll feel better in the afternoon." She suggested.

Rumpelstitskin seemed to be more at peace with the idea of traveling half a day than nothing at all. Belle doubted he would manage to walk in the afternoon, but at least he was calming down. His breathing was stabilizing and he closed his eyes surrendering into exhaustion. Baelfire and Belle weren't surprised to notice him falling back to sleep almost immediately. The teenager placed his hand on his father's temple.

"He's a bit warm. And his hands are cold." He worriedly said. They looked at one and other and knew they could to nothing but wait.

The morning was spent in silence, each lost in their thoughts. Baelfire was, for the first time in his life, questioning the meaning of life, of death and of existence itself. Belle, on the other side, was growing concerned about the war. Yesterday's scenario had been absolutely frightening. There was still smoke rising up, although it was less now. And there was the question about her father sending children to war. She needed to find out more about the subject. She truly could not believe her father, the king, could give such orders.

She looked at Rumpelstiltskin. His condition would delay their travel, but she had not the heart to separate from them before entering Snowland. Belle feared the longer it took to get to King Leopold, the more deaths and chaos there would be. Alas, there was nothing she could really do. She admitted dejectedly that she would never find her way on her own, even more, survive alone in a forest.

Before noon, Baelfire decided to go hunting again and Belle accompanied him once more. While they walked, Belle remembered yesterday's talk with Rumpelstiltskin.

"Your father told me yesterday that you run away." She announced casually, hoping she wouldn't disturb the boy with the subject.

"He did? And did he tell you why?" The boy sounded gladly surprised. Finally his father had the guts to tell her the truth. "I know he means well. And I know he's terrified about losing me…but I just can't stop thinking that…that we could have made the difference!"

"You probably would have been all killed." Belle said.

"Still, I think we should have stayed."

"Well, you cannot change the past... But hey! I'm happy you run away, otherwise we would never have met!"

Baelfire seemed to cheer up with the thought and smiled, some of his boyish happiness returning. Suddenly a partridge flew just before them. They were startled at first but then Baelfire run to the place the bird came from and found a nest full of eggs.

"Eggs! We are having eggs for lunch!" He yelled gloriously and picked them carefully.

Belle smiled; glad she didn't need to see another rabbit being slaughtered. Baelfire and Belle chatted their way back to the camp and were surprised to see Rumpelstiltskin already sitting up. He looked a bit better, having more color on his face. His eyes still showed signs of tiredness, but they were at least clear and alive again. Baelfire proudly presented the eggs and Rumpelstiltskin seemed to be pleased with the change of menu.

"Smells good." He said, while Baelfire made omelet. "Can't remember the last time we had eggs for lunch."

"You're hungry?" The boy asked hopefully and could have burst of happiness when his father nodded. Maybe he was not as sick as he thought. Maybe all his father needed was a good rest.

"I want to try and carry on after lunch." He said, putting his omelet inside his bread. "I'm feeling better now, best make the most of it." And indeed, part of the aching in his leg was gone. He could support on it now, the pain had become bearable again. So, after lunch, he commanded the start of their walk. The travel was made in deep silence, thoughts about loss of friends still being worked out. At a certain point, Baelfire walked next to his father.

"Papa, do you believe in Heaven?" Rumpelstiltskin continued walking slowly, pondering his son's question.

"I don't know if there is a Heaven and a Hell, Bae. But I do believe in the Afterlife." He gently spoke.

"So you don't believe what clerics preach?"

"If you mean that some people will life eternally in a wonderful place, while others are condemned to suffer forever. No, I do not believe in that."

"Why not?"

"It's too unfair. Everybody already suffers in this Earth, one way or another." Baelfire seemed to take his father's words in consideration.

"What do you think happens when we die?" Rumpelstiltskin sighed heavily. His son was making questions he had no answer to. Questions nobody had an answer to.

"I think…people do get awarded or punished accordingly to what they did during life…Maybe life goes on after our bodies die, only differently."

"Do you think they are sad too? For being dead?"

"Maybe." Rumpelstiltskin was worried. Baelfire was living many turbulent events in a very short time. He knew the boy would grow up quicker from now on. It was an irreversible consequence. Baelfire's concept of the reality was being shaped and modeled right now and would be his basis for the rest of his life. What he thought the world was three days ago had already changed. He regretted the fact his son was being forced to lose his childish innocence so soon and entering fast in the complicated word of adult's worries. "But I think they too feel sad for those who stay behind." Baelfire stared at his father wondering.

"You mean, you think they can see us?" His father nodded. "Do you think they are with us?" Rumpelstiltskin stopped. He looked at his son thoughtfully.

"Bae, I'm telling you something I've never told anybody." Baelfire's eyes widened a bit of excitement and Belle felt wrong being there. It was not her place to hear a secret being shared between father and son. So she walked a bit ahead, until she was at a non-hearing distance. Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire meanwhile, were pacing slowly again. "When Angie died… It felt like this huge hole had appeared in my soul. Like a part of me had died with her. Do you understand what I mean?" Baelfire nodded vigorously, anxious to hear was his father was going to reveal to him. "I don't remember well the first week after she passed away. It's all a strange blur. I do know I wandered around without any purpose, barely ate and all I wanted to do was sleep. My parents were afraid I would become ill and be the next one to go… I missed her so bad that her absence was all I could think about. Then one day,I was sitting by the river and I wasn't even thinking about her. But suddenly I felt her, Bae. I could feel her presence. I looked around and saw nobody, but I was so certain she was there with me that moment. Like if she was sitting right next to me. And then I realized, she wasn't really gone. I just couldn't see her anymore."

"Do you still feel her?"

"Sometimes. Always when I least except." Baelfire stared with some admiration at his father. "You see Bae, sometimes we let ourselves sink so deep in our sorrows that we forget to live. And that's something our loved ones do not wish for us. It's okay to be sad, but it's also okay to move on." Baelfire stopped a while looking at his father full of respect. His words felt so true, so painful and yet so comforting. They made him feel better and they filled his heart with hope again. Rumpelstiltskin seeing his son halted, turned around. "Are you all right?" Baelfire smiled affectingly and walked up to give his father a hug.

"I love you, Papa."

* * *

They only stopped by nightfall. It had been a triumph for Rumpelstiltskin to endure his aching leg for so long. He had succeeded to hide his growing suffering from his son and Belle. For this afternoon had been an illusion. He felt now sicker than in the beginning of the day. The dizziness had returned, also the chills and he felt nauseous. He barely managed to eat his share of bread and dried fruits. But he forced the food in and acted the same way as in any ordinary day. He could feel the tremors in his body and knew he would soon become feverish. But he remained silent and laid down right after diner, not giving a chance for Baelfire or Belle to notice the critical development of his condition. Besides, all he truly wanted was to sleep away. His last thoughts, before unconsciousness took him over, were that they still had two days ahead. And with this, Rumpelstiltskin fell into a restless sleep haunted by the faces of dead ones.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter. **

**By the way, Angie is a fictional non-OUAT character, my creation. Later on, I will reveal who she is and why she was so important for Rumpelstiltskin. For now, you can try to guess :)**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter/story and the way it's developing. Review**


	12. Trust

**thedoctorsgirl42, don't know really a lot about medicine and diseases, but I figured out, if a sensible muscle is pushed beyond its limits, herbs won't cure, only relieve a bit. Maybe I'm just cruel and am letting Rumple suffer a bit.**

**Vanillaface and jjxox8d, interesting guesses, but I'm not revealing anything…yet.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, you too, Grace5231973.**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Day 7: Trust**

Belle woke up with the awkward feeling that something was really wrong. She opened her eyes and saw thousands of shinny little spots against a black background. The beauty felt movement and lifted her head warily. She saw Baelfire's figure being illuminated by the yellow light of the campfire. He was bending over his father and she knew instantly something bad was happening. The teenager looked up when he felt Belle walk to his side. He looked desperate.

"Linda, he's burning up!"

Belle, looked at Rumpelstiltskin's lying form. She could not his face well in the dark, but noticed he was breathing fast and turning his head restlessly, from one side to the other. Sometimes he would let a moan of agony slip out. She placed her hand on his temple and then on his cheeks. She tried to hide her shock. The fever was high. Belle knew Baelfire was expecting her to tell him his was father was going to be okay and to tell him what to do. Rumpelstiltskin was already in a delirious state. If his fever won't go down quickly, he will not make through the night.

"He needs water." Belle instructed. Baelfire nodded and quickly run to the cans of water and picked one. Rumpelstiltskin's words about the water shortage echoed in Belle's head. But this was an emergency. She broke a bit material from her under dress and wet it. She refreshed Rumpelstiltskin's temple, face and neck. "Try to give him some water." Baelfire obeyed and opened the can with trembling fingers. He lifted his father's head a bit and managed to give him some of the precious liquid. "Are his feet cold?" Belle asked, while Baelfire closed the can again. He squeezed his father's feet afterwards.

"They are ice cold!" He spoke with a trembling voice, unable to hide his fear in losing his father to the high fever.

"You need to keep them warm. Rub them until the blood circulates again. When they are warm, put the bag with the rest of the wool over his feet."

Baelfire obeyed Belle. The princess remembered how she used to be nursed when she had fever and knew these were basic things that could save a life. Further there was really nothing else they could do. Only time could tell how the fever would developed. It all depended now on Rumpelstiltskin's resistance. And so she and Bealfire nursed Rumpelstiltskin throughout the long and dark hours of the night. He had sweated a lot, during his struggle against the illness, which was a good thing. Some hours before dawn, a fresh air spread through the grass and plants. The cool humidity damped Rumpelstiltskin's burning body and seemed to finally bring his fever down.

"Baelfire, I think he's getting better." Belle spoke, as she felt the temperature on the man's face cool down. His breathing had stabilized and he seemed to finally have fallen into a dreamless sleep. Baelfire breathed of relief and wiped some of his father's hair from his temple.

"His hair is wet."

"It's from the dew." Belle explained. Baelfire stared a moment at his father resting figure and suddenly turned to the young woman with wide excited eyes.

"The dew!" Belle looked at him surprised and confused with the boy's sudden mood's change. "I can collect water from the leaves!" Belle stared open mouthed at the boy. "It will not be a lot, but it's better than nothing."

The princess saw how the boy walked around, in the dim light, and gathered here and there drops of water. Little by little, the sky became lighter and Baelfire adventured more and more deeper into the forest, seeking the bigger leaves, where the most water was concentrated. It was already fully day when he returned. Belle got up immediately.

"Why did you stay so long away? I was worried sick!" But the boy smiled and carefully opened the can.

"We have almost as much water as yesterday." Belle stared both of shock and admiration at the boy, realizing he had spent hours collecting little drops of water, to compensate what they had spent over night. The things a person would do to survive.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Baelfire grinned proudly at the compliment.

He placed the can back on its place and walked over to his father. His face was cool and he slept peacefully, like if nothing had happened overnight. Baelfire felt the weariness take over him, and lay beside his father. Soon, he too was asleep. Belle remained awake, worried Rumpelstiltskin would fell back on a fever. She smiled as she thought that nature had its own way of fixing things. The dew had worked wonders on Rumpelstiltskin. She didn't want to imagine how it would have if he had the fever over day.

* * *

Later, around noon, Belle had to send Baelfire away. The moment he woke up, he behaved extremely fidgety, walking from one spot to the other; sitting down and getting right up again, breaking little braches, shooting little peddles, and so on. The fact his father didn't wake up was driving him crazy. And his nervousness was becoming highly contagious. At a certain point, Belle couldn't take it anymore and asked him to seek food. After all, the bread and dried fruit were shortening fast. Glad in doing something useful and distracting, Baelfire picked up the cage-trap and run off into the woods, with the promise not to distance too much. Belle blessed the return of silence and peacefulness and sat against a tree, opposite to Rumpelstiltkin. The princess dozed off a while and woke up with the sound of movement nearby. She smiled hopefully when she saw Rumpelstiltskin stretching in his sleep, a clear indication he was finally waking up. He opened his eyes and blinked several times, until he made out the shape of Belle.

"How long have I been out?" His voice weak and coarse from the sleep.

"The whole morning. It's past noon." Rumpelstiltskin sighed heavily and sat up, taking Belle's example and sitting against the tree behind him. They were facing each other. "You were really sick, you know. You had high fever and were delirious." She explained. The man rubbed his temple in annoyance.

"Well, that explains the blur of weird dreams." He looked around and his weary eyes suddenly became bright and alert. "Where's Bae?"

"He went hunting."

"Alone?" Belle didn't miss the hint of panic. She felt suddenly guilty. Maybe it had been selfish of her to send the boy away, even if he was driving her crazy with his anxiety.

"He promised not to get far away. Besides, he's very capable in finding his way back." Belle reassured him. The man looked thoughtful for a second and seemed to agree with her, for he relaxed a bit.

"You look tired." Rumpelstiltskin suddenly said.

"Uhm…Well, I barely slept last night."

"You poor girl, you've been awake nursing me all night?" He said amused. Belle gave him a fake annoyed look. "Then I consider myself really lucky, being looked after by such a fine young lady." He said courteously in a half bow. Belle gave a small giggle at the compliment. It was fine to see him feeling better and returning to his teasing mood.

"Well, just don't make a habit of it."

"I wouldn't dare!" He honestly said, not excited with the prospect of getting sick again.

"You look a lot better." Belle admitted.

"I feel a lot better." Rumpelstiltskin admitted, resting his head against the tree, hands folded on his lap. He closed his eyes for a few moments, but could feel Belle's eyes on him. He suddenly looked at her and slightly tilled his head to the side, with an observing look.

"What?" She asked.

"I can't quite pinpoint you." He said as he made circle movements with his hand. Belle frowned confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Your social status. You're certainly from a good house, a lady with noble blood, am I right?" Belle gave a sly smile but said nothing. Rumpelstiltskin took the silence as a Yes. "Well, you're definitely not from the lower-noble class. Those are the worse. Bloodly arrogant, behaving like if they are royalty. They don't like to be on the lowest rank, you know? Too close the common folk. Truly annoying types." Belle smiled amused, listening to the man's train of thoughts. He looked better at her, like if he was examining the girl.

"You're definitely not from the upper class, least of all from the court." Belle stared amazed at his conclusion.

"Why not? Am I not Ladylike enough?" She defied. But Rumpelstiltskin gave her a knowing look.

"Oh, you are Ladylike enough." He stated as a fact. Belle felt her cheeks warm up at his tone. "But if you were from the upper class, you wouldn't have taken a second look at two poor peasants." Belle stared a bit surprised. The thought they were peasants never has really bothered her. Actually, when she thought about it, she never really saw them as belonging to a social group. She saw them just as people. As equals. "Even more to dirty your hands cleaning a fish!" He continued.

"I could be an exception."

"There are no exceptions, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin assured with some bitterness in his voice. "The closer people are to royalty, the further they live from reality. Their lives revolve around luxury and richness, rumors and lies, betrayal and adultery. As for us, peasants, we are nothing more than parasites in their eyes, a danger to their perfect idyllic world." Belle was a bit shocked at Rumpelstiltskin's sharp tone. She wondered if this was what people thought about her father's court. "No, you're much more than that." The beauty couldn't help from blushing. He was not only speaking highly of her, but above all, placing her in the exception category without knowing. Belle couldn't take her eyes away of his as he spoke. He never looked as intently at her as now, even less, speak his thoughts about her out loud.

"Uhm, so…" She said trying to hide her awkwardness. "Where would you place me in the social hierarchy?" She tentatively spoke nonchalantly, much to Rumpelstiltskin's amusement. He sat back smilingly with a strange glint in his eyes, his hands only touching by his fingertips, forming a triangle.

"I would say you come from the middle-noble class. Possibly the higher middle-noble class. Or at least they seem to be the most normal out of the lot." Belle laughed at the conclusion, Rumplelstiltskin's grin widened. "So, did I guess well?" Belle's heart immediately panged. She looked somber and uncomfortable. She couldn't tell who she really was. Not only it was dangerous information to give out, but she was suddenly afraid she would think differently about her. "You're not telling, are you?" He said after a while, noticing her silence and change in mood.

Belle felt guilty, sensing the disappointment in his voice. They had been already a week together and only the gods knew how much longer they would travel in company. It felt wrong not to tell him the truth, but she could not imagine what would happen if someone was to get to Rumpelstiltskin or Baelfire, them knowing she was the princess. They would be tortured. They would be forced to give her away. Belle feared for their safety.

"It's not that I don't trust you." She tried to explain.

"Well, obviously not for this." He almost spat. Belle swallowed hard. She knew now for sure he was upset.

"I'm sorry. I really can't say…"

"It's okay, dearie. I'm sure you have your reasons." He spoke still annoyed, but more calmly. He was about to ask her something else when suddenly Baelfire arrived and interrupted his thoughts.

"Papa! You're awake" The boy run to his father, happiness and relieve all present on his face. "Wow, you look much better!"

Belle watched as the two of them chatted their most recent worries away. She decided to give them more privacy and walked a bit further away. Actually, she was the one needing privacy. Belle's talk with Rumpelstiltskin had stirred up dormant emotions that were incomprehensible to her. She felt guilty for not being completely honest to him and could not understand why it bothered her this much. Why it hurt this bad. Just like she didn't understand how she could trust him the way she did. Or why the look in his eyes sent cold shivers down her body and made her temperature rise at the same time. Or why the thought he could have died last night seemed to want to break her heart. She looked at the man from a distance and wondered if she should be happy or worried with these new feelings she was developing for him.

* * *

**Things don't always go the way we want them, dearies. Please, keep reviewing.**


	13. Boiling Point

**Attention: there will be some coarse language. Nothing shocking, though.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! thedoctorsgirl42, Scarlet-Nightshade, Rinoax, unicornnarwal222, tigger64, jjxox8d, Grace5231973**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Days 7 and 8: Boiling Point**

Baelfire and Belle were surprised with Rumpelstiltskin's sudden recovery. He looked fresher and more spirited, like in the beginning of the week. He must have slept at least twelve hours, and the break seemed to do wonders to his health. They weren't the least amazed when he decided to carry on after lunch. And since he was in such high spirits, there were, this time, no objections.

What Baelfire and Belle didn't know was that Rumpelstiltskin was a good actor. Oh yes, he did feel and look better, but he knew all too well this was a very temporary condition. He could still feel the numbness in his muscles and the chills running through his body. He knew the fever was going to return and the only way bringing this hell to an end, were a couple days of good rest. A luxury he couldn't afford right now. The extra bread and fruit he had bought was practically finished. The water was going down too fast for his liking. He was thirsty, but didn't dare to drink the other's share. And they were still one day and a half away from Bram. If they didn't make it by tomorrow evening, it would become critical for all, but mostly for him. If he became too weak… Well, he preferred not to think too much about it. So he behaved merrily for the sake of all. Rumpelstiltkin plastered a smile in his face and walked the last heavy miles with growing effort. He only let his mask off by nightfall, when they camped. Baelfire and Belle of course noticed right away something was wrong.

"You're pushing yourself too much." Belle told in a mix of concern and disapproval. "You carry on like this and you'll kill yourself."

"We will all die if we stop." Was his answer. Belle sighed annoyed.

"You're exaggerating."

"Am I Linda? Tell me, dearie. What are we eating tonight? The last piece of bread? And tomorrow? It's crumbs?" He suddenly spat. He felt already scared enough with the shrinking of provisions, now he was starting to feel frustrated for being the only one to see the gravity of their present situation. "And what about the water?" Belle stared at him both shocked and upset. Those were strong arguments, but still, they surely could survive a day with only one meal. "You know what the best part is? Soon it will be a climb! But not an easy gradual climb. It's a steep, rocky and fatiguing climb. So don't come and tell me I'm exaggerating!" He yelled the last part. A heavy silence fall between them.

"Have it your way then." She bitterly said and walked away.

Belle sat before the fire with her back to him. She understood the food and water were ending, she understood he didn't feel well, but it still didn't justified him to raise his voice like that at her. Belle wondered if he was acting like this because of their little chat earlier, when she refused to reveal her identity. Or was she witnessing a hidden dark side of the mellow man?

Baelfire looked at her but dared not to say anything, scared to upset his father. The tension was heavy and he knew his father could say horrible things when he was angry. And Rumpelstiltskin wasn't even close to being angry. This was irritation, frustration, fear, but not anger. He would explain that to Belle later on, excuse in his father's behalf and warn her for tomorrow. Baelfire could tell when his father was nearing the boiling point. This only happened in rare times, when the pain became too great to bear and the fears would transform into madness. When these circumstances were combined in a perfect twisted internal storm, the beast would come loose. Tomorrow, he knew, would be hell.

Rumpestiltskin, on the other hand, regretted his words immediately, but was too cowardly to admit it. He knew she was only concerned, but the growing pain he'd been enduring more than a week was finally starting to build up and mess with his mind. He felt sick. He truly felt sick. His whole body was tearing down. Of exhaustion, of worries, of pain. He had been keeping all his fears and physical sufferings to himself, as long as possible. Now his never ending patience was quickly dying, giving place to tempestuous temper. He tried to think clear, to realize that nobody was to blame for their present situation. Yet, he ended by cursing internally for everything and nothing related to his situation. It was like if some perverse darkness was swallowing all his kind human nature and giving place to an irrational being. With fiery thoughts, Rumeplstiltskin sunk into a world of disturbing dreams. He woke up several times during the night, sweating and confused. It was his son's face and Belle's voice that would comfort him. Somewhere between his nightmares, he truly believed he was being watched by angels.

* * *

The morning arrived, announcing a very challenging day. Rumpelstiltskin woke up completely worn out, but at least free of fever and with a cleared mind. He walked to his son who was staring miserably into an empty bag.

"There is no food anymore." The teenager regretfully said. Before his father could say anything, Baelfire run off. "I'm going to search for something to eat!" Rumpelstiltskin groaned at the boy's rush but let him be. He was too tired to get angry right now.

"Did he have any sleep last night?" He asked Belle, still staring at the spot the boy had just disappeared.

"I doubt it. He was already busy with you when I woke up." She answered. Rumpelstiltskin sat next to her and let out a heavy sigh.

"This is not right. You both need to rest."

"We'll rest later at your friend's." Belle assured coldly. She wasn't really in the mood of talking with him. She felt weary and hungry; and deep down, she was still a bit upset from their little quarrel. Baelfire had told her about his father's rare irate moods but she still thought it was no justification to treat her like that.

"I'm sorry I'm keeping you both back." He said while his stroked his temple with trembling fingers. "I should have seen it coming. I should have taken all the wool and sold it. I could have bought more food, more cans!" Rumpelstiltskin moaned almost in despair. He was too tired to continue struggling and hope was quickly dying away. Belle could have slapped herself. How could she be upset with the man that carried all the weight of responsibility and had done nothing but sacrifices to keep them safe? He shouldn't even be sitting up; even more walk those ridiculous miles with his bad leg. "I knew I was going to be sick, but…" He trailed off, looking defeated.

"But not this bad." Belle completed his sentence. He nodded and for the first time he looked truly vulnerable. She could see the guilt and fear in his eyes.

"Rumpelstiltskin, you cannot blame yourself for being sick. It's not like you chose for it." Belle told him, placing her hand on his shoulder. She squeezed it softly in hope to cheer him up again, but could not see any change in his eyes. "It's not only the leg, is it?" She whispered.

Rumpelstiltskin suddenly felt exposed, his lone secret discovered and thought he would break down of pure fear and despair. Belle had found out the truth. He trembled a bit, concealing all the sadness stapled up inside. Belle's hand on his shoulder felt the tension accumulated in his muscles. She understood now what was really upsetting him. It was not his leg, or the food or water. It was his home, his burned village, his childhood friends. All lost in one single day. That was the cause of his high fevers and confused dreams. The leg had only been the agent that transformed it into illness. "Just don't give up. Please." She whispered.

She wanted him to look at her, to see she was there for him, but his eyes refused to meet hers. Rumpelstiltskin ultimately fought back mournful tears and nodded, his gaze never leaving the floor. They remained like this, seated in silence, both afraid he couldn't make it, both fearing for today.

* * *

Baelfire had succeeded in raiding a couple bird's nests and found some awfully bitter, but eatable roots. As tasteless the little food was, they highly welcomed it. The modest breakfast gave enough strength to move on and face the difficulties of the day. And so, half way the morning they reached the foot of the mountain. It was exactly like Rumpelstiltskin had described. Endlessly tall, steep, with rocky and uneven ground. Fortunately, a forest of tall trees grew in it and provided a lot of shadow. Alas, Bram lived further up, in the middle of the dense woods.

Entering this new landscape brought many challenges. It was not only the climbing that was more difficult. The dark woods weren't home of rabbits and partridges, which wandered off in peaceful clearings. No, they were home of larger and dangerous animals. Rumpelstiltskin forbade Baelfire by all means to wonder off the path, sounding more threatening the more the boy insisted. All Baelfire found for lunch were more disgusting roots, some mushrooms (that his father doubled checked for poison) and some nut shelves he found in the way.

Belle could see things heading to disaster. The merriness and easygoingness from the beginning of the journey was transforming into tension and the switching of short angry words. Everybody was tired, hungry and thirsty. But in Rumpelstiltkin's situation, the pain, the fears, the exhaustion were more than just breaking his body; they were destroying his mental sanity. The cripple was tormented by the persistent aching and fever. He was as livid as paper, trembling from the cold chills while he sweated away his now everlasting fever. He felt dizzy; his mouth was dry and craving for water. He was in the edge of collapsing. And yet, the man wouldn't give up. He was the first one to get up after a short break for lunch and restart the journey. Baelfire and Belle's concern grew when he started stumbling more frequently, originating a series of muffed curses. Baelfire walked close to him, assuring he had an extra hand for support. And each time Rumpelstiltskin would stumble, the boy would ask if he was okay. Maybe it was the fever, maybe the lack of water, maybe it was the exhaustion. But at a certain point, the cripple simply snapped.

"For the gods sake, will you stop asking me if I'm alright?" Baelfire practically jumped backwards. He looked wide eyed. But he had been expecting this the whole day. The beast was finally loose. "Of course I'm not alright! I'm fucking tired and hungry and thirsty and this ridiculously damaged leg is not helping! I'm trying my fucking best to forget it all, but you bloody keep reminding me of it by your constant questioning!" Rumpelstiltskin yelled in one breath, his face contorted from the fury that possessed him.

Baelfire just stood there, looking at his father scared and worried at the same time. Belle, who was already ahead, stared in pure shock at the man. She never expected to hear him shout and curse, even more to his son. He could as well have slapped the boy on his face, she thought. The effect was the same. The princess suddenly had the urge tell him off and hit him with the truth of what he was being right now, and she was already preparing to descend to meet them. But Baelfire signed her to stay where she was. The beauty was surprised with the boy's calm reaction. Any normal person would flip after that. But she could not see what Baelfire saw. Rumpelstiltskin was panting heavily while tears rolled down his eyes. His fury was being fed by despair. He was trembling from head to toes. It was too much. He couldn't take another step. He had finally reached all his physical and mental limits.

"I'm sorry Bae…I'm really sorry." He whispered, his face hidden behind his hair, as he stared at the ground. "I shouldn't take it out on you...I'm so sorry." He regretfully said. "I'm just tired. So tired."

Baelfire was on the brink of tears. He could hear in his father's feeble voice he had given up. Rumpelstiltskin had reached the point in which he just wanted to lay down and fall into a deadly sleep. Baelfire knew he had to be the strong one now. He had to be the one with the leadership. He had to bring hope back to his father. They were too close. Bram's house was only few hours away. So the boy gently put his arms around his father. Rumpelstiltskin rested his head on his son's shoulder, muttering words of forgiveness and love. Belle watched from a distance and failed to understand what was going on. First the man was yelling like a monster at the boy and now they were holding tenderly. She had been too far to witness Rumpelstiltskin's real condition and regretful words. But she felt her rage from a minute ago melt away. She watched them with curiosity and couldn't help admiring the bond these two had. The complicity, the love, the loyalty and the support they gave each other were unbendable. She smiled at the realization. When one would fall, the other would be there to catch.

"Papa, we are almost there. It's a short walk. Nothing compared to what we already did."

"I'm sorry, I really cannot. I'm not well…I'm really not well."

"We'll rest a little while. Make short stops. You'll see it will be easier."

"No. You should go ahead. I've been holding you back too long already."

"Not leaving you, Papa! So you better get that stupid idea out of your head right now!" Baelfire scolded, outrageous with his father's proposition in leaving him behind. Rumpelstiltskin gave a chuckle and smiled at his son's determination and loyalty. A little flame of hope returned to his heart.

"A little while then."

* * *

**The last miles are always the heaviest. **

**Review, please. Love to know what your thoughts are about this story/chapter.**


	14. The Woodcutter

**Thanks for the reviews: thedoctorsgirl42 , Felix , tigger64 , Byoken , jjxox8d , unicornnarwal222 , Grace5231973**

**Trying to update twice a week as did originaly.**

**I do not own once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Day 8: The woodcutter**

Rumpelstiltskin was sticky and sweaty, his mouth dry from thirst, his head dizzy from lack of oxygen. He never looked up. His eyes were focused on the ground beneath him, for he was too afraid to see what was still lying before him. Each step he took, each movement to lift up his foot, cost him immense effort. He preferred not to think. Even that had become too strenuous. He let himself be guided by Baelfire and literally handed his destiny to the gods. He had reached a point he didn't care anymore if he lived or died. All he wanted was to rest. To sleep. Endlessly. It was only his son's voice pushing for him that gave him the will to carry on.

When they finally reached the top, all breathed of relieve. Even Rumpelstiltskin managed to give a weary smile. The most difficult part was behind them, but they still had to walk another hour and a half. And with this slow pace, only the gods knew how long it would take. They stood a while, restoring their breath from the arduous climb, when Rumpelstiltskin murmured something uncomprehending.

"What?" Baelfire asked.

"Listen." His father whispered, his eyes only half open. "Do you hear it too?"

Baelfire and Belle stared at one and other, afraid the man was starting to hallucinate. But then they heard, far away, a discernible thump. Short after they heard another one. And then again, and again.

"It's Bram!" Baelfire yelled rejoiced! His heart suddenly filled with pure joy and hope. "He's cutting wood not so far from here!" He told Belle. The princess smiled with the new hope. "You stay with him a while. I will be right back." He said, practically letting his father fall into the girl's arms, as he quickly run away. "And whatever happens, don't let him fall asleep!" He yelled already at a certain distance.

Belle stared at the boy disappearing between the trees with an exasperated expression. Of course, she didn't manage to hold the man's weight on her own. He was already half unconscious and his body felt like a ragdoll. So she had no other choice to sit him up. She froze when his eyes rolled back into unconsciousness. Belle shook him wildly while she shouted at him to stay awake. He could not give up now!

* * *

"Bram!"

A middle-aged man, strongly built, was busy with his daily task of cutting wood. He was almost ready. Soon he would call his children back, who were gathering firewood nearby and they would head home together. He sliced another log in two and suddenly heard his name being shouted somewhere in a distance.

"Bram!" He heard again. He looked at the direction the voice came from and took a few steps closer. Soon he distinguished the figure of a boy running and his heart went still for a moment. It could not be him. It could not be true.

"Baelfire?" The boy ran until he reached him panting. Bram stared at him full of unbelief and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Baelfire, is it really you?"

"Papa needs help! He's really sick! We spent all food and water and he's full of fever!" He boy said in one quick breath.

"Your father? Oh, by the gods…Gretel! Hansel!" Soon two children, a bit younger than Baelfire, came running to Bram. They too looked shocked when they saw Baelfire but didn't have the chance to say anything. "Get water and the bag with food! We must hurry."

* * *

Belle was desperate. She had shaken him, yelled at him, slapped him and still no reaction. She was already in tears when Baelfire came running back, this time accompanied by a man and two other children.

"He fainted! I cannot wake him up. Believe me, I tried, but he won't wake up!" She said in pure panic. Bram quickly crouched and examined Rumpelstiltskin. He felt his temperature, listened his breathing, heartbeat and lifted his eyelids. Bram didn't seem happy with what he saw.

"Come on Rumpel. You came too far to give up now." He said. Like Belle, he shook him energetically, slapped him in the face a few times, begging over and over to his friend not to give up. Hansel and Gretel stared shaken at the pale and lifeless man, while Baelfire's eyes were already cascading in tears. Suddenly Bram stopped and stared a few seconds pensive at Rumpelstiltskin. "Forgive me, my friend." With this he gave a hard squeeze on the left knee and immediately a horrific scream of pain came out of the man.

"Gods! SHIT!" Rumpelstiltskin cursed while he grabbed his knee with both hands and contorted from the sharp pain. Everybody breathed of relieve. The man was back, alive and kicking.

"Thank the gods! For a moment I thought I had lost you there!" Bram said with a laughter of pure relief. The cripple seeing his friend, instead of being happy, cursed viciously, the throbbing blinding him with fury.

"You idiot! What the hell did you do?"

"I squeezed your knee, of course."

"The fuck?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Of course it bloody hurts! You gigantic moron! It always hurts! And you go and squeeze it? Are you out of your mind!" Rumpelstiltskin yelled his lungs out. Bram, on the other side, had a wide grin of satisfaction stamped on his face. He turned to Baelfire.

"As long as he curses and screams like this, he'll be okay." The teenager smiled and seemed to lighten up, not caring if his father looked possessed. He was alive and that was all that mattered. Then Bram turned to his daughter, Gretel. "Pass me the water." He poured just a bit of water in a tin cup and gave it to Rumpelstiltskin who drank it up in one sip.

"More." He demanded.

"In a while. You know very well you must not drink too much in one time."

"I don't care! Give me more!" Rumpelstiltskin yelled upset. Bram shook his head refusing the man's desperate request. "Gods, I hate you!" The cripple complained.

"You little devil! I'm doing this for your own good." Bram said amused. "Where do you get all that energy from, anyway? You're not human!" All he received as reply was a muffed complaining and a murderous glare. Bram gave water gradually and Rumpelstiltskin seemed to slowly calm down. A least the cursing and shouting were over. Now that the ill man looked less dangerous, Bram could examine his friend better. "Have you sweated a lot?"

"Litters."

"You need salt." Bram took a small piece of dry salty pork and gave it to Rumpelstiltskin. He made a face of disgust, but knew he needed to restore the salt he had sweated out. As the symptoms of dehydration slowly faded away, Rumpelstiltskin's body relaxed and all that was left was exhaustion.

"So tired." He murmured half asleep.

"I'll take you home in a while. Drink a bit more." Bram said as he handed another share of water. He stared at him friend for a while, looking thoughtful. "I can't believe you are here. I've heard the news about the villages on the east. Thought you were both dead."

"We left just few days before." Rumpelstiltskin informed, looking sad at the thought. Bram saw immediately the look of sorrow and guilt emerge in his friend's eyes.

"Are you okay?" He whispered worriedly. Rumpelstiltskin shook his head slowly, forcing himself not to cry. "We'll talk later about it, okay?" Bram said and pat Rumpelstiltskin's arm. All the man replied was a silent nod. "Well, you're good to go. Climb up, buddy." Bram carried the cripple on his back. "You stay awake, I don't want you drooling over me!"

"Go to hell." Rumpelstiltskin complained, while the other laughed at his own joke.

"Who's the girl?" Bram suddenly asked.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Linda."

"I'm Bram and those are my kids. Hansel and Gretel." The boy waved happily, while Gretel gave a pretty gracious bow.

"It's a pleasure." She kindly said, returning the girl's bow.

"The pleasure is all ours" Bram said with an almost teasing tone, resulting in a muffed groan coming from Rumpelstiltskin. "So are you family, friends?"

"Friends." Baelfire happily chirped.

"A nice friend you have there, Rumpel." Bram spoke low so only his friend could hear. Rumpelstiltskin knew right away, by his tone, Bram meant something totally different.

"Not _that_ kind of friend." He said upset.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Is she available?" Instead of an answer, Bram received a kick on the side, much for his amusement. "You know, you're really a pest when you're sick."

"Keep going on and you'll receive more kicks. I dare you." Rumpelstiltskin said in a dangerous tone. It seemed to work, for Bram, the woodcutter, didn't touch the subject the rest of their journey to his home. He could tell when his friend was not in the mood for jokes.

* * *

It was already nearing dusk when the small company reached a wooden cottage in the middle of the forest. It was of modest size, but looked cozy and a pleasant place to live in. Next to the house were a kitchen-garden, a well and a poultry-yard with chickens. Bram had already sent Hansel and Gretel ahead to prepare extra beds and warm water, so they all could wash themselves after the long travel.

"I'll borrow you some clothing from my wife. She was taller than you, but a few amends will do the job. Gretel will help you with that." Bram told Belle, who nodded embarrassed. She was guessing Bram was also a widower and, as generous and hospitable as Rumpelstiltskin. Bram turned to his friend, hanging on his back. "Rumpel, we're home."

"Thank the gods" Was the murmur on Bram's ear.

* * *

Belle got to share a room with Gretel, in the most private area of the cottage. The girl was handy, kind and spoke only when needed. She helped Linda with the bath and gave a homemade ointment against the scratches and blue marks she gained over the past days. She helped the princess with the dressing and amended the cloths as they were obviously to large for Belle's petit frame.

"Those stitches can probably be taken off, but you better ask Papa or Rumpelstiltskin. They will know." The girl said as she examined the cut.

"How does it look?" Belle asked.

"Good. You'll barely notice the scar, I think." The girl said with a sweet smile. "Rest a while. I'll call you when diner is ready. That one is your bed." And with this the girl exited, leaving Belle alone with complete privacy for the first time since she escaped the castle. After washing herself, she felt a lot better and let herself succumb into exhaustion when she lay down of her new bed. It felt soft and warm. Only now did she realize how badly she had missed a bed. She smiled, welcoming sleep.

* * *

The men were to sleep all together in the same room. Baelfire and Rumpelstiltskin washed themselves up and changed into clean clothes. After that, Bram took the precaution in asking the teenager to help Hansel and Gretel with the chickens. He could see Rumpeltstiltskin was nearing break down. He knew the man all too well. He needed not to read the symptoms to know that the cripple had already let himself sink in his misery and carry guilt around as a burden, keeping it all to him, sharing nothing with nobody. So he closed the door as soon as Baelfire was gone and looked at his friend. He sat on the bed, clean and looking a bit better, but his head hung down, wearing the most miserable look in his eyes.

"Have you heard any news… if anyone survived?" Rumpelstiltskin was the first to speak.

"No. All I've heard is Avonlea and all villages in a ray of 50 kilometers of it were destroyed." Bram noticed his friend let a little quiver escape.

"How?"

Bram closed his eyes for moments. He knew this was torture. But there was no sense in hiding any information from his friend. Rumpelstitskin would insist until the end, or would simply discoverer the truth through other sources.

"The ogres invaded the little villages, plundered them and then burned them down."

Bram was greatly concerned. He was the only person Rumpelstiltskin ever opened to. The only living soul in this Earth who truly knew the torments the cripple man went through during and after the Ogres Wars. For, Rumpelstiltskin, in his strange way of working things out, had retold countless times his horrific experience with the monsters. He had described every single little detail of the nightmarish events. How grotesque the ogres were, the smell of rotten flesh, their cruel eyes and ferocious movements. Their only and single instinct was to crush bones and flesh to have the pleasure of smelling the blood that stream out. Bram knew Rumpelstiltskin was seeing these images again. Reliving his war all over again.

"They are all dead, then." Rumpelstiltskin's voice was barely audible. "They are all dead… They were chanceless, Bram!" Bram put his hand on his friends shoulder. Rumpelstiltskin's whole body was shaking. The first hot tears fell down his face. "Oh gods, they had horrible deaths!" He hid his face behind his hands, muffing the sound of his sobs. "Everybody…slain like animals…Oh gods, it must have been horrible…the poor little children…"

Then it came all out. All the tension, all the sorrow, all the desolation came out in one long burst of sobs. Bram held Rumpelstiltskin close to him in a tight embrace. His friend's whole body was trembling and he bounced back and forward from the distress. Bram let the man cry all his heart out. But he too grieved. Bram knew practically everybody from Rumpelstiltskin's village and surroundings. Friends and contacts spread out everywhere. Innocent people who wished no harm to anybody. Now all gone with a cruel death. The world was an unfair place to live in.

"There, there…let it all out." He said while comforted his friends the best he could. "You've been keeping it too long inside." He said while Rumplestiltskin let out a moan of agony. Bram didn't know how long he sat there, holding his friend in his arms. Rumpelstiltskin's outbursts were always intense but short. In a few moments the tears dried out, the sobs diminished and his body relaxed.

"I'm so tired, Bram…Tired of this stupid life…constantly running away…always running away." He confessed. He looked at Bram, his eyes puffed and worn out. "Why is it I always chose to live and then regret it later?" Bram had no answer. For him, running away, as cowardly as it sounded, was a good instinct that kept his friend alive. "I don't know anymore what to do." Rumpelstiltskin said helplessly.

"You're tired. You sleep and you'll see your mind will be clearer after that." He said as he helped Rumpelstiltskin lay down. "And no matter what people may tell you, or what you may put in that thick head of yours…It's not your fault. It's never your fault."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, not having energy to think otherwise. He felt relieved. He felt lighter. And so he let himself be carried into slumber.

* * *

**Now, those were pretty intense days for our friends. They'll rest a while for now. Get to know a bit more about Rumpelstiltskin's past (a blend of OUAT and my own fictional ideas).**

**Since Rumpel and "the woodcutter" were both peasants, it seemed to me a realistic aproach to bond these two as close friends. They are, after all, from the same social class (I mean, the chances of a peasant being friends with a noble knight or prince are quite meager)**

**I always loved Hansel and Gretel's tale and loved even more the version of the series. The blind witch was simple phenomeal!**

**Keep reviewing and I'll do my best to updated twice a week. Deal?**


	15. At the Wooden House

**Thank you all for your enthusiastic words: hatter Sammy, Arwen Strife, WildDragon26221, Byoken, PrincessTiannah, unicornnarwal222, thedoctorsgirl42, tigger64, Monica Kyler, jjxox8d, vanillaface. It's gratifying to know you are enjoying this story and stimulates me to write more!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Days 8 and 9: at the wooden house**

"How is Papa?" Baelfire asked, as soon he returned, bringing eggs. Hansel and Gretel followed him in with a dead and featherless chicken.

"Exhausted, of course. But he will be okay. Don't worry. All he needs now is a good rest."

"Do you think he will have more fever?" The boy continued, still feeling restless about his father.

"Probably, but it will be less. Eventually, it will fade away. I bet tomorrow he'll be joining us for company. He might not look like it, but your old man is though."Bram reassured, resting his hands on the boy's shoulders. Baelfire believed in the man's words and experience, so he let a sigh of relieve escape his lips and smiled happier. "You look tired too. Go lay down a bit."

Baelfire obeyed and entered the bedroom. He remained a while looking at his father from a distance. He had thanked the gods endlessly for sparing his father's life. He had seen Rumpelstiltskin ill before, but never in such a critical way. For the first time in his life, the teenager actually thought he was losing his father. And the thought of it was too horrendous to bear. It made him feel scared and hopeless. Now that Rumpelstitskin was getting better, Baelfire, more than ever felt blessed and lucky to have him as his father. Rumpelstiltskin always gave him endless and unconditional love and protection. Everything the boy knew, he had learned from this simple man. Rumpelstiltskin was always loyal to his son, as Baelfire was loyal to him. Suddenly, the teenager felt rich. He needed nothing more in his life. His father was all he needed. Baelfire came closer to Rumpelstiltskin's lying figure. His father slept peacefully, free of fever and disturbing dreams. He carefully brushed a lock of hair away and kissed his father's temple.

"Love you, Papa."

* * *

Diner was great. The smell of cooked chicken filled the room, making everybody's stomach grumble. It was a modest supper. A soup with a series of things floating in it: chicken, potatoes, carrots, cabbage. But tasty and worthy enough for any lord's banquet. Belle and Baelfire were in high moods. The rest and the food were doing miracles to their bodies and minds. Also Bram and his children were a merry and pleasant company, talking and joking about casual things of their simple lives. After they ate and cleaned the table, the little party carried on with their never-ending chat outside. Belle was mostly silent, but laughed at the stories and jokes switched among the group. They all headed to bed rather late, and Belle was glad Bram didn't have the chance to really talk to her. She felt his stare on her several times and knew he was wondering who and where exactly she came from. Should he ask, she would give him the same answer as she gave Rumpelstiltskin. Only she feared this man wouldn't accept it as easily as his friend did.

Of course, the following day there was no avoiding. Bram's daily routine was doing chores in the morning, with the help of his children, and cutting wood after lunch. But this time he had two extra pairs of hands to help, so they were ready quite early. The children went outside to play, while Bram invited Belle to drink some homemade tea.

"So Linda. How did you get to know our crazy friends?" Belle almost chuckled at the nickname, distracting her only momentarily of her nervousness.

"I was running away at night in the woods and rolled down a hill. They found me and helped me. And since we were kind of heading the same direction, I continued travelling with them."

"Running away of what, if I may ask?" Bram poured some hot tea. The fresh spicy odor was pleasant and relaxing.

"I'm sorry. I cannot tell you." Bram looked a bit aside, obviously wondering what the secrecy was.

"I suppose you didn't tell them either."

"I told them a silly lie, which they obviously didn't buy." She chuckled, remembering how Rumpelstiltskin had spoken about her clean hands and Baelfire's questioning about her ladylike background on their first day. It hadn't been even two weeks ago, and it already felt like months. Bram seemed to consider her answer while he sipped his tea.

"Well, whatever your story might be, you were damn lucky to cross paths with Rumpel and his kid. There are enough bad-intentioned people around that would have taken advantage of a young woman with your looks." Belle nodded, understanding perfectly what he meant. That was exactly Rumpelstiltskin's argument in first place to convince her to travel with them.

"It's funny. We had just met and Rumpelstitskin was already sort of taking care of me." Belle realized smiling, feeling warm inside just from the thought of it. First it had been the stitching of her cut, right away, with no delay. And then the lunch and the safe journey together.

"Yeah, typical Rumpel. He always helps anybody he sees is really in need, without second thought." Bram said, more disapprovingly and anything else. "Keeps forgetting about himself, of course. And then gets all sick and I'm the one who ends up babysitting the bastard." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Do you know him for long?"

"Are you kidding? I grew up with him!" He smiled as he recollected the memories of his childhood." I never forget the day he arrived in our village. I was seven years old. This odd family from the Highlands came to our village looking for better trade opportunities. Small people with dark eyes, tanned skin and a weird way of talking. Nobody could understand them when they were together, their accent heavy, carried with words of dialect." Belle listened to Bram's recounting, curious about the past of Rumpelstiltskin. "The father was always angry, cursing and shouting at everybody, the mother acted like she didn't hear him but when things got out of control, she always found a way of calming him down. And then there were the children: Odete, fourteen years old, Thumbelina was ten, Rumpel was nine and finally little Angie, who was six."

"Three sisters!" Belle gasped. Bram nodded amused.

"Right, the reason he was always away from home. Not to mention his psychotic father. You saw how Rumpel yelled and cursed yesterday?" Belle nodded. "Now imagine that the whole day." Her eyes widened shocked. "Exactly. They still don't get along, Rumpel and his father."

"So…his family?" Belle asked afraid. If they were all at the village…

"They eventually moved to Snowland. I suppose that is where Rumpel is heading. Only one of his sisters still lives. Thumbelina. She got married and has three kids herself."

"What happened to the other two?"

"Angie died first. Poor girl. Got the measles when she was sixteen. It was a tragedy." Bram sadly said. "I swear, if that girl would have lived, she would have been my wife. An angel, she was. Then, years later was Odete. Her first child was born dead and she didn't make it either." Belle gasped shocked. How many tragedies were possible to happen in a family? "Alas, these are common things in life." Bram said, finishing his tea. Then he spoke in a more confidential tone. "Please do avoid talking about this to Rumpel. It's still hard for him, even after all these years. Especially his little sister Angie. He misses her terribly. They had this special bond…Ah, better not to talk about these things at all. Only makes one miserable." Bram concluded, before he got too emotional. "Well, time to prepare lunch."

Bram was busy in the kitchen, cooking; while Belle remained seated, drinking her tea. She was lost in her thoughts. Bram's story about Rumpelstiltskin's past made her both curious and compassionate towards her travel companion. She was completely immersed in Bram's tale, that she forgot all her worries about her identity being discovered and about the war. During her musings, the door of the men's bedroom opened. Belle's eyes widened of happiness when she saw a very sleepy Rumpelstiltskin come out of the room.

"Hey! Look who's back in the word of the living!" Bram cheered, patting his zombielike friend on his back. Rumpelstilstkin smiled tiredly but genuinely. "Yet, you shouldn't be up so soon."

"Just a little while. I'm tired of lying down. How long have I been out anyway?"

"About fourteen hours."

"Really? Feels longer." Rumpelstilskin said as he sat by the table. He greeted Belle with a nod and a smile.

"How do you feel?" Belle asked.

"Like I was overrun by a group of wild boars." He groaned for much of Belle's and Bram's amusement.

"Here, have some tea. You hungry?" Bram gave a piece of bread as Rumpelstiltskin nodded. He looked still pale and tired, but at least he was looking happier. "So, how long are you staying this time?"

"Just till I'm better…Oh, and I have to go to the market. Have some wool to trade."

"I suppose you'll be heading to Kriemont next." Rumpelstiltskin nodded in confirmation. "Planning on starting from the ground?"

"I doubt it. It depends on _him_." Rumpelstiltskin chucked.

"How long did you manage to be together without fighting the last time?"

"About an hour and a half." Rumpelstiltskin complained. He looked at Belle and saw her expression of wonder. "I have a sweet father." He sarcastically said. Bram had apparently not exaggerated. Rumpelstiltskin sipped his tea without adding a word to the subject. An awkward silence fell, the only sound to be heard was the cutting of vegetables.

"Uhm, Rumpelstiltskin." Belle started, not enjoying the silence. "I was wondering of the stitches could already be taken out."

"Oh, right." Rumpelstiltskin suddenly remembered. "But I have to see it first." He said shyly, looking at her new outfit.

"It's okay, it's made of two parts." Belle reassured as she came to sit next to the man. She awkwardly lifted her blouse a bit. "Can you see it?"

Rumpelstiltskin hesitated. Part of the cut was under the skirt. He excused himself and lowered it a bit, just enough so the stitched wound was at fully view. Both Belle and Rumpelstiltskin were not at ease. The princess couldn't help flinching a bit at his touch, when he pressed his fingers around the cut to see if it was fully healed. It was not like the first time, when she was fighting against the pain. It felt more like something electric, sending little waves of voltage to her heart. Rumpelstitlskin of course immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" It felt wrong. He was both embarrassed and fascinated. Seeing and touching that soft and creamy skin made his heart beat too fast, making him feel hotter and dizzy.

"No, its okay…Is it healed?"

"Yes, the stitches can come out." He said, sighing heavily. "Bram do you have a scissors?" Bram brought a scissors with a smirk. He noticed how the two behaved rather shyly and discomfited. "Not such a big one, you fool! I cannot cut her stitches with that thing! Don't you have a thinner one?"

"My, my, what are we fussy today." Bram joked. He searched a while in the drawers and came back with a smaller scissors. "Is this one to your satisfaction?" He teased. Rumpelstiltskin looked a bit upset at him and turned to Belle.

"Ready?" The princess nodded and in a few seconds the stitches were free. It didn't hurt all. She only felt a small sensation. "Ah, it healed perfectly. You barely can see it." The man sounded pleased with his own work. "You're free to go, dearie."

Belle got up, thanking him still a bit embarrassed and sat back on her place, opposite to Rumpelstiltskin. He finished his tea, still feeling his face too hot. They switched shy looks and both remained silent. The only sound to be heard were Bram's cooking and their hearts pounding in their ears.

* * *

**The next chapters will be revealing a bit more about (my version of) Rumpelstiltskin.**

**I think some questions were answered in this chapter, right?**

**Thank you for reading. Review :)**


	16. Inner Turmoil

**Thank you dearies: unicornnarwal222 , Monica Kyler, tigger64, Mikado X Goddess, thedoctorsgirl42, jjxox8d, TygTag**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Day 9: Inner turmoil**

"Not that kind of friend, eh?"

Bram said with a mocking tone as soon as Belle exited the cottage. He had asked her to call back the children, as lunch was almost done. And he was dying to get some minutes alone with Rumpelstiltskin.

"What do you mean?" Rumpelstiltskin tried to sound neutral, but scolded internally for feeling his face redden again. He felt his body temperature rise and he knew perfectly well it wasn't from fever. Of at least, not _that_ kind of fever.

"Come on! I saw the way you two were switching looks!" Rumpelstiltskin groaned upset. He hated when he was unable to hide things from Bram. "This one is really pretty."

"I assure you it's nothing like that! Truly, Bram. I'm old enough to be her father!"

"Like if age would be an issue. She's young, pretty and available. What's to stop you, then?"

"She's different, okay?" Rumpelstiltskin spat. He was already regretting for coming out of his bed. Bram, on the other hand, lifted an eyebrow.

"Different how?" But Rumpelstiltskin gave no answer. He looked uncomfortable and avoided Bram's eyes. The woodman observed his friend intently and suddenly realized what was going on. "By the gods, Rumpel! You're in love!" Bram yelled at his own epiphany.

"What? No!" But his blunt reaction only made Bram laugh.

"I can't believe you are actually in love!"

"Stop it!"

"Have you ever been in love before?" Bram wondered out loud. "You've never been in love before. This is amazing!"

"The hell with you!"

"Come on, you like her and she seems to like you back."

"Wouldn't be so sure about that." Rumpelstiltskin complained, but sounded somehow hurt.

"Why not?"

"Don't know." He shrugged his shoulders. "I know nothing about her. She's so…surrounded by secrets." Bram looked at his friend with some compassion.

"Nevertheless, you should enjoy it. Maybe she just needs a little push in the right direction." Was Bram's conclusion, but Rumpelstiltskin remained silent with a contemplative look.

Little did the two friends know that Belle had heard part of their conversation. The princess had gone outside to gather the children, who were playing at the edge of the forest just outside Bram's property. Since she received answer immediately, Belle returned knowing the children would follow her soon. It was when she heard the men's voices. The were higher than usual. The princess opened the door a bit, but then stopped when she realized _she_ was the subject of their discussion.

"She's different, okay?"

It was Rumpelstiltskin's voice, sounding annoyed. It sounded like he was defending her. Belle knew from this point she was eavesdropping, but she had become curious. She wondered what Bram had accused her of. It was no doubt related to her chat with him earlier, she thought. Bram wanted to know why she was different but he received no reply. A short pause followed and then, Bram spoke the words that made Belle's heart stop right there.

"By the gods, Rumpel! You're in love!"

From that moment Belle's brains froze. Her ears had become deaf, she heard the voices far away, but could not discern what was said. Her heart was racing madly. The world had become a strange blur of colors and Belle thought she would faint. It took some moments for the princess to come out of this state of shock. She suddenly gasped for air, for she had forgotten to breathe.

"Have you ever been in love before? You've never been in love before. This is amazing!"

Belle felt a smile draw on her lips. Suddenly she felt happy. An overwhelming and unexplainable happiness warmed her heart, made her feel incredible, made her feel that anything was possible. Bram's revelation made her feel special. She, being his first true love?

"The hell with you!" Rumpelstiltskin almost screamed. Belle could sense the emotion in it. The embarrassment, the insecurity, the exposure. Her heart skipped a heartbeat when the thought of rejection came to her mind. What if Bram was wrong?

"Come on, you like her and she seems to like you back."

"Wouldn't be so sure about that."

Belle frowned. Rumpelstiltskin sounded somewhat disappointed.

"Why not?"

"Don't know." She heard him pause, struggling in finding the right words. "I know nothing about her. She's so…" He sighed "…surrounded by secrets."

Belle didn't stay to listen to the rest. She walked away her hands clenched on her chest. Suddenly, she realized. She had hurt him _that_ day. She had suspected it, but now she knew it for sure. It happened when she refused to reveal her true identity. Belle should have known better. His words about trust were wrapped in sorrow and she had been unable to understand them.

It hurt her. Rumpelstiltskin sadness in believing his feelings were was one-sided. She cursed herself and felt stupid for letting him believe she didn't care about him. Because she did care for him, more than she wanted to admit to herself. But was it love?

Her heart ached at the thought she had hurt him. She filled his heart with love for her and instead of making him happy, she hurt him with all her secrets. She wanted to slap herself, cry, run inside and beg for forgiveness. But she fought these irrational urges. After all, she didn't understand herself what she felt. Only that it hurt so bad.

On the other hand, the thought Rumpelstiltskin loved her had made her feel so indescribably happy. It confused her. She tried to work her mind into thinking, but it was distracted by her racing heart, her temperature rising and a horrible feeling of affliction taking over her. She felt happy, but also guilty, she trusted him, but was scared. Scared of what?

She almost groaned of frustration for not understating all these contradictions she was going through. She couldn't think. All she could do was feel.

Belle's thoughts were broken by the children's voices. Feeling too distressed, she quickly hid behind the house. Belle could not go back inside just now. She couldn't face Rumpelstiltskin, look to his face, to his eyes, knowing. Knowing he loved her.

* * *

Baelfire came running when he saw his father and quickly put his arms around him in a tight hug.

"You're awake!" The boy cheered as he pressed his head on his father's shoulder. Rumpelstiltskin let out a cheerful laughter and put one arm around the boy, enjoying the moment.

"Missed me already?" He half joked. He felt his son nod on his shoulder. Rumpelstiltskin smiled, unable to imagine anything more pleasant than to have his son so close to him.

"Uhmf. My kids never do that." Bram said joking, but slightly jealous, Hansel and Gretel giggling at their father's discontentment. "Good. Lunch is ready. Where's Linda?"

"I'm here." Belle entered smiling, with a new glow in her eyes.

She had decided to be brave and face reality. She knew it now. She knew what she felt was love too. It was too real, too powerful, too wonderful to be something else. When the moment was right, when she would be alone with him, she would tell him the words he wanted to hear. And she would tell him all the truth about her.

The princess sat next to Gretel, opposite to Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire and had to smile genuinely. The image of the teenager embraced to his father was of pure tenderness. Rumpelstiltskin had his eyes closed and whispered something to the boy, planted a kiss on his head, making Baelfire's smile grow. Rumpelstiltskin lifted his eyes and met hers. He smiled, all his love for his son reflected in his gaze. And his love for her too, she knew. Belle couldn't help reattribute the smile, her eyes telling she loved him back.

* * *

After lunch, Bram sent the children to prepare the things for the afternoon. He would take Hansel and Baelfire to the woods, to help him with his work.

"She looks everyday more like her mother." Rumpelstiltskin said to Bram when the three children exited.

"Yeah, I know." Bram opened a shelf and got a small brown bottle out of it. "And your boy has an eye on her." He pointed out.

"Really? You don't mean it?" But Bram nodded. "Damn. They grow too fast! Before we know it, they'll be leaving and building up their own lives, far away." Rumpelstiltskin moaned.

"I doubt Baelfire will leave you that soon." Belle wisely said. Bram meanwhile peeled an orange and placed a slice of it and a small glass on the table before Rumpelstiltskin, who looked at them with a frown, already knowing what was coming at him.

"I agree. I don't see the boy following your example." Bram said as he opened the bottle. "Now, I want to know what you think about this. I made it myself!" He poured some of the transparent liquid on the small glass. Rumpelstiltskin smelled the content of the glass and flinched.

"Gods, Bram! What is this? Pure alcohol? Are you trying to kill me? I'm still recovering!"

"Come on. It's my master piece. Bet it will make you feel better right away." Bram proudly stated.

Rumpelstiltskin gave a suspicious look at the glass but then took a deep breath and drunk the small glass' contents in one shot. He groaned and his face contorted at the drink's strong and full taste. He put immediately a slice orange in his mouth.

"And?" Bram asked expectantly.

"This shit is really strong!" Rumpelstiltskin bluntly said, his voice hoarse from the fire spreading in his trough. "Oh gods, I feel like I'm burning!" He said as he shook his shirt. "It's the strongest firewater I ever tasted. You sell it and you'll earn a fortune!"

"I knew you would like it!" Bram proudly said as he patted Rumpelstiltskin back. Meanwhile the kids returned, announcing all was ready.

"What is that?" Baelfire asked as he saw the small empty glass. He smelled it and made a face. "You drank this?" He asked his father looking incredulous. The man was still fighting the heat that was spreading through his body, blowing uncomfortable, moving restlessly on his chair.

"I'm burning up!" Rumpelstiltskin yelled in a mix of a moan and laughter. "This shit would knock you out immediately! It hit my head right away! I'm already drunk!" He admitted amused. Bram laughed heartily, Belle looked shocked and Baelfire was staring accusingly at the woodcutter.

"Come on, Baelfire! You're father can handle much more than that."

"He's sick!" The teenager scolded.

"Actually I'm feeling better." Rumpelstiltskin slurred. His cheeks were already red and he had a wide grin on his face. He spread his arms on the table and laid his head between them.

"Oh no, you're not sleeping there." Bram said immediately. "Time for you to go rest again." He grabbed Rumpelstiltskin and hung him on his shoulder like a bag.

"Bae, do me a favor." Rumpelstiltskin said before he was brought away. "Don't follow your father's stupid examples."

* * *

**Oh Belle...**

**And I do love the interaction between Bram and Rumple.**

**Please, do Review**


	17. Learn to let go

**Thank you as always: Usio-Amamiya, jjxox8d, tigger64, thedoctorsgirl42, TygTag, foxhead, Monica Kyler, unicornnarwal222, Grace5231973**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Days 9 and 10: Learn to let go**

Belle and Gretel stayed at home and spent a pleasant relaxing afternoon, having typical girl's chats while they worked together repairing an embroidered bed cover. The beauty grew found of the girl of few words but with a sturdy personality. Gretel was the lady of the house and had taken the task of her deceased mother. She was a leader, determined, responsible and wise for her age. Belle learned Hansel and Gretel were twins and their mother passed away when they were five. Their father had been devastated. Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire had come live with them for not less than two years, helping Bram with the grieving, the children and the work; just like Bram had helped Rumpelstiltskin after his wife was gone and his leg damaged. The princess understood now the close bond between Bram and Rumpelstiltskin. They were like brothers, loyal and trustworthy.

The more Belle got to know this group of peasants, the more she realized there was more richness to be found in a modest life than in one of royalty. They were rich in the sense that everything was real and transparent. They could be spontaneous and carefree, open about their opinions and feelings. There were no boundaries, no façades hidden behind formalities to masker feelings or intentions. The princess smiled as she realized, she could get used to this life of simplicity. But quickly a shadow hung over her. The war. Her responsibility as heiress to the throne. She had to focus on that, for it was her duty and mission. She needed to get to Lord Leopold, find out if Maleficent was truly behind the attacks and organize retaliation. As soon as Rumpelstiltskin would feel better, she would ask to leave. In the worse scenario, she would have to go alone. But then, she knew he would never let her travel alone. A thought that made her feel warm and safe.

Meanwhile, Bram, his son and Baelfire went into the dark forest to gather more wood. When the men returned, first thing Baelfire did was to check on his father. He returned short after looking rather upset. Rumpelstiltskin was awake but feeling exhausted and signs of fever were reappearing. He had slept the whole afternoon but didn't seem to show any improvement.

"He should never have drunk that thing." Baelfire spoke muffled in anger, his eyes sending daggers to Bram. The middle-aged man, who was already preparing diner, looked a bit surprised at Baelfire's fuming expression.

"Your father is sick from the journey. The firewater has nothing to do with it." He stated as an obvious fact.

"How can you be so sure? He was looking much better after lunch!" Baelfire retorted angrily.

"Trust me, its normal he's not feeling well yet. He needs another day or two to fully recover." Bram sounded indifferent, but the teenager could sense the irritation and the no further discussion tone in it.

Baelfire didn't retort anymore. He simply got out of the house upset, wanting to be alone and blow off his frustrations. He knew there was no sense in arguing with Bram. The man was good-hearted, but treated him like a silly child. Baelfire had already become annoyed with the man earlier today, when they were in the woods. The teenager had warned Bram about the war and that he and his children were not safe in Armithil anymore. Bram, instead of considering it even for a moment, barked a laugh and said he lived in a practically invisible spot. Baelfire retorted by pointing out that it didn't mean they were immune to danger and Bram pated his back saying he was sounding like his crazy father. Baelfire could have slapped the man at that moment. He refused to see the fingers of war stretching throughout the kingdom. Instead, Bram made him feel like a stupid child with no brains of his own. Seriously, adults could truly be foolish.

"Are you okay?" Baelfire startled and quickly turned around to see, for his relieve, it was Belle. She didn't miss the tension coming from the boy and had followed him outside.

"Yeah…I'm just upset with Bram for giving him that drink. I mean…He's the adult one but acts like he has no kind of sense or responsibility!" Baelfire expressed his frustrations. Belle gave him an understanding smile, feeling sorry for the boy. "The worst part is that he won't even listen to me! I told him about the war and that they should leave too, but he won't even take me seriously." Belle listened to the boy's words with concern and understanding. He had reached that age when childish easygoingness was slowly being replaced by deep thoughts, questioning and forming of own opinions. But still too young to reach adults' ears. She pondered before answering.

"I think it's not easy to make such a decision. To leave everything behind and start a new life elsewhere." The princes told, as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps your father can convince him." Baelfire nodded, but doubted Rumpelstiltskin could persuade the woodman. After all, Bram did think the cripple's actions were origin of irrational and blinded fear. Which was true, Baelfire had to admit. But he was starting to believe that sometimes, fear was not such a bad thing. "Come on, let's go back inside. It's getting chilly out here." Belle said as she gently guided Baelfire back inside.

* * *

A merry dinner with a lot of laughter ended the day. Baelfire didn't touch the firewater or war subjects anymore, which helped to lighten up the sphere. He had, although, been quieter than usual. Actually, Baelfire had been practically absent during dinnertime, as he insisted to bring his father's share to his room. The teenager had confined his father about his frustrations and new emerging fears. Rumpelstiltskin listened to him with his usual attention and patience and Baelfire was glad to see in his father's expression that he agreed with his son's thoughts.

"Bram can be really thick when he wants." Rumpelstiltskin concluded, once his son finished. "I think I might know why he refuses to even listen about the war… I'll talk to him tomorrow, okay?" Baelfire nodded, a bit relieved, feeling a weak hope returning. He couldn't help finding his father way wiser than Bram and thought he had some chance in getting through that woodcutter's stubbornness.

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Please, promise me you won't drink that stuff again." Rumpelstilstskin couldn't help and let out a loud laughter. He caressed his son's cheek in a mix of amusement and fatherly love.

"Don't worry. I won't touch that blasted drink anymore. Not sure how far it made me feel worse." He paused, looking thoughtful. "I'm sorry. I can be really stupid sometimes."

"You only do that kind of things when Bram's around." Baelfire wisely noted, in a schooling tone, much to his father's pride.

"I'm afraid you're right about that one. You really don't want to know the troubles we used to get into when we were younger." He smiled at his past memories.

"What happened for you to change?"

"You happened." Baelfire frowned curiously. "You were born and… I don't know. I guess I finally gained sense." Rumpelstiltskin sounded amused at his own realization.

"Yeah, well, I think Bram is still to find his share of sense." Baelfire complained for his father's amusement, who laughed heartily. The teenager soon found himself laughing with his father, their merry sound reaching the living room.

* * *

"Feeling better, old friend?" Bram happily asked as Rumpelstiltskin entered the living room the next day, looking healthier than he had in ages. "You seem to have a nose to know when food is on the table." The cripple rolled his eyes at the joke and sat on his usual seat.

"Where's everybody?"

"Outside." Bram said while he stirred the food he was cooking. "That Linda of yours is a darling, but clumsy as hell." Rumpelstiltskin had to chuckle, already imagining the fake housekeeper struggling with unknown chores. "But she learns fast. Guess that's a good thing…She'll be a good wife someday."

"Not touching that subject!" Rumpelstiltskin quickly spat. Bram chuckled but knew it was a clear don't-mess-with-me-right-now message. "You know, Baelfire is worried about your safety here." Rumpelstiltskin said, quickly changing the topic.

"Truly your son. Already making a storm is a glass of water." Bram joked, but he knew he hit a nerve there. The woodcutter had been waiting for the moment his friend would try to convince him to flee to Snowland. This was his way of standing his ground, as mean as it could sound.

"Bae had seen things the last past days no child should ever see." Bram almost flinched at his friend's dark and low tone. It were the moments Rumpelstiltskin spoke in a controlled and calm tone that mostly intimidated the woodcutter. He knew the man was actually boiling inside and his low voice, almost a whisper, was more threatening than any shouting and scolding. "How do you think it feels for a fourteen year old to see smoke rising from dozens of villages, being mercilessly confronted with the fact life is a feeble thing and easily taken away? This is something you should very well know!" Rumpelstiltskin continued, his voice slowly rising. "This is not a mere runaway, Bram! We are actually escaping for our lives. You do realize we are at war?" Bram turned around. He looked at his friend's eyes, seeing rare determination in them.

"Nobody knows I live here but you and Jefferson. What are the chances the war will reach us?" He continued acting carefree, but Rumpelstiltskin knew he had Bram right where he wanted.

"War, my dear friend, has no rules. Sure you'll live here unnoticed for a long time, but eventually, you'll be found. You cannot hide forever. I mean, you'll need supplies; you'll be forced to move out eventually. Going to the road will be enough to be caught when ogres and raiders have taken over the kingdom!" Bram could see the fire in his friend's gaze. Sense the willpower in his voice. Those were characteristics that seldom appeared in the frail man, but when did appear, trey struck with mightiness. "You have children, for the gods sake! And don't think that compass of yours will always tell you the way out!" Bram looked at the spoken object. He had won it in a game years ago, from an old man, somebody touched by magic. The compass would always lead him to the way out, would always find his loved ones. It had lead him to his wife, once, long ago.

"I cannot leave, Rumple." Bram finally admitted.

"You cannot stay because of a memory." His friend countered, confronting Bram with the essence of his persistence. "Evelien is dead for years now. You have to let her go. For the sake of your children." Bram was silent. He knew he was being confronted with a reality he had too long denied. But everything in this house reminded of her. Every object, every corner of the humble home had a tale related to his wife. Leaving it would be the final farewell. And he wasn't prepared for it.

"I'm sorry…I just can't." Rumpelstiltskin sighed in frustration.

"You're being selfish!" He coldly spoke. "You'll pay a high price for it. And so will your kids!"

At this Rumpelstiltskin got up and exited the house. He knew it was a lost battle. He knew Bram preferred to die in his house than leave it. And he truly regretted it, for Hansel and Gretel would be victims of his own tragedy. Baelfire saw his father come outside and run to meet him right away. The moment he saw him closer, he knew there was something wrong.

"Papa?" Rumpelstiltskin gave his son an apologetic look and shook his head dejectedly. Baelfire knew right away his father had tried, without success, to convince his friend in leaving. "If he doesn't want to leave, we should at least bring Hansel and Gretel along with us!"

"You think they want to be departed from their father?" Rumpelstiltskin sorrowfully asked. Baelfire knew of course the answer. They would never leave Bram, just like he would never abandon his father. Death together was preferable than definitive separation.

"What do we do now?" The teenager asked. Rumpelstiltskin sighed tiredly.

"As soon as I feel alright again, I'm trading the rest of the wool and we are leaving. I know I put enough material in Bram's thick head for him to at least reflect on the matter. We can only hope he'll gain some sense. Further, there's nothing we can do. It is his decision. Alas, we cannot force him to change it."

* * *

Bram was left alone with Rumpelstiltskin's words burning in his ears. He hated when his friend managed to reach his heart with the painful truth. The cripple seemed to have a talent in choosing the right words that managed to slip easily in his difficulty reachable soul. Bram found himself struggling with an internal dilemma. He could not leave the memories of his wife behind him, but he also could not let his children be victims of his own grief. It pained him greatly to admit his friend was right. The question was, could he do it? He stared at his compass, the arrow spinning madly searching for his answers. True north always points to your loved ones.

* * *

**I growing fond of Bram's character.**

**Still enjoying? Let me know, right? Review**


	18. Ackward Revelations

**Thank you for starting reading: Anatra Fiore**

**And of course, always happy to know you are enjoying this tale: vanillaface, WildDragon26221, unicornnarwal222, thedoctorsgirl42, Usio-Amamiya, jenniferburns.370 (yeah, Rumple is always so…polite.)**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

** Chapter 18 – Day 10:Ackward revelations**

If there was still tension between the two best friends, it was not noticeable. Lunch was as merry as usual, now with the extra presence of a much better looking Rumpelstiltskin. Afterwards, the children went outside to play, while the adults remained inside, tiding up the dishes. Once they were ready, Bram put some hot tea on the table.

"So…the children told me you both travelled a lot when you were young." Belle said while she poured the spicy liquid on three small cups. She was curious to their tales, as she herself wished she could travel all over the world someday.

"Oh, yeah. We explored the world from east to west and from south to north." Bram proudly stated. "This one here couldn't stand to stay another day at home." He said pointing at Rumpelstiltskin. "How old were you, when you started talking about leaving the village? Thirteen?"

"Would you not if you had a mad father?" Rumpelstiltskin said annoyed. "I probably would have died of misery if I would have stayed any longer in _his_ house." Belle was surprised to hear the sneer in Rumpelstiltskin's voice. Apparently his relationship with his father was far worse than she had imagined.

"What happened?" Belle shyly asked. Rumpelstiltskin frowned at the question and feel silent, the painful memories still haunting him. Bram looked all of the sudden tense but looked at his friend a bit expectantly. They switched brief glances and the cripple sighed.

"When I was nineteen, my youngest sister died of illness. I got to hear from my dear father I should have been the one to go instead of her." He coldly said. Belle looked truly shocked, unable to believe somebody could say such a thing to their own child.

"Your father?"

"My father, always my father!"Rumpelstiltskin said regretfully and sipped a bit of his tea, forcing himself to calm down. "So, I just had enough. One day I packed my stuff, bid farewell to my family and left."

"Yeah, and you were so kind not to inform me at all! It took me quite some hours to catch up with you." Bram said in a fake complaining tone, hoping to lighten up the heavy sphere that filled the room. "Thought you could get rid of me that easily?"

"One could only wish." The other one joked back.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Belle asked surprised.

"He was seventeen and stuck to the village. And it was really my problem. I didn't actually expect he would come."

"Where did you go to?" The princess asked.

"We went first to the capital. We stayed about two years in Avonlea and then started exploring new places. We never really had a destiny. We would just see where our legs would take us." Rumpelstiltskin happily stated.

"And in every place we would practice a different office. We had to earn money, of course. We did a bit of everything until we finally figured out where we truly were good in." Bram said.

"Worked in farming, with animals, in the construction…" Rumpelstiltskin started numbering.

"…we assisted carpenters, black smites, knights…" Bram continued.

"…we baked, butched, sewed…"

"…learned about cooking, about healing…"

"Then I discovered spinning was my thing."

"And I continued jumping from office to office." Bram concluded. Belle had to giggle a bit at the tale.

"So, what were your grandest adventures?" Belle asked, excited in knowing what the due had done, seen and lived in the past.

"Oh no, not the adventurous type." Rumpelstiltskin dismissed right away.

"Only with married women!" Bram said laughing out loud for Rumpelstiltskin's mortification.

"Hey! That was only once! And I didn't know about it!" He defended wide eyed. "She bloody fooled me. Thought her husband was going to kill me!"

Belle immediately felt the temperature rise to her face, feeling shocked and somehow uneasy. She never expected the conversation lead to _that_ sort of subject and certainly didn't see that coming from the spinner. She heard Rumpelstiltskin, who looked deeply embarrassed, mumble something to Bram in the sort of "highly inappropriate". It didn't seem to have effect on the woodcutter, though.

"No doubt we were real trouble makers." Bram said between his laughter, ignoring his friend's distress. "Always gambling, getting drunk…We had a girlfriend in each village!" Belle looked now quite shocked this time, while Rumpelstiltskin looked like he wanted to punch Bram and hide in a hole. "Remember that red-haired you had?"

"What? That was your girl!" Rumpelstiltskin spat, red of humiliation and fury. Bram looked a bit thoughtful for a while and then seemed to recollect.

"Oh yeah…you're right…That one was really hot."

"For goodness sake, Bram! You don't even know with who you've been sleeping with!" The cripple scolded.

"Like if you do." Bram retorted, but Rumpelstitlskin simply lifted an eyebrow annoyed, while he sipped some more tea. There was some truth to it after all.

"So…huh…when did this all come to an end?" The princess asked, brushing her dress to hide her awkwardness. She was rather affronted, not really happy knowing Rumpelstilstkin had quite a share of women in the past.

"We returned to our village. It was supposed to be a temporary stay but this one here impregnated a woman!" Bram revealed, like if it was the most amusing thing in the world. "Not just some woman! Nooo. The village's widow, who had spent twelve years trying to conceive her husband a child. Everybody was convinced she was barren. Comes Rumpelstitlskin and _Bang_! Proves the world is wrong!"

"Shhhhh! Not so loud! I don't want Bae to know he was an accident!" The cripple, who was by now scarlet of embarrassment, quickly turned pale. The teenager was outside, probably too far to hear anything, but Rumpelstiltskin thought it would be too unfair for the boy to know he wasn't born from love, but fruit of an impulsive and physical passion.

"You know what the best part is?" Bram asked Belle, pretending he didn't hear his friend's plea and notice the beauty's livid expression. "They totally hated each other since children." He stopped thoughtful. "How did that even happen?" Bram realized he never had asked that one question.

"We were fighting as usual and then she threw herself at me. And it was a hot day." Rumpelstiltskin quickly confessed, utterly ashamed and having enough of this conversation. "Anyway, after three days of morning sickness, she came to me and we confirmed her pregnancy with a midwife. We decided to have the child together. Of course, my father was wild, because we didn't exactly follow the standards." He spoke regretfully. "Oh well, can never do anything right in his eyes…Do you know what he said when Bae was born? _Oh, at least it's a boy!"_ He rested his cup of tea with a little too much force, his eyes revealing a fuming anger which years didn't help to forget.

Belle was silent during the whole conversation, not really knowing what to say. She felt somehow upset with Rumpelstiltskin for his reckless affairs in the past, realizing he was not really the timid and decent guy she thought he was. Or maybe he had changed in the meanwhile. But she also couldn't help to feel some pity for him and wondered how far his father had influence in the spinner's life choices.

"Your old man is an asshole." Bram said, patting his friend's back. "Anyway. That was the end of our lifelong journey. He became father and I met Eveline and ended up with two kids myself." He concluded. "Yeah…those were good times." He spoke a bit dreamily.

"Indeed. But I would never trade that crazy lifestyle for my son." Rumpelstiltskin admitted, his friend nodding in agreement.

* * *

Bram departed again with Hansel and Baelfire into the deep forest. If they worked hard again, they could easily take the following day off. Rumpelstiltskin was feeling much better. He still sensed some weakness and dizziness, so he decided to take it easy and rest in the afternoon. He wanted to head to the marked the following day, but would only know in the morning if he was actually fit enough. The man had lain down under the shade of a tree, beside Gretel. Belle joined them after a while, sitting next to the cripple. She was fidgeting with her dress, while she watched Gretel exercising her embroidery skills. Then her eyes went to the lying figure of Rumpelstiltskin, his arm covering his eyes from the sun. The beauty was not very happy with the revelations she had after lunch, but on the other side, that was all past, a period before he became a father. And she had often heard that men would only grow up after they built up a family. Probably that was what happened to the two friends. At least, that was her conclusion after what Rumplelstiltskin said about not willing to trade his son for _that_ lifestyle. She looked up to the slightly clouded sky and her thoughts were pushed away to Snowland. Belle's hopes and worries were both increasing. She was glad they would carry on soon with their journey but she feared she was taking too much time in reaching Snowland. And then there was the promise she had made to herself. She needed to talk with Rumpelstiltskin and reveal all her secrets. But they were never truly alone at Bram's. And she would not dare tell her secret with the chances of somebody hearing it by accident.

"Are you alright?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, noticing her nervousness. She smiled a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah…Was just thinking about the war." She half lied. She laid down too, the cool grass underneath her smoothing her tension.

"Try not to think too much about it. Soon we'll be in Snowland." Belle nodded and sighed softly. She turned her head to watch the man lying next to her. He had his eyes closed and was clearly enjoying the peace.

"Uhm…What was the most incredible thing you saw during your journeys?" She saw his smile widen, his eyes never opening.

"The ocean." He spoke low. "An endless vast world of blue, translucent waters, glittering under the sun as far as the eye can see." He spoke in a dreamily tone. "The smell of fresh salt, the sound of the waves… If you ever had the opportunity, you really should see the sea. It's truly an amazing sight. It's nothing compared to a river or lake" Belle smiled lazily and too closed her eyes, trying to picture such a place.

"Papa said he liked the Crystal Mountains." Gretel spoke, while she worked her needle.

"Also an amazing sight. Very impressive." The cripple said, his voice already a bit faded by sleep.

"I wish I could explore the world." Belle confessed.

"Why wouldn't you?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. But the princess never answered.

There was so much she could not do because of her role in society. She thought it was ironic that, being the heiress of the throne meant she had no freedom, instead many obligations. She thought it was ironic that, being a woman, somebody who had little to say in the court, was the person to bring hope to her people and free the kingdom from the enemy. It was unfair she could not choose her own destiny and do the things she so much desired to do. Belle stretched a bit, sending her uneasy thoughts away and feeling laziness spread through her body. While doing so, her fingertips met Rumpelstiltskin's. She was surprised she didn't push her hand away at the touch. She was more surprised to feel the man's fingers curl gently around hers. The beauty knew by his breathing he was not sleeping. She smiled, curling her fingers on his, enjoying this simple bliss. She was dozing off. She felt warm and safe. Far away, the princess could hear the soft wind in the leaves and grass, birds chirping and Gretel murmuring a sweet melody.

* * *

**I figured out Rumpelstiltskin is the homely and shy type. But, since we know (until now) absolutely nothing about him before his marriage...well, let's say FF is al about giving wings to your imagination. I guess I could have called this chapter "Boys will be boys". I decided to give Rumple's past a more of a carefree and crazy youth with the serious side (attention, they did work) and the party thing instead of his always present desperate and miserable life from the show. Still, I figured out he would be dragged by Bram to bars and the drinks would help him losen up, eventualy. Not to mention the way he and Milah got together (which, after seeing the show, I honestly cannot imagine any other possible way for those two to get married, unleass it was arranged!) Anyway... This is my aproach. **

**Have a fun Halloween.**

**Review ;)**


	19. Old Wounds

**Just realized… Over de 100 reviews! Wow! Thank you all!**

**And also for the last chapter's reviews: tigger64, Monica Kyler, Usio-Amamiya, thedoctorsgirl42 (agreed), .370, Jamie Jazz (glad to know that), jjxox8d, Grace5231973**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Day 11: Old wounds**

Hansel and Gretel were in high spirits. They only went to the marked with their father sporadically. They enjoyed going to the town in search of novelties, new toys and other children. As peaceful and pleasant an isolated life was, the children did miss an important part of social interaction.

Rumpelstiltskin was feeling his old self again, so they gathered wool and wood for trade and left early to the market. Bram had a small wagon which he used to carry the heavy logs, which was big enough to transport the merry group. The children sung folks lyrics, while the men chatted the whole way, pestering each other in a friendly manner. Belle enjoyed the two hours travel, losing her gaze at the changing landscape. Dixterren was the last town before the frontier with Snowland. The princess noticed the trees grew taller and thinner, the air became fresher and the landscape was a mix of green, red and golden. While they were still enjoying the last days of warm summer weather, Snowland was probably already visited by an early autumn.

They arrived in Dixterren after a peaceful journey, taking a secondary and less used road. But once they entered the town, signs of the war were noticeable. The protection of the town was reinforced by the presence of guards and young soldiers at the gates. Refugees were easily discerned from the inhabitants, looking poor and dirty, with haunted looks in their eyes. There were more beggars in the streets than usual. An old man preached the end of times and punishment of the gods in one of the town's squares. But beyond that, Dixterren was a regular busy town, with people going on with their daily lives, children running around and deals being loudly made at the market.

Bram parked his wagon and everybody descended. He and Rumpelstitlskin were pondering to which part of the market they should trade and quickly entered in an argument, one wanting to go to the east, the other to the southern part. Belle watched the two men amused, as she concluded it probably didn't make any different to where they went. Baelfire and Hansel became distracted by a stall nearby selling sweets and pastry. Since the men were still in the heat of their pointless discussion and the children had all received a humble share of money to spend in whatever they wanted; the boys ran to the stall, while Gretel gave them a disapproval look. She preferred to use her money in more useful things, like more embroidery material or something pretty to put on her hair.

The men finally came to an agreement, Bram having his way, since he knew the town better than his comrade. They decided to send off the children to have some spare time, since trading was not something done quickly.

"Where's Bae?" Rumpelstitlskin casually asked, while Bram was already instructing Gretel about the things she and the boys had to avoid.

"Over there, by the sweets." Belle pointed out.

Rumpelstiltskin followed her finger and quickly found his son. The princess then saw a sudden change in his expression. Rumpelstiltskin seemed to lose all the blood in his face. He looked first shocked but then his eyes suddenly became darker and brighter than usual. He stood a few moments frozen in his spot, staring in his son's direction; with an expression Belle thought was of pure rage.

"Milah." He gasped, sounding more like a groan.

Bram, who meanwhile had finished instructing Gretel; when hearing the name, suddenly turned around and saw what his friend saw. He too became pale, but his expression was more of terror. The princess and Gretel were both confused. Rumpelstiltskin glared dangerously, his hands were in fists, his knuckles white of the pressure. He was about to give a step in Baelfire's direction when Bram, quickly grabbed him by the arms and violently turned him around. Rumpelstiltskin didn't fight back, but his body was tense, shaking of fury and the look in his eyes had become murderous.

"Gretel, go to the boys and tell them you have the authorization to play while we go trading. Take that road over there." He spoke urgently, pointing with his head at the opposite direction. "And don't let Baelfire come over here!" Gretel sensing the urgency in her father's voice, immediately obeyed and ran to the boys.

Bram breathed of relieve when he saw the three of them walk happily down the road he had indicated. He turned to his friend, who was now breathing heavily, tremblers coming from his white knuckles, his frown holding a clear dangerous look.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Bram said as he pushed his friend, forcing him to walk forwards, never letting go of his skinny but tensed arms.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Rumpelstiltskin mumbled dangerously. "I'm gonna kill the fucking bitch!"

Belle stared at the scene with pure shock. Rumpelstiltskin, for a small and frail man, suddenly looked extremely dangerous and scary. Bram was frightened, that she could also see clearly. He was a strong man, but she noticed he had to use his strength to keep his friend unmoving and guide him out of there. It was only when Rumpelstiltskin spoke those murderous words, did Belle notice the woman at the sweet stall, who had been talking to the boys. She was staring back at their direction in utter shock.

* * *

Since their fathers were engaged in one of their silly arguments, the boys happily ran to the sweet stall. Hansel in special, looked hypnotized at the sweets. A middle aged woman, with kind light eyes, came to them and asked if they needed help. She let out a small giggle as the boys asked the prices of several colored treats, their look growing with hunger by the minute.

"Baelfire, let's take some of those!" Hansel said excitedly as he pointed at the pastries with light blue cover. The boys missed the sudden change in the woman's face. A wave of shock came to her eyes, but she quickly composed herself, hiding it right away. She told the price of the cakes, never taking her eyes of the taller boy.

"You both seem to be good boys." She kindly said. "You know what? Chose whatever you want and I'll make a fifteen percent discount in the total bill."

"Really!" Both boys said in unison, immediately choosing their preferences. The woman gave a warm smile, but a ghost of pain haunted their eyes.

"You boys aren't from here, are you?" She said as she put the chosen candies in a brown paper bag.

"I live close by." Hansel chirped.

"I'm from Lisphobor." Baelfire gloomily said.

"From the eastern villages?" The boy nodded. "So you escaped."

"My dad and I were lucky. We had left before it was attacked." He uncomfortably said.

"Oh dear, and your mother? Did she stay behind?"

"My mom died when I was a baby."

"Oh, I see. Well, he seems to have done a good job raising you up… Alone I suppose." Baelfire nodded, unable to hide his pride. "Is he here?" She said filling the last items in the bag, not daring to look at the boy as she put out the question.

"Yep. He's right there." Baelfire pointed at the two arguing men. He didn't need to tell her which was one his father, for she knew it all too well.

"Well, let's see how much this will cost." She said, getting a pencil and scribbling numbers on an old paper, trying to hide back her nervousness. She told the price and the boys divided the costs, happy with the bargain. They still had money left for other things. While they were counting the coins, they missed the expression of terror on the woman's face, when Rumpelstiltskin saw and recognized her. She saw Bram quickly turn him around and short after a blond girl came running to the boys.

"Hi! Are you ready? We have authorization to visit the town as long as we stay away of beggars, taverns and dark alleys. Let's go over there, it's more fun."

Gretel did her best to sound carefree when her heart was actually still pounding. She had no idea what made Rumpelstiltskin so livid of anger, but it had frightened her terribly. She feared for Baelfire, especially after her father instructed her not to let him come close to the cripple. She was relieved when the boys agreed right away and said goodbye to the kind saleswoman. None of the children witnessed the expression of shock, fear and guilt on the woman's face, while she watched Bram drag the furious Rumpelstiltskin out of the square.

* * *

"Let me go, Bram!" Rumpelstilskin spoke in a deep unnatural threatening voice.

"What is going on?" Belle demanded, still confused. It was clear that Rumpelstiltskin and the woman by the sweets stall knew each other, but she could not imagine what the woman had done for the cripple to have this kind of reaction. But Bram was too concentrated in keeping his friend under control to answer her.

"You are not going anywhere." Bram told his friend.

"How dare she? Talking to my boy. _My_ boy!" He stressed "my", pain and anger were blinding his judgment. Belle was starting to have a really bad feeling about this. Bram managed to guide Rumpelstiltskin into a tavern.

"The strongest shot you have!" He said as he entered. He owner, seeing the two men, one livid of anger, the other of fear, quickly filled a small glass with the clear liquid.

"Is that firewater?" Belle asked outraged, but Bram gave her such a tormented look that she swallowed her words back.

"Drink it." Bram ordered, giving the small glass to the shorter man.

"I don't want!"

"Drink **IT**!" He ordered with more power. It worked and its content was emptied in one gulp.

"Fuck!" Rumpelstiltskin cursed, as the heat spread throughout his body. Something, in the back of his mind, told him he was not supposed to drink it, but he was too enraged to think properly. "What is _she_ doing here anyway?" His outlandish accent sounding heavier and more aggressive.

"Another one!" Bram sounded half in panic. The small glass was refilled. "You need to calm down. Drink it." After another attempt to reject the drink, Rumpelstiltskin emptied the glass for a second time. "How do you feel?" Bram asked worriedly, sensing some of the tension in Rumpelstiktskin's muscles slowly fade. The cripple was slightly balancing in the drunkenness, and his gaze was unfocused for some seconds.

"The hell you think I feel! She fucking left us!" He suddenly spat, his eyes more furious than ever. The bartender, intimidated with the blinded fury that possessed the feeble man, filled a third glass.

"This one is on the house. And get him out of here."

Bram, noticing some people were staring at them, thanked and obeyed. He gave his coins bag to Belle and asked her to pay, while he dragged his friend outside, who seemed to mumble something unsympathetic in his strange dialect. Rumpelstiltskin drunk the third glass, this time without any resistance and almost collapsed, dizzy from the overdoses of alcohol. Belle practically ran out of the tavern, to find both men in a hidden and quiet corner of an alley. She could see the concern in Bram's face and noticed Rumpelstiltskin was now in a deeper state of drunkenness.

"How could she? How could she do such a thing?" Rumpelstiltskin slurred. He surprisingly was still standing (barely) and articulating after three shots.

"Shhh. Calm down, please, you need to calm down."

"How do you fucking want me to calm down? After all these years! She…She just appears out of nothing?!" Rumpelstilskin spat irate. "She left us! She just…just left with that…that …fucker!" The man yelled hysterically at this friend. Belle could see hot tears spring out of the man's eyes. Her mind was racing, trying to put the pieces together. She stared in pure shock when she finally understood what was going on. "She left us when I most needed her!"

Rumpelstiltskin finally succumbed into his turbulent emotions and burst into tears, weeping on his friend's shoulder, who patiently stroke his back. Years of hidden pain and regret were revealed in one drunken outburst of uncontrolled sobs. Belle let out a heavy sigh, having held her breath for too long. She knew now. Rumpelstiltskin's wife had not died. She was the woman at the sweets stall.

* * *

**Since Rumple told Belle in one of the first chapters that Bae's mom died when he was just a baby, I logically have to stick to this version, not the show's (my magic bowl didn't reveal the spoilers). But, Milah left him the same way and for the same reasons, the only diference is that the kid in my version never had a mother (and personally, I wonder to what point the Baelfire from the show had a mother, since the poor thing was sitting alone, waiting for one of his parents to eventually appear...) **

** Next chapter will be pretty intense. **

**Keep reading.**

**Review ;)**


	20. About Wars

**Thank you: Guest, .370, tigger64, thedoctorsgirl42, Grace5231973, TygTag, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, jjxox8d, Br0k3n Ang3l**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Day 11: About Wars**

Bram was panicking. He was seriously regretting giving his friend the three shots. Rumpelstiltskin was supposed to calm down. Any normal person would become numb from so much alcohol, but Rumpelstiltskin seemed to go against all laws of human condition and became instead more and more agitated. It was like if the alcohol stimulated his adrenaline instead of knocking him out.

"It's not fair!" Rumpelstiltskin moaned between his tears. "I came back for them! She didn't have the right!"

"Rumpel, you really need to calm down! Breathe, man!"

"The hell with you! You don't know how it is!" The smaller man spat, looking disturbed. "She left me!...I left the others behind! I left them!"

"What is going on? What is he talking about?" Belle asked confused.

Bram looked helpless at his friend, fear and sadness present in this eyes. The woodman looked frightened as he witnessed the change in Rumpelstiltskin. The hurt being replaced by confusion, which was quickly replaced by panic and terror. The alcohol intensified the cripple´s emotions and confused his mind, his past traumatic memories overlapping each other disorderly. He saw the face of his wife, of his son, of the other men in the wars, of the ogres. He saw the monstrous world of innocent blood tainting the green grass with scattered bodies of lifeless men. He heard the sound of bones being crushed under agonized screams. The world was changing before his eyes, the alcohol blurring and bringing him back to the nightmarish memories of the battlefield.

"The Ogre Wars." Bram whispered and the princess stared shocked at the spinner.

"What? How…" Belle's words were cut by Rumplelstiltkin. Something snapped inside of him when he heard his friend whisper the words.

"Dear Lord Maurice! Our very much beloved king!" He spat sarcastically, in a tone Belle though was misplaced and made her almost shrink from fright. "He sent every man to the Ogre Wars! And I run away,…I couldn't fight,…I had to run…" Rumpelstiltskin mumbled, his anger being quickly replaced by fear and regret. His eyes were directed to Belles' but she knew he wasn't seeing her. His gaze was far away, his mind taking him back to this horrific past. She put her hands on his shoulders in hope it would calm him down and could feel his whole body shaking.

"Rumpel, it's not your fault. You were wounded." Bram tried in vain to comfort his friend.

"I left them to die! I'm a bloody coward! I should have died there! I should have fought!"He suddenly turned to Bram, screaming viciously, as he loathed himself for his weaknesses. But then, Rumplelstiltskin suddenly stopped. "Oh, gods, I feel sick!"

"You had no choice!" Bram misunderstood his friend's words, missing the way the spinner was now contorting of torment with his hands pressed on his belly.

"I really feel sick!" Rumplestiltskin said urgently and walked a few unbalanced steps into the alley, supporting himself on the wall. He convulsed a couple of times, his whole body trembling and finally threw up. Bram had to catch his friend, who nearly stumbled on his own vomit. "Bram, you fool! I'll kill you for poisoning me!"

"This cannot go on." Bram desperately said. "Linda, I need you to go down that street over there. Take the third road to the left and look for a stall selling mushrooms. Ask for Jefferson. Tell him I sent you and that I need his special tea urgently!" Belle, seeing how livid Rumpelstiltskin was, didn't even bother to ask. She ran down the streets as fast as she could and found the stall according to Bram's indications.

"Jefferson! I'm looking for Jefferson!" Linda almost yelled exasperated, as she reached the mushroom stall.

"Now, now. Hush lovely lady. Where's the fire?" A man about Belle's age appeared from behind the counter, smirking confidently.

"Bram sent me. He needs your special tea! It's urgent." The man frowned surprised, but turned swiftly to pick up some herbs and heat up water.

"Bram? What happened?" He calmly asked, while he skillfully prepared the drink.

"It's his friend. He's really in a bad shape." She said, almost in tears. A girl around ten appeared from behind the counter with a white stuffed rabbit, looking curious.

"Grace, daddy is going to bring some tea to Bram. Stay here with Ludwig and Mary Ann. I'll be back in a short while.

"Promise me you'll be back for our tea party" The girl said in her soft voice.

"I promise. Wouldn't miss it for nothing in this world." He planted a kiss on her head, spilled the contents of heated aromatic water in a cup and quickly paced after Belle. When they reached the alley, Jefferson was surprised to see Rumpelstiltskin sitting against the wall, looking white as death and breathing with problems.

"Thank the gods you're here. He started hyperventilating just a moment ago." Bram told.

"What happened?" Jefferson asked. But Bram didn't answer. He took the cup with tea and handed to Rumpelstiltskin.

"No! I don't want any of your poisonous drinks!"

"For goodness sake, just drink it! You'll feel better!" Bram yelled, having nothing more than despair left. Of course, his friend rejected, turning his head away, breathing too fast for his lungs.

"What did you give him?" Jefferson sounded a bit amused.

"I gave him three shots, okay? Milah is here and I thought it would calm him down! Hey!" He yelled as Rumpelstiltskin almost knocked the tea cup from Bram's hand.

"Wow! Milah?...Wait, you gave him three shots? Were you trying to kill him? He's a small man! Why didn't you come right to me?" Jefferson inquired, making Bram feel really stupid.

"I didn't remember, okay? I was desperate. He looked possessed!" Bram defended himself, while Jefferson shook his head disapprovingly.

"What does this tea do?" Belle asked Jefferson, starting to feel really upset with Bram for his incompetence

"It will definitely calm him down." Jefferson said knowingly with an overly confident smirk.

It was just what the princess needed to hear. She took the cup from Bram's hand and, for his surprise, pushed him away. Belle crouched so she was leveled to Rumpelstiltskin. Now that she could see him closer, she realized he was a real mess. She could see sweat drops on his temple, he was livid as a ghost and his eyes were puffed and unfocussed.

"Drink this. It will help you feel better." She softly told him with a reassuring smile.

Rumpelstiltskin looked warily into her blue eyes and then to the cup. He seemed to struggle a short dilemma, as he hesitated, but ended up accepting the cup. He took a couple sips and, almost instantly, his eyes rolled back and he fell into unconsciousness. Belle didn't expect that to happen and feared for poison.

"What happened? What did you give to him?" She angrily shouted at Jefferson.

"A tea to fall asleep, of course. He'll wake in about one hour." The tea-maker explained nonchalantly. "So, what happened?"

"I told you, Milah is here." Bram said as he picked up his now peaceful friend and hung him over his shoulder. He walked a few paces and placed the man in the shadow of a tree nearby.

"That's heavy." Jefferson said as he scratched his head. "But maybe it is for the best. He'll finally be able to close that chapter."

"You really believe it." Bram asked irritated. The younger man nodded self-assuredly. "Am I right if I'm guessing he's heading to Snowland?" He asked while he stared at Rumpelstiltskin. Bram nodded in confirmation. "Well, he shouldn't. I don't think it's safe there."

"What do you mean? Is Snowland also in war?" Belle asked frightened at the thought.

"No, my lady." He spoke in an annoyingly self-assured tone. "You see, several people are claiming Maleficent is behind the wars. Have you heard that one?" He looked surprised when Belle nodded. "Well, I believe she's not working alone. Actually, I believe somebody else is behind her actions."

"Who?" The princess asked.

"Her Majesty, Queen Regina."

"What? King Leopold's wife? That's madness!" She retorted. She never truly trusted Snow's stepmother, always sensing some kind of masked behavior behind her smile, one that never reached her eyes. But accusing the woman of plotting a war was simply ridiculous.

"Is it? She's a powerful sorceress. Believe it, I've learned it the hard way. I know she has connections with the Dragon Lady" He sneered. "Anyway, I'm leaving this crumbling kingdom. Still have some calls to make, but by the end of the week, I'll be heading to the Golden City. I've heard there are good life opportunities under King Minas' rule."

"Have you heard any news about our king?" Bram asked.

"As far as I know, he is alive and imprisoned. But the princess is gone missing. I've heard from reliable sources that Lord Gaston lost her at the night of the invasion and sent undercover patrols to look for her. But no tracks of her have been found until the date." Jefferson frowned strangely at Bram's shocked expression. "Are you leaving too?" The tea-maker wondered.

"Me? I-I don't know. I think I'm safe where I live." Bram hesitantly answered, sounding nervous.

"You're not safe anywhere at war. If I were you I would leave. You all should go to the City of Gold. Showland will fall next. Mark my words" He said gloomily. "Say, if Rumpelstiltskin wakes up with a headache, bring him to me. I'll make a tea that will relieve the pain." He was about to leave, when he turned around again. "How long has he been at your place, Bram?"

"Uh…About a week."

"Pity. I would have paid a visit if I knew. Oh well. See you later, maybe. And think about what I said." At this he turned his back and waved. There followed a heavy silence.

"Why did you lie?" Belle asked. Bram gave her a dark look. "About our stay at your house." She clarified, afraid she already knew the answer.

"Because it's quite a coincidence that you stumbled on Rumpel the night the princess went missing." Belle swallowed dry. Her cover was unveiled. She had to fight the urge to cry, scared the man would denounce her. "If you are who I think you are…well, you better end this charade! I've seen the way you two behave. But plebeian and royalty don't mix. If you don't end this soon, all that will be left are two broken hearts!" He stared directly in the princess' eyes and looked truly serious. "Now, if you excuse me, I going to compensate Rumpel for the torture I made him endure and trade his wool. You stay with him."

Bram walked away and Belle was left behind with the now very peaceful Rumpelstiltskin. The beauty sat on the ground dejectedly and wept. Her father was still kept captive. Gaston was alive, looking for her. Bram knew her secret. And now, more than ever, Belle feared to tell Rumpelstiltskin the truth. He had already suffered enough. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him even more. The last thing she wanted were two broken hearts.

* * *

**Jefferson is one of my favorites characters and I was pleased to see he had a connection with Rumple on epi.5. So cool. I hope he comes more often in the show.**

**This was a rather difficult chapter to write. all the messed up emotions and thoughts whirling inside Rumple's mind, and avoiding to make it sound exagerated or overdramatic (rewrote this several times).**

**Oh and Belle was caught! Bram's not that dumb :p**

**Uh-oh. I'm freaking with my own story. **

**Review!**


	21. Ogres, Tea and a Strange Old Man

**Thank you. I'm sure you'll be pleased with this chapter: Br0k3n Ang3l; jjxox8d, Byoken, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Grace5231973, vanillaface, tigger64, thedoctorsgirl42, TygTag, .370.**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Day 11: ogres, tea and a strange old man**

While Rumpelstiltskin slept peacefully, the princess was tormented. But she used the time Jefferson's tea gave her to think properly and organize her ideas. Bram was right about the social classes. A stupid reality, but still true. Yet Belle believed strongly there was always a way. Love was supposed to conquer all. Even though they never admitted to each other or spoke the words out loud, it was love they felt, right? The beauty sighed heavily, not knowing anymore what to think. She sat mournfully with her chin resting on her hand.

"What are you thinking so hard, dearie?" Belle quickly glanced over the still lying man.

"How are you feeling?" Belle asked hopefully. He looked awfully pale, she could see his eyes he was sober again.

"I'm better, I guess." He rubbed his eyes, washing the sleep away. "Do I remember correctly or did Bram give me three shots?" The princess nodded. "The idiot. Thinks he can resolve everything with alcohol!" He complained and sighed heavily, closing his eyes for some moments. His head was starting to ache. "I…Did I …Uhm…what did I say?" Rumplestilskin asked, not quite remembering everything, but having vague memories of Milah and the Ogre Wars.

"Well, you kind of told about your wife and you weren't quite coherent when you trailed off on the ogre's subject." Belle carefully answered, omitting the cursing and the vomiting. Rumpelstitskin looked ashamed and regretful.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"It's okay." There followed a moment of silence, Rumpelstiltskin obviously recovering slowly from his hangover. But Belle was restless. She couldn't remember the first Ogre Wars, even though they happened during her early teens. She needed to know more about them. She needed to know what her father had done. "Uhm, how did you get into the wars, anyway?" She aksed tentatively, not really expecting him to answer her. But he sat up, although with a groan. He looked at her hesitant.

"Milah was eight months pregnant when the ogres truly started threatening the kingdom." He began. "There had been waves of attacks in the past, but the king's army always managed to repel them. Only this time it was different. Many soldiers died and word spread that common men from the villages closest to the battles were being sent to war. My family moved out to Snowland. Bram to his present house. But Milah was too far with her pregnancy to travel such distances. So we stayed." He sighed, staring at the ground, as he recollected the events. They were still fresh in his mind, like if it all had just happened yesterday. "Bae was three weeks old when the knights of Lord Maurice reached our village. All healthy men were to go to battle. No exceptions." Belle was horrified. It was hard to believe her father was behind such atrocious deeds. An awkward silence was followed.

"Is that how…" Belle said and pointed to his bad leg with her head. Rumpelstiltskin gave a sad smile and nodded. "Did…uh…did many survive?" The princess carefully asked. She had so many questions and needed so many answers about her reign's politics and military strategies. But most of all, she needed to believe there had been something good in her father's decision. She needed to believe these men weren't sent to unprotected. That her father was not cruel and merciless. But the haunted look in the spinner's eyes told her otherwise. "Surely, you had some sort of preparation?" The beauty desperately tried to grasp at any hopeful thought about her father.

"We did receive a short training…just a couple days. And then were sent to the battle fields." Rumpelstiltskin sighed heavily. He could see Belle was shocked, but felt he should tell her what truly happened. They were living dangerous and cruel times. It made no sense in smoothing the tale. She needed to be aware of the real situation they were facing if she wanted to survive. "We had no preparation. We were chanceless…The ogres. They are three times bigger than a regular man. They don't need the use of weapons for they are already extremely strong and swift from themselves…. I'm not sure how I managed to come out of the field alive. All I remember was this monstrosity standing right before me. I dodged when it tried to crush me, but still hit my knee. The impact was so great that I literally flew some meters. My luck was that I somehow landed in an area with high grass, so I was hidden. Not that it matters, ogres are blind. They had enough preys around them, so I was forgotten…It's strange. I didn't feel the pain at the time…My mind was clear and suddenly all I could think of was my son. It was when I noticed I was on top of a small hill, the river flowing just below. I didn't even take a second thought. I let myself roll down, while I could hear the men scream and be mercilessly slain."

Belle had to force herself not to cry. It was a too unfair destiny for any man to face such a war. And it hurt her knowing he had suffered and was still suffering her father's decision. It made her feel guilty, even thought she had been kept oblivious about this whole subject and so she never could have played a role in this part in history. But it still hurt. Because she still could see the agony in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes. Because his life, like many others, was destroyed by a single command from the king. From her father.

"And the river brought you to safety." Belle managed to speak with only a slightly shaken voice. Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"After I fell in water I let myself be taken by the flow until some folk by a village nearby rescued me. It took two months before I was fully recovered and could walk again." Rumpelstilstin swallowed hard, the memories filling him with pain and remorse. "I was not warmly welcomed when I returned home. You see, I'm a deserter. Betrayed my company. So I was labeled a coward for abandoning my fellow-villagers. I guess the gossips and accusing looks were too much for Milah. So one day she just left."

"I'm sorry." Belle whispered. "But I don't think you acted cowardly. I mean, you were badly injured. How were you even suppose to fight the ogres?" Rumpelstiltskin stared surprised at the young woman, expecting her to judge and despise him like everybody else, but then he remembered, she was not like everybody else. And smiled affectively.

"There should be more people in the world like you." He said, making Belle blush. When she finally dared to look at him again, she was rubbing his head and his face betrayed pain.

"Does your head ache?" She asked. He nodded silently. "Jefferson said he has a tea against it."

"Sounds like a good idea."

* * *

"Hey, Rumpelstiltskin! Good to see you're back to your old self." Jefferson merrily said, sounding kinder than the last time Belle saw him. "Headache?" The cripple nodded and the younger man started bruising a new tea.

"Did I come in time for your tea party?" Rumpesltiltskin asked Grace, as he sat on a stool next to her. The girl was pouring invisible tea on little cups for her stuffed toys.

"Right on time." She said, giving him her sweet smile.

Rumpelstiltskin, after a while started feeling the healing effects of Jefferson's tea and sighed relieved. The younger man smirked proudly, noticing the improvement.

"Felling better now?"

"Much better. Thank you."

"I spoke with Bram about the war…He's not planning to leave, is he?"

"I doubt it." The cripple sighed. "Believe it, I tried to convince him." Jefferson shook his head with some regret and disdain.

"And you? Going to Snowland?" Rumpelstiltskin nodded in confirmation. "You shouldn't. Go to the Golden City. It's much safer there."

"It's too far for me, Jefferson." The cripple sadly admitted. The younger man seemed to be reminded of his friend's limits with some disappointment. Belle had the feeling Jefferson got better on with Rumpelstiltskin than with Bram. The cripple then got up. "I must go. I'm a bit worried, since I was informed Bram is trading my wool." Rumpelstiltskin gave a coin to Jefferson. "Here, for the tea."

"Oh no, you really don't need…" But Rumpelstiltskin closed Jefferson's hand around the coin.

"For your daughter, then. I saw a sweets stall earlier. Should be good… it's Milah's." Jefferson smiled thankful for the man's generosity and relieved the cripple managed to speak _her_ name without any anger or hate surrounding it.

"Travel safe." Jefferson told as he and his daughter waved their friend goodbye.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin and Belle easily found Bram in the market. The woodcutter was more than happy and relieved to see his friend well again and lifted the smaller man with a hug.

"I am so sorry!" Bram said as he rested the cripple back on ground, for much of Rumpelstiltskin's relieve. "I really didn't expect you to react that way."

"It's alright. Just, don't ever do it again! …Where's my wool?"

"I sold it for 300!"

"What? How? It's impossible. That's way too much!" But Bram opened his coins bag discretely and out of sight, presenting his friend's new little fortune.

"Some old man was really impressed with the wool's quality. Which reminds me, he asked me to introduce you to him, when you were back." Bram enthusiastically said.

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin switched amazed looks and followed the woodcutter. After a while, they reached an old man, wearing a cape and hood and drinking a glass of beer outside a tavern.

"Ah, is this the talented spinner?" The man got up, seeing Bram and the newcomers. Rumpelstiltskin looked embarrassed at the compliment. "Never saw such fine work before. I bet you could spin straw into gold if you wanted to." The man said with a sly smile, revealing a mouth lacking a tooth. The cripple let out a laugh.

"If I could, I wouldn't be poor anymore." He wisely retorted.

The old man nodded with a grin, staring strangely at the cripple. Rumpelstiltskin felt suddenly uncomfortable and exposed under his gaze. The old man's eyes shifted to his companions, resting some moments on Belle and then on Bram, emitting them the same strange sensation.

"Yes, but you are not truly poor, are you?" The man's gaze returned to Rumpelstiltskin, who looked confused. "You all know that there are other valuable things in life, like love (he stared at Belle), family (his gaze went to Bram), your children (finally returning to Rumpelstiltskin). And it's precisely these things that give us the ability to do the impossible." He said with a knowing smile. The three friends all stared at him oddly and somehow, slightly intimidated. It had felt like he just had access to their souls. The man stared back grinning widely and exposing his gap in the mouth, looking very much satisfied. "Now, I must go my way again. It was a pleasure meeting you lot." The tension was lifted immediately and farewell was bid, with a bit more eagerness than it should.

"Strange old man." Bram finally said as they walked back to the market. Belle and Rumpelstitlskin nodded in agreement, still shaking off the odd feeling. "I have to go to my regular buyer and bring him the wood. You coming?"

"Actually, I need to buy supplies for the next days." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Okay, in that case, I'll see you later on." Bram joyfully said, patting and hugging his friend, still all too happy to see the spinner well. They departed, Bram going one direction, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin the other.

* * *

This time Rumpelstiltskin bought some extra food and warm mantles for each of them, since they were entering a colder region. Belle had almost yelled at the man for buying her a long woolen cape, feeling guilty for the man sacrificing his little money on her, while she actually had a fortune (although, that was useless right now).

"Stop being so difficult! You want to get sick from the cold? You do realize we are entering a region where the winter is already arriving?" He retorted amused. "Besides, I still have money left." He made his point by shaking his little coins bag on front of her nose. Belle gave him a bit of a sly grin.

"I'll have to pay you back someday, you know?"

"Really? What are you going to do? Clean fishes or butch rabbits?"

Belle had to let out an amused laugh at the man's words. But she did miss his look of longing. _Unless you have other ideas in mind_, he thought. Rumpelstilstskin could think of many ways she could pay him back, most of them not innocent at all. But suddenly he realized where his thoughts were taking him and shook them immediately away. He felt ashamed of himself for the girl was innocent and kind-hearted. He scolded himself internally and promised himself not to let his mind travel those paths. But the spinner's thoughts were again distracted when they walked by an old woman selling red roses. He cripple couldn't resist, bought one and turned to Belle, as gallant as he could.

"For you, if you'll have it." Belle smiled genuinely at the courteous gesture and accepted the flower, very contented.

"Why, I thank you." Rumpelstiltskin's grin grew wider as Belle made a courteous bow, which he graciously reattributed. They stared at each other and then laughed, happy and timid at the same time. Belle could have kissed him right on the spot. But she was too nervous and shy to do so. She blushed intensely and thought she acted like a silly girl with her first love. But then, this was the first time she lived these feelings. She brought the red flower to her nose and took its sweet scent in. These were the little things that made the world a beautiful place.

* * *

**I know I'm killing you with the few rumbelle moments, so I hope I satisfied some of this need with the introduction of the rose. I cannot find a spot for the chipped cup in this story, so the rose with play the major role.**

**Originally I was writing Rumple's recount about the war in one long monologue, but I thought it needed some interaction, so i changed by making Belle ask questions. Personally I think it's better than a long narration.**

**You gotta be kiding me if you don't guess who's the strange old man!**

**Review ;)**


	22. Closure

**Thank you all! Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Grace5231973 (that's right, Zoso), .370, tigger64, Monica Kyler, thedoctorsgirl42 (oh, you have no idea how right you are!), Br0k3n Ang3l, maizeblue7, Byoken, jjxox8d (I did ponder doing it, but then it would be Jefferson's chipped cup, so...didn't do it), TygTag (yes, Zoso).**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Day 11: Closure**

It was getting late. Rumpelstiltskin and Belle were tired of walking around and decided to head back to Bram's wagon. Merchants and sales folk were starting to close for the night, so the streets were slowly becoming empty. On their way back, they met the children, who were playing with the local kids.

"Bram's still busy for a while, but I already have everything we need." Rumpelstiltskin told his son.

Gretel stared a suspicious at the man, but saw absolutely no signs of anger anymore. Actually, there was nothing visible in Rumpelstiltskin that would denounce his torments of the day, besides some paleness, which could be easily associated with tiredness.

"Are we leaving tomorrow?" Baelfire asked regretfully. He would have enjoyed staying a bit longer at Bram's. But his father nodded, washing away any hope of a longer stay.

"The war is getting closer. The earlier we leave the better." Baelfire understood his father's point and nodded, although with much sorrow. He didn't like the idea of leaving his friends behind in dangerous times. "I'm going back to the wagon. If you want, you can stay around here. I'll send Bram later on to fetch you once he's back." He said grinning. He'd make the woodman walk endless miles, if he could, after the stunt he did. His son happily agreed and quickly returned to the game.

Rumpelstiltskin was of course reminded of his wife, once they reached the wagon. Belle looked with some apprehension at the woman who was busy tiding up her stall. The cripple was staring at the mother of his son, with a thoughtful expression.

"Wait a while here. I need to talk to her." He suddenly said. Belle tried to protest but the man interrupted her. "It's okay. I'm not going to do her anything. I just need…You just stay here. Okay?" Belle looked still a bit worried but let him leave. It was after all his own problem and she could understand he wanted to get rid of whatever was stuck in his chest (and she could only imagine how tormented that was). Belle sat on the wagon, never taking her eyes of the broken couple, her fingers fidgeting around the red rose.

"Long time no see." Milah jumped of fright as she recognized the distinctive melodic accent. She turned around looking pale and absolutely surprised. She never expected her husband to actually have the guts and come talk with her. "Oh, don't work yourself up. I'm not doing anything to you. You can thank Bram for that." The cripple quickly dismissed, unable to hide the annoyance in his voice. She sighed silently of relieve, but looked rather uncomfortable. "Look. I just wanted to make one thing clear." Rumpelstiltskin said in an undisputable manner, which was totally unfamiliar to Milah. "The day you left me and Bae for that…that…" Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes for a second, holding his anger so he wouldn't start shouting. "That day you died." He coldly said, the anger audible in his voice. He opened his eyes and stared into hers with such determination, that Milah actually felt some fear. "So, you stay away from _my_ son." He ordered adding no space to discussion. The woman swallowed dry and nodded. Rumpelstiltskin seemed to be satisfied with this, turned his back and started walking away.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Milah called in a gasp. He turned around inquisitively. She walked a few steps closer. "I- I'm really sorry." This time it was the cripple who stared surprised, not expecting to hear those words coming out of her. "It was unfair for you…"

"Unfair? You have no idea what unfair is! Do you know how it feels to have your wife taken from you and not being able to do anything against it?"

"Come on Rumple. It was not like we loved each other!"

"We had a son together! You had responsibilities! You could at least have tried!" Rumpelstiltskin raised his voice, years of suppressed anger, hurt and frustration boiling up in his chest.

"We would have had a miserable life together!" Milah too shouted at her husband that refused to see how their marriage was lost from day one.

"No. _You_ would have had a miserable life! I would at least have tried. I am happy with my life, as simple and poor as it is. It was always you that wanted more! You and your bloody quest for adventures…What happened with that pirate of yours anyway?"

Milah swallowed hard, controlling herself not to slap her husband. He would never understand how depressed she felt when she had imagined her future with him, deprived of any pleasure of life. He would never understand how the simple life of the spinner's wife, of motherhood and poverty would have eaten her up. How empty it felt to her. He would never understand how Killian's stories and adventures brought light back into her sad life. How she felt in love with the pirate's clear eyes and persona. How lonely she felt now that he was gone.

"We were separated during an incident…Killian ended up in Neverland, believing I'm dead." She mournfully said.

"How sad. My condolences."

This time Milah did slap Rumplestiltskin. His sarcasm had just been too much. She watched him turn his face to her, a strange glint in his eyes that made him look both mad and fearsome. She had hit with such a force, her fingers stayed marked on his pale features. Meanwile, Belle had almost jumped from the wagon when she saw Milah slap, but stopped herself from running to them. Rumplestiltskin had asked her to stay. And he had not backed out after the slap, so she figured out the confrontation was still on. Belle knew she had no right to get in between, so she continued watching them closely, from a distance.

"You know." Rumplestiltskin said with a rather calm tone. "You are right. We would have made a lousy couple. Actually, I'm glad I raised Bae on my own." The spinner spoke in a cool but dangerous tone. "At least I made sure he grew up happy." There followed a heavy silence, as the couple stared in each other's eyes. Milah was terrified, never having seen this side of Rumpelstiltskin, not even during their hottest discussions. "Now, if you will excuse me…" He turned his back to Milah and walked away. After a few steps he turned around. "Oh, and don't forget. You stay away from him." He said still sounding threatening. He returned hastily to the wagon, leaving his wife behind, who had fallen silent. Rumpelstiltskin felt really tired, but somehow relieved. He finally had confronted her. He could finally close this chapter of his life.

"I'm exhausted." He complained.

"After such a day, no wonder." Belle retorted tentatively.

She would have died to know what they talked about, but she had been too far away to catch word. But then again, she knew it was not her place. This was something between Rumpelstiltskin and Milah. Belle looked at the woman in question and noticed her staring at them. The beauty glared at her direction and must have had effect, since the woman returned to the closing of her stall. Rumpelstiltskin meanwhile had laid down on the wagon and was already half dozing. He felt dizzy from all the intense feelings that plagued him today. Belle stared lovingly at him, holding the red rose on her hand. She had considered telling him the truth today, especially after her short confrontation with Bram. But she had not had the heart to do so. Rumpelstiltskin had such a tumultuous day that she thought he probably would react badly at the news. She felt so unsecure, especially because of Rumpelstiltskin's negative opinions about the court and mainly, about her father. She sighed and wished things could be easier. But she knew she had to tell him, sooner or later. It was not an option anymore. Tomorrow they will leave to Snowland. It will be the three of them again. The moment opportunity presents itself, she will tell him everything. That Belle promised herself. Now she would have to be sure Bram will not give her in.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin dozed off perhaps half an hour and woke up with Bram's loud voice. He lifted his head and blinked several times at the sight before him. Bram had a small handcar full of supplies for the coming weeks. Such image made Rumpelstiltskin's heart sink. The little hope he had in Bram leaving the kingdom died right at that moment. He got up and descended the wagon.

"A bit soon to collect for winter, don't you think so?" The cripple said. Bram only glanced briefly at his friend and started loading. "Do you really think complete isolation is a good idea?"

"Look. Everybody keeps going on about this war! Fear is a contagious thing. The war is in a very early stadium. I mean, it could be over in a short time. Who knows? And if things get ugly, I can always leave."

"What if you wait too long? It's too risky!"

"Rumpel. You have your convictions, I have mine. I'm not doing this without thought. But this is what I feel is right. It's my decision."

"What about your children? Don't you worry about their safety? Their future?"

"Of course I do. But as long as we stay together, we'll be okay. Because we are a family."

Rumpelstiltskin groaned defeated. He failed in understanding his friend's point of view, just like Bram failed in understanding his. In the end, they could do nothing more than just accept the situation. So Rumpelstiltskin stood powerlessly watching Bram load. The woodman suddenly froze, when he was about to pick another item. Rumpelstiltskin turned around to see what made him stop. He was absolutely surprised to see Milah walking in their direction. Belle was too shocked, thinking the woman had the nerve. As Milah came closer, the beauty saw immediately Baelfire's resemblances with the woman. The boy had inherited his mother's looks. She wondered how it felt for Rumpelstiltskin to look at his son and be daily reminded of the woman who had left him. The cripple, on the other hand, couldn't imagine what Milah wanted.

"Uhm, Rumpelstiltskin?" She hesitantly called, fidgeting her dress while she looked awkwardly at Bram and the unknown woman. They were both clearly giving her warning looks. She turned to her husband. "You're heading to Snowland, right?"

"Yes. You?" She nodded.

"I'm leaving tonight with a caravan. There are more people traveling to Snowland. And you?"

"Tomorrow, probably in the morning."

"Are you taking the main road too?"

"No, the secondary. It's shorter."

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"Why? Do you think I'll be more exposed to danger than traveling with a big group of people in the most visible path around here?" He cynically said. Milah had to bite her tong, while Bram held his breath. Usually their hideous fights started this way. But the woman managed to sustain her posture and gave a fake smile, much to Rumpelstiltskin's amusement.

"Well, in any case, I wish you a safe travel." She coldly said. "I guess I won't be seeing you again."

"Not if you go to Kriemont." He coldly retorted.

"Or you to Valbir."

They glared at each other defiantly and seemed to come to some unspoken understanding, since they both said their goodbyes, turning their backs to each other. Suddenly, Rumpelstiltskin stopped and turned around.

"Milah." She turned to face him, curious. "Just answer me one question… Why did you leave Bae."Milah shrugged her shoulders and gave him a rare remorseful look.

"I never wanted to be a mother….And I knew from the very beginning you'd be a better parent than I would ever be." She admitted repentantly. She gave him a genuine apologetic smile and waved goodbye. Rumpelstiltskin remained frozen, watching her walk away. His look was of pure disbelief.

"That bitch!" Bram angrily spat.

Rumpelstitlskin and Belle had no time to reply, for they were interrupted by children's voices and laughter. Since everybody was returning home, the children had decided to go back to the wagon. They saw from a distance Rumpelstiltskin talk with the woman of the sweet's stall, but were too far to hear anything. By the time they reached the wagon, she was already far away.

"Do you know that woman, Papa?" Baelfire asked curiously.

"Yes. She lived in our village many years ago." His father neutrally replied.

"Were you friends?" Rumpelstiltskin gave a chuckle.

"Far from that. We couldn't stand each other."

"Pity, it would have been quite a match. She really makes good sweets." Rumplestitlskin grimaced at the boy's joke. If only he knew.

* * *

The group made the final preparations to return to Bram's. Baelfire, had noticed the rose. He grinned happily and stared at his father with excited eyes.

"Don't get any ideas." Rumpelstiltskin mumbled trying to sound upset, much to his son's amusement. But Baelfire let him be. He knew his father had been a long time alone and was terribly shy. He was glad things were finally developing between the pair, even if it was going more slowly than he wished for.

Meanwhile, Belle had managed to talk with Bram unnoticed. The woodcutter had not hidden his disapproval when she begged him to keep her secret. She promised to tell the truth in their way to Snowland. Bram stared from the rose on her hand to her pleading eyes and gave in. But made her promise to really reveal her identity to Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire. He couldn't help to think it was wrong he was holding such a secret, but he knew he had not the heart to break the news to his best friend. It would only hurt Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. So he kept his silence.

They left when the skies were starting to change into pinks and purples, announcing nightfall. Clever eyes followed the wagon that became smaller and smaller as it distanced itself .Their departure was being closely watched by an old man with a long hooded cape. The man grinned, almost maliciously, revealing his gap in his mouth.

"Until we meet again." He whispered and vanished immediately in the thin air.

* * *

**Zoso! The Dark One! But he will not appear for a very long time... I'll keep him in reserve.**

**I enjoyed putting something of /Dark on Rumpel's tone. And do I have the feeling I made Milah even worse than in the show? I can't believe there are people defending her. Poor woman, she was not in love, so she got depressed and run away with a pirate...A hot pirate, but, to leave a child behind? These people are mad or awful (future) parents themselves. Althoug, I do think Rumple did go too far in ripping her heart. But he's the dark one, so...what to expect?**

**Enough rambling.**

**Review and till the next chapter ;)**


	23. Lady Aurora

**Thank you, thank you and thank you: tigger64, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, jenniferburns.370, jjxox8d, thedoctorsgirl42, TygTag, Grace5231973, Byoken**

**I Do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Day 12: Lady Aurora**

"For the goodness sake, Rumpel! Will you stop it?"

Bram suddenly shouted for much of the other man's surprise, as well as the rest of the group. It was half way morning; everything was packed and ready to go. They sat together drinking tea before leaving and the spinner had been silent the whole time. Rumpelstiltskin, who had been staring into the colored water of his tea, lifted his head in confusion.

"What? I did nothing!"

"Your face says it all!" Bram was clearly annoyed. His friend had looked depressed the whole morning and his silence was never a good sign. The woodman could already read in his friend's face what was going on in his stressful mind. Bram knew Rumpelstiltskin was already working himself up, worried with the future of his best friend, worried with the travel he had ahead, worried with everybody's welfare. "Everything will be alright, so stop working yourself up. I mean, gods Rumpel, you've been staring at your tea for at least five minutes! Soon it will be cold." Bram scolded.

He couldn't help it. He loved this man. Rumpelstiltskin being the brother he never had, his buddy, his confident, his very one and best friend. It killed him to see him miserable and he felt guilty, knowing he was the reason for his friend's gloominess. Bram knew Rumpelstiltskin condemned his decision, even thought, he hadn't mentioned it since their talk the day before. Bram felt it was the right decision, so he regretted it not. But he knew Rumpelstiltskin would wonder and worry himself dead for the safety of his friends and that was something Bram didn't wish for him.

Rumpelstilstik lifted his eyes and they rested a while on those of his childhood's companion. Bram's ways were rough and rude; he could be a true idiot sometimes and annoy him until he would lose his patience. But he was always trustful and loyal. He had always been there for him, in the happy and sorrowful moments of his life. Rumpelstiltskin saw he was worrying Bram with his fears. A genuine smile drew on his lips. He realized they both became anxious for each other's concerns. In this very moment he truly treasured this friendship.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." The cripple assured in his calm voice, smiling slightly teasingly, with his typical impish look in his eyes. Bram breathed relived. His friend was back to his normal merry mood.

* * *

The last farewells were bid. It had been with clear reluctance that the three departed, leaving the kind family behind in times of uncertainties. When Bram had caught Belle alone, early in the morning, he practically begged her to be careful and do the right thing. The princess was glad Bram had kept her secret and had not treated her any differently than before. Belle nodded to his request with a determined look in her eyes. She was prepared to reveal her true feelings and identity to Rumpelstiltskin. The spinner had calculated four days travel to Lobino, the first village they would reach in Snowland. Belle would use the time to her advantage. The moment they would be alone, she would tell him.

* * *

They strolled at the same rhythm as the first day Belle joined father and son. But unlikely the first day of their journey, the lot traveled silenced, each own lost in their in thoughts and worries.

Baelfire was living an internal turmoil, feeling frustration turning into anger and then into fear, as his thoughts went back to the wooden house. He couldn't stop thinking about the boy and girl they left behind. The thought something could happen to them made his insides turn. His heart would leap a few beats more when his thoughts went to Gretel. He didn't know why, but the more he thought about her, the more he wanted to be with the blond girl and protect her. He sighed defeated, knowing he was just a kid and could do nothing against the adult's decisions. And he hated that so much. It made him feel powerless, useless and revolted.

Belle too was lost in her musings about the war and her future. Bram had been right. A peasant and a princess were an impossible match. She was also reminded of how limited the woman's role was in her father's court. She wanted to stay with Rumpelstiltskin. She knew she had already given her heart to him without even sharing a word of love or a tender kiss. And she knew he felt the same. Their feelings had developed fast. From simply strangers to friends and then, something much more deep and significant. But the war, the court rules and the society stood in the way. The beauty knew she had to find Gaston if she wanted to be taken seriously in Lord Leopold's court. He had power and was a respected warrior. She needed him as an ally, but wished him never to be her husband. The whole idea repulsed her. He was her betrothed, a thought that made her feel nauseous. Belle sighed defeated, knowing she was woman and could do nothing against the dominant men's decisions. And she hated that so much. It made her feel powerless, useless and revolted.

Rumpelstiltskin walked with a heavy heart. He had failed to convince his best friend to join him. He had found some closure with his wife, but felt guilty he never could have given his son a mother. No woman ever wanted him. The poor spinner, the cripple that cowardly run away, the liar that couldn't even find the guts and tell his own son the truth about the past. And then there was Belle. A beautiful young woman, half his age, who shyly flirted back at him in the rare moments he dared to reveal some of his feelings for her. He couldn't remember when he started loving her. Could it have been from day one? Or did it happen days later? Was it before or after Gaevo? He didn't know when, but he knew he did. And it frightened him dearly. She was too good to be real. Young, beautiful, simple and kind. But with a secret, so dark, she wouldn't tell him. His mind struggled with his heart, telling him this was ridiculous, impossible even. The girl deserved much more than a cowardly poor cripple. She deserved a strong young and valiant man, one who could protect her from the present dangers. But his heart refused to let her go. He had let his guard down a few times and let his feelings transpire. And she had somehow corresponded instead of feeling repulsed. It confused him. He could not understand what she saw in him. He sighted defeated, giving the blame at the current circumstances. No, she didn't love him, he concluded. A woman could never love him, least one like her. It was something just fleeting. An infatuation caused by their isolation and struggles they lived the past days. He gave a quick glance at her, lust and loss marked in his eyes. His mind told him she never would be his, but his heart felt she was already. He shook his head irritated. He couldn't think properly anymore. He had to stop listening to his crazy heart. He had to concentrate in the path to north, find the safe ways and reach his family's home. He was the one with the travel experience, with the needed knowledge and he had two lives depending on him. He had to be responsible and stop thinking about nonsense such as love. He knew it was not destined for him. Something he had accepted long ago. Something he could continue accepting.

* * *

They walked many miles before Rumpelstiltskin gave order to halt. They made a brief stop for lunch, having this time enough food to not need to hunt or search for anything else. They were much better prepared and so the journey went smoother. But Rumpelstitlskin's bad leg was already taunting him. He had rested enough at Bram's, but the abusive efforts of too many days following had made his muscles and bindings around his knee cap more vulnerable and weak. Still, he would not let a word or painful moan slip. The journey was shorter this time. He knew he could make it.

It was close to dusk when they camped for the night. The small group had their warm woolen capes and socks on. The temperature had decreased greatly, announcing an early winter, characteristic of Snowland. The closer they would reach the other kingdom, the colder it would become. So a bigger fire was built and the three warmed themselves happily around the dancing flames. Rumpelstiltskin smiled as he saw the almost full moon rise up in the sky. He liked when the white orb illuminated the word in its pale light, making the night less dark and less mysterious. He always felt safer under the guidance of the moon light.

"Papa, do you think if Princess Belle manages to free Armithil that she'll be a good queen?" Baelfire suddenly asked, as he lay with his back on the ground and stared at the few stars that dared to near the white light.

"One can only hope, Bae. As long as she doesn't follow King Maurice's example. He's a true warlord." The cripple spoke with some disdain as his eyes instinctively went to his left leg.

Belle swallowed hard. Knowing Rumpelstiltskin's past had made her decision on revealing her true identity more difficult. She knew he disliked the king, but she could not blame him. After all, he had lost almost everything because of her father's laws. She still could not believe that her loving Papa would dare to command untrained and defenseless men, with families of their own, to the horrible Ogre Wars. She could not believe he could give such a command from his high throne, protected behind the thick walls of his strong castle. Belle loved her father unconditionally, but was starting to question if he liked the king he was. The princess knew he never went to battle during the Ogre Wars. Actually, she started wondering if he ever went to battle. What kind of king was he if gave orders but didn't give the example himself? Her thoughts were broken by Baelfire's next question.

"Who was the best king of Armithil, Papa?"

"Ah, that would actually be a queen, Bae. Queen Aurora, our king's grandmother." Belle stared a bit surprised. She never heard that her great-grandmother was a mighty ruler. All she heard in the court were the great deeds of kings and princes. She knew the tales of her King Philip, he great-grandfather, married to Lady Aurora; his great and brave deeds, but never of the queen herself. She suddenly wondered why it was like that. But most of all, why would a peasant take her as the example of best ruler?

"What did Queen Aurora do?" She asked. Rumpelstitlskin turned smilingly, happy to be able to tell a tale.

"When her husband left months to battle Maleficent with his men, she stayed behind as the regent of Armithil. She was a caring and just queen, who had no fear in mingling with the common people. She did a lot of charity work. She founded houses for orphans, for prostitutes, for old folk with no families. She ordered the building of a great hospital to treat the sick and the wounded that would return from the war against Lady Dragon. And later on, after their victory, she ruled side by side with the king, giving advice to important decisions in the kingdom."

"I never heard this version about her history." Belle said in pure surprise.

"Queen Aurora was loved by her people, not by the court." He looked thoughtful at the beauty, obviously pondering the chances of her belonging to the court. But he deduced the version he knew would only exist among the poor, so he continued. "She broke most of the rules of courtesy. Tales tell she would dress like a common woman and go to the streets to listen to the complaints of people. She then brought the social problems as subjects for discussion at the Great Council. But when her son became the new ruler, a young and ambitious king, things changed badly for her. He forbad this kind of behavior that he, as the rest of the court, believed to be highly inappropriate for a lady. Queen Aurora lost her freedom and was reduced, as all women in court, to the banal daily tasks of a lady: be and look always pretty, remain ignorant, take care of the little ones, try new dresses and jewelry and make pretty things like embroideries. From the moment her son became king, she and any other woman was forbidden to speak out their own opinions. Women were to become objects of lust, their function was to ensure the continuation of the lineage, while they should remain as ignorant and superficial as possible. Lady Aurora, who once had been a great queen, died imprisoned in a golden cage."

Belle stared at the man with widen eyes and open mouth. Now, that was a version she never heard before! There was no single book she read that spoke of her great-grandmother's deeds. There was no single person in the court that would talk about her compassion and determination. The only stories she knew was that she was cursed by Maleficent with a sleeping spell, one her great-grandfather broke with a true love kiss. All deeds, new laws and projects, including some Rumpelstiltskin mentioned; were attributed solely to the king Philip. The queen was never mentioned. Suddenly, many things became clear. Mainly the disapproval looks of men when they saw her reading so many books. She knew the history of battles sometimes better than some knights and she always sensed their anger towards her when she proved to be correct. Belle suddenly felt like she had been living a lie her whole life. She grew up with the illusion she would succeed to her father and become the new ruler. Now, she realized Gaston had been chosen to marry her so _he _would become the new king, the new ruler. Her role would be to remain the beauty and bare male heirs to the kingdom. She suddenly felt disgust. She felt angry with her father, with his councils, with all the people in court that tried to kill her curiosity and adventurous nature. Belle didn't want to be just a doll. She wanted to be a ruler, a mother for her kingdom. Just like her great-grandmother had once been. She would honor Lady Aurora and follow her example. She would go against all and everything if it was needed. She would change things in her court. The women, poor and those in need would have more rights. Belle decided she would be _the _Queen. And a good one. A clever one. A queen who saw and went beyond the protective walls of the castle.

Belle had been so lost in her musings that she was surprised to suddenly realize, Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire were lying close to each other, deep in sleep. She smiled, finding the scene absolutely lovely. And so, all the fire that was building up in her revolted heart melted right away, as she witnessed love in its purest form.

* * *

**I miss Bram, Hansel and Gretel already -'**

**Anyway, this was a chapter with lot of material for reflection, that will be important for the development of this story.**

**I'm going to be away for a week, so won't be able to post a new chapter until the folowing weekend. Trully sorry, but bear this with me.**

**Anyway, till the next update.**

**Have a good week and, don't forget to review ;)**


	24. A New Danger

**I am back!**

**Thank you all for the kind words and reviews: Nina, jjxox8d, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Grace5231973, thedoctorsgirl42, Scarlett Raine**

**Thank you moonservant for starting reading this story. I do my best with the editing, note English is not my mother-tong.**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Day 13: A new danger**

A new day was born with a new hope. Belle had given quite some thought about Rumpelstiltskin's story and realized a woman did not have to accept the limitations society imposed. She was the princess, the heiress of the throne. The last hope of her kingdom. Not Gaston. And as such, she still had the power to change things, if she had the determination to do so. The men of the court would be forced to listen to her. Learning the alternative history of her great-grandmother made her realize she had a voice. But it wouldn't be easy. She would have to fight for her rights, would have to prove she had the leadership qualities and the emotional strength to carry out her goals. Belle knew she would have moments she would falter and would have to learn to stand up again. The reason why it was essential Rumpelstitskin stayed by her side. He was her strength, the man who believed in her, the man who would support her in difficult times. She trusted him. And so, Belle decided, today she would tell him.

The first part of the journey was stressful for Belle, as anxiety was killing her. The beauty reversed in her mind what she would tell Rumpelstiltskin. She tried many versions, attempting to foresee the man's reaction. The princess had been so lost in her thoughts; she didn't notice it was practically noon. They stopped at a small sunny clearing and Rumpelstiltskin when to sit down and rest as usual. Baelfire distanced himself a bit, gathering wood. This was her opportunity. She had to profit the boy's absence. The beauty sat down next to the cripple, rubbing her hands. Only now she noticed they were ice cold.

"Temperature is falling quickly, dearie." He said as he watched her rubbing her hands. He frowned. "They are white as snow. You need to get that blood flowing again." He observed concerned. Sometimes the girl could be simply careless.

"I-I'm okay." She said trembling a bit of the cold. She cursed herself for her stupidity. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice how cold she felt. She blew some hot air on her numb fingers. She was losing the feeling on them.

"You're not okay. You're shaking from head to toes. You should have told you were cold and we would have stopped earlier." He told her off, still with a gentle tone in his voice.

"It will pass soon. I really needed to talk with you about som…" But she trailed off as he wrapped his warm hands around hers. Her heart started immediately racing and a new heat reached her cheeks. He was oblivious of her reaction, concentrated in gently rubbing his warm fingers around her half frozen hands attempting to bring the blood back to circulation.

"Talk about what?" He asked, his voice a mere whisper. Belle was silenced, her mind blocked by the touch of his hands on hers. Only then did he lift his eyes to meet a very flushed Belle. He stared a few seconds fascinated. The red on her cheeks and lips caused by the cold air (at least, was what he thought) made her look even more beautiful. Her deep oceanic blue eyes were on his and he felt a strange force draw him closer to her. There was a small hesitation from both parts, but they closed their eyes, the tips of their noses touched and…

"Papa!"

Rumpelstitlskin and Belle startled and jumped back, both flustered. They had been so close to kissing. Both looked embarrassed and Rumpelstiltskin gave a shy and apologetic look, which was answered with a nervous smile. He would kill Baelfire for this!

"PAPA!"

The second call sounded more urgent and the irritation in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes quickly disappeared and gave place to an alarmed look. He got up hurriedly, all in a sudden worried with his son's well-being. Belle followed him closely, equally concerned. They had to walk only a little bit to find Baelfire at the edge of a hill. Rumpelstiltskin's heart sunk of fear when he saw the look of terror in his boy's eyes. Baelfire was pale and in the brink of tears. He pointed up with his trembling finger and the man saw, to his horror, the source of his son's dread. A trail of red liquid descended from the top of the hill, contrasting disturbingly with the pure white of a thin layer of snow.

"Stay here." Rumpelstiltskin commanded his mouth becoming dry from fear.

He walked slowly upwards, following the trail of blood that became thicker the closer he came to the top. His breathing was fast, accompanying the frantic speed of his heart. Rumpelstiltskin travelled this path once a year to visit his family in Snowland and never had incidents. But again, these were not peaceful times anymore. Rumpelstiltskin prepared himself for the worse, but he never was prepared for what he saw. Half way the hill, he found the source of blood. He wanted to turn around. The sight was too sickening, but he froze on the spot. Lying dead in a pool of blood, were about twenty people of different ages. They were dismembered; their bodies ripped open by the torso, the internal organs spread all around the grass between blood and snow. The smell was nauseous and Rumpelstiltskin couldn't breathe properly. These people had been attacked and were half eaten by something. He heard a gasp behind him and quickly turned around to find Baelfire standing right behind him. He quickly covered his boy's eyes with his hand and turned him around.

"Don't look, Bae!" He whispered, hot tears threatening to spring out. His son should not see such nightmarish images; he should not be confronted with this cruel reality. He was still just a child, an innocent child.

"What happened to them? What did that to them?" The boy screamed in panic, searching for the warmth of his father's body. "What could possibly do something that horrible?"

Rumpelstiltskin held his boy close to him, not allowing him to look at the dismembered bodies a second time. Belle, meanwhile, had reached them too and covered her mouth of shock, terror and sickness.

"Take him away from here!" Rumpelstiltskin begged in an unnatural high-pitched voice. Belle looked at him too shocked to react. "For goodness sake, Linda! Get him out of here!" The man screamed in pure despair, awakening the princess from her state of shock. She quickly grabbed Baelfire by his arm and ran down the hill again.

The cripple turned around to the sickening scenario and looked better at the victims. He put a hand on his face to protect himself from the nauseous smell. He turned the closest body around to see the face of the victim. Glazed eyes stared back at him, still wearing the expression of terror before a horrifying death. He couldn't hold it anymore. His body gave away. Rumpelstiltskin stumbled to some trees ahead and threw up, tears streaming down his face. He remained some moments there, trying to breathe, trying to think, his head dizzy and his legs weak. He took a few deep breaths and walked back to the bodies. He needed answers. He looked up and realized they must have rolled down the hill, as he noticed more blood and bodies scattered on the hill above. He walked a bit more upwards, ignoring the faces of the dead. He suddenly halted realizing he was close to the main road. This was the place where the main and secondary roads almost met and were only separated by this hill. A new fear swept over him. These were people traveling on the main road to leave Armithil. It was a caravan.

"Milah." He whispered ghostly.

His wife was traveling with a caravan. A new horrible fear swept through his whole body. He searched frantically between the bodies for the woman he had loathed for fourteen years. The woman that shared with him, even for a very short while, some of the best times of his life. The woman that gave him a son. The woman that left him for another man. The woman he hated but wished not dead.

He turned the faced down bodies with his wooden staff to see their faces, searching hers. One by one. Until he finally turned around, covering his mouth with his hand, muffing a painful moan. Among the dead lied Milah. Her face was the color of snow, her eyes were staring at emptiness, her screaming mouth was forever silenced. She was soaked on her own blood, one arm missing and her intestines spread around her. Rumpelstiltskin fell onto his knees before her dead body. He had no air in his lungs. He closed his burning eyes, tears cascading freely. He succumbed into his misery. For many years her memory had haunted him down. Calling him coward. Calling him worthless. For many years he fed his heart with hate for her. Wished her misery, wished her sorrow. He wanted her to suffer like he did. But never, did he ever wish her death. He sobbed in anguish and somehow managed to grieve for the woman he had once called his. He had hated her, but there had been a time he had cared for her. Milah, his wife, the mother of his son, had received a death even he found too cruel to sentence. He remained a while lost in his grief when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He quickly turned around frightened. He was paralyzed for moments, staring into the lovely and concerned blue eyes.

"You need to get out of here too." Belle whispered worriedly.

Once she brought Baelfire back to the camp and managed to calm him down, she quickly went to search for Rumpelstiltskin. He was taking a long time in returning and she feared something had happened to him. She ordered the boy to stay below and ran uphill as fast as her legs would allow. When she reached him, she saw the cripple crying in agony before his deceased wife.

"Bae…"

"Is downstairs, where you should be too."

"I need to bury her. I cannot leave her like this behind!" He stated with a trembling voice. Belle smiled sadly.

"In that case let me help you."

"No. Linda, please…This is something I have to do alone. Please stay with Bae…" He trailed off as new hot tears emerged. He was reminded that his son had witnessed a horrible sight and lost his mother without even knowing. "Just stay with him until I'm back."

Belle stared a moment at his pleading eyes and finally nodded in understanding. As soon she left Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath, controlled his breathing and brushed the ground under the thin layer of snow. It was fresh, humid and easy to dig. He managed to dig enough to lay his wife's body. He gave a last glance at her face, closed her eyes and mouth so she looked more peaceful and covered her in a layer of soft ground.

"I-I am really sorry this happened to you… I never…You know… I hated you, but I never wished something this horrible." He confessed as his eyes finally grew dry. After these words, he felt somehow a bit better and a bit stronger. He got up; cleaning his hands on his woolen cape and took a deep breath. "Goodbye Milah."

And with this farewell, the cripple returned, only wanting to get out of this inferno as quickly as possible. He couldn't understand what could make this kind of injuries. It was no ogres' work, that he knew for certain. He froze a moment when the corner of his eyes spotted something on the fresh snow. He took a few steps closer frowning in concern. It was a track of a paw. It looked like a dog's paw. No, a wolf's. Only it was too large to be a wolf's trail. He looked a bit further and his worries grew. The distance between the fore and back paws were impressively large. Whatever this creature was, it was huge.

* * *

Rumpelstitlskin returned hurriedly. Baelfire and Belle quickly came running to him, both looking pale. He had two thick branches and picked a third one. He broke some wool from his long cape and intertwined it around the top of the sticks.

"Tourches?" Baelfire asked, recognizing the process.

"We need fire. Whatever attacked these people is an animal. A large one." The man said hastily. "I saw its paw marks…nothing like I ever saw before." Belle and Baelfire switched scared looks. "We travel with torches at all times. The fire will protect us. All animals are afraid of it. These people weren't prepared to whatever monster attacked them, but we will." He spoke as he lighted the third torch. "Best is we leave now. We must hurry and reach the first village as soon as possible."

Said and done, the three walked in a new speed, fed by fear. Isolated and far away from everything, their goal was to reach civilization before whatever lived in these forests would find them first.

* * *

**I am soooooo evil!**

**You must so hate me for not letting them kiss...but hey, it's the way I'm developing the story.**

**Milah is dead! Milah is dead! Milah is deaaaaaaaad! **

**I'm guessing you already figured out what the monster is...**

**I'll update twice a week again. You'll review?**


	25. Full Moon

**Thank you for the reviews: Grace5231973, Monica Kyler, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape (you got it), Julie Winchester (your first option), Vacumatic, TygTag, MyraValhallah (I agree), tigger64, thedoctorsgirl42, CaaRehme (Muito Obrigada, finalmente alguém que valoriza o meu esforço em escrever numa língua estrangeira!), vanillaface, jjxox8d (yes), Unknown Destination, moonservant (yes, and I'm not keeping myself to the original timeline).**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Day 13: Full Moon**

They travelled fast, in a speed Rumpelstiltskin knew he would never manage to keep up for long. But the new fear stimulated his adrenaline and made him go almost as fast as his fellow travelers. They walked and walked until dusk brought the world into a darker place. They all agreed to continue travelling during nighttime, since it was full moon and the world was illuminated enough to the see path clearly. Fear wiped away any tiredness or sleep from the travelers, who walked persistently. They ignored the signs of exhaustion, for they were all too afraid to halt. The voice of an owl or the howling of wolves far away made their blood freeze. The sound of the wind between the trees and the rustling behind the bushes resulted in suppressed frights and gasps.

Baelfire was terrified. Never before had he felt as scared for his life as now. The image of all that blood spread on the pure white snow refused to leave his mind. He never had seen a dead body before. If someone in the village died of accident or illness, the children were never allowed nearby. They were protected from the harsh reality, that life was a fleeting and fragile thing. Baelfire knew differently now. His world had turned around too many times the past two weeks. All peace and happiness that once seemed granted was now something to treasure. He often would drag himself closer to his father, seeking protection in the warmth of the man's body, something he had stopped doing for a while now.

As for Belle, she feared this would be their end. And she could not accept it. There was still too much she had to do, to see, to live. She had a kingdom to save and a father to rescue. She had to tell Rumpelstiltskin how she felt and feel the touch of his lips on hers. She wanted to feel love. She wanted to travel and see the world. Live adventures in peaceful times. Marry and have a family. There was so much she wanted. She could not die now. Not today. Not even close to today.

The road was buried under a thick layer of snow. Stumbling became a regular thing, making the journey more difficult. Still, nobody was prepared to stop. The thought of falling asleep with a flesh eating monster at loose was inconceivable. At a certain point, Rumpelstiltskin fell on his face for the hundredth time. Baelfire ran quickly to help him. When the cripple got up again, he was struck by an odd sensation. He felt the hair on the back on his neck lift up and knew something was wrong. He watched scared at the puffs of his breath in the icy air and strained his ears to listen.

"Something is wrong." He suddenly said. Belle and Baelfire looked worriedly at him, afraid it would be his leg. "Listen." They listened.

"I hear nothing." Belle said.

"Exactly." The man said.

Realization fell upon the teenager and the princess. Nature was dead still. All night long they had heard the wind and the sound of night birds. But now, it was absolute silence. It was like if nature had silenced itself and sat back to witness a deadly storm coming to destroy all in its path. The three companions joined closer, torches in the air, straining their eyes in the dark shadows of the night. For a moment there was nothing and Rumpelstiltskin was starting to believe he was just paranoid, but suddenly all three turned to the same spot. There was a clear rustling behind the black curtain of night and then they heard a soft but threatening growling. A large dark silhouette emerged slowly between the trees, exhibiting its white fangs and staring at the small group with its yellow murderous eyes. All three hearts felt panic. They watched petrified at an abnormally large wolf that eyed them hungrily, thirsty for their blood.

Rumpelstiltskin's instinct screamed to run. But he knew his leg wouldn't allow him to run. Besides, run to where? The beast was surely to catch him within seconds. So he refused to move and instead directed his torch at the animal's direction. He could feel the grasp of his son's shaky hand on his clothes, seeking helplessly for protection. The cripple's heart sunk. He could not let his son die. He could not let Belle die. He took a few deep breaths. He would stand his ground and protect his loved ones as long as he could. This time, there was no running for nobody.

All three torches were pointed at the overgrown wolf. It shrunk its eyes upset, showing its displeasure by displaying its sharp teeth. The monster paced very slowly around them, studying, looking for a breach in this little but dangerous fire barrier. Rumpelstitlskin was shocked to see the animal was actually analyzing the situation. Predator's and prey's eyes met for brief moments. The man realized this was no ordinary wolf. It thought like a human.

Suddenly it roared dangerously and advanced at group. It would advance several times, saliva dripping as it madly barked, frustrated by the hot flames that protected its preys. It wanted to scare them off, create panic and force them into separation. But the more it advanced, the more they joined closer together. They did exactly the opposite of what the wolf intended.

So, it circled them another time, pondering its new attack. It stared at its preys, examining one by one closely. The cripple one was the weakest link, followed by the child and then the woman. The damn fire was in the way. The torches protecting the lusty flesh of their predator. The torches! Suddenly it leaped and clutched Rumpelstitlskin's torch out of his hands, the man falling back in surprise. Belle and Baelfire both shouted in fear and their fire almost hit the monster. It shrunk its eyes angrily, but a hint of victory was present in them. Rumpelstiltskin's torch fell far from him and quickly extinguished in the snow. This was the way the monster would attack the three helpless humans. It would break into their defenses, one by one and in the end, savor their flesh. Eyes were aimed now on Baelfire's torch. It growled dangerously. It's forebody lowered itself dangerously. It was preparing for another jump. It lifted up, run some paces to gain speed and jumped, aiming for the wood. But while the monster was in the air, a silver arrow hit its chest, making it fall heavily in the snow, unconscious.

The three gasped surprised and relieved. They looked at their rescuer, an old woman who rushed out of the dark forest with a bow on a hand and a red cloth on the other. She ignored the travelers and swiftly threw the red cloth over the lying wolf. Only then did she turn to them.

"Are you all right? Did she bite you?" The woman urgently asked. All three shook their heads. "Good, then you are safe." She sighed relieved.

The old woman turned around when she heard a soft moan coming from behind her. The three travelers watched in pure amazement as a human form rose from under the red cloth and a young woman with long dark hair emerged looking wobbly.

"She is the wolf?" Belle was the first one to manage to create a sentence in the mist of her state of shock.

"Wolf? Where? Who?" The woman with the red clothing asked, looking extremely confused. She stared surprised at the older woman and then at the three new faces staring back at her in utter shock.

"We need to get out of here, before that crazy man finds us."

"Where am I? How did I get here?" The young woman continued mumbling in her disorientation.

"She doesn't remember?" Was Rumpelstiltskin's turn, his voice higher than normal. The old woman looked apprehensive at the man and then back at former wolf.

"Remember what?" The girl asked, her voice shaky, sensing something really wrong was going on.

"_You_ are the wolf!" Rumpelstiltskin stated at the unprepared woman.

"The wolf? Me?...Oh no, Peter!" The young woman was caught in pure shock. Realization was followed by despair and her legs gave away. The older woman caught her with the help of Belle. "What happened to Peter?"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you before." The old woman regretfully said. The girl bitterly realized she had unknowingly killed her childhood friend, her companion, her love.

"No…Oh no…" She whispered, all strength leaving her body at the understanding of what she was, what she did. Belle and the older woman were still holding her up.

"We really need to get out of here." The older woman insisted. "There are huntsmen looking for the wolf. They are being leaded by a madman. Red had no idea."

"We will help." Rumpelstiltskin immediately said. Baelfire and Belle stared at him surprised but then, they knew, he was right. Red was innocent. She was a young woman who had no idea of her powers. Actually, she herself was suffering the consequences of her powers.

"This way." The older woman said. "My name is Mrs. Lucas, but everybody calls me Granny. Red is my granddaughter. She inherited this curse from her father. Every month, during three nights, she transforms herself into this monster. At full moon she is at the peak of her power. This magic cloth stops her from transforming. I went through some trouble to get it."

"I didn't know…" Red spoke with a feeble voice, tears in her eyes.

She was the monster. The blood lusting monster that had killed already so many. Her grandmother felt nothing more than regret for her granddaughter. She realized, by trying to protect Red, she had endangered others, including her own granddaughter. But now the truth had been revealed and they could live now with the secret. Suddenly flames of other torches were seen in the distance, as well as the sound of men's voices and hunting dogs. Granny frowned upset.

"If they ask, Red and I were also hunting and we accidently found you." Granny quickly ordered. She barely had spoken and the first dogs reached them, barking madly at them. A man on a horse followed the dogs, not waiting for the rest of the hunters.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" A clear commanding voice yelled. Belle froze at the spot. She felt her blood pomp faster and panic grow in her belly. She hurriedly covered her head with her woolen cape and prayed he would not see or recognize her.

"It's Granny and Red, Lord Gaston. We were hunting too and found these travelers in the secondary road. They had no idea of the danger that is at loose." The old woman spoke fearless. Gaston descended, gallant and brave and came closer, ignoring the fact the dogs were barking eagerly at Red.

"And what were you doing in the secondary road?" He asked as he approached Rumpelstiltskin who obviously was the leading traveler. He towered the shorter man, his eyes in fire. But the cripple was staring at the knight amazed. So this man was the legendary Gaston of Armithil, he thought. "Answer peasant!"

"I-I…We are heading to Snowland." Rumpelstiltskin quickly answered, suddenly fearing the other man's anger. "My village was destroyed by the ogres and…" But the cripple could not finish his sentence. Before he knew it, a cold blade was touching his neck.

"You run away?" Gaston spat with disgust.

"We were heading to Gaevo for trade and happened to miss the attacks!" Baelfire yelled at the tall and strong man, outraged his father was being threatened in such an unfair manner.

"Watch your words, you little prick!" He turned to the teenager, balancing his heavy sword before his eyes.

"Leave him alone! He's just a child!" Rumpelstiltskin begged scared, confused and shocked by the irrational behavior of Armithil's hero.

"Looks like you filthy peasants have lost your manners." Gaston spoke darkly. He looked at Rumpelstiltskin with clear disgust.

"Forgive me, my lord. We're just tired from the long travel." Rumpelstiltskin whispered, his head bend in a submissive manner. Gaston's lips curled up contented. He failed to notice the girl hidden under the woolen hood had her hands in fists and was tense of fury.

"That's much better. Now tell me, have you seen a large wolf lately?" He asked nonchalantly, enjoying the power he had over the cripple.

"No sir."

"Lucky you. A small cripple like you would never have lasted more than half a second." He cruelly mocked. Rumpelstiltskin felt extremely humiliated and loathed the arrogant knight internally. They were all the same. Arrogant, selfish and cruel. Nothing gallant about this one, anyway. "And what do we have here?" Gaston asked curious. He was in the mood to taunt these miserable peasants before returning to the hunt. He slowly walked in Belle's direction, who took a step backwards and shrunk, trying to hide better her face in the dark. "What's this? A shy girl? Let me see if you are pretty."

Baelfire wanted to hit Gaston but Rumpelstiltskin held him back in time and whispered "No". If they were lucky, he would grow bored of this game and leave them alone. But he was also afraid Lord Gaston would take interest on the girl. She was after all beautiful.

"You shouldn't come too close to her." Rumpelstiltskin suddenly warned. Gaston turned to him looking murderous. "She is sick. Has leprosy." Gaston's irate expression transformed into one of fear and disgust, as he quickly took a step back, distancing from the hooded girl.

"And you travel with her?"

"She's family. Cannot leave her behind! Anyway, we don't get it from her if we are careful." Rumpelstiltskin casually said. Belle smiled at the man's shrewdness. She wouldn't have thought of a better way of getting rid of Gaston.

"You mean you might have it already!" Gaston yelled petrified with the idea he could be already contaminated.

"I don't think so." Rumpelstiltskin played well the part of the fool. Gaston's eyes glistered in fear.

"I'll have you killed for this! You should have warned me before!" Gaston unreasonably yelled, his mind blinded by repugnance and panic. Madness had taken over him and he lifted his sword in the air, ready to strike all these sick peasants dead. Baelfire screamed of terror, Red and Granny yelled "No". But it was another voice that petrified Gaston and made him halt the sword in the middle of the air.

"Gaston! Stop it immediately!" Belle barked furious, revealing her face, livid of anger and fear.

* * *

**I absolutely adored writting this chapter!**

**Please, do continue reviewing **


	26. Broken

**Sorry for the later update. For some reason, yesterday my whole locality didn't have internet! It's finally resolved. Can watch the winter finale online! (thank the gods)**

**Thank you/Obrigada: Rinoax, Mikado X Goddess, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Jamie Jazz, tigger64, Monica, .370, Bonnie5572, Guest, The Psychotic Queen, ScarletRochester, Julie Winchester, CaaRehme, vanillaface, Gracounette, jjxox8d, thedoctorsgirl42.**

**Alelie Anyale Yeldig: it's curious you noticed this. I didn't think about the scene of LOTR when I wrote chapter 6, but I've must have based on it subconsciously, since I'm a huge LOTR fan!**

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Day 13: Broken **

"Princess Belle!" Gaston gasped in pure surprise and shock. He let his sword fell heavily next to his feet "You are well and alive?"

He walked to the princess, unable to believe his eyes. The others too, stared in complete shock. Mainly Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire, who wore flabbergasted expressions. Belle lifted her chin defiantly at the knight.

"And you have been traveling with peasants?" Gaston realized with disgust, noticing she too was wearing simple garments.

"I've been traveling with them since the night you send me away to the woods. You see, they succeeded in doing exactly what you were supposed to do. Protect me and bring me to Snowland in safety." She spoke coldly, but still sounding eloquent.

The princess remained impassive and didn't avoid the knight's eyes. Belle smiled internally, knowing she had just hurt his pride and hit a nerve. This was his deserved share of humiliation. Knowing a poor cripple and a teenager were more capable than he. Gaston made a muffed sound but dared not to speak against the princess. There was something different in her eyes. A new kind of determination he was not familiar with and was not sure he liked it. He pondered a while what he should do.

"These are not safe parts, my princess. I advise we depart immediately and head to Lord Leopold's court."

Belle's heart leaped at his last words. She realized all her struggles had reached an end and her goal was achieved. She would finally talk to the king of Snowland and be able to ask for help. She could finally fulfill her mission and do everything to save her kingdom from its fall. Save her father from the ogre's clutches. But something was very amiss. Her eyes searched her travel companions. Father and son stared at her in pure disbelief. She could see the hurt in their eyes. She swallowed hard, afraid of what was coming.

"Gaston, please give me some moments." She ordered never allowing her voice betray her emotions.

The knight bowed gracefully and retreated. He decided to meet his huntsmen and give them the last instructions, while the princess busied herself with the low-classers. Granny and Red felt this was not their place and also distanced a bit. Soon, the three were alone in the middle of the cold snow. Belle stood before Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire like a criminal before the judge. She had failed to tell them the truth. And now they discovered it the worst possible manner. She could already see the tears in the teenager's eyes and the information processing in the man's mind.

"Rumpelstiltskin…" She tried when she saw his eyes turn from shock into pain and anger.

"_You_ are the princess?" He asked, his voice low but threatening, his finger pointed at her accusingly. Belle looked helpless at the man that was in the edge of snapping.

"Please let me explain." She pleaded. But Rumpelstiltskin paced slowly, coming closer, his eyes thunderous.

"When were you thinking in telling me?" He asked, his hand on his chest, his voice dangerously low, the space between them becoming smaller.

"I wanted to tell you. Believe me. I-I tried…"

"You lied!" The man screamed in his fury and pain. Baelfire started sobbing. He saw everything crumbling down before him. Linda could not be the princess. She was part of their family now. She could not leave them. Not after all they went through together. Baelfire was quickly left in his misery, behind and forgotten in the middle of the storm.

"I had to!" Belle stared from one to the other, her heart breaking as she saw the tears in Baelfire's face and the pain in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes.

"You bloody travelled for two weeks with us! You…you weren't able to trust us after all that happened?"

"I was afraid for you!"

"Bullshit! You lied! You bloody lied and made us believe you were someone else!" Rumpelstiltskin yelled at her his eyes glinting from the pain and the betrayal.

"I couldn't tell you! You could have been hurt!" She retorted, desperate in making him see the dilemma she had carried for so many days. But Rumpelstiltskin was already too possessed by hurt and revolt.

"I should have known better!" His low threatening voice returned. "I should have known you never cared for us. You had this all planned, didn't you? Travel with the stupid peasants to Snowland and dispose them when you don't need them anymore?"

Belle had to take some steps backwards. She was actually afraid of Rumpelstiltskin. The man that walked slowly towards her was not the mellow and kind spinner anymore. There was too much anger in his eyes, too much hurt that was transforming into something horrible. The man's eyes flamed dangerously on the princess'.

"Rumpelstilstin, please. I do care for you. I Io…" But the man shook his head muttering a sound so she could not speak.

"No! You are the princess. You do not care for me! You do not care for my son! You understand that? All you care about is _you_!"

"That's not true!" Belle yelled outraged. "I want you to come with me!" She begged. Rumpelstiltskin looked shocked for a moment. Suddenly a wave of hurt took over his eyes. This was impossible. She was asking for the unthinkable.

"And do what? Serve you? I'm sure your future husband won't mind!" He tried to sound sarcastic, but Belle could hear the crack in his voice. Bram's words echoed in her mind. She had broken his heart. She had hurt him in the most vicious possible way.

"We'll find a way to make things work out." She hopefully said.

"What? You and me? I'm a poor spinner and you are to be queen one day. Wake up! That doesn't happen. Not even in fairytales." He spoke icily. He spoke with hatred and in a manner that made her feel stupid for even considering it. "I believe our ways depart here. You have a kingdom to save, m'lady." He bitterly spoke the last word. Belle stared shocked at him. He was going to give up? Just like this? This was goodbye? The end?

Belle stared into his eyes. She could see the love in them. And still he was sending her away. All this time, Belle believed once two loved each other, everything was possible. But Rumpelstiltskin obviously didn't share the same thought. Seconds seemed to stretch in time as she struggled in deciding what to do. Baelfire, the silent and invisible public, was quiet by now. There were no more tears left to cry. He knew it was over. It had been a nice dream, but it had ended. He watched Belle turn her back to Rumpelstiltskin and pace away with an expression of hurt and confusion. She suddenly halted, looked determined and turned back to face the man one last time.

"You are freeing yourself! You could have had happiness if you wanted. But you couldn't take the chance."

"That's a lie."

"No. You're a coward, Rumpelstiltskin. You just think I can't love you. Now you've made your choice. And you are going to regret it. Forever. And all you'll have is an empty heart."

She spoke never leaving his eyes, never letting the tears spring freely, never letting her voice crack. Rumpelstiltskin stared back at her coldly, but she knew he was hurt too. She knew her words would haunt him. And so she hastily turned around and walked away, not even daring to look at Baelfire. She practically ran to Gaston, leaving father and son behind in their sadness.

"Take me to Lord Leopold." She ordered, not even bothering with the fact Gaston was instructing a bunch of rough looking men into hunting the wolf. She only gave a quick glance at them. They looked dirty, wild and mindless. Was this the kind of people Gaston worked with?

"Of course, my lady." The proud knight went for his horse. "They'll be glad to know you are all right. I've arrived five days ago and already discussed some strategies…" But Belle interrupted.

"It's all fine Gaston. But I'm really tired. I'll discuss these matters tomorrow, after I had some rest." The tall man stared a bit amazed at her new authoritative attitude. He bowed somewhat confused. But Belle had said the truth. She was tired and hurt. She didn't want to hear anything about war. All she wanted to head to the palace, take a hot bad and cry her heart out.

"We'll leave right away, my princess."

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin remained rooted in the place he and Belle had switched their last bitter words. He closed his eyes, trying to control his emotions. But his whole body trembled from the internal turmoil. His right hand was clutched on his wooden staff, his knuckles white. His heart suddenly hurt more, when he heard a horse ride away. He had lost her. He had lost her to an arrogant brute that had everything he didn't. The looks, the status, the power. How was he even going to compete with Gaston? He did regret his choice, but he knew it would be a matter of time and Belle would grow tired of his poor and limited background. This was the right thing to do.

Baelfire looked gloomily at the immobile figure of this father. There was so much he had hoped and wished for. He loved Belle, her ways, her kindness and the way she and his father interacted. But he never ever thought she could be the princess. The teenager felt as betrayed as his father and wished she had told them the truth earlier. But he too regretted his father's decision in letting her go. Why were adults so complicated?

He could see his father was shaking, so he walked to him. He gently put his arms around the man. Rumpelstiltskin, who had been holding the painful emotions inside of him, felt the tears come to his eyes, as his son gave him the needed warmth and love. He hugged back and wept silently. Granny and Red, who had witnessed everything from a distance, understood there had been something special between the cripple and the princess, but that it was broken now. The huntsmen had meanwhile departed with the dogs, searching for the dangerous wolf. The four were simply left behind.

"We have a wagon. I have it nearby." Granny spoke, as they approached the sad males. "You are welcome to rest at our home for a while."

"I thank you greatly." Rumpelstiltskin managed to smile, while he stroked his son's hair. Red gave the man a sad but understanding smile and patted his shoulder gently. The four walked to the wagon, feeling the exhaustion of the turbulent night overpowering them.

* * *

Gaston rode like the wind. Belle had managed to hold back her tears. She tried to clear her mind and put away her thoughts about Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire, otherwise she would collapse in miserable sobs, and that was the last thing any man in King Leopold's court needed to see. She had to be strong and powerful if she wanted to be respected. She would embrace her destiny and fight back whoever was truly behind the wars in Armithil. And she knew most of the life lessons she would put in practice now, she had learned from Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin.

Something had broken in her. It was her fault, she knew it. But it was his too. Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't believe in their love, and that hurt horribly. She had read stories about love and about broken hearts. Never in her life had she thought they could be so far from reality. Love was much sweeter and wonderful than books described, just like the pain of a broken heart was much more unbearable than poets and writers sung.

Belle stared beyond Gaston. The sky was becoming lighter. A delicate lilac abode announced the birth of a new day. Belle breathed out of some relieve. Lord Leopold's castle was in sight.

* * *

**I know this was the last thing you guys wanted, but I had planned this moment from the very beginning. But, hey. This is not the end of my tale and I love happy endings.**

**The structure of "Lead me to your Fate" is going to change from now on. The chapters will alternate, one being only about Belle, the other about Rumpel and Bae, until…**

**I am not sure how many chapters this story will have, but I might end at about 50. I know it's a lot, but it's quite an epic I built up in my mind, with many adventures to be lived by our favorite OUAT characters. Hope you'll still have the patience to read my story.**

**Please, do not hate me. I like the stories where the characters have to surpass the most difficult obstacles to be together and not those that everything seem to fit and fall in its place all the time, so life is perfect (just like the Tale of the Beauty and the Beast, right?)**

**Do review. **


	27. The ruler of Armithil

**Thank you all! Already over 200 reviews! Amazing!**

**Fuchskopf, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Vacumatic (love your perspective, it meets mine), Monica Kyler, Row, Guest, Linzerj, .370, CaaRehme (adoro sempre as suas simpáticas palavras), thedoctorsgirl42, LaLaLand, Guest, jjxox8d, 1SuperKawaii, Grace5231973, StalkingRory.**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Day 14: Ruler of Armithil**

"Lady Snow, you must wake up! Lady Snow." A young maid with golden curly hair gently shook the princess, sunken in layers of white flowery embroidered blankets. Snow White murmured in her sleep, the last images of a pleasant dream quickly dissipating.

"Is it already morning?" She sleepily asked. It felt still too early.

"My lady. The first sunlight has just risen and brought with it Lady Belle of Armithil." The maid spoke softly. Snow paralyzed for a moment, her mind awakening with a stir.

"Belle? Belle is here? Is she alright?" The princess quickly sat up, her long wavy hair untamed.

The maid nodded smilingly. Snow quickly jumped out of her bed. Belle, her friend, her dear friend was alive and well. The maid helped the princess comb her raven untidy hair and dress hurriedly. Snow had been sick and worried since the news of war had reached her father's kingdom. When Gaston arrived last week alone, regretful for losing the heiress of Armithil, Snow had expected the worst for her friend. Now, knowing that the slightly younger princess was alive, Snow desperately wanted to see her. She run in the translucent corridors of her father's castle and arrived in the court room already breathless. Lord Leopold and Lady Regina were already present. Standing next to Gaston was the brown haired princess looking pale, with rings under her eyes and a simple cut blue dress looking completely worn out. Snow run to hug her friend.

"Belle! Oh dear Belle." She said as she held the other princess close. After a short while, she departed and held the girl's hands on hers to look better at her friend's face. "You look tired." She said worriedly. Belle nevertheless smiled.

"Belle had a long journey." Regina explained Snow, looking compassionate. "She needs a bath, food and a good rest."

"Go with Snow. We'll talk about the war situation in the afternoon." King Leopold kindly spoke, caressing fatherly the exhausted princess' face. Snow White bowed elegantly and guided her friend to the guest chambers.

Breakfast was brought and warm water was poured in the bath. A magnificent dress was prepared for the royal guest. Belle stared at the maids working in making everything beautiful and to her liking. The luxury she once adored felt now empty and meaningless. What did she care if the water smelled like roses or like lavender? What did she care if she had a simple dress or a fashionable one that would make all heads turn? All she wanted was to rest, cry her heart out and fight whoever had brought misery to her kingdom.

Snow noticed something was really wrong with her friend. There was a dark shadow, a melancholic sadness hanging over her. Snow could not imagine the ordeals her friend had lived the past two weeks. It must have felt horrible to lose all you have and love in one short night. As soon as the maids were finished she dismissed them. Snow helped Belle undress and enter the warm water. The rose scent invaded the room and Belle was reminded of the red flower Rumpelstiltskin had given her not so long ago. She struggled to keep her tears back, but her lower lip was already trembling. Snow wet her hair gently with a cloth, like a sweet caress. She looked with compassion at her friend.

"Belle, my lovely Belle. These two weeks must have been so horrible for you." She said, trying to start a conversation, knowing the other princess was reluctant to speak, but needed to spill it all out. Belle blinked. Yes, she did see and live some horrible moments. The invasion, her run in the dark forest, the crossing of a scary bridge, seeing the smoke rising from burned villages and dismembered bodies soaked in blood. But she had also lived the best days of her live. For she didn't have to go through these ordeals alone. Rumpelstiltskin was always there to help, to support and to take care of her. She missed him, as she missed Baelfire's smile and youthful laughter. Snow stopped stroking her now wet hair to watch her friend was crying. She wiped a tear of her face.

"Belle. What happened?" She asked with her most loving and caring look.

"Have you ever been in love?" Belle asked with a trembling voice. Snow frowned a bit, not expecting this question. She expected Belle to talk about unfortunate events, horrific situations she had to deal with, challenges and fears, but never about love.

"No. I'm afraid I haven't." Snow said, as she sat to look better at her friend's eyes. Belle looked hurt.

"Love…Love is layered. Love is a mystery to be unveiled." Belle said, searching the words to best describe what she felt. "It's the most wonderful and amazing thing in the world. Love is hope; it fuels our dreams." Belle told enthusiastic and with a genuine smile, making her friend smile too. "And if ever find yourself in it, you need to enjoy it because love doesn't always last forever." The beauty miserably said, releasing the last hot tears she had been holding back. She miserably rested her head on Snow's shoulder, who didn't mind the wet hair. Snow caressed it and kissed Belle's temple.

"Sounds horrible." The dark haired princess said after a while. "Who was it?"

Belle told everything. She told Snow he was a peasant, a cripple and twice as old as her. She spoke about his tumultuous past, his escape from the Ogre Wars and his wife who left him afterwards. She described his kind nature, telling her friend how she thought he was most caring and generous father she ever met. She spoke of his small gestures of love. The red rose. How they almost kissed. Belle told her friend everything about Rumpelstiltskin, except his name. That was something she wanted to keep for herself. It was her little treasure. And so she opened her heart to her friend and let the tears run freely while she talked about her loved one. By the end of her tale, she was already dressed and Snow helped her into the large and soft bed.

"What about Gaston?" Snow asked as she covered her friend with warm blankets.

"He's so restricted to the military life. He's arrogant and really mean when he wants." The memories of how horribly superior and powerful he behaved towards Rumpelstiltskin only because the other man was of a lower class were still fresh in her mind. "No, I could never give my heart to someone that superficial." Belle admitted and sighed. "But I need him as an ally. I'll put up with him for now." Snow nodded in understanding. "Please, do not tell anybody of what I just said."

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning to, anyway. I'll keep it secret." She assured with a sweet motherly smile. "Now try to rest."

Curtains were closed and the room darkened. Snow exited with a heavy heart. She felt sorry for her friend. She could not understand why this man sent Belle away when he loved her. What could have possibly possessed him to reject love and act like he didn't want Belle, when he clearly felt for her? Snow White had never experienced this kind of love, but she was sure, if she ever found her prince charming, she would never do anything to break his heart.

* * *

Belle could clearly see the suppressed anger in Gaston's eyes, as well in those of her father's advisors. Some had managed to escape Armithil with great difficulties (many didn't make it, others were injured) some were already in foreign lands at the time of the invasion. Gaston summoned them, five days ago, to Lord Leopold's court. Belle saw the looks of disapproval, but let none of her insecurity slip. All the men saw was an unwavering woman revealing her opinions and vision about the current situation of Armithil. King Leopold looked at her with attention and a certain admiration. He wished in his heart that one day his daughter would too show the same determination and leadership. Even Queen Regina, whose trust she never conquered by Belle, looked also frankly impressed.

"Sending common people to the front lines is not the solution. It is an unorganized operation. Peasants cannot possibly fight back! Not without the years training a knight has. Even more children! We want to win the war, not to make sacrifices for the ogres and hope their thirst for blood is satiated so they'll leave us by their own."

"My Lady, that is not our goal." One of the advisors spoke, irritation clear in his voice. How dared she ridicule the decisions of the Great Council? She had no idea of how bad things were, how weak Armithil had become in its defenses. Sending the common folk was their last desperate resource to protect the castle. "We had no other choice. Our military strength was too weakened. We only had enough to protect the castle, the heart of the kingdom. Alas, we only had peasants and children over to protect the rest Armithil's lands."

"In that case, we should have asked for help earlier instead of sending untrained people to be mercilessly slaughtered. No wonder the castle fell! You could not possibly expect defenseless children to be able to stop the wrath of the ogres? Was this your plan? To somehow win some time, by distracting the ogres with innocent blood?" Her voice echoed in the hall and everybody was silenced. Many men in the court felt their conscious weight. Belle's words made them feel guilty. She made their decision sound exactly what it was: a crime. "The task of a king is to protect their people, not to send them to death. I'm afraid I must admit: as much as I love my father, I cannot possibly approve his decisions."

A heavy silence fell in the throne room. Belle stood straight and determined, but her heart was pounding terribly. She had just gone against all military strategies taken the last months under the rule of her father and advised by most of the men present in the court. She had scolded men with years of experience in matters of wars and politics. But she needed to put sense in the heads of these heartless men. She needed to show there were other ways, less bloody and less unfair. But most of all, she needed to impress Lord Leopold and prove she was a righteous ruler, capable and wise. She needed to convince him she was worthy to fight with. Lord Leopold suddenly stood up and slowly paced to the middle of the room, looking quite earnest.

"I believe Lady Belle has a strong point here. A king is like a father. He must take care and protect his children." He turned to Belle. "It was wrong of your father to keep the protection only to himself and let the rest of the kingdom crumble around him. I watched him make immoral decisions in the past, alas I could do nothing, for he was the supreme ruler of Armithil." He turned to the Great Council. "Lord Maurice has fallen. His daughter, Princess Belle, is the new ruler of kingdom Armithil. Snowland will aid and follow her in this war and will dispose of half of its armies to Armithil." He eloquently spoke, to the surprise of all man in the court.

Gasps and whispers were heard. The lords of Armithil bowed in deep thankfulness to the good king. Gaston stared in shock not believing what he was hearing. Not only Belle had actually managed to convince Lord Leopold to help with the war, he was sending a larger army than anybody had expected. Belle smiled happy and relieved. She achieved her first important milestone. Now, she would have to discuss the best military strategies with the council, and this would be a greater challenge.

* * *

Belle was exhausted. She, the king and the Great Council (formed by advisers of both Snowland and Armithil) had spent three long hours discussing strategies for retaliation. The king agreed in creating help camps in the frontiers regions to receive the refugees. Food, clothing and medication were to be distributed among the needed. An army was to invade Armithil from different directions, in order to surprise the enemy, while the frontier regions were to be reinforced in case of revenge. Untrained warriors were to be accepted in the army of Armithil only if they volunteered. Everybody agreed this was a safe manner in starting a counter attack, mostly because the suspicions that Maleficent was behind the attacks were almost confirmed.

Belle was praised by some advisers and one particular proud minister of Lord Maurice admitted she had talent. Belle had listened patiently to the men's advices. She would time her important questions correctly and even contributed once or twice for a better army placement in the map. The princess felt proud, but behaved graciously and modest enough for a lady. She had succeeded to impress the men. But not all of them. One in special was fuming of anger. Lord Gaston, her betrothed, was forced to endure the commands, judgments and scolding of a woman. He stood next to her, just like duty called, thanking the advisors one by one for their presence before they left. But as soon the room was empty and he was alone with Belle, his fake smiled died and he turned furious to Belle.

"What on Earth you were thinking today? Do you have any idea of how ridiculous you sounded, talking and acting like a man?" He viciously spat. Belle was taken aback. Never in his life had Gaston lost his respect to the princess.

"I beg your pardon?" Belle retorted upset. "I was merely doing my duty as princess, heiress of the throne. I believe my father did tell _I_ was the one to bring hope and save Armithil." Gaston's eyes shrunk. She was not like this before. She never was this assertive. Sometimes she could be a bit pushy in her opinions, but never once could she retort with the same aggressiveness as a man.

"I believe you forget how things work. A princess is a Lady. Her function is merely symbolic. It's to men that compete to take decisions on matters of war." Belle felt the fire grow inside of her. She remembered the story of Lady Aurora, who once had been a great queen and was reduced to a useless status. She would not allow this to continue. She would not allow women be treated as less. And so, she took a step forward, looked straight into Gaston's eyes and didn't even bother with the fact he was towering her.

"I believe _you_ are the one who forgets how things work._ I_ am the heiress. The royal blood runs in _my_ veins._ I_ am the one who inherits the power to take decisions in any matter of the kingdom. As for you, Sir Gaston, you are a knight. You come from the Upper noble class, but no royal blood runs in your veins. The king chose you to marry me because of your military skills. But remember one thing. I can end this engagement any time. I can refuse you and instead marry someone of a higher condition. Someone that would strengthen important alliances. There are enough kings, princes and royal relatives interested in the hand of Armithils' heiress. So, unless you want to keep your chances of ever sitting your butt on my father's throne, you will do as I say!"

Belle glanced coldly for some seconds at the knight and then exited without adding a word. Lord Gaston watched her leave the throne room looking pale, with widened eyes and open mouth. She had taken him by surprised. And worse of all, she had spoken the truth. Gaston sighed provoked. Belle was the one with the power.

* * *

**I loved sooo much to kick Gaston's butt with Belle's words! Yeah, girl power!**

**So, what did you think about introducing Leopold, Regina and Snow? **

**Next one will be on Rumpel.**

**Keep reading, keep enjoying and keep reviewing :)**


	28. Heal

**Thank for your feedback. Love to read your opinions: Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, TygTag, Grace5231973, Stargate533, Vacumatic, vanillaface, thedoctorsgirl42, Monica Kyler, AshRedDragon, Julie Winchester, CaaRehme, StalkingRory, , jjxox8d, sevy MMAD.**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Days 14 to 18: Heal**

"Everything will be all right."

Brown eyes suddenly opened shot. They remained a few moments unfocussed, resting on the sleeping figure of the brown haired teenager. Rumpelstiltskin blinked a few times. It was her. He could feel her. His eyes scanned the unfamiliar room. A warm golden light told him it was already late in the morning. He closed his eyes again, his heart pounding, needing to be sure. He smiled as an unexplained warm feeling invaded his heart. He suddenly felt joy, he felt safe and loved. He opened his eyes again and slowly turned to the direction he sensed her. Again his eyes looked around, almost expecting to see the loving image of a girl with the same hair and eyes as him. His eyes rested on an open window, where some pots with flowers stood. He watched a small white butterfly happily hop from flower to flower until it grew bored and flew away into the vast world. Rumpelstiltskin's idyllic moment faded away as quickly as it came. He sighed, as the heavy feeling in his heart returned. It was always like this. Blissful and fleeting. But this time it was stronger. Her presence had been so clear. He smiled sadly. At the moment itself, he had been so sure his deceased sister laid next to him, holding him, comforting him. But now that her presence was gone, he started doubting, wondering if it had been a trick of his mind.

"Everything will be all right." He repeated the words his sister had softly spoken to him.

He turned back to Baelfire to see a pair of curious eyes staring back at him. The father smiled affectively at his son. He enjoyed this closeness greatly. He loved to hear the sound of his son breathing when he slept, loved the sweet scent his young skin emanated, loved the feeling of his warm body against his. But he knew it shouldn't be so. Rumpelstiltskin, like all other parents, allowed the boy to sleep in the same bed as him until he was 10 years old. It was part of the natural process of growing. He knew it had been more difficult for his son than for him, to lay on a cold bed alone. In the beginning, the boy would only fall asleep after his father told him a story and caressed his hair until slumber. Then gradually, the boy would fall asleep by his own.

Baelfire was growing up normally, until the last weeks. Since his horrific dream about Gaevo, since they witnessed the smoke rising from their village, Baelfire would often desperately cling to his father's body for protection. From the age of 10, Baelfire was only allowed in his father's bed when he had a frightening nightmare. But now, the man had not the heart to refuse his son's pleas for protection. He was 14 years old. He was slowly becoming a man, but he still had all the fragilities of a child.

After his confrontation with Belle, Rumpelstiltskin decided the boy needed a home with stability. He needed to be in a place where he felt safe and loved, where he could grow up normally again, far from nightmarish images of fire and blood. Baelfire was the reason Rumpelstiltskin decided to move definitely to Kriemont. He made the decision when they sat on Granny's wagon, on their way to her home. He had seen the sad, hopeless and tired look in his son's eyes and it had ripped his heart off. It wasn't fair for Baelfire to see and hear the things he did in the small space of two weeks. It was a too cruel fate. And so, Rumpelstiltskin would give him a place to heal the wounds, a place where his boy could slowly grow up again as a normal teenager. Baelfire would live with his family; one Rumpelstiltskin selfishly had denied him for years. The boy would grow with the love of his grandparents, of his aunt and uncle, alongside his cousins. Rumpelstiltskin decided it was time he stopped avoiding his father.

The cripple caressed softly his son's cheek and Baelfire drew closer to his father's chest. Rumpelstitlskin had to fight the tears back, hating himself for ever allowing his boy become so helpless to the point he needed to feel constantly comforted and safe. They remained a while like this, laying in each other's arms, loving and consoling each other, sharing the pain of the past night. Rumpelstitlskin planted a kiss of his son's head and felt the boy move, so he could look into his father's eyes.

"Do you really believe everything will be all right?" The boy asked. His father nodded with a soft smile.

"Yes, in time, the pain will lessen." Rumpelstiltskin said while he drew a circle around his son's heart with his index. _I will not heal fully, but will become bearable_. He thought, but couldn't share the discouraging reality. "What do you think about moving to Kriemont? Definitely." Baelfire looked a second or two like he didn't quite understand the words his father had outspoken. Then his eyes widened of happiness and hope.

"Really? You really mean it?" He happily asked. His father nodded with a chuckle. "What about grandpapa?"

"I'll deal with my old man, don't worry about that." Baelfire, delighted with the news, hugged his father with all his might, resulting in a groan and a burst of giggles.

"Now, time to get up, lazy head." Rumpelstiltskin said as he playfully stroked his son's messed hair.

Granny and Red were sitting next door, in the living room, and switched smiles. After the sadness they had witnessed the night before, they were glad to hear the sounds of laughter coming from the bedroom.

* * *

Granny and Red insisted they would stay a few days and welcomed the extra hands to help repair the damages made by the wolf. Little did father and son know Granny had planned their longer stay for their own good. She only needed a quick glance to conclude both were in desperate need of a good rest and a short holiday from their problems. The old woman's experienced eyes noticed right away the cripple was not in conditions to travel, even if he insisted otherwise. She registered the fleeting look of pain when he got up, the extra support he gave on his good leg while walking, mainly the first steps. Not to mention he and the boy both looked terribly pale and depressed. And so, father and son spent four peaceful days in the company of the women, without even noticing the time fly by.

Red observed curiously father and son, who were repairing the chicken-hock. She walked to their direction and noticed immediately Rumpelstiltskin tense.

"May I join you?" She asked, ignoring the cripple's uneasiness. He intrigued her. The man was always kind, polite and reserved. He had been the first to admit she was innocent. But now, even though she wore at all times the red cloth and the moon was shrinking, she could sense his suspiciousness towards her.

"Sure!" Baelfire happily answered, gesturing for her to sit next to them, oblivious of his father wary look.

Red smiled and sat watching the males work skillfully. She was satisfied with the improvements of the teenager. On the second day already he looked much better. He had arrived pale and frightened, with fear imprinted in his eyes. She felt guilty for confronting the boy with his own death when she was transformed in a murderous wolf. Now he laughed and teased her, acting carefree like if there was nothing odd about her.

"So, Granny told me you are planning leaving today."

"Yes, this is the last thing to repair. We'll be done before lunch." Rumpelstiltskin answered.

Although the man talked in his typical quiet manner, she could feel he was edgy. It was like if he was in a permanent state of alert. There was not a sound he would miss; no movement would pass unnoticed. She could sense the fear around him and knew he was extra vigilant when she was around. Always ready to strike. No doubt, the protective kind.

"What's the rush?" Red asked, suspicious she was the cause of their hasty departure. Rumpelstiltskin sighed and gave her a worried look.

"It's about a two weeks journey to Kriemont, the village where my parents and sister live." He paused. "I want to be there as soon as possible. The news of the eastern villages must have already spread throughout Snowland. I don't want them to think of Baelfire and me as dead." Red nodded in understanding. Baelfire had told her about their destroyed village, as well as their adventures full of difficult and frightful challenges.

"Usually Papa does everything to delay the travel." Baelfire revealed.

"Really, why is that?" The woman curiously asked.

"Because even you in the form of a wolf would be afraid of grandpapa!" He said with widen eyes and a mysterious voice. "He would scream and bark and shout and curse so badly that you would run away like a little scared puppy." Red and Rumpelstiltskin stared a few moments surprised at the boy and suddenly the cripple let out a bark of laughter.

"You crazy kid!" His father managed to say between his laughter. Baelfire smiled slyly with the same glint in the eyes as his father, the few things that betrayed him as son of Rumpelstiltskin. Red stared amused and laughed a bit herself. When Rumpelstiltskin was fully relaxed and would let his guard down, he would easily have this kind of sudden laugh outbursts and look mischievous as hell.

* * *

After lunch, Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire packed their last things and thanked for the kind hospitality. All repairs were done and there was no reason to stay any longer. The handy work had been good to distract him and Baelfire from the painful thoughts of loss. His boy acted more happily and fortunately had started to sleep alone again by his own initiative. Granny and specially Red, would miss the merry sounds of their laughter, but understood perfectly well Rumpelstiltskin's motivation. After promises of visiting each other in the future, they said their goodbyes and father and son marched away to their new home.

It was already late in the afternoon, when Rumpelstitlskin and Baelfire heard the sound of a horse ridding far away, but in their direction. The cripple thought it was odd, since this road was only used by pedestrians. They stopped when they saw a white horse pace slower as it came closer to them. A young man, in his twenties, dressed gallantly halted the horse when he reached them.

"Are you Rumpelstiltskin?" The rider asked. Father and son switched confused looks.

"Yes, I am Rumpelstiltskin."

"I have a package for you." He descended and gave a small box to the cripple.

"How did you know how to find me?" The cripple asked, completely confused.

"I was instructed you were staying in Shamtir, at Granny's. When I finally found the home, I was informed you had already departed and had taken this path." The rider explained. Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire stared perplexed at the man for some moments.

"Open it." Baelfire suddenly said. He was dying to know what was in the box and who had sent it.

Rumpelstiltskin, who was now as curious as his son, carefully opened the box. He removed a thin cloth and his heart skipped a beat. There lay a red rose in it, with a small paper wrapped around it. Baelfire stared with widen eyes at the flower and couldn't contain back a joyful smile. Rumpelstiltskin opened the paper and saw small and fine lines, but couldn't make anything out of them.

"Excuse me!" He suddenly shouted at the rider, who had meanwhile mounted back on his horse and had turned around to depart.

"Yes?"

"Can you read?" The cripple urgently asked, showing the piece of paper. The rider smiled kindly and took the paper on his hands.

"It says: Have a safe journey. Thank you for everything." He frowned. "Sorry, it's not signed." He said as he returned the piece of paper.

"It's okay. I know who sent it." Rumpelstiltskin said, doing his best in holding back the happiness that was bursting inside of him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." At this, the rider rode away, leaving father and son staring at each other still surprised, but grinning happily.

"There's more inside!" Baelfire revealed. They uncovered the rest of the cloth and both gasped of shock. The box was filled with silver coins. Belle had paid her extra costs and more. Much more.

"Oh gods." Rumpelstiltskin gasped shocked. He felt dizzy. He thought he was going to faint. Never in his life had he possessed this much money.

"We are rich!" Baelfire rejoiced. "She didn't forget us!"

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at his son, catching back his air. The princess' little gift, which was a treasure in the hands of a poor peasant, had filled Rumpelstiltskin's heart with such intense emotions, he thought he was going to explode. While his son counted the silver coins, Rumpelstiltskin caressed the red petals of the rose. He carefully wrapped the short message around the flower again and placed it safely inside the cloth. It didn't matter how many silver coins there were in the small box. The red rose was the greatest treasure Rumpelstiltskin could ever possess.

* * *

**so, liked it? It's a slow start, but it will develop soon both for Belle and Rumple.**

**review ;)**


	29. Threachery

**Thank you: Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Vacumatic, Grace5231973, jjxox8d, thedoctorsgirl42, TygTag, Guest, sevy MMAD, StalkingRory, Julie Winchester.**

**Also thank you Huntress4455 for start reading and for your insight J**

**I do not Own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Days 15 to 19: Treachery**

Belle was in high spirits. She walked happily through the beautifully decorated castle. Flags were mastered, wreaths hung everywhere, vases of colorful flowers filled the empty walls and corners of the streets. Today, it was Lord Leopold's birthday. Belle thought she could have not timed it better. She felt in the mood of celebrating. Lord Leopold had been prompt in giving orders. This very morning, fifteen thousand soldiers rode to the frontiers, with the task of freeing Armithil from the ogre's claws. Finally, all she thought about and aspired for the last two weeks was being undertaken. Refugees would finally be helped; innocent children freed from the wars, defenseless people would be protected. Belle hoped from the bottom of her heart her father would be quickly released. Belle glowed with the thought her father would be proud of her speech and deeds from the day before. He would be proud to know his daughter had chosen to do the brave thing. And bravery had followed.

She turned a corner and took in the amazing sight of the streets below her. Everybody was busy. People had built improvised stalls with food and drinks before their homes, welcoming anybody that passed by. Here and there were musicians playing happy tunes. Children run the streets laughing and playing with the colorful decorations. The princess walked a bit more, taking in the festive sphere. Suddenly she halted. She saw a row of red roses and her thoughts went immediately to Rumpelstiltskin. She wondered if he too was celebrating king Leopold's birthday. But then she was reminded he had nothing to celebrate, only to regret. Lord Leopold was not his king. He and Baelfire were refugees of an invaded and destroyed kingdom. Worse of all, they had been fooled by the princess of the very same kingdom. Belle regretted dearly her words from two nights ago. She had been unfair. Of course Rumpelstiltskin was mad. Of course he was hurt. He felt betrayed. How could he believe in love at that moment? He had hurt her no less than she had hurt him. Why did love have to be so dificult?

The beauty picked a red rose. It looked exactly like the one he had offered her in Dixterren. She smiled sadly at the memory. Bram had warned her. Plebeians and Royalty don't mix. She surrendered to the rose's scent. A woman was not supposed to deal with matters of wars and politics either, but she did. She managed to change that, why shouldn't she be able to change the society's opinion about social classes? If they both truly loved each other, what made them stop? Belle smiled as she got an idea. She ran back to the castle in search of a messenger. On her way she crossed paths with a dark man, clothed in an exotic manner. He greeted her cheerfully, for her smile and happiness were contagious.

* * *

Lord Leopold praised his fair daughter. He talked about sweet memories of his deceased wife and how much Snow White reminded him of her. Belle watched the scene with bitter sweetness. She almost felt envious for Snow. She had her father right next to her, speaking beautiful words, while hers was no doubt locked in some damp dungeon, thirsty and hungry and wondering if he would ever see the daylight again. She could not take it anymore. Belle, very silently, got up from the guest's table and exited the room unnoticed. She stepped to the balcony and wept silently. Belle missed her father so badly. She wanted to be able to look at him, hold him and listen to his kind words. She cried until no more tears were left. It was when the princess calmed down and cleaned the tears of her face, that she saw them. Belle frowned inquisitive and mystified. Outside, on the castle's terrace, under Regina's family tree, stood the queen and the party's guest of honor, Genie. They were standing on front of each other and he gave her an object. Belle shrunk her eyes to envision it better. She would swear it was a small hand mirror. The two separated after a switch of words. The beauty stared a while longer as the queen departed. Belle would have sworn they behaved as lovers. And she would have sworn Regina had seen her and given her a cold smile.

* * *

Belle woke up with loud voices echoing in the corridors, indistinct cries being shouted and feet tramping the floor under heavy armor. The princess quickly got out of her bed and opened the door. Guards, knights, advisors and maids were running everywhere looking stressed. Clearly something bad had happened. Belle run a while, disorientated. She met, in the middle of the chaos, a very teary Snow White.

"What happened?" Belle asked, realizing something really bad had indeed happened.

"Daddy…My daddy…is-is dead!" Snow managed to verbalize between her hysteric sobs. Belles' heart sunk. It could not be true. The good king was perfectly healthy. This afternoon still, he had ridden with the princesses in the castle's forests.

"B-But how?" Belle asked completely taken by surprise, already in the brink of tears.

She received no answer, as Snow buried herself in her friend's arms and cried desperately. The beauty stroke her hair while she stared with great unbelief at the state of confusion in the castle. Just two days ago, a festive sphere had hung among the stone walls, fillings everybody's hearts with joy. Now all Belle saw in the faces of people was panic and agony. Suddenly she saw Queen Regina in the middle of the turmoil, her face stained by her hot tears. Their eyes met and the queen ran to them.

"Girls, you shouldn't be here!" She said and quickly grabbed Snow's arm to lift her up to practically drag the girl out of the place in her despair. Belle followed scared and still not believing what had just happened. The queen guided the girls to a quiet room, one of the many guest chambers of the castle. Regina sat Snow on the couch and let out a painful sob.

"It's all my fault!" Regina suddenly yelled.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked with a frown. The queen looked at her, despair and regret in her eyes.

"Leopold was murdered!" The queen managed to articulate. Belle gasped shocked while Snow howled in misery. "They found a two headed snake in his bed…an extremely deadly poisonous snake!" The woman hid her face behind her trembling fingers. She took a few deep breaths and looked again at Belle and Snow. "It's a kind of snake that only lives in Agrahab."

Suddenly all the pieces fell together. Genie, the foreigner from Arabian lands, the guest of honor in King Leopold's party, killed the king.

"He's in love with you." Belle realized, remembering the pair's interaction during the birthday party. The queen nodded dejectedly.

"I tried to put sense in him. I tried to explain Genie that I did not love him back. That my heart belonged to the king…" At this she burst again into tears. Snow got up and hugged her stepmother to console her.

Belle felt the strength in her legs weaken. She let herself fell on the soft couch. Lord Leopold was viciously murdered by a man that desired the king's wife. He killed his friend, cold blooded, because he was in love with a woman that didn't even love him back. How mad and cruel could this man be?

* * *

The funeral had been adequately sad and honorable. Black and white were the only colors to be seen in the mournful castle. People from all different ages and classes had come to pay their respect for the King. Lord Leopold, the Good, was gone forever. The castle was extra guarded, bounties searched for the murderer, who escaped in the fatidic night without a trace. Belle watched with compassion Snow White place a white rose on her dear father's black coffin. The queen stood behind her, beautiful in her sadness, fighting back her tears. Belle, like the rest of the guests, silently left widow and daughter in the hall with the coffin. They remained to bid their last farewell to their king, father and companion.

Belle remained the rest of the day in her room. Her eyes were lost in the white landscape. Fairies had brought snow to this day, for the king had always loved the white flocks, their pureness and softness. The princess sighed at the fragility of life. Her heart cried for the Queen, but especially for Snow, who had always depended on her father. If only the beauty could guess that things were about to get worse for her friend.

* * *

Belle stormed into the throne room, fuming disgracefully. Behind her stood the always faithful Gaston, looking as outraged as the princess. Queen Regina, dressed in a magnificent black dress, turned around. Her blood red lips drew a malicious smile.

"Prince Belle, Lord Gaston. What pleasure brings you here?" Her voice was like a smooth poison that made Belle's veins burn.

"You sent the armies back? Why did you order retreat?" The princess demanded. The Queen's smirk grew, her eyes flaming evilly. Gaston, sensing the danger, was already holding his sword's handle.

"My dear Belle." Regina spoke with an overly sweet voice. "You could not expect me to let Leopold's mad plan carry on? Sending all those poor young and valorous warriors to risk their lives for a lesser kingdom?"

"How could you? They were the only hope of Armithil! We need them to free our people from the ogres!" Belle and Gaston's blood froze as the queen laughed coldly and amused. The princess took a few steps back, her heart racing madly. She stared terrified at the queen's dark eyes. It didn't make any sense. Unless… "You! You are behind this!" Jefferson's words taunted her mind. _She's a powerful sorceress_. He had said. _I know she has connections with the Dragon Lady_. "You are helping Maleficent taking over Armithil!" Both Belle and Gaston were terrified by the icy laughter that came out of the beautifully evil queen.

"I must admit, Belle. You are a very clever girl." She smiled almost sincerely. "I like you. Your assertiveness, your bravery. Teach men to know their places." She said as she gave a disdainful look at Gaston."But I'm afraid you are wrong about something, my dear. I'm not helping Maleficent conquer Armithil." She paused, savoring the suspense she was creating. "She is the one helping me take over Snowland." The queen's words fell like a heavy stone. There was an awful silence in the throne room. "You see, I used Maleficent's desire in revenge to convince her to deal with the Ogres in Armithil. She easily made an agreement with them, something that would be impossible for me to do. The ogres would conquer the castle for her and Maleficent would give them blood in return. After Armithil, the Ogres would invade Snowland, but Genie's presence during Leopold's birthday was simply too convenient. I guess I changed the plans slightly." Regina stared at the couple still with a mocking smile on her lips, but was watchful as a viper for any attack. Belle and Gaston stared back at her in pure disbelief. The princess suddenly remembered her friend.

"Snow. What will happen to Snow White?" Belle asked feeling terror take over her. The queen chuckled amused.

"Oh, I sent Snow for a walk in the forest. You know, catch some fresh air." Belle's eyes widened horribly. She could not mean.

"No…you…you wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" The queen glared with a fierce look.

"Belle, we should leave." Gaston warned. He sensed the threat thicken. They needed to escape this mad woman.

"Yes, Belle. You should leave." The queen wickedly said. The throne room's large doors opened by themselves. "You are lucky you impressed me at the Great Council. Otherwise I would have already considered you dead."

Belle, still petrified with the terrible revelations, let herself be dragged out of the room by Gaston. She run wide eyed having no idea where her legs were taking her to. It all became clear. It was Regina who was behind Lord Leopold's death. Genie had been a pawn. Only the gods knew what happened to the poor man. Snow was probably already dead. But why? Why would Regina wish the death to the royal family of Snowland? And why did Armithil have to fall in the hands of the Dragon Lady? It were these and many other questions that haunted Belle, while she and Gaston, rode fast out of the castle, escaping once again from the claws of death.

* * *

**I hope the time/event jumps didn't make this chapter too fragmented or rapid in reading. **

**So, what do you think about the developments so far? **

**review ;)**


	30. False Hopes

**Meant to update yesterday, but got held up by a dead line. My apologies.**

**Thank you for your reviews: Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, vanillaface, thedoctorsgirl42, Vacumatic, TygTag, Grace5231973, jjxox8d.**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Day 18 to 24: False Hopes**

Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire stared at each other and laughed heartily. Each one lay on one of the twin beds of the small but comfortable room. For the first time in their lives, they could rent a night stay at a modest inn, instead of sleeping in the streets like beggars. It was Belle's money that allowed them to enjoy this kind of small luxuries. But they had agreed to deal with their little fortune carefully. They had wisely hiden and spread the silver coins in different pockets. Rumpelstiltskin had only the quantity of coins in his moneybag one would expect a peasant of his condition to possess. They would spend little quantities in each village they visited during their journey. Buy new boots on one, a new cape in the other, never giving the chance for people to wonder where their earnings came from. The last thing Rumpelstiltskin wanted was to raise suspiciousness, be accused of robbery or be himself robbed. The cripple also put a larger quantity aside, for later use. Once he was in Kriemont, he would have to acquire a new spinning-wheel, so he could return to his trade.

"And they say money doesn't bring happiness." Baelfire chucked amused, as he placed his arms behind his head.

"Clearly, whoever said that nonsense had no idea of what he was talking about!" His father retorted, with a wide smile.

This night he would sleep in peace. He didn't need to worry somebody would sneak on him or his son. He didn't have to worry about food and clothes. For the first time in ages, he actually felt relaxed and had the good feeling things were finally falling into their place. He could not have been more mistaken.

* * *

Father and son stepped out on the street to continue their journey. They were amazed to sense a strange silence in the streets. It felt like Sunday, when the workers took the morning off to rest.

"Maybe it's a bank holiday." Baelfire suggested.

"I doubt it. The king's birthday was a few days ago, remember? As wealthy as Snowland is, they cannot afford to take so many days off following." The father replied.

They looked at one and other and shrugged clueless. But soon, the answer to their question would be given. As they walked further down the street, they found the villagers concentrated on the main square, surrounding the tree in the middle. In the center, on front of the tree, stood a man dressed in a black outfit.

"What's going on?" Rumpelstiltskin asked a man, but this one turned to him livid and shushed. The cripple and his son switched worried looks and listened to the man in black, who was reading out load an important message to the inhabitants of Snowland.

"… the murderer is still at loose. He goes by the name Genie, has dark skin and comes from the Arabic lands. There is a reward of 2.000 for anybody who finds the Kings' killer, dead or alive." A rumble of voices followed the end of the announcement, while the messenger placed a paper on the tree trunk with a drawing of Lord Leopold's murderer.

"Wait! The king is dead?" Rumpelstiltskin asked shocked.

"Apparently he died three days ago." The man standing next to him said, looking equally surprised. "The messenger only arrived today."

The cripple and the teenager stared both shocked and worried. Rumpelstiltskin watched the messenger make his way out of the crowd. He quickly followed him. Baelfire understanding his father's intentions, walked along.

"Excuse me." The cripple shyly asked the man dressed in black, who turned to face him. "Uhm…have there been any news about Princess Belle?"

"You are a refugee from Armithil?" The messenger asked out of curiosity. The cripple nodded.

"The princess arrived at the court safe and sound the day before our Lord's birthday party (may the gods protect him). Everybody thought she was dead, especially after Lord Gaston confessed he had lost her. She requested military help and the king agreed, sending immediately a large army to Armithil. Hopefully, your king will have a better fate than ours." The messenger hurriedly told, while he mounted back on his horse. "Now, you must excuse me. I must go to the next village and spread the bad news." He sorrowfully said.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Rumpelstiltskin said. The messenger nodded sadly and made his way out of the small village. The cripple and his son looked at each other and had to do their best not to jump of joy.

"Belle did it! She managed to get help and soldiers are heading to Armithil!" Baelfire exclaimed excited.

"Come, we must go. It's wrong we celebrate while the rest mourns." Rumpelstiltskin said, with a new glint of hope in his eyes.

His son followed him, trying to hide his happiness. They got out of the village as fast as they could. As soon as they were far from any human ear, they yelled, screamed and cheered of joy, their voices echoing in the open fields of Snowland.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire stared in complete shock at the papers spread on the walls of streets. They encountered them village after village. The papers displayed the fair face of Princess Snow White. Their blissful moment had been a short one. News travelled slow in a kingdom where events happened and changed as quickly as the weather. The messengers were followed by other messengers, who brought increasingly unfortunate updated news. Princess Snow White was in the run. Apparently, the girl had gone mad after her father's death and plotted against Queen Regina. Now she was the head price of every bounty. But worse of all, Queen Regina had ordered the retreat of Snowland's armies of Armithil, breaking the deal Lord Leopold had done with Princess Belle.

Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire were in the bedroom of the local inn. They had travelled a week, making good speed. Another few days and they would arrive in Kriemont. The cripple sighed heavily. He was glad things were going fine with them, but was worried sick with Belle. He heard rumors telling the princess was riding to King George's castle with Lord Gaston. The image of the tall and strong knight returned to his mind with great bitterness. He still could feel the fire burn in his veins as he recollected the humiliating words he cowardly had to swallow up. Lord Gaston, the arrogant hero of Armithil. How Rumpelstiltskin hated and despised him. He was the typical upper class noble, a man from the king's court, the champion of the kingdom. Gaston was the man who had it all. He had all the reasons to act sickly superior. But the thing Rumpelstitlskin hated most about Lord Gaston was the fact he had _her_. He was Belle's betrothed. He was to be married with her one day. He got to kiss and feel her, love and care for her. Be with her at all times. And it hurt.

He scolded himself internally for ever allowing his feelings grow and develop for Belle. His heart darkened with the knowledge he was chanceless. How could a poor spinner, a cripple with nothing to offer, ever be with a princess? He had absolutely nothing to give her, so how could he ever make her happy? How could she ever see something in his pathetic being was something Rumpelstiltskin couldn't understand. He failed to comprehend the fact she corresponded to his shy advances. He had been sure it was love they felt during their short but wonderful moments, when they allowed their feelings surface. And then there was the rose. Each time he thought about the delicate flower, it made his heart race at an unhealthy speed. He thought it had been a bittersweet gesture. Letting him know she still felt for him, thought about him, when they never ever could be together. He sighed sadly.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Baelfire asked his father. The man had lain on his bed, had stared at the ceiling for about ten minutes and had sighed heavily at least three times.

"Yes." He sorrowfully admitted. There was no sense in lying to his son. The boy was simply too clever to fool. Sometimes the cripple believed Baelfire knew him better than he knew himself. "I hope she's okay."

"Me too… I still can't understand why Queen Regina ordered the army back."

"Yeah, you would almost think she wanted the ogres to remain in Armithil." Rumpelstiltskin spoke his thoughts out loud. "But that would just be crazy. I mean, why would she do such a thing?"

What Rumpelstitlskin didn't know was that he was close to the truth. Very close. Far away from them, a female form stepped out a black fume in a castle that once had been a stunning building. The woman, dressed in a long black and red coat, with black leather pants, climbed a stony staircase. The steps were damaged, cracked and fractured on the places strong fists had hit. The floor was stained with dry blood and here and there laid a forgotten corpse. She grinned maliciously as she opened the broken high doors of the Throne Room. Sitting on the throne, in the middle of dead bodies, sat Maleficent in all her glory.

"Regina, what evil winds brings you here?" The Dragon Lady smoothly said.

"I see you are enjoying the state of destruction of Armithil's castle." The queen said, scanning the room. She could see some half eaten burned corpses. "And it's men's flesh too." She said with a hint of disgust. Maleficent merely smiled contented.

"I've heard your plan with Snow White didn't quite work out." The blond woman mockingly spoke, knowing she hit a nerve. They were the strange kind of friends that enjoyed picking on each other, dangerously challenging their temperaments. Regina sneered angrily.

"Oh, don't worry yourself, Maleficent. That one has her days counted. Mark my words. I let her live and run like and outlaw for now." The Evil Queen smiled wickedly and then her expression became suddenly bitter and full of disgust. "But soon, oh soon, I will have her where I want." She said with pure hate and conviction. The other woman chuckled. "But, dear friend, your plan with you little ogre invasion didn't quite go that smoothly either." Regina spoke with venomous pleasure. Maleficent gave her a smile, but the queen knew she was breathing fire right now.

"If you are talking about the incident with the princess…" Maleficent retorted annoyed. Regina laughed a bit.

"Incident? Oh no, my dear friend. Princess Belle… she is the persistent type. You do know she survived two weeks in poorly conditions, assisted by some miserable peasant that happened to take pity of her?"

"Regina, dear. If I didn't know I would say you admire the girl." Maleficent spoke in a mockery tone, but the queen knew she had hurt her friend's pride, much for her contentment. Regina smirked.

"I always appreciate a woman that dares to speak her mind out and put men on their place. Your little princess seems to have that ability. I wonder where she got it from… Perhaps from her great-grandmother?" Regina knew she was stepping in dangerous terrains. Lady Aurora was a taboo. Her name was never to be outspoken loud in the presence of Maleficent.

"I do not care from where she inherited her impertinent behavior! I will get her, just like I got her father. And once I have them in my power, I will enjoy eating their fresh flesh and drink their warm blood." Maleficent beastly said, her dragon fire breaking her cool facade. Regina smirked, but added no more. Maleficent was older and more experienced than her. She knew she had already pushed the limits. Go on and her friend might as well roast her alive. "Armithil will be mine, as it always should have been!" Lady Dragon spat, fire present in her breath.

"Oh don't worry, Maleficent. You will have this miserable kingdom." There was a silence and Maleficent observed her soulless friend with peculiar eyes.

"What about you, Regina? You already have Snowland. Why carry on with your sham?" Queen Regina let a cold laughter that made even Maleficent shiver.

"You honestly believe I will stop at Snowland? You really believe this one little kingdom will satisfy me?" She threateningly spoke, each word coming out as a poisonous spit. "No. I am for so much more. Snowland will be only the first kingdom. And then I'll take George's, Richard's and Mina's. I'll even conquer the fairy skies, the underground mines, the oceans and rivers. The world will be mine. And everybody will suffer under my dominion!" Queen Regina looked dangerously mad into her only friend's light eyes. "I will bring misery to the world. I will bring people's nightmares to reality. I'll destroy all happiness if it the last thing I do!"

* * *

**I'm trully enjoying writting this tale. And it's developing smoothly, with no major writter's blocks (hurray!). What you think of this chapter? **

**Review, please ;)**


	31. Friends or Foes?

**Thank you for your insights: Grace5231973, StalkingRory, Vacumatic (very clever), Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Julie Winchester (time will tell), thedoctorsgirl42, jjxox8d**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Days 22 to 23: Friends or Foes?**

Belle and Gaston rode during three days following. They travelled through dark forests, crossed wild rivers, climbed tall mountains. They rode to kingdom Leostille, the reign of King George. Although the alliance between Armithil and Leostille was never as strong as the one with Snowland, they did abet in the past and proved more than once to be helpful in times of war. Gaston only hoped King George wouldn't forget the bond their kingdoms shared in the past.

Gaston had avoided Belle since their little confrontation. Even though he was upset with her, even though she had wounded his pride; Armithil's hero remained always faithful to the princess. He would continue watching over her at all times, without Belle's knowledge. After the Queen's treachery he fulfilled his duty and did all in his power to protect the princess, as he once, long time ago, had vowed. After the revelation that the Queen was working alongside Maleficent, Belle had entered into a dangerous state of shock. One that blocked all her reactions. One that froze her brains and body. And so, Gaston guided the shaken beauty once more out of the eminent death, taking her far away of the Evil Queen's claws. He didn't even think twice. He immediately rode to Leostille in hope the king and his soldiers would assist them. But Gaston was worried. Kingdom Leostille was in a tight spot. They were in the edge of collapse and needed desperately gold to survive the financial crises the reign that fallen into. Gaston knew they could give a promise of gold, but it would only able to acquirable once Armithil was conquered back. And he was not sure King George was willing to wait that long.

Gaston did not share his worries with the princess. He remained silent, like the beauty was used to. He planned wordlessly the next strategies during their tireless journey. Right now, his main task was to protect Belle. He wouldn't lose her again. That he promised himself. He frequently would look at his future wife and be honestly surprised with her behavior. He had been first shocked and confused in the forest of Snowland, then mad and outraged when she dared to play a role owned exclusively by men in the Great Council. But after she told him off, he was forced to swallow his pride and admit she had become strong.

The Belle he knew before was spoiled, stubborn and even insistent about her opinions, most of the times based on some silly romantic book she read. But she had changed. For a spoiled lady of the court, Belle endured uncomfortable long hours of travel, slept on the cold hard floor, ate whatever was at disposal and missed her daily baths; all without a word of complaint. She was brave, he had to admit. Her stubbornness had transformed into constructive arguments, unfailing and strong. The pushy princess had become a true leader. She knew what she was saying. She knew what she was doing. Every word and gesture in the Great Council had been conscientious. Gaston couldn't help to feel some admiration towards the princess. He seriously wondered where she got, all at the sudden, the capacity to argument and present her vision so straightforwardly, in such a short space of time. He seriously wondered what made the princess change. How did she become so brave, so strong and determined? Gaston had no answers for his questions but he was glad she was so. The last thing Armithil needed was a scared and feeble princess.

* * *

Belle sighed comforted when King George's castle came into view. She was relieved the exhausting travel was finally over. Her back and legs hurt as hell. In a matter of fact, all her muscles seemed to want to scream out of pain. She was tired, hungry and dirty. But most of all, she was scared. King George was not the kind type of king. He was quite the opposite of the friendly King Leopold. The princess, for the first time in a while, was actually glad Gaston was with her. As much she started disliking him after his merciless words towards Rumpelstiltskin, Belle was thankful she had him to protect her. Gaston could be the arrogant knight, but he was a soldier and an experienced one in matters of war. King George would be a greater challenge than the Great Council at Snowland and Belle knew she could not do this alone.

"Princess Belle! Lord Gaston! What a pleasure to receive you in my humble castle." King George came to meet them, after their arrival was announced. He walked to them open armed and smiling, looking truly pleased to see them. "Lady Belle, you have grown into a beautiful woman. No doubt your father must be very proud." The beauty forced a smile, for she didn't miss the king's stare on her cleavage.

"King George, we come here in difficult times. I'm sure news must have reached Leostille." Gaston spoke confident and proud, hiding the irritation he felt for the king staring longer than needed at his betrothed.

"Yes, yes. I've heard about the ogre's invasion. Horrible, I know. We will take the time to discuss it. But first, you need to rest. You both look tired." Belle let a small smile of gratefulness slip and Gaston nodded in concordance. "Besides, my son, Prince James, is on his way back to Leostille. He's bringing with him Princess Abigail from the Golden City. They'll marry next week. I would be delighted to have you here as my guests of honor."

"The pleasure will be ours." Belle gracefully said, with a courteous bow, before Gaston would insist in talking more about war. King George was in a good mood. Best was to take the most of it.

The king smiled cheerful. But both Belle and Gaston didn't trust that smile. It hid something and neither of them was trilled in knowing what it hid. Maids came to take the princess and the knight to their respective chambers. Belle blessed the warmth of her bad, the water relaxing all her sore muscles. She took a deep breath and let herself be taken by the scent of roses. She wondered if the rose aroma was the new trend. She didn't mind it. The scent took her thoughts far away, to the simple peasant who had, unknowingly, taught her some of her most important life lessons. She wondered if he received the rose. She wondered if he cherished it or threw it away. She wondered if the flower brought him the good memories of their time together or if it reminded him of their unfriendly farewell. Bell sighed. She hoped he would at least accept the money. It was the least she could do, after all the sacrifices father and son had done to take care of her. The beauty failed to notice the sad tears of a broken heart running down her face.

* * *

Gaston got up early. His years of military training had taught him to rest enough with few hours of sleep. But now, his short hours of rest were tormented by troubled dreams. The knight was worried with the future of his king and kingdom. Getting up was for him a recompense. He had tried to bring the subject of Armithil's war the night before, after dinner; but King George insisted he would rest and sleep a night over. Gaston had respected the king's answer, but couldn't help feeling frustrated. Armithil had no time. Rest and pondering were luxuries that were costing lives of young soldiers. The earlier they would come to a decision, the better.

He got up early, but of course, too early. The castle was still asleep. He hated the peaceful feeling. It didn't match his state of mind. He was becoming impatient with all the waiting. Before the king would get up, be ready with his morning toilet and have breakfast; it would already be half way the morning. Gaston couldn't stay still that long. He marched to the weapon's courtyard and practiced his sword skills. The exercise was good for him. It helped his mind relax and focus on something else but the war. The fighting with an invisible enemy woke his muscles up, revived his reflexes, prepared him for battle. His morning training made him stronger, mentally and physically.

Little did he know that azure eyes watched him from behind a window in the castle. Belle too, had woken up early. She had dreamt about her father locked up in a damp and stinky dungeon, tired and hungry, where time ceased to exist and hours stretched themselves forever. She had woken upon crying desperately, truly scared for the first time in ages. Maleficent was a powerful enemy. One thing was asking a king to fight against ogres, which were already monstrous enough; another was asking to fight an ancient sorceress who had the ability of transforming into a dragon. She would, of course, hide this detail from King George and she was sure Gaston would do the same. Belle and the knight had the same goal. Free Armithil from the enemy and save her father. And this made of them strong allies.

* * *

Belle was outside the doors of the throne room fuming furiously. She paced hurriedly from side to side under the watchful eyes of the guards. Her fists were clenched and she breathed way to fast, tension spread all over her body. _How dare he?_ She thought over and over. _A princess has nothing to say in matters of war! What kind of nonsense is this?_ She bitterly thought as King George's words echoed in her mind, taunting her. He had quickly dismissed her when she and Gaston asked for an audience. He spoke in the typical sardonic manner of a man who thought a woman was empty headed and created with the only purpose of being pretty. Even Gaston had suggested she should at least be present to listen, but the Lord of Leostille rejected the idea right away. Now the beauty bit her under lip to suppress a scream of anger. How she wished she could have slapped the old boastful king. The men must have been at least an hour inside. She died to know what they were discussing. The nerves and anticipation were killing her. She needed to know what King George's decision was.

Inside the Throne Room, Gaston did his very best to remind the king of their old alliance, but the task had proven itself to be more difficult than he had foreseen. He scolded himself internally for not having waited another day to gather some important advisers of Armithil before heading to Leostille. He had no backup now. Worst of all, he had come empty-handed, which only revealed how desperate he and Belle were. This was bad. The king was one not to give in easily and Armithil had little to offer. A lethal combination when it came in dealing with King George.

"I understand Armithil is living a war, but you cannot expect me to just send my soldiers by good will." King George spoke nonchalantly. "I mean, I need my defenses to be strong too. Imagine if the ogres decide to counter attack? Besides, I've heard rumors that Maleficent is behind this. What is your knowledge about this?

"As you said it yourself, my Lord, those are rumors." The knight spoke firmly. King George only gave a brief suspicious look, but sensing no tension coming from the knight, nodded in acceptance.

"Still, it will be an expensive expedition…I might have received gold from Midas, recently, but still. I'm not sure Leostille is in the position of engaging in such a war right now."

"We will pay you in gold. That will be no problem."

"Really? And pay me when? Look at you. You and the princess arrived alone, dirty and tired. Where is your escort? Where's your richness? You truly expect me to invest in this war when I finally managed to save the kingdom from poverty?"

"We will pay you generously after we win."

"After you win! Listen to yourself! What makes you truly believe you will even win?" King George shook his head in pity. Gaston was starting to despair. He let none of his fears or nerves transpire, but he was becoming short in arguments. "Let's suppose you do win. The question is when. It can take months. It can take years! And that's an expensive thing. It will demand enormous sacrifices from Leostille's people. And then there is always the question if you will still have that gold you promised me after your victory. It can be stolen by the enemy or your kingdom can be so devastated that you'll need to use all of it to restore the damage in Armithil. Then I can wait forever for my payment! No, Lord Gaston, a promise of gold when it doesn't exist is not a good arrangement." Gaston was silenced. He had played all his cards. There was simply no way in convincing this king. King George sat staring smugly at the troubled knight.

"Armithil and Leostille are old allies. It's our kingdoms' duties to help in times of need." King George chuckled. A moral principle was all this man had left as argument.

"That is true. But I do not believe our alliance has ever been strong enough." The king was about to say something else but halted. Gaston looked at him warily.

"When is an alliance strong enough then?" Armithil's hero asked. King George smirked, his eyes glinting with lust.

"When there's a marriage between both kingdoms." Gaston looked confused.

"I thought you said your son is marrying Princess Abigail. I know you have no other children." King George laughed madly, sending chills down Gaston's spine.

"No, not my son, you fool." The king got up and looked right into the knight's dark eyes. "I was talking about me. Give me the hand of Princess Belle in marriage and I'll be glad to aid Armithil with its little war."

"I forbid it!" Gaston yelled at the lusty king. "The young lady is engaged to me!"

"Come on, Lord Gaston. You are not in a position to refuse such a proposal. I marry her and you'll have all the soldiers you wish." King George spoke in a matter of fact. But Gaston didn't believe him. He realized the king had planned this from the moment they arrived in the castle. From the very instant he laid his eyes on Belle. It was not the war that was the issue here. It was the princess.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow it. Now, if you will excuse me." The tall dark knight turned his back to the king and headed to the doors.

Belle was glad to see the large door open. Finally, she would know what the men's decision was. But something in Gaston's expression told her there was something wrong.

"Princess Belle. We are leaving right now." Gaston yelled, still fuming with the kings' inappropriate request. Belle looked confused at the knight, never having seen him in this state before.

"W-What happened?" She asked while the knight was already pushing her to walk down the corridor. She glanced back and saw King George watch them from his throne with a strange smile on his lips.

"He's not interested in helping Armithil. All he wants is to have you."

"What?"

"King George wants to marry you. He said he would only help Armithil if you become his wife." Gaston said in between his teeth. Belle was shocked by the proposal.

"B-But I'm engaged to you."

"You think that stops him?"Belle suddenly realized with bitterness this was not about war anymore. This was not about politics, strategies and alliances. This was nothing but one man's desire, one man's lust and fantasy. They were heading to the stables to get Gaston's horse, when suddenly guards barred their way.

"Out of the way!" Gaston commanded, already taking his sword out. But he was surrounded. There were too many soldiers for him to fight alone. King George appeared behind the fortified castle walls and smiled triumphantly.

"Guards, take Lord Gaston to the dungeons!"

* * *

**See, Gaston is not ****_that _****bad. He's just muscles-for-brains (in this case in the military version and with more brains than Disney's version) **

**King George/Albert Spencer is definitly the most despisable character in OUAT. I prefer Regina or even Cora. He is simply a horrible, wicket person. In a way of sense, he is Charles Widmore from Lost, just less powerful. I dislike him soooo much!**

**Poor Belle.**

**Keep reviewing!**


	32. The Ogre Attack

**Thank you for your reviews. I love to read your "predictions". Some are really far off, some quite close: Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, CaaRehme, Grace5231973, vanillaface, StalkingRory, Byoken, PrincessTiannah, thedoctorsgirl42, jjxox8d, Vacumatic**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 32 – Day 25 : the Ogre attack**

Rumpelstiltskin woke up early. He had fallen asleep with Belle as his last thought and as the first one when he woke up again. He was too nervous to stay in bed doing nothing so he decided to get up and fetch some water by the well. He checked on his son and smiled as he noticed Baelfire was still deep in sleep. He stepped out in silence and walked in the still sleeping village. He couldn't stop worrying about her. The girl he had known as Linda was a generous and kind heart, somewhat naïve and innocent. How was she going to deal with this cruel world of cold decisions and selfish strategies that implied the sacrifice of many? How many difficult trials would she still have to go through? He thought it was unfair Belle had to be confronted with this war. Once, long ago, someone told him the only winner in war is death. He sighed knowing Belle would discover this reality sooner or later.

He reached the well and threw the wooden bucked in it, heard it splash as it reached the water and pulled it back up. He was so distracted by his troubled thoughts that he failed to hear the heavy steps behind him. He carefully passed the water from the bucked into a jug of clay. It was only when he picked up the jug that he sensed a strange smell in the air. He sniffed first confused for he was sure he had smelled this odor before. His heart started beating faster when his brains started to recognize the stench. The smell of rotten flesh and dry blood. He started losing the feeling in his legs. Only once in his life had he breathed this nauseous stench. He was paralyzed. He felt a rustling behind him. He couldn't move. The smell became stronger. His brains screamed to run, but his legs refused to obey. A tall shadow towered him. Rumpelskiltskin was trembling from head to toes. His fingers gripped the jug with abnormal strength. He closed his eyes with fear when he heard a grumble just above him. Time stretched itself mercilessly. Nothing happened. Rumpelstiltskin, very slowly turned around. He turned around and saw before him a broad chest of pale skin, close to grey, stained with red blood. He lifted his head slowly. Brown eyes met cold white ones. Another grumble. Rumpelstiltskin's heart was pounding madly. Right on front of him stood an ogre. Its blinded eyes stared back at him, waiting for him to move. Waiting for him to make a sound. And when he would, the monster would crush him like a bug.

The ogre produced a small, soft grumble. But Rumpelstiltskin knew the monster was preparing to attack. It was testing its victim and see when he would react. _Ogres react to sound, to movement_. Rumpelstiltskin could still hear the voice of the commandant instructing the group of inexperienced peasants. He knew the moment he would budge, it would be his death. The ogre grumbled louder, showing his sharp yellow teeth this time. The jug fell on the floor from the fright, shattering itself in thousands of pieces. Rumpelstiltskin, realizing what he had just triggered, prepared himself for the worse. His ears were pounding from his heartbeat; his mouth and trough were dry. His limbs weakened by fear. Soon it would be over. The ogre opened his mouth. A loud and vicious sound came out of it, the vile breath of death hitting the cripple like a stormy wind. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened of horror then he saw the monster move its right arm, balancing for a hit. He saw the heavy fist come in his direction and jumped out of the way at the last moment. The fist hit the well, breaking its stones.

The cripple, somehow found his trusty wooden staff back, supported on it like if it was the only thing that could protect him from this situation. He managed to limp to the other side of the well, so it was now the only thing standing before him and the ogre. The monster lifted his hand sniffing confused at the stones. It strained its ears to find the little man still standing alive. The ogre grumbled of frustration. Its eyes shrunk, fixed on Rumpelstiltskin. It groaned wildly as it hit the well with its large hands over and over again. Rumpelstiltskin watched in horror, knowing he soon would receive the same treatment as the stones. He tried to force his mind in remembering the training from 14 years ago. He knew they had said something about ogres having a weak point. But what was it again? The monster finally stopped abusing the well and stared intently at the cripple. It was already groaning, filling the air with its loud sound. Rumpelstitlskin closed his eyes, expecting the worse to come down on him. He heard a horribly painful groan and, when he opened his eyes again, he saw the ogre move in pain, turning around, its hands trying to reach for its back. There was blood coming from the ogre's back. Thick dark purple blood. The cripple looked to his left and saw a knight on a horse, ridding in the ogre's direction, sword ready to give another strike.

"Run!" The brave knight yelled at him.

He rode in full speed to the confused and wounded ogre. But this time, the monster was prepared and hit the horse, making the knight fly through the air and land with a loud bang. Rumpelstiltskin noticed for his horror the knight wasn't moving anymore. He was whether death, fatally wounded or unconscious. The ogre meanwhile, turned to the hurt horse, which was desperately trying to get up. The monster gave the gracious animal the final blow. Then it turned to the lying knight. Rumpelstiltskin seeing his chance quickly hopped away, wanting to distance himself from the monster as far as possible. But something made him halt. He turned around and saw the ogre move slowly towards the lying figure. The man had just saved his life. He was lying there because of him. Rumpelstiltskin quickly limped back. He could not let the man behind. He could not abandon him to his death. Not again. Not this time.

"No more running away!" Rumpelstiltskin whispered decided, as an uncharacteristic courage took over him.

He picked up one of the well's stones, lying on the floor and threw it to the ogre with all his might. He cheered as it hit the monster's head. But his moment of joy dyed immediately, as the ogre stopped on its tracks and looked at him full in fury. It started walking slowly and dangerously in the cripple's direction. Rumpelstiltskin walked a few steps backwards, eyes open wide and heart racing at full speed.

"Great timing to choose to be brave." Rumpelstiltskin murmured to himself, regretting his choice already.

The ogre was approaching dangerously. _The weak point! What is the weak point?_ Rumplestiltskin's mind forced to think. Forced to remember. The ogre was really close. It looked right into the cripple's eyes and groaned ferociously. _The eyes!_ Rumpelstiltskin suddenly remembered the ogre's weak point. It were the eyes. The monster had stopped groaning and was already preparing to strike the cripple, when this one, suddenly lifted his wooden staff, turned it over and stuck its end on the ogre's right eye. A dark liquid mass sprung immediately from the eye and the ogre put its hands on it, stumbling in pain and groaning in agony. The monster was wounded, but the blow had not been hard enough to be fatal. Rumpelstiltskin quickly paced to the lying knight. He realized the man was still breathing and had some blood on his temple.

"Wake up! You need to wake up!" he desperately shook the unconscious man. "Please! You must wake up!"He yelled, as he watched the ogre turn around and around, stumping its feet, like if it was in a mad dance.

The knight moaned, but wouldn't wake up. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed him from under the shoulders and started to drag him out of the square. But it didn't take long for the ogre´s horrific yells of pain to fade and be replaced by blinded rage. It groaned wildly and Rumplestiltskin dropped the knight immediately. The ogre looked at him viciously for a moment and started to run in his direction. Rumpelstiltskin, in the moment of terror, saw the knight's sword lying next to him and grabbed it without thinking. The moment he lifted it and waved the sword the air, the ogre had reached him. The sharp blade pierced the monster's strong legs, making deep cuts on each limb. The ogre groaned of pain and hit the cripple with his large hand, sending the man into the air. Rumpelstiltskin landed on the hard floor, rolled a few times over his own body and remained the first seconds immobile, his head spinning from the fall. But his ears could already hear the loud thumping of each heavy step the ogre took in his direction.

Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes to see the very pissed off ogre towering him. It waved its fist in the air, travelling in the cripple's direction. Rumpelstiltskin rolled to his left and missed the blow just by inches. The blinded ogre stared surprised. It groaned frustrated. The fist flew in the air again and Rumpelstiltskin rolled to his right side. Again, the ogre missed the little man. Rumpelstiltskin stared at the monster full of terror as a third blow was being prepared. He knew he couldn't budge this time. He saw his life pass on front of his eyes as the seconds stretched slowly. Two fists were clenched as one and lifted in the air. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened. He saw his own terrified reflection on the monster's white orbs. The ogre paralyzed and dropped its arms, which fell to the sides. A thin but deadly arrow trespassed the ogre's already wounded eye. Dark purple blood drip from the monster's face. The ogre made a sound of confusion, as it felt death take over him. Rumpelstiltskin saw the life leave its chest and quickly moved out of the way, when he saw the heavy body dangerously lean in his direction. The monstrous ogre fell with a loud thump on the dusty floor. Behind Rumpelstiltskin stood the knight, holding and bow and breathing heavily.

"You didn't see that one coming, did ya?" The knight said to the dead ogre. He looked at the man sitting on the ground with the most shocked expression in the world. "Are you okay?" But Rumpelstiltskin didn't answer him. He just stared back at the knight in full perplexity. "I'm Prince James. You are?"

"You killed the ogre!" Was Rumpelstiltskin's exasperated answer. "You killed the ogre!"

* * *

Blood was cleaned, bruises and cuts healed. Prince James and Rumpelstiltskin were at the local healer's home. Outside there was a great commotion. Two villagers had heard the ogre's groans and witnessed the cripple try to drag the unconscious knight out of the place, attack the ogre and escape death. They also witnessed Prince James finally come back to his senses just after the ogre sent Rumpelstiltskin flying into the air. They saw the knight get up quickly, stumble the first steps and then made a run, while he grabbed the bow and arrow from his back, piercing the sharp weapon into the ogre's right eye.

Baelfire woke up with the shouting. He looked at his father's empty bed and figured out he had gone outside to see what was going on. All his blood drained down his face when he saw the gigantic ogre's corpse and heard a cripple had been attacked by it. He was quickly informed about his father's whereabouts and practically stormed into the healer's home. All three men stared surprised at the livid teenager. The healer was about to protest but stopped when he heard the boy's shout.

"Papa!" Baelfire run to his father. "Papa, are you okay?" He asked as he searched for a deadly wound on his father's head or chest with trembling fingers.

"I'm fine, Bae. I only have a few scratches and some bruises." He reassured his son.

"You were attacked by an ogre?" Baelfire asked, still not believing the tales that were being recounted outside. His father nodded smilingly.

"But, Prince James here saved me right on time." Baelfire looked with great awe at his father's rescuer. He had a bandage on his temple.

"Well, only after your father saved me." James replied kindly. Baelfire stared now bewildered at his father.

"Wait! You confronted an ogre!" Baelfire said in pure surprise. His father shrugged his shoulders, not understanding himself how that happened.

"I have no idea what possessed me." The cripple admitted. Baelfire put his hand on his head. He could not believe this. From all the people in this world, his father, his cowardly father, fought an ogre.

"Grandpapa is never going to believe this."

* * *

**I abosolutly loved writting this chapter. I had this scene in my head since I thought of the story! Rumple against the Ogre! Didn't see that one coming, did ya? **

**Have Good Holidays!**

**Review **


	33. Golden Cage

**Sorry for the late update. Got stuck between the holidays XD**

**I hope everybody had a great Christmas! Thanks for the reviews: Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Julie Winchester, Monica Kyler, thedoctorsgirl42, jjxox8d, Grace5231973, CaaRehme.**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 33 – Days 23 to 27: A Golden Cage**

The hero of Armithil gave a good fight. He was strong and talented in the arts of sword fighting. He fought courageously and even defeated three of the guards. But he was outnumbered. In no time, he was subdued by the king's men.

"Princess Belle! Get yourself out of here!" He pleaded as the guards dragged him out of the square. "Forget about me! Just get yourself in safety!" He screamed before a guard had enough of him and hit him unconscious. Belle flinched at the blow and turned around. She too was surrounded by the king's men. How in Earth was she supposed to escape?

"Princess Belle, my Lady. Do not worry. I wish you no harm." King George spoke in a fake kindly tone. "Take her to her chambers." He coldly ordered. "I'll be seeing you later on, at diner."

Belle was taken to her chambers where she spent the long hours of the afternoon alone, wondering in fear what awaited her in the future. Lunch was brought, but she didn't touch it. She was a prisoner in King George's court. All she could think about was to run away, but all ways were well secured. The king was not letting her go that easily. Later, in the evening, maids came to assist her with her bathing and brought a new dress. As soon as Belle saw it, she hated it. It was the color of blood, long and tight to the body, designed to accentuate her womanly curves and was open all the way in the back. This was a dress that screamed out passion and evoked lust and desire. Belle was terrified. More than ever she wanted to run away. She wanted to hide in the dark, she wanted to mingle with the blackness of the night. For the first time in her life, Belle wished she was ugly.

The princess was escorted to the Dining Hall. A long wooden table lay on the middle of it. King George sat on one end of it.

"Ah, beautiful Princess Belle. Please, sit." The king gestured at the chair on the other end of the long table. The princess walked slowly in the ample room, her heels echoing on the marble floor. She didn't like the look the king was giving her.

"You wished to talk with me, my Lord?" Belle politely asked, trying to hide all fears that were tormenting her. King George's grin widened at the title. How he desired to listen her address him with those words in a very different context.

"Yes, I do. First, I want to apologize for the confusion from earlier. Lord Gaston… he was out of his mind. Do not worry about him. He'll be fine. I only sent him to the dungeons so he could cool off a little."

"So, you will free him later on?" The princess asked hopefully.

"Well, it depends on you, actually. You see, after analyzing carefully the few options our reigns have, I came to a conclusion. One Lord Gaston didn't really approve, I'm afraid." He paused staring contented at his prize. Belle swallowed dry. She already knew what he was about to say and she knew exactly what she would answer. "Only a marriage between our kingdoms can create an alliance strong enough to engage in such a war during such difficult times for Leostille." He paused, to see if the princess reacted, but she just stared coldly at him. "Princess Belle. What I am proposing is a marriage between the Lord of Leostille and the Lady of Armithil."

"I am afraid I must decline, my Lord. I am already betrothed to Lord Gaston." She spoke decisively. The king looked somewhat disappointed, but he still wasn't ready to give up.

"Think about it wisely, Princess Belle. Lord Gaston is in the dungeons and the only reason his head is still attached to his neck is out of respect for you. You accept our marriage, and I'll free him. But refuse and it will be his life on your conscience. Not to mention, our union will strengthen both our kingdoms. I will be willing to send all my armies to the Ogres Wars if needed to free your castle and your father."

Belle glared at the king with hate and disgust. Those were strong arguments, but cruel ones too. This was not an option. This was blackmail. Demanding her to trade her freedom to save others. To save Gaston. To save her father. Belle would be a sacrifice for Armithil, if she accepted the marriage. If she refused, she was turning her back on everybody she loved and cared. Her hands were trembling and she felt a knot in her trough. The beauty had to fight the tears back. _Forget about me! Just get yourself in safety!_ Had been Gaston's words. But could see do it? She had to think about Rumpelstiltskin rejecting her because of the society's rules. She had to think about Lady Aurora and her challenges against the powerful men's world. She had to think about her father's words before farewell. Who was right?

"King George." Belle suddenly spoke with a firm voice. "Marriage is out of question. If you are not willing to answer Armithil's call for help otherwise, I see no reason for Armithil and Leostille to remain allies. Obviously you will only aid my kingdom if I give up my freedom."

"Careful, Lady Belle." King George was now becoming really upset. He had not expected this unyielding and decisive answer. He had expected her to vacillate, beg in tears to spare her betrothed, become his in order to save her father. Never had he expected her to stand her ground. "You don't really have a choice. Think well about it. Who else will come to Armithil's help? Marry me and all your worries will end."

"_I_ am the heiress of Armithil and _I_ will decide if there are no other options. I will not marry you!" Belle shouted for the king's surprise. She got up from her chair, looking stunning in her rage. "Our alliance comes to an end right here, right now!" She spoke dangerously. Belle glared only a second at the still surprised king. She turned her back to him and walked quickly and determinately out of Dining Room. But guards barred her way and the doors were closed shut before her.

"Princess Belle. You do understand you are not in the position of refusing any of my requests. You are alone in_ my_ castle and your dear shining knight is imprisoned. You are powerless." He spoke coldly from the other end of the table. Belle stood rooted before the closed doors. She thought she would through up at any moment. "Now that we are clear about it, why don't you sit back on your chair and enjoy dinner, while I'll tell you what's going to happen?" The princess, not having any choice, turned around and sat back on her chair. But her meal remained untouched. "In a week time, my son will marry Lady Abigail." King George started. "I've decided to make it a double wedding. But don't you worry my dear. Until then, you will remain in your chambers and have the benefit of privacy. I like to build up the anticipation. But I promise you, in our wedding night, I will put out that little fire inside of you. From that night on, you'll be mine and you'll obey me!"

* * *

The following days were hell. Belle had remained cool the whole dinner and had touched nothing of the food, for the king's displeasure. But when she arrived her chambers and was alone in her solitude, she released all her fears and despairs and cried helplessly. For the first time in her life, Belle felt truly alone. She was locked in a golden cage, with all the beauty of luxury, but caring for nothing of it. She would give anything to sleep again on the hard cold floor and under the starry night, but safe and free. Now, each day that passed on, was a day closer to her wedding night. She was frightened and had already a piece of broken glass hidden in her dress, prepared to attack the king if he would attempt to touch her.

But King George had been truthful to his words. He would not lay a finger on her until the wedding, preferring his eagerness to grow within the day, feeding himself with passionate fantasies. He had spared Gaston, just to have the pleasure in letting the knight see his beloved bride marry and become submissive to him. The wedding wasn't even announced. It would only be revealed on the day itself. To surprise all guests and impress them with the beauty of his future wife. King George was not the kind type of king. He was selfish and cruel. He was used to have things in his way.

* * *

Prince James and Princess Abigail arrived in a lovely sunny morning. Both hid well their reluctance in getting married. Prince James thinking constantly in his brief encounter with Snow White; Princess Abigail still loving the ghost of Frederick. King George was jubilant with their arrival and did not resist in boasting about Belle. Of course, he twisted the story to his favor, making it sound like Belle had agreed without any resistance. He explained them he was keeping it secret, to surprise the world, much to James and Abigail's surprise. Both found the whole idea strange.

"I would love to meet her!" Princess Abigail said overenthusiastic. In truth, she was desperate to talk with another woman about her unwillingness in marrying James. King George hesitated, which did not pass unnoticed by the couple. "Please, I really need to have a girl's talk after this long and exhausting travel." She whined in her very annoying but convincing way. The king smiled and agreed. What harm could such a "little girl's chat" do?

* * *

Belle was surprised to see a young woman enter her chamber, looking truly beautiful in her outfit. She quickly stood up and Abigail did not miss her paleness and rings under her eyes.

"Princess Belle?" The beauty nodded, forcing a smile. "Hi, I'm Princess Abigail, from the Golden City." She kindly said. Belle smiled sadly.

"Oh, right. You are to marry Prince James." Her voice was in the edge of cracking. Abigail felt the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Belle, what's the matter?" The blond princess asked, resting her hand on the other girl's shoulder. Now that she stood closer, Abigail saw Belle looked exhausted, sick and frail. Her eyes were teary and her whole body was shaking.

"I'm to marry King George in the same day as you." Belle said with a trembling voice. "He is forcing me to marry him!" The first sobs were released. She finally had somebody to open her heart to. It didn't matter if it was a total stranger. It didn't matter if they had just met. Abigail was a woman. And that was all that mattered. "I'm so scared! He's going to rape me!" All her fears were expressed in one single sentence and she burst into desperate and hopeless tears.

Abigail held the girl in her arms. She had come with the intention to talk about her own worries, to find out it was the other princess who was truly troubled. She was shocked to hear the girl was forced into marriage and suddenly all King George's secrecy made sense. Abigail feared for the girl. Even though they were perfect strangers, she was ready to defend and help Belle out of this horrible situation. It was like a universal womanly instinct. An unwritten code that all women, from all different ages, races and social classes knew by birth. And so she consoled Belle and the tormented princess told her the true version of King George's cruel plan.

* * *

"Prince James." The former shepherd turned around. He stood just behind Belle's door, knowing his fiancée was inside. He held on his right hand something wrapped on a linen cloth and was waiting for Abigail to leave. "What are you doing here?" Was his future wife's question.

"Ehm…I need to see Princess Belle. I have something I have to give her." He said almost embarrassed. He realized it wasn't probably very appropriate of him to stand outside a woman's room in the noble class world, but he was still getting used to all formalities and protocols.

"I'm glad you are here. Come in. We need to talk." Abigail hurriedly spoke.

Even though she was not excited with the prospect of marrying James, she spent enough time with him the last days to understand he had a good heart. After Belle's revelation, she had come to the decision of asking help to her fiancée, who, surprisingly, was already standing outside Belle's door. James entered confused. But as soon as he stepped in the room, he realized something was wrong. Belle was indeed beautiful, but she was too pale, looking too tired and he could see she had been crying recently. Abigail closed the door behind him.

"Your father, Kind George is forcing the poor girl to marry him. Her betrothed, Lord Gaston is imprisoned in the dungeons. I cannot allow this to happen." Princess Abigail spoke firmly, defending the too weak and defeated princess of Armithil.

"Forced?" James gasped shocked. "Nobody should be forced to marry somebody they don't love." He spoke with great conviction. Abigail stared completely surprised, while Belle smiled for the first time in days, of pure joy and relieve. "I will help you in whatever you need. This I swear." He spoke honestly and bowed to Belle, whose smile widened, revealing her true beauty.

* * *

**This was quite an exciting and enerving chapter to write. Keep up to the next exciting chapters :)**

**Have a Happy New Year and best wishes for 2013**

**Próspero Ano Novo 2012**

**And don't forget to review :)**


	34. Family Reunion

**Thank you for the reviews and Happy New Year wishes :) Grace5231973, tigger64, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Vacumatic, vanillaface, thedoctorsgirl42, jjxox8d, Monica Kyler,**

**AshRedDragon: answering to your question: yes**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 34 – Days 25 to 30: Family reunio**n

Rumpelstiltskin stared anxiously from behind the door's opening. There was a large mob outside. He was certain life had gone dead in the village, for everybody was concentrated around the healer's home. The cripple was not enjoying this at all.

"How in Earth are we getting outside?" he complained.

"Don't like the attention?" Prince James asked amused. The cripple turned around to face the man.

"I'm a poor spinner. Usually people don't even see me!" Prince James chuckled. He could understand the man perfectly well. Until some weeks ago, he was nothing more than a humble shepherd. A face in the mob without a name. Now he was Prince James, son of a king. A dragon slayer, and now, an ogre slayer too. In short, he was a hero.

"Let me go first. I'll handle this." Prince James got up and walked passed Rumpelstiltskin.

The cripple, the teenager and the healer heard great shouting outside. Prince James waved and thanked the people for their kind words in hope they would be satisfied and go back to their lives. But instead he was overloaded with gifts and cheering shouts. The prince had not foreseen this. He did the mistake in miscalculating the people's reaction and found himself trapped in their thankfulness. He tried to refuse the presents, knowing most of these peasants possessed little or nothing at all, but in vain. He tried to disperse the villagers telling them he had to return to his kingdom, but the mob would not let him leave. He had to stay for lunch and for dinner. A big party was being set up in his honor, with lots of food and drinks. Prince James was overwhelmed. Until some weeks ago, he was nothing more than a humble shepherd. Now, he was the local hero and main guest of the village's party.

Rumpelstiltskin peeked hesitantly from behind the door, wondering if Prince James was succeeding in getting rid of the people. But as doing so, somebody saw him and dragged him outside. He was frightened and wanted to hide back in the healer's home from embarrassment, for he was receiving the same treatment as the Prince. James laughed amused at the man's shyness.

"Now what?" The cripple turned to the prince, red from the unwanted attention. Prince James smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Now we party."

* * *

It was only in the end of the day that the celebrations of the ogre's killing were ended. Baelfire watched the people tidy the improvised tables and tents. There had been a lot of food, drinks, music, dancing and laughing. But now the party was over. Tomorrow would be a regular working day again. Baelfire wandered in the progressive deserted streets and saw somebody had beheaded the ogre and put its head on a stick at the village's entrance as a price and warning. He still couldn't believe what had happened. He still couldn't believe his father had fought his fears and defied an ogre. He smiled at the thought, his heart filling with pride. But something was bothering him. He had heard people in the village talk and came to the quick conclusion it was needed more than just pure luck to survive an ogre attack. He wondered if his father somehow knew ways of defending himself from such a monster. Baelfire started connecting the dots. His father's irrational fear for the wars was understandable, now that he saw the ogre's size. But he could only have an idea of its monstrosity after seeing it himself. He started wondering if his father had already encountered ogres before. He couldn't stop wondering where Rumpelstiltskin got that wound on his left leg. Because he knew there had been an Ogre War many years ago. He stopped his train of thoughts when he finally found Prince James and his father sitting by a house, just outside the village.

"We spent the night in the forest here nearby, and when I woke up, I saw the ogre running in the woods. It didn't sense my escort luckily. I decided to follow it before it would hurt somebody." Baelfire heard Prince James tell his father as he approached. Rumpelstiltskin seeing the boy, gestured him to sit next to them.

"Guess you came just in time. That thing was going to smash me dead." Rumpelstiltskin replied. "I wonder how it got here."

"It must have somehow crossed over the frontiers unnoticed." Prince James said. "Hey, Baelfire. Did you enjoy the party?" The knight asked when he noticed the boy. The teenager wasn't able to hide a smile. Rumpelstiltskin looked with affection at his son. He had enjoyed seeing his son dancing, laughing and having fun with the locals.

"I noticed the girls wouldn't leave you alone." He said smirking and his son gave him a push in complain, redding a bit of embarrassment.

"Well, I must be going." Prince James said as he got up. "It's still a long journey to Leostille."

"Wait." Rumpelstiltskin suddenly got up. "You…Uh…You are going to King George's castle, right?" Prince James nodded, wondering why the man suddenly sounded so nervous. Baelfire listened expectantly. "Could you do me a favor?"

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire waved Prince James goodbye. They had sympathized with him from the moment they met him. He was nothing what they expected a prince to be like and yet he was everything they wished a prince would be. They admired him for his bravery but also for his humbleness and wished him all happiness in the world. The cripple stared at the darkening sky and could already see the Wolf's nose, the blue star in the sky.

"Guess we'll be staying another night here." He spoke more to himself, his thoughts already returning to Belle.

"Papa. When were the First Ogres Wars?" The boy innocently asked. His father was obviously caught in surprise, for he froze at the spot. There was an awkward silence.

"I don't know anymore, Bae. It were many years ago." He lied. His son frowned upset.

"You might as well tell me the truth now, because all I have to do is ask anybody." The teenager insisted, his tone not hiding his suspicion.

He needed to know his father's secrets about his past. Rumpelstiltskin always avoided talking about the wars and about his leg. Baelfire always had had a strange feeling about his father's silence in these matters. Rumpelstiltskin whether behaved awkward or he changed the subject too quickly, avoiding any chance in dwelling about it. But today, Baelfire saw and listened enough to figure out the two events were connected. He could see the struggle in his father's eyes. He remained silent, standing slightly bent, like if he was carrying a heavy weight on his back.

"Papa, please. I need to know." Baelfire pleaded softly.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed defeated. He had always known in his heart it was a matter of time, as the boy would grow up; he would one day connect the dots. He had avoided and delayed this moment, of course, as long as he could. But Baelfire had the right to know. The right to hear it from his father. Rumpelstiltskin sighed again, summoning the little courage he could find in him. He had no other choice but to confess his past crimes to his son, for the last thing he wanted was the teenager to hear it from somebody else.

"It was the year you were born." The cripple whispered, just loud enough for his son to hear.

"So…You were in the wars?" His father nodded.

"I run away… I had no other choice."

Another intense silence followed. The invisible weight on Rumpelstiltskin's back became heavier, as he curved even more, feeling small and embarrassed on front of his son.

"Did you hurt your leg during the wars?" Again, his father nodded. "How did you survive?"

"I told you already. I run away!"Rumpelstiltskin turned to his son. Baelfire stared back wide-eyed. He could see the pain in his father's dark eyes. He could see the guilt, the shame, the self-loathing. "Don't you see? Unless you are a well trained knight, the only way in surviving an ogre attack is running away!"

"But papa, today…"

"Today I was lucky!"

Father and son locked their gazes. Rumpelstiltskin believed he was being judged. He believed his son was considering his acts and choices in the past. He feared for his son's reaction. He feared he would be like his mother, unable to accept the coward that lived inside his core. But Baelfire did not see that. What he saw was the pain, the regret and the shame his father carried as a burden. The boy thought it was unfair. His father had self-punished, self-condemned for his choice. The choice to live. Today, after seeing the dead ogre, after seeing its massive size and body, Baelfire understood. He feared the monster, even thought it was dead. He realized today he would never have survived longer than two seconds in the Ogre's Wars. No child could ever stand a chance against the monsters. No untrained person could survive such beasts. Yet his father, despite his convictions, despite knowing he was chanceless, filled his heart with remorse and carried the guilt around with him during all these years. Baelfire rested his hand on his father's shoulder and smiled.

"Today you were brave."

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire walked vivacious, chatting happily. Soon they would reach Kriemont. However the cripple was worried about his father's reaction, he couldn't wait to see his mother, sister and nephews. He felt a renewed joy in his chest. After he told his son the truth, a huge weight was lifted of his shoulders and he felt like he didn't need to feel guilty anymore. He realized on that evening, all he had done the last 14 years, was wait for his son's forgiveness. He smiled proudly as he watched his son while he was telling some amusing tale. He was growing fast in length and becoming a handsome young man. But most of all, his son was becoming wiser, understandable and supportive. He carried with him a constant optimism that warmed his father's heart in challenging moments. Rumpelstitlskin felt blessed to have this boy as his son. Baelfire was his little bright light in his troubled world.

Meanwhile, in Kriemont, a middle aged woman was tiding the wash outside when she heard laughter in the distance. The voices sounded familiar, mostly one in particular. She took a few steps closer, her heart beating in a crazy anxiety. Since she heard the news, she had done nothing else but pray and wish to hear that voice one last time. She heard the voices again and was almost certain. She walked a few steps more, her heart beating faster in anticipation. When she saw the hobbling figure in the distance she felt all the strength leave her legs. For a few moments she couldn't breathe. For a few moments she actually thought she would die of happiness. Once the first wave of shock was gone she started running in the direction of the two figures in the distance. First stumbling a bit, and then strength returned to her short legs and a new adrenaline filled her heart as she raced down hill.

"Rumpel! Baelfire!" She screamed on top of her lungs, laughing and crying of pure joy.

"Thumbel!"Her brother shouted her pet name from the distance.

In the cottage nearby an old couple stared surprised at each other.

"Did you just hear that?" The old man said, as he got up, hope filling his heart. His wife stepped outside and put her rippled hands before her mouth. She gasped of joy and immediately tears sprung out of her eyes.

"He's alive! My boy is alive!" The old woman cried.

The old couple watched Thumbelina run to her brother. If Rumpelstiltskin could run, he would had the moment he saw his sister. She was fast, like he once had been, and came practically flying. Thumbelina came with such a speed, that when she jumped to hug her brother, she knocked him down, making him fell on his back. If he got hurt, there was no way of knowing, for brother and sister sat hugging tightly, laughing and crying of joy. Baelfire laughed a bit at the scene, fighting back his tears.

"Uncle Stiltskin! Baelfire!" Were the shouts of two boys a little older than Baelfire, who too came running in their direction. The teenager run to meet his cousins, hugs and friendly back pats were shared. A young woman watched the scene in the distance with a baby in her arms.

"I can't believe they are actually alive." She said smilingly and turned to her baby girl. "See little Ravenna. You're gonna meet uncle Stiltskin and Baelfire after all."

After the first joyful moments of reunion, Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire finally reached the houses. Neighbors had heard the clamor and came outside to see what was going on. Everybody was surprised, but glad to see father and son had made it safe and sound out of Armithil.

"My boy, my only boy!" Rumpelstiltskin'mother cupped her son's face in her ancient hands and then almost suffocated him with her embrace, so desperate she was to hold her son in her arms. "And Baelfire, my dear love. Bless the gods you are well." She spoke between tears, while she caressed her grandson's face and hugged him tenderly.

"Hey pap." Rumpelstiltskin smiled shyly to his father. The old man, still not believing his son was standing before him, stared at him in shock.

"Don't you «hey» me, you fool!" He scolded in his typical manner. Rumpelstiltskin for a moment thought his father was going to hit him when he approached and was surprised, but happy and relieved, when his old man put his arms around him in a warm embrace. "Thank the gods you are alive!"

* * *

**Personaly I thought this chapter was quite sweet :)**

**Still enjoying? **

**Please Review **


	35. The Escape

**Updated a bit later than intended…My apologies**

**Thank you: Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, tigger64, Gracounette, thedoctorsgirl42, Grace5231973, Monica Kyler, jjxox8d, Vacumatic, StalkingRory, CaaRehme, moonservant**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 35 – Days 27 and 28: The Escape**

Belle, Abigail and James sat together in the princess chamber for nearly two hours. They needed a good plan for Belle and Gaston to escape, and to think well about the next moves for Armithils' rescue.

"It's going to be difficult to defeat the Ogres in Armithil if Maleficent is truly behind this." Prince James worriedly said. "Especially if Queen Regina is involved."

"Queen Regina told her original plan was to use the ogres to invade Snowland through Armithil." Belle said "She killed King Leopold and manipulated things to put the blame in an innocent man. And Regina hates Snow. She sent her to her death! I can't understand why. Snow White would never hurt anybody!"

"Your friend is in the run." Abigail said to comfort the worried princess. "There is a price for her head, I'm afraid. But no one knows where she is. I don't believe she will be found that easily."

James nodded in agreement. For a princess, Snow was a real kick-ass. He knew, for he had gone through some trouble to get his mother's ring back. He could still hear Snow's response to his question why the queen hated her so much. She had answered the queen blamed her for destroying her life. James was surprised to hear from Snow she had indeed ruined Queen Regina's life. How, he failed to know. Snow was not doubt tough, but he had seen through her strong walls. Behind her sturdy façade lay a kind and loving heart. Like Belle had stated, she would never want to hurt anybody.

"I will ask my father to help Armithil. We have strong armies and experienced men in combat against monsters such as trolls and dragons." Abigail said. Even if she would refuse to marry James, she knew her father would not turn down her request. Not after what he did to Frederick, even if it was an accident.

"Well, that's settled than." Prince James said as he got up. "Wait for my signal when it's dark."

Belle nodded. She was relieved this kind couple was willing to take risks in saving her from this hell. She could not thank them enough, so she hugged them warmly, before they left. Then Abigail suddenly remembered.

"James, didn't you say you had something to give her?"

"Oh, right! I had completely forgotten!"

Belle looked a bit curious. What could this man, who she just met today, have brought her? She watched him take a small linen cloth from his waistcoat. James hesitated. He had received the item wrapped and not dared to open it to see what it was.

"Ehm…I was told to give you this." He handed the linen cloth.

Belle accepted it and opened it curiously. She gasped marveled and immediately tears of joy came to her eyes. James and Abigail stared a bit in wonder. Inside the linen cloth lay a small and delicate red rose in the initial stadium of fading, due to the days that had passed by. The princess stared at James, a beautiful kind of joy imprinted in her teary eyes.

"How is he? Is he okay?"

James truly didn't expect anything like this. Rumpelstiltskin had been rather secretive about his request. After he confirmed James was heading to King George's castle, the cripple had left him with Baelfire, only to come back some minutes later with the linen cloth. James had not asked what it hid but didn't miss the look of appreciation on the teenager's eyes. "_Please, give this to Princess Belle, when you arrive there."_ He had asked. James would have sworn the look in the man's eyes were of sorrow and regret mixed with the fire of hope.

"He said to tell you he and his son are well, thanks to you. He also said he was almost at home."

Belle smiled and couldn't help the tears from rolling down her face. She caressed lovingly the soft petals with her thumb. The beauty had lived days of fear and bitterness in her distress. She had often thought of him and wondered if Rumpelstiltskin still cared for her, still thought of her. She had cried her heart out believing she would never be his, doomed to live a lie with King George. Now that she was about to be freed from George's clutches, a new hope was born. The rose was the proof he had forgiven her just like she had forgiven him. It was the symbol of their unspoken love.

"Thank you." Belle whispered sincerely. James dismissed embarrassed, realizing this small present from the peasant meant a great deal for the princess. He realized Rumpelstiltskin and Belle were in love.

"How did you meet?" He asked amused.

"When I run from my father's castle, in the day of the invasion; I stumbled across him by accident. He took care of me during my travel to Snowland."

"I understand now better your reluctance in marrying King George." James said smilingly. "You already gave your heart away." Belle nodded.

Suddenly everything made sense for Abigail. She finally understood what the rose meant. She wondered who this man was, who sent Belle such a simple but sweet gift. She sensed what Belle and this man felt was love in its purest form. True love. The one she had learned to know, not so long ago. The one she lost, not so long ago. The princess of the Golden City was too familiar with the pain of separation. She truly wished Belle would be rejoined with her true love. Abigail knew Belle would, in time, refuse Gaston in marriage too. She would refuse anybody, just to be with the man she loved. _Nobody should be forced to marry somebody they don't love_. James words from earlier returned to her memory. He had spoken them with such passion and conviction that Abigail realized this was the way things should be. Midas' daughter decided she would not marry James. As kind-hearted as he was, nobody could ever replace Frederic. Abigail decided, if she could not be together with her true love, then she would spend the rest of her life alone, for she knew, she could never give her heart away to someone new.

* * *

Gaston sat on the cold dark cell. He watched miserably a rat eat a piece of hardened bread. He felt cold and hurt. His muscles were sore and some cuts were badly inflamed. Nothing time wouldn't heal, though. But what truly upset him, what truly pierced his soul was the fact he failed again. He failed protecting Princess Belle for a second time. He was starting to doubt his abilities as knight and throne successor. How was he ever going to rule a country, if he couldn't even protect its princess and future sovereign? Was there still a land to rule? Was he ever going to survive King George's wrath? These were some of the many questions that tormented the spirit of the once indomitable knight.

Days passed by vaguely, time had lost its sense in the darkness of the dungeons. Only silence ruled this depressed world. A silence only broken by the screams of other desperate prisoners. King George had visited him once. He had been cruel with his words. He promised Gaston would watch Belle wed him. And then he told him how he would tame the strong-willed princess in his bed. How he would be fierce and dominant, like a king should be, how he would break her spirit by taking her body and subdue her to all his wishes and desires. How he would exhibit her to his allies and enemies as a trophy. Gaston had felt the fire in him burn. He didn't love Belle. He was well aware of his feelings for the princess. But he still cared about her. He had befriended with the beauty and taken his life mission in protecting her and making sure she would be safe. But he failed her. And she was the one paying for his failure.

His thoughts were broken by a sound coming from the end of the dungeon. He watched uninterested a yellow light draw near his cell. But his eyes widened when he saw one of the guards collapse dead on the floor. Suddenly, all his numb senses started awakening. The knight stood up expectantly and watched another knight approach him, fresh blood dripping from his sword.

"Lord Gaston?" Armithil's hero nodded, fire returning to his dark eyes. "I'm Prince James. I'm here on the behalf of Princess Belle." Gaston gave a rare smirk. So _she_ was behind this. Belle had somehow found the solution for this impossible problem. He was starting to believe she wouldn't stop surprising him.

Prince James opened the cell and gave back Gaston's sword, he had found by the guards. They ran together in silence along the dim illuminated corridors. Any man that would cross paths with them would feel the cold steel pierce their flesh and life leave their body. A new adrenaline burned through Gaston's veins, making all earlier pains vanish. He still could save her. He still could make up for his faults. James led him outside. They ran invisible and silent in the darkness of the night across the courtyard. They made it to the wall where Belle's balcony was. James whistled, imitating a night bird. At once the shadows of two women appeared before the balcony. Despite the fact they could not read their faces, Belle and Gaston switched smiles. They were both happy to see each other after the last days' ordeals. A rope was sent down below, and Belle descended it carefully, in the same dress she had brought from Snowland. The red-blood dress lay now in her chamber's floor, ripped and smashed, so no woman would ever be forced to use the dreadful thing again. She reached the floor with the help of the men. Belle waved goodbye to Abigail, for no words could be switched. They made their last run to the gates with racing hearts. Some of Abigail's men stood by it, waiting with Gaston's horse.

"There are some provisions too." James said as he indicated the extra package on the back of the horse. Ride away to Snowland. Don't stop until you reached there."

"What about you?" Gaston asked, realizing the son of the cruel king was endangering himself with their rescue.

"Do not worry about me. I can take care of myself." He said confident. Gaston nodded and helped Belle on the horse.

"Thank you so much." Belle said.

"Remember. You must ride to where Snowland and Armithil meet. Your soldiers are fighting there, but they need hope. Wait for Abigail's message. And most of all…be safe." James told Belle.

And at this, Belle and Gaston rode away in the blackness of the night, following the starts. They rode as fast as the wind, their hearts filled with hope again. They still had many miles to go, but they would have a good head start. Nothing was lost. Armithil had still a chance. They might have lost alliance with Snowland and Leostille, but had two new important allies: Prince James and Princess Abigail. And Belle knew they would not let her down. She smiled, welcoming the freshness of the night.

She was free again.

* * *

King George screamed and cursed and shouted at his guards. His beautiful prisoner, his breathtaking wife to become, had escaped. No guard lived to tell how Gaston got his sword and his horse back. Just like no guard heard any noise or rumble in Belle's room. Actually, Abigail had paid the guards by Belle's room a generous fee for their silence. They had seen her enter and leave the princess room in the late hours of the night, unsuspecting what was going on. Now they were too scared of the sovereign to let the truth slip out.

King George paced from one side to the other. He was wild. He was possessed. How was it possible for two prisoners escape the fortified and guarded castle walls without anybody noticing? Unless…

"Bring me Prince James and Princess Abigail, right NOW!" He screamed in pure fury, his rough voice echoing through the room. The guards, terrified with the sovereign's wrath, quickly followed his command and no time the couple stood before him.

"You!" King George pointed accusingly at the prince and princess. "You two were the last people to see Belle." He paced around them, studying their expressions, trying to see any facial line that would denounce their crime. He was like a wild animal, trying to breathe the prey's scent of fear. But both stood firm and confident, not revealing a hint of nerves. The king grunted frustrated. "Belle and Gaston were helped and I cannot imagine anybody else that would be interested in helping the girl escape." The couple remained silent, the lord of Leostille still pacing around them. "I find the timing of their escape also very coincidental with your arrival." His last words were like venom and he looked in James eyes with certainty. The lion had found its prey and would soon devour it cruelly.

"My lord, it was _I _who assisted Princess Belle in her escape." Abigail suddenly spoke, her voice clear and deprived of fear. The king and the prince both stared shocked at the woman's statement. The blond princess stood tall and confident, her eyes staring fearless into the cold orbs of the king.

"You come here as my guest, as my future daughter-in-law, and you commit a crime in my own castle?" King George said his teeth clenched.

"With all respect, my Lord, but the only one who was committing a crime was you, King George. You imprisoned Belle, your ally. You hid her from the world to force her into a marriage she did not wish, one that not was approved by Armithil's court and council. Not to mention, you imprisoned her legitimate betrothed in inhuman conditions, a knight of the High-Class."

"You will pay for this!" The king hissed furiously.

"I understand you do not approve my actions, but as a woman, I could not allow this false marriage go on."

"Guards!" The king shouted, losing his head completely.

"Must I remind you about your alliance with my father? Hurt me and King Midas will move against you with all his might and anger. So I advise you to forget this whole incident. Nobody else knows about this anyway, since you never made your marriage public."

King George became livid of fury. He felt humiliated by this woman, who threatened him in his own castle. Her words were implacable. She was right and he could not make any move against her. King George had no choice. He had to swallow the crushing words of the powerful woman. James couldn't hide a smirk. Abigail had sensed when he was about to give himself in, but the princess was faster and took the blame upon herself, confronting the king valiantly and saving him from the sovereign's punishment. He realized, perhaps in another life, he could have loved her and been happy with Abigail. She was strong, determined, brave and possessed high moral principles; which he admired and respected. But, by each minute that passed, his heart longed for someone else. Snow White had taken his heart unintentionally. And now, he did nothing else but think about the woman with raven hair and pale features.

Nobody should be forced to marry someone they don't love.

* * *

**Abigail is my heroin in this chapter!**

**So, I guess some of your questions were answered in this chapter. Were your expectations fulfilled?**

**Review**

**PS: can´t wait for the new OUaT episode!**


	36. Mend the Past

**Thank you: Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, CaaRehme, Stargate533, AmoTVD98, thedoctorsgirl42, Grace5231973, jjxox8d, moonservant, Monica Kyler, AshRedDragon**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 36 – Day: 30: Mend the past**

For too long the sound of sorrow and anxiety reigned the homes of the family from the Highlands. Since that dreadful day, when the shocking news about the Ogre's invasion in Armithil arrived, the family worried for the safety of Rumpelstiltskin and his son. But it was ultimately the recount of the destruction of the Eastern Villages that sunk everyone's hearts.

As days passed by, the news of Armithil's situation worsened. The first refugees reached the borders and passed through Kriemont, bringing with them tales of children being taken to the wars, stories about innocent people being pillaged and murdered on the roads by hungry thieves. The family listened to the devastating narrations of a world full of dangers and death. However their hearts ached with the realization Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire were chanceless, the family still refused to lose hope. Hope is the last to die and all members refused to lament the deaths of their beloved ones, grasping desperately to the thought that somehow, by some miracle or improbable event, father and son had survived the tragedy.

Especially Charleston, the family's patriarch, refused to accept the deaths of his son and grandson. The old man, well-known for his will of steel, calculated the days Rumpelstiltskin would need to travel and to arrive in Kriemont. He knew it would take him about a month. And a month he waited. Even knowing it was too soon, the first thing Charleston would in the mornings was to go outside and watch the wavy hills, in search of a hobbling figure. And the last thing he did, before he lay down to sleep, was too peer into the darkness, hoping to see lights in the distance. But each time he came back inside with a heavy heart. His son was never in sight.

Charleston needed his son to be alive. He needed redemption for his past actions. For his harsh words. Since the news of war, Charleston would often remain silent, lamenting for having lost his son already a long time ago. Now he grieved, for his pride had always stood in the way, sabotaging any chances he had in making up with his boy. And now he prayed Rumpelstiltskin would make it alive, because he needed this last change for forgiveness.

During these days, he would easily lose himself in his old memories, relieving the past; a time when he thought he knew everything and could do all. He remembered clearly the day he lost his son. Angie was almost three weeks gone and Rumpelstiltskin seemed to have given up life. He slept too much, ate too little and often his eyes were drifted away in a sad and solitary world. But one day, Charleston was startled with the most crystalline laughter he had heard in days. It was his son's laughter, as merry and contagious one. Charleston, quickly stepped outside and saw his son laughing amusingly with his friend Bram. Instead of feeling happy for his boy finally stepping out of the shadows of depression, his blood boiled up in his veins. He was father mourning his youngest daughter, departed from this world prematurely. He was still desperately clinging to her memory. He was still stuck in the grieving. Rumpelstiltskin was the last person he expected to show the first signs of moving on. The family's weakest link was learning to let go. At that moment, Rumpelstilstik was proving he was stronger than his father. At that moment Bram managed to achieve what no one else ever could – cheer up Rumpelstilstin. And that trigged something horrible inside of Charleston. His heart darkened, clouding his judgment.

"How dare you laugh in such times? You disgrace the memory of your deceased sister!" He angrily spoke without thinking. Rumpelstiltskin fell immediately silent. He stared frozen at his father with a stunned expression. "It should have been _you_ instead of her!"

The moment the words came out, Charleston regretted them. The look in his son's eyes would haunt him for the rest of his long life. It was a look of crude hurt. Charleston knew he had pierced his son's heart with an unforeseen might and damaged their fragile relation to beyond repair. Rumpelstiltskin stared back at his father, a bewildered look of confusion and pain on his pale features. There were no tears. His silence was worse than any sad or angry tantrum. And it was in silence that Rumpelstiltskin turned his back and hurriedly walked away. The same evening he left their village without saying goodbye to his father.

After living two years in Avonlea, Armithil's capital, Rumpelstiltskin and Bram returned to their home village. They arrived in high spirits, telling everyone their life experience in the great city and their ambitious plan to travel and explore the world. During a few weeks Rumpelstiltskin remained at Charleston's home and barely acknowledged his father's presence, acting like if the man was invisible. Charleston had failed in finding the humbleness to beg for forgiveness to his son and avoided talking with him at all times. But the day the boys departed, he didn't miss the look of longing in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes. He knew his son wanted and needed to hear words of regret, love and care. Instead, Charleston mumbled something about staying away from danger. Rumpelstiltskin gave him a look of disappointment and with a deep sight, turned his back to his father for a second time, leaving the village without ever looking back.

They say that time heals all wounds, but it was not the case of Rumpelstiltskin. Charleston noticed a change in his son when he again, five years later, stayed for some weeks in his home village. The look of hurt was replaced by something else. Something Charleston though he would never see in his son's eyes. Hate. And this new hate seemed to fuel Rumpelstiltskin's blood with anger, for the few words switched between father and son always lead to heated discussions. Rumpelstiltskin's words would come out bitter and full of scorn and Charleston would end up insulting mindlessly his son. It would take another two years before they would reunite again. Only four months after Odete's death, the two friends returned, unknowing the new tragedy in the family. Old wounds were reopened and the vicious circle of insults and fights escalated into absurd proportions.

"I know, father! It should have been _me_ instead of her!" Rumpelstiltskin bitterly spat. Charleston witnessed Rumpelstiltskin's walls falter for a fraction of a second. He saw the hurt hidden behind hate. And yet he was not able to deny. He was not able to speak the words he so badly wanted to say out loud. The words his son so desperately longed to hear. Instead he fell silent. Rumpelstiltskin shook his head disappointed. "Well, do not worry." His voice came low and cracked by the emotions that tortured him. "I'll do you the favor of leaving this place forever."

He had spoken with such bitterness that Charleston was shocked. It had shocked him and made him regret his irrational behavior towards his son, but his pride would not allow him to say out loud the one word that would fix things up. Instead, Charleston watched silently his son leave. He remained with a heart heavy, afraid Rumpelstiltskin would fulfill his promise.

Seven long years had gone by. And Rumpelstiltskin would had have remained longer away, wouldn't it had been for Bram's homesickness. Charleston was sure his son would never have returned to the village otherwise. The discussions were replaced by a heavy and silent tension, but Charleston never missed the fire in his son's eyes, even when he addressed him in his typical mellow polite manner. But as the days passed by, he realized Rumpelstiltskin wasn't anymore the boy that had left the village years ago. He had become man. One wise for his age. Charleston had been surprised to hear his son's tales during the dark evenings. The places he had been, the people he had met, the trades he had tried out. The old man felt some pride when Rumpelstiltskin announced he had become a full time spinner. It had been the family's trade for generations: the men were spinners, the women weavers. Charleston thought it was ironic; Rumpelstiltskin had ended up doing exactly the thing he always avoided and he admitted he found pleasure in it.

As weeks passed by (for Bram was still reluctant in leaving) the tension between father and son seemed to finally cool off a bit. Until the day Rumpelstiltskin shyly announced he had impregnated the village's supposed barren widow. Charleston was furious. His son had always refused any arranged marriage and now was compromised with the one person the detested since childhood. The father had accused Rumpelstiltskin of being reckless and incompetent, while his son retorted he was taking in his responsibilities by engaging with Milah and changing his life to become a father. "A decent father" had been his choice of words. And so the conflicts returned. But these were quickly overshadowed by the news of ogre's attacks.

Stories about common-men being sent to the front lines led many families to leave the village. Thumbelina's family, Bram and many others decided to leave when the danger was approaching their lands. But Rumpelstiltskin refused to join them, his wife being too far in her pregnancy to travel. He would not risk her health or his son's safety. Charleston and his wife decided to stay too and help the couple when the baby would be born. They had decided to travel when the infant would achieve six months of age and be strong enough for a long travel. But the king did not grant the needed time and Rumpelstiltskin was sent to the wars among the rest of the healthy manly population. Charleston was confronted with his son's death and regretted deeply for never being able to ask for forgiveness. But when a second chance presented itself and Rumpelstiltskin returned from the war, wounded and traumatized, Charleston spilled it away and destroyed any amity that could ever grow between them.

Charleston was the first one to label his son coward. And worse of all, was the first one to tell him it was his own fault and punishment his wife had left him behind with a small baby. On that day Rumpelstiltskin finally had enough and banished his father from his home. Charleston actually felt intimidated by his son's rage. Hadn't it been for Elisabeth, Rumpelstiltskin probably would have attacked him. And so Charleston left the village while his wife remained with their son. She only left when Bram came with Evelien. Often Charleston wondered what Elisabeth and Rumpelstiltskin talked about during his absence, because from the following year onwards, it became a tradition for the families to visit each other's village, once a year. Nevertheless, father and son's relationship was never restored. After each visit, Rumpelstiltskin would return home angrier, while Charleston would feel more and more frustrated with his son and with himself.

Today Charleston had his son back. Something so improbable, so unlikely. Unthinkable, really. But it was true. He was back. The old man looked at his son, who had just arrived and was still greeting his nephews and brother-in-law. Charleston decided, this time he would talk with his son. He would put his pride aside, once and for all. It was time to put the conflicts to an end. It was time to become a father.

* * *

**Charleston will probably become my non-OUaT character to play an important in this story.**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story? Please review.**

**I also want to make a request. I've noticed several times grammatical mistakes being pointed out by readers in the reviews. I do apreciate the corrections and make the needed changes later on, but I would apreciate more that you would send me a Private Message instead for these matters and use the space for reviews only for your opinion about the story. **


	37. Lady Dragon

**Thank you: Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, jjxox8d, Grace5231973, Castle'sGirl**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 37 – Day: 28 – Lady Dragon**

"Aren't they a lovely couple?"

Maleficent's melodic voice sounded oddly misplaced as it echoed through the cold dark walls of an empty chamber. The only object to be found in this large room was a tall and slender mirror. The mighty sorceress stood before it, staring at the present she received from Queen Regina as a token of appreciation for her success. But Maleficent wasn't watching her reflection. No, for Regina's mirrors offered so much more than that. They displayed images of places and people the looker wished to see. And Maleficent urged to see the one person who could put an end to her sweet victory, the one person that presented herself as a threat to the Lady Dragon´s ambitions. Princess Belle.

Maleficent´s eyes shrunk maliciously while she drew a sardonic smile. While she watched Belle, she realized everything in the girl reminded of _her_. The perfect features, the lovely deep blue eyes, the porcelain white skin and that smile that melted the coldest of hearts. It was the happy glow irradiating from her eyes that made Maleficent feel sick. Bitterness and anger filled her chest. Belle reminded of _her_ and for that she hated Belle. She hated this little bright light in an ocean of darkness in times of war. She hated the hope the young princess nurtured in the desperate souls of those who saw their kingdom fall. Maleficent hated Belle the same manner she had hated Queen Aurora, very long time ago. Maleficent despised the existence of Lady Aurora, the Wise, the Beautiful.

But it had not been always like this. For, once upon a time, Maleficent wasn't Maleficent. Once upon a time, in an age men has already for long forgotten, Maleficent was Bonifacia.

Bonifacia was born in the Island of apples, Avalon, and was daughter of mighty Merlin and lovely Nimueh. Bonifacia wasn't born yet and magic already flowed in her veins. Later, her tiny but clever fingers already made little sparks of wonders for everyone's awe and parent's pride. She inherited her father's powers, her mother's talents and was raised to become a powerful sorceress. The child with golden curls grew up happy, blessed with her rather unusual family, one that loved her so very dearly. She grew up in her parent's mysterious world of spells, enchantments, potions and magical creatures. But her enchanted and wonderful world came to a cruel and abrupt end. Nimueh died in a battle of powers, killed by the hands of Morgana, who proclaimed herself the new ruler of Avalon.

Merlin, whose destiny was bound to Camelot's fate, feared for the safety of his young daughter. And so, Bonifacia, at the age of ten, was send far away from the dangers to a safe harbor. The child was taken under the care of Viviane, Merlin's sister and Armithil's High Priestess. Bonifacia came sad and scared to a new small reign, a world of strange rules and formalities, where a magical child stroke as odd and frightening. But it were the deep azure eyes and friendly smile from Princess Aurora that brought her spirits high. Unsurprisingly, the two girls quickly became best friends.

Blissful years went by and the girls grew each day in grace, beauty and talent. Princess Aurora studied laws and literature, learned about ladylike manners and formalities. Her determination and humility were striking and highly appreciated by the court and loved by the common people.

Bonifacia, on the other hand, studied the secrets of spells and potions, learned about balance and the prices that came with magic. Her will in protecting others was admirable and highly appreciated by the court and loved by the common people.

The future queen and the magic apprentice's alliance were promising and the reign saw an advent of peace and prosperity.

But soon things would change. Bonifacia's idyllic and sunny world was quickly overshadowed by dark stormy clouds. A young prince came to Armithil in search of a new ally. During his stay he fell in love with Princess Aurora and stole Bonifacia's heart unknowingly. Bonifacia watched behind the colorful stained glass the love of her life court her best friend. Her young and fragile heart was hurt as the prince only had eyes for Aurora. She smiled and applauded like the rest of the court, during Aurora´s 17th birthday party, when the young prince chivalrously asked her in marriage. Bonifacia may have smiled and applauded, hugged and kissed Aurora, filling her friend's heart with joy and love. But inside an unforeseen darkness took hold of her heart. An unfamiliar hate was brewed towards the young princess. After the wedding ceremony, Bonifacia did the forbidden thing and started brewing new spells and potions in secret for her own personal use. She tried, by all means, to seduce Philip through magic. But Bonifacia was young and naïf. She knew not that her enchantments were shielded by the purity of True Love. For Bonifacia knew nothing about the power of True Love.

In the second year of marriage, Queen Aurora was still childless (a result of Bonifacia´s fertility potions that were, in truth, keeping the young woman from conceiving an heir to the kingdom) Bonifacia finally played her final card and almost succeeded in seducing the young king to her bed. But True Love conquers all, and before he could dishonor his wife, King Philip woke up of his trance and realized what was truly happening. He rejected Bonifacia. Despite her astonishing beauty, her incredible powers, her promises for a magical future together, Philip rejected Bonifacia. He rejected her and returned to his wife, denouncing the sorceress deceitfulness. By rejecting and exposing her in his just but harsh words, King Philip broke Bonifacia's heart. And by doing so, he unleashed a being that had remained dormant many years in the depths of Bonifacia´s darkening heart, waiting for the right moment to come out. Bonifacia was not Bonifacia anymore. The kind and warm-hearted sorceress died and Maleficent emerged, bringing with her a new reign of terror and disaster.

Maleficent attained all Bonifacia´s darkest desires, those the young sorceress was too afraid to admit she had. She unbalanced the magic in her, letting all her sinister thoughts take hold of her soul. She replaced generosity for selfishness, kindness for cruelty, modesty for boldness. In her anger, she spit fire and revealed her full capacities in transforming into a ferocious dragon. Mighty battles followed and Queen Aurora, wishing to put an end to her people's suffering, sacrificed herself, falling into a deep and deadly sleep. But again, True Love would triumph and the sleeping beauty was awoken by a kiss. Maleficent, blinded by rage, attacked Philip, wanting to kill the man who had hurt her so badly. But in the heat of the battle, the bold king thrived in wounding her severely with a magical sword offered by three fairy godmothers. Badly wounded and completely humiliated, Maleficent fled to the Forbidden Fortress, where she hid herself and licked her wounds for many, many years. She lived isolated, only desiring solitude after her great disappointments in life. Years passed by and new generations were born. And one day, out of nowhere, a young and ambitious sorceress dared to come to her castle. Maleficent would have killed her with the bitter fire that consumed her heart and soul for more than a century. But it was the Evil Queen's proposal that kept Maleficent from turning her into ashes. She promised her the fall of Armithil and the end of Lady Aurora's bloodline. She promised revenge.

"Yes, truly adorable." Regina answered her friend's question with a grave and disdainful voice. "They are obviously in love."

Both powerful sorceresses stared at the images the magical mirror displayed. They showed Belle and Gaston riding in the dark shadows of the night. The look in their eyes was easily mistaken by love, but in truth, they were glowing from the happiness of being free again.

Gaston smiled as he rode, still unable to believe he and Belle had made out of King George's incarceration. He saw in their escape and new alliances a second chance to recover his honor as hero and protector of Armithil. He rode to the frontiers, just like Prince James had instructed. He rode to his men, to the soldiers in need of a leader, in need of a symbol of bravery and hope. He would inspire Armithil's troops and regain all the rights to be the head of the kingdom. Gaston smiled. He would achieve his ambitions. He would become king.

Belle on the other side had never felt so alive before. The joy in being free again was overwhelming. She savored the cold wind in her face, enjoyed the ride through the vast world ahead of her and, for the first time in days, waited in anticipation for the birth of a new day. Belle was free. And the feeling was amazing. She felt like she could take on the world on her own and never be thrown down. She was determined to find her loyal soldiers and give back their hopes and drives to win this war. She wanted to fight alongside them and bring them to the heart of her kingdom. She believed she could defeat Maleficent and save her father. Belle smiled. She would fulfill her mission. She would overcome.

Maleficent noticed the glow in Belle's eyes. She almost groaned, knowing to well what that glow was. She knew that look. She knew it was love. Belle had found True Love and her heart was bursting of ecstatic happiness. And Maleficent was right about her suspicions, for now and then, Belle's hand would slip into a little pocked of her coat and touch the petals of a red rose. A small frown of concern appeared. Maleficent wasn't naïf anymore. She knew how True Love was powerful, she had learned it the hard way.

"I'll let them have the benefit of living their blissfulness for now, but soon…" Maleficent spoke darkly letting her evil plan hang in the air.

"What do you plan to do? Another sleeping spell?" Regina asked, clearly testing the other woman's competencies. Maleficent smiled amused.

"No. I have something much more interesting in mind. And this time I'll make sure True Love won't stand in the way." She spoke bitterly. Regina smiled mischievously. "I will need a small favor from you, Regina."

"Tell me, Maleficent. How can I help you?"

"When I'm done with Belle, I'll need to…keep her somewhere safe. Somewhere nobody will suspect."

"That will put Avonlea and the Forbidden Fortress out off the picture." Regina said, already knowing what her friend's request would be.

"Exactly, my dear friend. They are too…obvious. I want to keep her in you castle. Just until I'm finished with her."

"Of course, Maleficent. I'll keep her safe and hidden in my highest tower. Nobody will ever guess she is there. Besides, it's practically impossible to reach it. Before anybody would manage to get passed my castle walls, the princess would already been handled over to you."

"Then we have an agreement."

The two sorceresses laughed, creating a sound that would creep out any living creature. They remained a while watching Gaston and Belle ride tirelessly until they grew bored and exited the room with the mirror.

* * *

It had been a long cold night, like all the others that had come before. Daybreak was nearing, bringing another day of uncertainties. Commander Byront paced slowly, mud sticking to his boots. He woke up early, as usual, preparing himself for another battle. Alas the will and energy to fight was quickly draining from his men. He looked around sorrowfully. The guards holding sentinel looked tired, cold and numb. Some soldiers and children sat by the small fires that illuminated and warmed their wearied souls. Too young, he thought. They should have a whole life ahead them. Instead, they had already lost so much. A parent, a sibling, a companion, a limb. His heart cried mostly for the children. Those little and frail beings. He and his men had managed to retrieve many of the teenagers sent to the fronts by the king. But he also saved many children that were kidnapped and taken away from their parents by dukes to defend their small lands. He scorned at the thought. It was ridiculous. Sickening. How could anybody even come to the thought of sending children to a war was something he always failed to understand. It was pure cruelty. Watching children under blood, severely wounded, the haunted look in their eyes. Marked for the rest of their lives. Their childish innocence, happiness and hope had long died. He would never forgive the king and the court for these atrocities.

He sighed wondering what encouraging words he should speak to give hope and strength to his soldiers. It had become increasingly difficult to motivate these young men to defend the frontiers and win back land back from the Ogres. Since Queen Regina's treachery they lost their hope. It was a cruel thing to do. To fill the hearts with hope, giving the needed will to battle, but then take it all back. It had been a hard blow. And then there was Princess Belle, who tried so hard to find help for the kingdom. No further news came from her since she headed to Leostille. Nobody came to aid them. They were alone. And so, the young soldiers took life day by day and lived for the sake of living. For many already preferred to join their loved ones in the afterlife.

"The only winner in war is death." He whispered to himself.

Commander Byront, had fought many battles during his life. But none was to be compared to this one's brutality from. Maleficent was all what the legends spoke off. Evil, bloodthirsty, sadistic. Commander Byront had grown up with the tales of his father, who fought the Lady Dragon side by side King Philip. Now it was his turn to battle against the old dragon. A fight that proved to be more difficult than he ever expected.

"Commander! There's somebody riding ahead!" One of the sentinels' shouted.

Commander Byront quickly climbed the wooden tower and looked into the distance. The first daylight had just broken and a blanket of mist covered the silent world. He could hear the steady strode of a horse. He could see a silhouette behind the white curtain.

"Halt, stranger! Make yourself know! It is Lord Byront who asks. Former commandant of the 8rd legion of Armithil, banished by the king, Lord Maurice, during the First Ogre Wars, but always trustful and loyal to Armithil."

A short silence followed and the horse paced slowly until it stood few meters from the wooden gates. Commandant Byront could discern now two people riding the horse. One of them descended and came closer.

"Please, grant me entrance! It's Lord Gaston who asks. Commandant of the 5th legion, sworn to protect Armithil. And its heiress."

Commandant Byront and his sentinels switched surprised looks. Gaston lead the horse to the gate so they were finally close enough to be recognized. The Commandant's heard skipped a beat when he saw Princess Belle on the horse, looking determinant and powerful. He immediately ordered his men to open the gates.

He smiled.

Hope had arrived.

* * *

**Bonifacia is an italian name meaning "Benefactor" and I chose it to contrast with Maleficent (harmful).**

**I was quite upset when Emma killed her, because she was so cool, even if she appeared few times. I hope you enjoyed my background story of Maleficent. **

**Evil is in the air.**

**By the way, Commander Byront will also be a non OUaT important character.**

**Hope you're still enjoying. There will be more Rumbelle, just not yet. Please be patient and enjoy the story. It's much more complex, full of intrigues and hopefully ritcher than a mere love story.**

**Please review**


	38. Forgiveness

**Truly thankful: Castle'sGirl, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, jjxox8d, .Roared, AshRedDragon, Grace5231973**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 38 – Day 30 and 31: Forgiveness**

The family from the Highlands laughed merrily. Angelina had just introduced her baby girl to her cousin. She put the infant on Baelfire's arms and the boy couldn't help but stare at the little thing with great awe, for it was the first time he held a baby.

"She's so…" He frowned, thinking of the best word to describe the little human he held on his arms. "…fragile." A wave of amused laughter filled the room and the baby stared back at Baelfire with curiosity, her little chubby pink fingers trying to grab any part of his head.

"She _is_ fragile." Rumpelstiltskin confirmed, as he peeked his grandniece over Baelfire's shoulder. "But she'll grow soon fast and stronger."

The infant, as taking pleasure in the man's words, squirmed and bounced her little arms up and down, emitting a sound of excitement. Baelfire looked scared, suddenly afraid he would let the little bundle fell and quickly returned the baby to the mother.

"She's really pretty." He said smilingly to Angelina, who smiled in return, full of motherly pride. Soon little Ravenna would fell into a sweet sleep, in the protectiveness of her mama's warmth. And so, the young mother and father retreated to their home to rest, for the night had already arrived.

Thumbelina and her parents spent long happy hours chatting with Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire. Joy dissipated all anguish and sadness from the past weeks. Nobody touched the subject of war, though. It was true. Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire looked well and healthy, but the family didn't miss the little fleeting moments of silence and brief switching of sorrowful looks between father and son. Everybody knew they had travelled far and long, and despite wanting to know what happened on the way, they knew the cripple and his son needed to rest and settle down a bit first. Instead, the village's daily life and the newest family member were subjects of conversation. Easy and safe talk. They knew it was a matter of time for their many questions to be answered.

It was already late when Thumbelina retrieved to her home, to her husband and boys. Rumpelstiltskin stayed in his parent's home, as he always did during his visits to Kriemont. Baelfire wasn't the least upset with the lack of space in the house and happily nestled against his father's body. He smiled amused as he noticed his father fell asleep almost the moment he laid down. He was happy they had made it. The teenager couldn't believe the things they had gone through the last weeks and couldn't help admiring his father. Rumpelstiltskin wasn't aware of his inner strength, Baelfire thought. The boy witnessed, during this long month, his father grow from the scared feeble peasant, to a more self-assured and determined person. He wondered if his father even realized the quantity of difficult probations they went through, how often he had to take fast decisions and be the unwavering leader. By the gods, he had even confronted an Ogre! Baelfire lied down with a happy sight and put his arm around his papa's chest. He smiled contented at the prospect of living with his family. He knew it was a sacrifice for the cripple to remain in the closeness of his grandpapa, and Baelfire highly appreciated the spinner's decision. And with these thoughts, the teenager slowly gave into slumber, feeling fully safe for the first time in weeks.

…

The morning arrived, bringing a beautiful sunny early winter day. The ice was in the air and small puddles had already a thin hard layer, which would melt during the day. Nobody was surprised to see Rumpelstiltskin still in deep sleep when everybody was starting their daily tasks. Baelfire informed his grandparents his father was had a bit temperature, something they all had expected. Grandmama promised to keep an eye on the spinner so the boy could relax and be with his cousins.

When Rumpelstiltskin finally woke up, it was already half way the morning. He felt numb and weary, feeling all the tiredness from the past weeks' tumultuous events take its toll. Still he got up and was welcomed with the smell of fresh tea.

"Ah, you're awake." His mother said, when she saw him get up. He sat by the table next to her. "How do you feel?"

"Completely worn out." He murmured while he stroked his temple. Meanwhile his mother placed a mug of hot chamomile and honey tea before him, which he gratefully took. Rumpelstiltskin saw from the corner of his eye, his father sitting by the door, getting some warm sunrays on his old bones. He chose to ignore him, not having the least energy to start whatever argument his father would conjure.

"Any news from Bram?" His mother asked.

"He won't leave his house. He won't let go of her memory." He said and sipped some of the warm liquid. His mother frowned a bit worried. She loved Bram as a son, having him often in her home. She could only imagine how much her son must have tried to convince his best friend to leave Armithil. But thought it was better not to push the subject any further.

"Did you see anybody else?" She continued.

"Jefferson and his girl. They were leaving to the City of Gold."

"Oh yes, that young lad. The tea-maker, right?" Rumpelstiltskin nodded. All the sudden he looked sorrowful. His parents didn't miss the look. Elisabeth rested her hand on his. "What is it, son?" He lifted his eyes to meet hers, gave a quick glance to where his father sat and looked back to his tea. He let out an uncomfortable sigh.

"Milah is dead." His mother froze and became instantly pale. His father almost stumbled from his chair. A heavy silence filled the room afterwards.

"Are you sure?" This time was his father's voice, surprise and shock all present in it.

"I buried her myself. She was…she was traveling to Snowland too, but with a caravan and…" He paused, remembering all the blood and dismembered bodies he had seen. His boy had seen. "…they were attacked and killed." Another awkward silence felt. Elizabeth stared shocked at her husband, who, like her, had no idea what to say. "Bae has no idea. If he ever asks, please stick to our version." His parents both nodded, understanding his wish, but still taken aback by the fact Rumpelstiltskin had somehow crossed paths with Milah and that she had found such a tragic end. "Excuse me, I need some air."

The cripple got up, feeling too sick and depressed to talk about anything else. His father quickly got out of the way, so his son could step outside. Again husband and wife switched startled and worried looks. Elizabeth nodded encouragingly. It didn't take long before the old man would follow his son. He found him sitting under a tree, on a hill. He always sat there when he was upset with something, most of the times with his father. Rumpelstiltskin cursed internally when he heard his father's footsteps. The old man sat next to him. They were silent for a long while, both staring at the golden trees in the distance, watching people work on the lands, children play in the meadows.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Charleston said after a long hesitation.

"Don't feel like talking, pap." For once, Rumpelstiltskin didn't sound upset or annoyed. Just genuinely tired. His father moved a bit uncomfortable, himself feeling troubled by many thoughts.

"So…how long are you planning to stay this time?" The old man asked casually without looking at his son. Rumpelstiltskin gave him a brief glance and then his eyes lost themselves in the vastness of the horizon.

"This time I'm staying." He murmured softly, just enough for his father to hear. Charleston looked shocked but felt a feeble happiness and hope grow in his chest. "Bae…He's seen things…He's lived things…" The cripple shook his head, pain hitting him with the knowledge he could not spare his boy from horrific events. "… that nobody should. He needs to grow up in a place where he can feel safe, where he can have a normal life."

"With his family." His father concluded, still amazed with his son's decision. Rumpelstiltskin nodded. Another long silence followed.

"What about you?" Charleston asked after a while.

"What about me?"

"You too went through a lot too lately." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I'll get over it."

"No, you'll keep it all inside, building up all your worries until you burn up of sickness." Charleston stated again, this time with a bit of his typical impatience, which Rumpelstiltskin recognized right away.

"I get sick from the leg." He replied annoyed.

"Nonsense. We both know very well what's the real cause of your fevers. You were like that already before you damaged your leg! You always were like that." The old man spoke in an almost scolding manner and Rumpelstiltskin could already feel his face get hotter from anger.

"And what do you care?" He practically spat, bitterness all present in his voice.

"I'm your father, for goodness sake!" Charleston exclaimed. He wanted his son to see he was there for him, but the dark look Rumpelstiltskin gave him told him he didn't believed it.

"Really? After all these years, you suddenly care?"

"Look I know I haven't been much of a fath-" But Rumpelstiltskin cut him.

"Trully? Do you really know how much of a worthless father you are?" Charleston licked his lips nervously as he stared into his son's dark orbs, reflecting anger and pain. "Where were you when I needed you?" The old man swallowed hard at his son's cracked voice. He knew he had damaged so much that he wondered if his boy could ever forgive him. He wondered if he would ever forgive himself.

"Look…I know I made a lot of mistakes. I know I shouldn't say the things I said…but…but…"

"But you did!" Father and son locked their gazes and a short deep silence fell between them. "You said such horrible things…you have no idea." Rumpelstiltskin whispered, fire burning in his eyes. "I mean, what have I ever done for you to…" _hate me, despise me, humiliate me, reject me, abandon me_. Those were the words he thought but he was unable to speak them. He could already feel the knot in this throat and his body was shaking from the accumulated emotions. "Why…" he said with a shaky voice. "Why did you always treat me differently?"

Charleston looked back at his son, unable to hide any regret and guilt he felt. Rumpelstiltskin was a bit stunned to see these new emotions in his father's eyes and avoided to look at him. He felt tired and depressed, but most of all, he felt put aside by his own father all his life. Since childhood, Rumpelstiltskin had been aware his father, unlike his mother, treated him differently. For years he had convinced himself it was because he was a boy. But later on, he convinced himself his father didn't love him. And then he started hating his father. Because when he hated him, it hurt less. Charleston rested a hand on his son's shoulder, who shrugged from fright, never expecting a caring gesture coming from the man. Charleston smiled sadly at his son's bewildered look, feeling ashamed such a gesture should shock his son.

"Because I was stupid. Because I could not see. I thought you were the weak one. You were always so quickly scared, while your sisters confronted anything. But I was blind, I failed to see that you were patient, generous… persisten." Rumpelstiltskin stared at his father with pure surprise, not believing what he was hearing. The old man was almost in tears and the cripple could see his eyes were pleading. "Odete was strong minded, Thumbelina the brave one, Angie obedient…But you…you were always the persistent one." Charleston frowned realizing the one thing he always admired in his son but was never able to admit. "You go through any possible tribulation and always come back out of it wiser." The old man paused and looked at his son, whose eyes were already watering, but refusing to let any tear escape. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is that I'm proud of you and I do love and care for you. And I am so sorry I hurt you so many times! I'm so sorry I didn't know how to be a father! Because I want to be one for you. I want to be there for you." Charleston's eyes were cascading as he finally managed to utter the words he had kept inside too many years. The built up guilt and regret were finally revealed. The old man wiped his tears away, feeling embarrassed he was weeping on front of his son. Rumpelstiltskin remained a long while staring at him with wide eyes in pure shock. "For goodness sake, lad! Say something!" The old man yelled frustrated and desperate by the other man's non-reaction. Rumpelstiltskin blinked a few times, like if he was waking up from a dream.

"I wish you had told me this sooner." Rumpelstiltskin mournfully said.

His father's sobs worsened. The cripple, hesitantly, put his arms around his father, who desperately pushed him closer, pressing his son's body against his. Charleston wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. A wonderful feeling run through his body. He kissed his son's temple and wiped the fresh tears from his eyes. Charleston smiled. His boy had forgiven him.

* * *

**Puff, quite an emotional chapter. I love Rumpel's family :3**

**Please review**


	39. The Hope of Armithil

**Happy to know you're still enjoying. Thank you, Obrigada: Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, travel, Guest, Guest, vanillaface, StalkingRory**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 39 – Days 28 – 35: the Hope of Armithil**

Belle looked dignified and smiled kindly at the many faces staring back at her. But inside she was dead scared and wished she could hide herself in a hole and never come back to the surface. There she stood, the princess of Armithil, the hope of her people. There she stood, before young men and children, victims of a war that wasn't theirs. She felt more nervous today than when she had to confront the court in Leopold's castle. Maybe it was the public that intimidated her. Maybe it was the expectant look in their eyes. They trusted her. Without knowing what kind of person she was, they trusted her. Almost blindly. For they were mere children, innocent with pure hearts and longing, so desperately, for a little hope.

Commandant Byront had called everybody to come outside and was giving an inspiring speech about hope, about will, about victory. And he was using Belle as the example for all these ideas. The princess looked dignified, but avoided by all costs the eyes of the children and teenagers. How could they look at her with such awe? How could they love her and see hope in her person, when she was the daughter of the man that sent them to the front lines? The beauty felt guilty and undeserving of the privileged treatment she was receiving. She felt undeserving of the compliments and of the praises she was receiving. But she let none of her qualms transpire.

The princess' head almost turned too fast when Commandant Byront told the crowd she was going to speak to them. Belle felt her heart race. She hadn't prepared for this. She had travelled the whole night, feeling nothing else than euphoria for being free. She knew Gaston was bringing her to a camp by the frontiers, but she had not expected to encounter the legendary Lord Byront, and even less, to be confronted with the faces of children and teenagers.

She hesitated. She scolded herself for doing so, for everybody noticed the small hesitation. A sign of weakness. A sign of an unfitting leader. Belle looked at the gazes and saw the anxious anticipation, the longing to listen to words of hope and comfort. The princess took a deep breath and took a step forward. She would not waver.

"People of Armithil…"

She began. It sounded awful. Her voice had shaken. The words sounded so wrong. How could she call them people of Armithil when there was no Armithil anymore. A sigh and another deep breath.

"You, more than anybody else know we live in difficult times. You, more than anybody else know the toll and sacrifices this war has taken. Wars are…unfair. They do not know faces, names or ages. Wars take anything and anybody in their path. Wars are a scary thing. But it is okay to be afraid. For you are stronger than you may believe. You are stronger than Maleficent may expect.

Yes, she can spit fire and send Ogres to destroy everything in their path, but she will never understand the true strength you have. Maleficent and the Ogres…they do not have friends. They do not have family. They do not know love. And _that_ is what makes them weak. Because, as powerful and strong they may be, in the end they are alone. Because the truth is, no one is willing to fight for them. No one cares for them.

And that is why we have to stick together. Because when we are together, we are stronger. In wars we may lose friends and families, but we also find new ones. We make new friends and new families with people who share our pain. Who understand how it feels to be alone. And these new friends and family are worthy to be protected. Worthy to fight for.

I'm not asking you to fight for Armithil. I'm not asking you to fight for the king or for me…No. I am asking you to fight for the person who's standing next to you. I am asking you to fight for the person that wishes you goodnight and wakes you with a good morning. I am asking you to fight for the person who treats your wounds, who holds you when you wake up from a nightmare, who lights a fire in the cold nights and keeps you warm. I am asking you to fight for you. Because you deserve to be defended. You deserve to be protected."

Belle felt silent. Her heart was beating furiously from the emotions. She was panting slightly. Belle had spoken with her heart, tasting and living each word she spoke. And her true words reached the hearts of those who listened to her. A great clamor raised in the air. Children and soldiers screamed and applauded, feeling a new fire burning in their souls. For the first time in a long while, the members of the 8th legion believed someone cared for them. The princess was there for them. She would fight for them. And they knew she would not give up on them.

* * *

Since the arrival of Princess Belle in the 8th legion's camp, things changed for the better. The beauty, the simplicity and the inspiring words of the young woman conquered the hearts of all. Lord Gaston had been once again surprised by Belle, not only during the speech, but also when she insisted to trade her beautiful dress for a simple garment. In the following days, one would see Belle with a plain but pretty dark blue dress, cut on the sides from the waist down, wearing trousers under it, so she could move freely. Her small pretty shoes were traded by thick and resistant boots. Her beautiful long and curly locks were caught in a knot, making her look more austere but not less graceful. Lord Gaston didn't quite know if he should approve or not her choices. He realized Belle had become the princess of the people. But she broke all court rules by mingling with the soldiers and children. She helped with the cooking and the emending of clothes. She dirtied herself with the blood of the wounded when she assisted doctors and nurses. Lord Gaston failed to understand how she managed to blend so easily with these lower class people and undertake such distasteful tasks. He felt disgusted by the thought of it itself. However he was forced to admit that her constant presence around them motivated the tired soldiers. Not knowing if he should approve or not, failing to understand her behavior, Lord Gaston could only conclude one thing: Belle was a strange princess.

Commandant Byront, by the contrary, watched the princess with great admiration. She was generous and kind to the children and soldiers. She gave them the needed comfort and support. He had hoped the morning the princess and Gaston arrived. He had hoped the princess had it in her. That she had the needed will and determination to inspire his men. Yes, he had hoped for a lot. But Belle exceeded all expectations. He admired this small young woman with so much bravery. Princess Belle was truly the Lady of Armithil, a leader, a mother to her people. The person it was worthy to fight for.

After her inspiring speech, Commandant Byront sent messengers to spread the good news to the several camps. The following evening, four members of Armithil's court arrived. They had barely survived Regina's wrath and found refuge in the 10th legion camp. They were delighted to see all was well with the princess. Her news about King George were distressing, but they grasped with all their hope to Lord James and Lady Abiguail's promise of help. A new Council was formed by the four politicians, Lord Gaston, Commandant Byront (the other commandants would join them soon) and Princess Belle. They discussed during long hours military strategies, ways of defeating the Ogres, ways to overpower Maleficent and Regina and retrieve the castle and the king. When they returned, the counselors were divided in groups of two. One pair went back to the 10th camp, the other to the 3rd and from there they sent new messengers to the rest of the camps. Upgraded trainings were given. Tasks among the camp's inhabitants were redistributed. The archery and sword fight techniques were refined and extra trained. Soldiers learned everything about dodging the Ogre's blows and falling the right manner. Meanwhile, other messengers were sent to Snowland in search of refugees who would volunteer to fight in the camps. Just a few days later, the first volunteers appeared. And their number grew by day. Every day, men and women from all ages came to the several camps to aid Armithil. They came to help with the production and cooking of supplies, with the preparation of armory and weaponry, with the nursing and with the fighting in the battle field. For the first time, since the fall of Avonlea, Armithil was reunited. Armithil had once again one people. One voice. One force. And so, Armithil retaliated.

Lightening attacks, clever ambushes and a new fire in the soldiers souls took the ogres by surprise. Many ogres were slain and were forced to retreat. The soldiers were slowly gaining terrain. By each small victory, the hearts of the people of Armithil grew in confidence. The soldiers fought with a new strength. They believed they could defeat the enemy. And this made them unstoppable.

* * *

Far away from the battle fields, behind the cold and strong wall of Avonlea's castle, Malificent watched from her mirror the first timid signs of her downfall. She scowled displeasingly. Never had she expected the rise of Armithil's army. For weeks she had delighted with the haunted looks and desperate screams of the people of this small reign. She had expected an attempt to retaliation after the princess' arrival at the camp. But never had she expected the armies to reorganize completely and actually fight back.

She suppressed a scream of frustration. It was like living her past all over again. Belle was just like Aurora. Belle was popular, beloved and worshiped. Just like Aurora. Belle was the hope of Armithil. Just like Aurora once was. And men would fight for her till their last breath. Just like men once did for Aurora. And this was why Maleficent hated Belle. She hated her just like she hated Aurora. The Dragon Lady smiled maliciously.

"Let them think they have a chance. Let her believe she will win." Malificent spoke to nobody. She laughed coldly, a laughter that would freeze any heart and send chills through the whole body. "Enjoy your victories while you can. You have no idea what I have in store for you, Lady of Armithil."

* * *

Belle sat in the infirmary, pressing desperately on the abdomen of a young soldier. She thought he was really brave. He had a deep cut and was bleeding badly, but he was so calm and smiled at the princess like if she was the one who needed to be reassured. The doctor was in his way, finishing the treatment by another soldier and a nurse gathered the needed instruments. While they were busy, Belle was instructed to press on the wound to prevent it from further bleeding. The princess looked at the face of the soldier. He was so young. He was hardly twenty, she thought. The doctor and the nurse came and Belle was dispensed, for her relieve. She looked one more time at the wounded soldier and gave him a supportive smile, which was returned. She left at the sound of the young man's painful groans, as the doctor stitched him up.

Belle stepped outside the infirmary, washed away the red from her hands and fought back the tears. She would not allow her emotions and weaknesses come to light. She wanted to be strong for these brave soldiers. Be there for them, always with a reassuring smile on her face. But at night, when the war slept, when she was alone in her tent, she let the tears flow freely. It hurt to see such young people suffer so much. Each day, young men, mere boys, arrived badly wounded after a vicious battle. Every day more bodies were buried and small funerals were held to honor the bravery of those you fought for a free Armithil. Commandant Byront and Gaston cheered the victories, but all Belle saw was death and a lot of pain.

She knew since she arrived she had brought hope. She understood now the words of her father during the invasion day. The sacrifice of the housekeeper when they switched dresses. Rumpelstiltskin's explanation about the princess' role in this war. It all became clear now. She knew she was Armithil's hope. The hope that drove men to fight for their kingdom. The hope that brought their victories. Victories that came with a high price. Death and a lot of pain.

"Princess Belle!" Commandant Byront called her out. She noticed in the way he walked to her and the look on his face, something important and urgent was going on. "Princess Belle, I have glorious news! A messenger arrived. He brought you a letter from Lady Abiguail."

* * *

**Kind of struggled to make the speech to sound "Belle". I guess her words in last sunday's OUaT inspired me (although I'm freaking out with her loss of memory!)**

**I must admit, I had not expected to write some many chapters with Rumpel and Belle separated, but the story kind of evolved and stretched by itself. But, you'll probably will notice some new developments in the next chapters that will please you.**

**Please, so Review :)**


	40. The Deal

**Thank you for your enthusiasm: FortunesFavour, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Stargate533, Rhianna, jjxox8d, Grace5231973, AshRedDragon, vanillaface, Monica Kyler, LacieAliceAlyss, sycamoreleaf, Rhianna, thedoctorsgirl42**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Day 34: The deal**

Things were slowly restoring themselves. Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire were beginning a new life, with a fresh start. The teenager relished his days in the company of his cousins and new friends in Kriemont. Even though he knew he would never forget the people from his home village, being with them eased the pain of loss and made the grieving more bearable. Also, and according to tradition, he had reached the age to choose a trade and start learning it. So Baelfire's mornings were now spent at his uncle's butcher shop. Rumpelstiltskin was slightly disappointed with the boy's choice, but accepted it rather well. He had always known his son to be too impatient and energetic for the slow and rhythmic pace of the spinning wheel. In compensation, he got to instruct his nephew Rafael, who's a year older than Baelfire and had, already, started his training with Charleston. The boy had found it awfully scary to learn spinning with his grandfather. He felt constantly the old man's always watchful eyes on him, not to mention his sudden impatient scolding. Thanks to his mother's insistence it was his far more mellow and patient uncle (although as equally strict as Charleston) that would guide him through the processes of spinning.

Things were indeed slowly restoring and Rumpelstiltskin had already contacted the local carpenter, Gepetto for the pursuing of a new spinning wheel. They had also talked about plans and prices for a new home, a subject the cripple had hidden from his family. Belle's gift would be enough to pay all costs. The problem wasn't there. It was telling his family about his little treasure. He knew they would never believe in the truth. So for now, he kept it secret.

It was late in the afternoon and Rumpelstitlskin was having some tea with his mother, when they heard a horrible scream come from outside. The noise of horses and men's voices were followed. The cripple and his mother quickly exited the house. They were followed by his sister and brother-in-law who lived just a bit further away. Nobody had been mistaken by who gave the scream.

Rumpelstiltskin was the first one to reach the spot. He saw Charleston half lying, half sitting on the muddy ground. Opposite him stood a carriage. The old man had been almost overrun and fell on the ground during the process. He was now shaking his fists in the air, cursing viciously at whoever almost hit him. Rumpelstiltskin took a better look at the carriage. It was clear it's owner was extremely wealthy, for the black carriage was richly decorated. It was escorted by several guards, all dressed eccentrically in black uniforms. Their faces were not visible, but Rumpelstiltskin could feel their eyes following him when he came to his father's help. They gave him the creeps, just like the horses, which were also black, but their eyes had an unusual red tone.

"Come on, pap. Let's get you out of here." Rumpelstiltskin whispered, carrying a bad feeling and wishing to leave the scene as soon as possible.

"It's outrageous!" The old man shouted madly. "These bloody rich folk from nowadays think they can race everywhere like they are lords of the world and don't even look where they are bloody driving!"

"Shhhh! Will you please stop screaming? It was an accident!" Rumpesltilstkin begged. He missed the door of the carriage open itself and a gorgeous woman is a high couture dress step out off it. All the villagers, who meanwhile had assembled at the spot, gave a step backwards, fear imprinted on their faces when they saw her cold and malicious look.

"Your son is right, old man. Besides, I am the Lady of Snowland. I can ride anywhere and anyway it pleases me." Her sardonic voice was heard behind the two men.

Rumpelstiltskin felt his blood drain down his face, realizing who she was. He turned around to see the dangerous beauty staring at him and his father with a rather amused and mischievous look. He knew, by the glare in her dark cold eyes and her cruel grin that trouble was on their way.

"You!" Charleston, instead of being afraid like the rest of the villagers, spat furiously at Queen Regina. "You are evil! You sent all the armies away from Armithil!" The old man yelled in his rage. The dark beauty shrunk her eyes dangerously.

"I plea for pardon, Your Majesty. My father is old and demented. He knows not what he says." Rumpelstiltskin quickly jumped in between his father and the powerful woman.

"What! I am not such thing!" Charleston complained.

"Shhhh. Will you shut up, you old rag! Do you have a death wish or something?" Rumpelstiltskin told off.

Regina almost chuckled at the situation. Quite a pair those two were. She could see the look of fear present in the cripple's eyes. An emotion she had learned to use and overpower those around her for the past weeks. She loved to see the dread and respect she imposed on others. The dark beauty glanced around. Everybody flinched and gasped at her slightest movement. She drew a satisfied smile. It gave her pleasure. It made her feel mighty. Anything else was too trivial compared to her power. The village was silenced by her presence.

"Bitch! Princess Snow White should be the queen!"

Charleston suddenly yelled, breaking the Queen's blissful moment. Her eyes widened madly and she turned around, her right hand lifted in the air, looking like the claws of an eagle. All villagers gasped in terror. Elisabeth almost fainted at her husband's foolish words. Thumbelina stared desperately at her father and brother. The only thing keeping her from running to them was her husband, who was holding back the small woman. Meanwhile, more people were coming, curious at what was going on. Baelfire and his cousins too arrived and looked questioningly at the scene. The boys came just in time to see the Queen pace slowly, looking extremely dangerous, in their grandfather's direction.

"How dare you." Her voice was low and thundering. Rumpelstiltskin again put himself between the Queen and his father.

"Please, I beg you. Do forget my father's mad words."

"Get out of the way. What do you think you are?"

"I'm just a poor spinner. I'm a nobody, but please…" Queen Regina gestured him to silence. Rumpelstiltskin was sure he was going to meet his end now. But the powerful woman looked at him with a smile.

"A spinner, are you? How interesting. I might just have a proposal for you." Regina spoke with a beautifully evil smirk. Rumpelstiltskin stared at her perplexed, unable to imagine whatever she had in mind.

"Don't listen to her! It's a trap!" Charleston yelled.

"Tell me, spinner." Regina continued, ignoring the old man. "What would you do to save your village? To save your family?" She slowly walked around Rumpelstilstkin, like a predator cornering its prey. The cripple stared confused at the woman while her malicious smile grew wider. There was a tense silence. Nobody in the village dared to utter a sound. Even Charleston was quiet, finally understanding the real danger they all found themselves in.

"Save from what?" Rumpelstiltstink finally asked, more terrified by the minute.

"I thought you'd never ask." The Queen spoke gladly.

At this, she took out a small purple bag from a pocket on her coat. Rumpelstiltskin stared confused at the white powder she took out of the bag. Regina blew the powder from her hand and the little particles shone like ice as they flew softly in the air. And then they gently landed on the villagers. As the powder touched them, one by one, was turned into stone. Rumpelstiltskin saw to his horror his father, mother, sister and everybody else gain a white solid structure, looking like statues frozen in time. He gasped horrified as he rushed to his son, whose face now of white alabaster, his expression one of surprise.

"What have you done?" He yelled desperate.

"Do not worry. It's just a curse and all curses can be broken."

"How? Tell me how!"

"Let's say and old friend of mine gave me a spinning wheel some time ago. It can transform straw into gold." She spoke low, like if she was sharing a secret. She came closer to Rumpelstiltskin and whispered in his ear "All it needs is a spinner."

"It's impossible!"

"Not if it's a magical spinning wheel, and guess what? It is!" She chuckled at her own words. "All you have to do is spin straw into gold during three nights. And then they all will be saved. The magical dust will lose its effect and they will return to their normal selves."

"So… all I'll have to do is spin?" Rumpelstitlskin asked suspicious. He could not help think this was too easy.

"Yes."

"Then it's a deal." He said shaking any hesitation away. He would do anything to save his family, to save his boy.

"Wonderful! Now, I have some important business to take care of. Let's say there's a prince I need to rescue." She said laughing maliciously. "I'll see you before sundown."

At this, the Queen clicked her fingers and Rumpelstiltskin disappeared from the spot, in a puff of smoke, his wooden staff falling hollowly on the ground. He reappeared in a dark cold room, surrounded by dark humid stones. He noticed he was locked behind bars. This was a dungeon. Feeling cold and scared, he sat down on the hard bed and made himself small. The images of the cursed people, of his family, his beloved son were haunting him. He wept silently. Rumpelstiltskin looked hopelessly around and sighed miserably. There was nothing he could do. Only sit and wait for the Queen.

* * *

Rumpelstitlskin must have dozed off. He woke up with a stir and jumped from the hard bed at the sound of something clasping on iron. It took him some moments to adjust his eyes in the darkness and realize where he was.

"Wise thing to do, spinner. You do need all the rest you can have if you want to spin all night and survive it." Was the low and mocking sound of Regina's voice. The cripple turned startled at the source of the sound to see the Queen standing behind the bars, her evil smirk al present in her face.

"S-Survive?"

Rumpelstiltskin gained an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't imagine since when spinning was a life threatening activity. But then again, it was a magical spinning wheel he was going to work with. He was starting to believe he had made a deal without fully understanding it. The Queen's smile widened. She took a step backwards, reached her hand to the bars and the door opened itself magically. The cripple stared both marveled and afraid of her demonstration of power.

"Did I forget to mention all magic comes with a price?" The Queen faked embarrassment and her heart rejoiced with the man's expression that turned from preoccupied to absolutely terrified.

"Come. Soon it will be sunset. We don't want you to lose a single precious minute."

Rumpelstiltskin obeyed contradicted and limped with some difficulty. His staff hadn't been transported with him and he wondered if he should ask the Queen to summon it for him. He knew it would take him twice as long walking like this, but he dared not to utter a word of complain. The Queen, after a while turned around and noticed how the man struggled to accompany her pace, supporting himself on the wall.

"Well, this won't do. You'll take too long in this pace." The Queen spoke disapprovingly.

Rumpelstiltskin's heart froze as she approached him, her palm redirected to him. He was certain she was going to kill him. He had failed for being lame and therefore too slow. He closed his eyes and saw the image of his son's alabaster face. _Forgive me. I failed you_. He felt an overwhelming heat surround his knee cap and was forced to swallow a scream of pain. He opened his eyes to see a blue glow coming from the Queen's hand. It only took seconds and the heat dissipated. Rumpelstiltskin stared at his damaged leg. It's strange angle was gone. The spinner, not believing his eyes, bended and stretched the leg. He released a laughter of surprise. He could move without any problem. There was no more pain. He lifted his head, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Thank you so much!" He spoke with all the honesty of his heart. "I really, really thank you!"

To Rumpelstiltskin, his words sounded too hollow, too insufficient to express the joy he was feeling. For fourteen years he had carried his pain around, been limited by his handicap, being constantly reminded by his cowardice that led his wife to betray him. A burden the Queen lifted with a simple gesture. In a matter of seconds.

Regina stared sincerely surprised at the man, never expecting such a spontaneous reaction. The look in his eyes, the happiness, the thankfulness, the honesty. All of that stirred something inside of her. For some moments, Regina's eyes weren't cold. They showed a new emotion. Something vulnerable. Something kind. Something human. But then, the Queen suddenly reminded herself why she had brought the spinner to her castle and the bitterness returned to her dark orbs.

"Well, you were going to take an eternity reaching the room, limping in that way. Come. We must haste."

Rumpelstitlskin quickly followed the Queen. He enjoyed each step he took without any pain and didn't really care if the Queen's motives were purely practical and selfish. All he cared was that she did cure him and for that he would be forever thankful.

They walked along several corridors until Regina finally stopped on front of a wooden door. Rumpesltitlskin stood just behind her and his heart started racing. He suddenly was reminded of the reason in being here and the bad feeling returned. The door opened itself magically. Regina stepped aside, so he could step inside. Rumpelstiltskin felt his limbs falter. His eyes scanned the room with great distress. There were piles and piles of straw, reaching as high as the ceiling. In the middle of the room stood the spinning wheel looking old and worn out. Rumpelstiltskin was panicking. It was too much straw.

Never would he be able to spin all that in one single night.

* * *

**I could not resist putting some of the original Rumpelstitlskin's story :)**

**So, what you think?**

**Review ;)**


	41. To Efarar

**Thank you! As usual your enthusiasm is an inspiration for me: Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, WhiteOwl74, Grace5231973, FortunesFavour, thedoctorsgirl42, sevy MMAD, 1SuperKawaii, jjxox8d, StalkingRory**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 41 – days 35 to 37: To Efarar**

Princess Belle, Lord Gaston and Commander Byront cheered the arrival of Princess Abigail´s messenger. They assembled in the great marquee that served as the 8th legion's head-quarters. Despite the successive victories of the past days, the threesome knew their troops were weaker than the Ogres and Maleficent, their defenses still too frail and vulnerable. Any help from outside was welcome. Belle read the letter out loud:

**_Dearest Belle,_**

**_If you are reading this letter, it means you and Lord Gaston found your way to one of the camps at the frontiers, which I pray you have. I have important news for you. My father, King Midas, Lord of the City of Gold has answered my request for an alliance with Armithil and he has accepted it. Troops are already in the way and I have the person by me who can best talk about strategies. Therefore I need you to come and meet me with some military leaders from Armithil. I am camped at Efarar. I shall wait for your arrival with anticipation._**

**_Yours truthfully,_**

**_Abigail_**

"This is truly sublime!" Commander Byront exclaimed. "Soldiers from the City of Gold are well known for their military skills! We won perhaps the most valuable ally we could find! Princess Belle, I don't know how pulled it off, but I am truly impressed. You are, beyond doubt, a remarkable person." He spoke sincerely, holding the princess' hands in his, looking at her proudly.

Commander Byrant was one of Armithil's oldest soldiers, coming from a family of strong military traditions. He was a veteran who had served Belles' grandfather and father. He grew up with the tales of King Philip and Lady Aurora to whom his father served during his lifetime. Since his young years, Lord Byront had hoped to serve a righteous ruler, just like his father once had. Lord Byront was inspired by the stories of the couple that shared equal powers and ruled wisely, bringing a time of prosperity and harmony. But his first Lord, King Eduard, had brought an end to this harmonious time. He was a conservative ruler and brought old-fashioned traditions back to the kingdom. Education became restricted to clerics and nobles, the buildings of hospitals were sacrificed for the strengthening of defensive walls, fortresses and castles. Women lost their voice and rights, such as peasants, whose lives were restricted to hard labor. Lord Maurice would follow his father's footsteps and became a war king, due to the First Ogres Wars. Lord Byront, who found himself then at the top of his carrier, was banished from the court when he disagreed with the kings' plans in sending peasant men to the front lines. He had described this action as barbaric and criticized the king's cowardly displays of power. His military titles were taken away and he lived in exile for fourteen long years. Until the day Armithil was taken by the Ogres. Commandant Byront was one of the first military leaders to arrive at the frontiers and organize retaliation. He had been banished from the court, but his soldier's heart had always been truthful to Armithil's people. For long he had prayed for a wise and judicious ruler to come, but all he ever had were disappointments. His many prayers had been finally answered in the form of a young, petite and beautiful princess. Belle possessed all the qualities he sought in a ruler: bravery, cleverness, initiative, self-sacrifice, honesty and compassion.

"I shall send messengers to the 3rd, 7th and 10th legions so their commanders will accompany us to Efarar. We shall depart in the morrow." The commander announced and made his way to find the legion´s fastest messenger.

Lord Gaston excused himself too, leaving Belle in the marquee alone, reading and rereading Princess Abigail's letter with great fondness. The memory of the warm-hearted woman who, despite of being a total stranger, risked her safety to save Belle from King George's madness. The beauty thanked the gods she had kept her promise in contacting King Midas. The princess lifted her head, while she folded the letter to put away in her pocket. Her eyes followed uninterested Lord Gaston's figure, walking away towards the wooden towers. In her happiness, she had missed his frown.

Lord Gaston paced fast and his eyes were dark of anger. He was fuming from frustration. Not that he was unhappy with the current developments, by the contrary. He was thrilled with their small but accumulative victories. His heart rejoiced with the anticipation of the coming of a new, larger and stronger army. He would fight, like he did in the past years and days, with great skill and glory. Tales were written about Armithil's Champion, songs praised his courage and skilled swordfight. He was frustrated because all his great deeds, all his glorious achievements were overshadowed by one single person: Princess Belle.

He could do whatever he wanted: assembly the court and all the world's militaries, plan brilliant strategies that would bring them victories. He could even be the man to free King Maurice from the clenches of Maleficent. But, in the end, it would be Princess Belle the one to be admired, reworded and venerated. It frustrated him that it was _she_ and not him who won the alliance with King Midas. It frustrated him that it was _she _and not him, who conquered the trust of Armithil's men, just like she had gained King Leopold's alliance. It frustrated him that he put all his energy in thinking out plans and strategies to win the Ogres, that he made inspiring speeches before battle, that he sweated blood and tears in the war, while she, with just a smile won everybody and everything. For this, he was frustrated. Because she and not him, had become the leader, the centre of attentions, the person everybody listened to, obeyed and admired. Princess Belle, the Lady of Armithil, had become a mother, a sister, a daughter for her people. Lord Gaston, the hero and Champion of Armithil had fallen into the background and played merely a secondary role.

But what frustrated Lord Gaston most was the loyalty and devotion he felt for the young woman. He defied anybody who would not fall in love with her. But not in the way lovers did. This was a different kind of love. It was vassalage. The loyalty and blind devotion any noble and soldier would give a ruler. Because she was so easy to love, to trust and to believe. He was forced to admit; bitterly however, that he admired the small but mighty woman. It frustrated him, but in the end, Gaston realized Belle had conquered his soldier's heart for she had become his Queen. He would follow her to the end of the word to protect her. Lord Gaston realized he would die for her.

* * *

An escort of seventy men rode silently through the reign of Queen Regina. The other commanders of the three legions gathered together in a cross road and brought with them their elite groups. Men specialized in tracking, in recognizing signs of spies and ambushes. Men specialized in the arts of man to man fight and archery. The escort with the mission of protecting Princess Belle.

Efarar wasn't too far away. With only a journey of a day and a half, the escort from Armithil would reach the land of King Midas. The militaries chose to travel through the Dark Forest, under the shadows of the trees. They hoped to travel unnoticed, for everybody was aware of the great dangers of this risky travel. Fortunately the journey went on without any incidents. Sometimes they would see a flock of black ravens, Queen Regina's watchers, flying high in the skies, but the thick branches of the tall trees kept the escort invisible. They travelled at a good speed and the following day, around noon, the escort reached Tedogua's margin, a long and sinuous river that separated Snowland from the Country of Gold. A small group of vanguards was sent to recognize the bridge connecting the two neighboring lands. Once the other side was reached and after checking for any indication of dangers, they signed that it was safe to cross over. The commanders switched concerned looks, but one by one, crossed the stoned path. Princess Belle sighed of relieve when she reached the other side of the river. She watched with a smile the seventy men carefully cross the stone bridge and reach the margin safely.

"I'm so glad we made it!" All Belle's worries from the past day faded away when the last man stepped of Midas' ground. "I can't believe Queen Regina missed us, we were so lucky!" Lord Gaston, Commander Byront and the other leaders smiled warmly at the princess excitement, but once she turned her back, worried looks were switched.

"It was too easy." Lord Gaston whispered. The other commanders nodded. It was true. Except for the ravens' flocks, not a sign of Queen Regina's power was displayed anywhere. No guards or spies were to be found in the forest. The strangest of all was the fact the stone bridge was unguarded, which was absolutely unthinkable, since it was a connecting point between the two kingdoms.

"If I didn't know better, I would say Her Majesty wanted us to reach Efarar." The commander of the 3rd legion revealed everybody's thoughts.

"It's our return journey that we must fear the most." Commander Byront told.

Soon they all stopped. Two riders coming from the end of the road approached them. Everybody recognized the City of Gold's uniform and their hearts rejoiced silently. They had reached camp Efarar.

* * *

"Princess Belle!"

"Lady Abigail! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!"

"You look great!" the blond princess said and the women embraced sisterly and looked better at each other.

"So do you! You're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Princess Belle honestly said. She noticed the other woman blush slightly and her eyes had a new glint.

"Well, they say when you are in love …" Abigail spoke almost sheepishly.

"That's great! I'm so happy things between you and Prince James are well." Belle spoke enthusiastically and watched the other woman's blush deepen.

"Well, actually, James and I aren't together anymore." The blond princess confessed. "We took separate ways to be with our true love." She said while her eyes rested on a tall knight who was talking to Armithil's commanders.

"Who is he?"

"Frederick."

"The Champion of Midas? But…I thought he was under a horrible curse."

"And he was, but thanks to James bravery and astuteness, the lost warrior of the City of Gold was released from the curse."Abigail said while she smiled lovingly in the direction of her love, who returned the smile with the same happy glow in his eyes.

Belle's heart warmed up for the happy couple and smiled tenderly. But a part of her wanted to cry of agony. A part of her wanted to crumble down of misery. Since the night she escaped Leostille, she has heard nothing of Rumpelstiltskin. She had recently sent a messenger to Kriemont in secrecy, and waited still for a response. She felt embarrassed for taking such a selfish decision, for using a soldier for personal reasons. Messengers were crucial during these difficult times and their presence was always needed and required to pass important messages from one camp to the other. But in the end, it was the messenger who supported her request and stressed the importance of them being reunited as couple. Belle realized back then she had chosen the most loyal and compete soldier in the camp and trusted the mission would be fulfilled. But as days passed by and no response came, Belle's heart sunk in despair, scared for a possible rejection from Rumpelstiltskin and unfair accusations from Gaston and Lord Byront. Belle shook away her distressing thoughts. She needed to focus. They were living a war and it was her task to bring it to an end. Her lonely heart could wait a while longer.

"What about Prince James? What happened to him?" Belle asked, camouflaging any suffering she was going through.

"Remember when he said nobody should marry somebody they didn't love? Well, he followed his heart, and refused to marry me. I protected him from King George's men and he helped me save Frederic. Afterwards he went in search of Princess Snow White, for they too have found true love."

"Snow White! So she is well?" Belle asked almost desperately. She smiled widely as Abigail nodded. The beauty almost cried of happiness. Snow, her beloved best friend was alive. She survived the Queen's anger. But best of all, she had found love. "Oh, I do hope they have found each other!"

"Knowing Prince James persistence and determination, I'm sure they have." Princess Abigail held her hands on Belle's. "But Princess Belle, I do believe you came to Efarar to discuss matters of war and not of love. Let us join the men."

And so, the two princesses, laughing together, walked towards the commanders of both kingdoms, who stood around a large table, already discussing their strategies.

* * *

**So, what are your thoughts about this chapter?**

**Please review :)**


	42. Spinning Gold

**Thank so much for the lovely reviews. It pleases me to know you are enjoying: klaineLove1998, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Stargate533, Monica Kyler, thedoctorsgirl42, Grace5231973, sevy MMAD, calamithyjane, jjxox8d, AshRedDragon, Llamachick**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Days 34 to 38 – spinning gold**

"Now listen carefully." The Queen told Rumpelstiltskin before she would leave him alone in the room. "You will spin al this straw in to gold tonight. It's no use to start before sundown; the spinning wheel only works its magic once night has arrived. You'll notice when the time comes. If you fail spinning even the smallest piece of straw into gold, our deal is broken and your village with remain cursed forever." Regina spoke the last word with extra venom, making the spinner tremble in his fears. She smiled contented and exited the room, leaving Rumpelstiltskin alone.

He looked around miserably and had to fight the tears back. The sight made him desperate. Taking a deep breath, Rumpelstiltskin took the seat by the spinning wheel. He spun it, just to watch the wheel turn. It was an ordinary, simple and old object. He could see nothing magical in it. He lifted his head a bit. There was a small window opposite him and he could see the sun slowly hide behind some hills. The sky became dark. The room became dark. Suddenly the spinning wheel started glowing a marvelous golden light. Rumpelstiltskin stared at it surprised. The wooden object looked all at the sudden new, beautiful, expensive. The golden glow illuminated the whole room. Rumpelstiltskin, remembering the Queen's words, quickly grabbed a straw. He placed the thread correctly, turned the wheel and started spinning. He gasped softly when he saw the white thread become golden between his fingers. He laughed during the process, spinning faster and with a new motivation. So it was truly possible to spin straw into gold. The sole realization of it fed him the needed hope to fulfill his task. Rumpelstiltskin would do everything he could to save Kriemont's inhabitants. He could save his son. He had to.

* * *

Hours passed slowly by and the piles of straw were being quickly replaced by mountains of golden thread. Rumpelstiltskin managed to work at an efficient rhythm, never letting his mind or thoughts go elsewhere than the thread between his fingers. He was glad to notice the straw would place itself magically next to him, so he needed not to get up and walk to the piles, sparing him precious minutes.

But after the second half of the night, Rumpelstiltskin noticed something was amiss. He started feeling awkward. He was becoming light headed, his heart started beating faster, his stomach was revolting and a general indisposition was overpowering his body. The spinner shook his head, concentrating in his work. He reasoned with himself blaming his nausea for hunger, since his last meal had been lunch. Besides he had reached those hours when the body begs to rest. But as many excuses as his mind created, deep down he knew these were not normal symptoms. It was something more profound, more worrisome. It was like something went to the core of his soul and took something precious out of it. "All magic has its price". Those had been the Queen's words. Yet Rumpelstiltskin refused to dwell on her taunting words. He ignored the numbness on his fingers, the increasing nausea and dizziness. He spun and spun and spun. And at a certain point, his right hand searched for straw but found only thin air. He looked down and saw there was no more straw lying next to him. He looked around and smiled, realizing all the straw was replaced by gold. The spinning wheel was still glowing. The sky outside was starting to lighten. He did it. He succeeded his first challenge. The deal was still on.

Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes, finally surrendering to his indisposition. He must have blacked out for some moments, for suddenly he heard the door open itself. With heavy lids, he watched a guard enter the room.

"You did it!" Rumpelstiltskin stared tiredly at the black figure with some curiosity. The guard sounded happily surprised. He took off his helmet, revealing a young and handsome face with a head full of curls. "I'm a friend. You may call me Huntsman." He approached Rumpelstiltskin who looked at him weakly. "Can you stand up?"

The spinner made an attempt but his limbs were too numb, too tired to respond. He wanted to answer the guard, but his body had no energy to produce a sound, his tongue felt dead in his mouth. He could feel his body slide down and he would have collapsed, if the guard wouldn't have caught him in time.

"Hold on. I'm here to help you." Rumpelstiltskin wanted to thank him, but all he managed was a small smile before the world became black before his eyes.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin woke up slowly. His body felt heavy. His head was weary. His eye lids opened with difficulty. He blinked several times, while his body slowly woke up from slumber. It took some moments to realize he was lying in a large and soft bed. He gently stirred and the corner of his eye saw a dark figure.

"Ah, you woke up." Rumpelstiltskin recognized the man from earlier. The Huntsman smiled kindly, although there was some concern in his eyes. "It's good you slept so much. I brought you food. The Queen insists you have to be fit to endure this second night."

"Why do I feel so weak?"

"The spinning wheel's magic feeds itself with the life energy of its spinner. Every time you spin a piece of straw into gold, a bit of your life is sucked out by the magic. It's the price you pay. I'm sorry. But you did a great job! There are many that didn't manage to finish the first night."

"There have been others before me?" Rumpelstiltskin's voice denounced his new worries. "What happened to them? Did they manage to finish their task?" The Huntsman looked with some sorrow and regretted immediately for slipping out that information. He chose not to answer. He knew he would only frighten the feeble man. Instead, the picked up the tray with food and placed it on the spinner's lap.

"You will be fine. But for that, you must eat. You need to regain some strength." The man's silence preoccupied Rumpelstiltskin, but his worries were distracted by the desperate grumbling from his stomach. He had been without food for too long. The Huntsman smiled at the small man's appetite. There had been, indeed, other spinners before him. Those who survived the first night often never got to see the sun rise after the second night. They had been taller and stronger than this one, but they never looked as fit as him after a night spinning. "I'm sorry, but I never caught your name."

"Rumpelstiltskin."

"Wow, that's a mouth full!"

"Yeah, I know. I get that often." The spinner smiled jokingly, while he took a bite of a juicy red apple. The Huntsman was pleasantly surprised with the man's good mood. All the other spinners would succumb quickly and easily into a depressive mood, too tired to eat, to think or to talk. This one was surprisingly cheerful. And therefore, he had hope Rumpelstiltskin would succeed.

* * *

Rumpelstitlskin almost fainted of despair when the Queen, for the second time, opened the door. The room was even more crowded than the first time. His heart sunk when he realized he had the double of straw to spin. He heard the Queen wishing him good luck and closing the door behind him. Rumpelstiltskin put his hands on his head. It had taken him all night to spin everything the other time. How was he in the gods' names going to spin all this in one single night? He forced himself to calm down and took some deep breaths. He didn't believe he could spin the first night too, yet he had managed. It was a magical wheel, after all. Maybe all he had to do was believe he could spin everything and he would. He took the seat and looked at the small window watching the sun go down. He had to believe he could spin everything. He had to believe he could break the curse. There were too many lives in steak. The sun disappeared behind the hills and Rumpelstiltskin waited expectantly till the moment the spinning wheel started glowing again.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin stood for the third and last time on front of the door he had become too familiar with. He barely had made it the second night, his body having started complaining earlier. But the haunted faces of the villagers, of Baelfire, had kept him going and working harder. He had spun all straw just moments before the spinning wheel had turned back to its worn out appearance. The Huntsman had rejoiced later, when he finally woke up from his deep sleep. Even the Queen had congratulated him, telling he was one of the few to make through the second night. Rumpelstiltskin promised himself he would be the first one to make it through all three nights.

He entered the room and wasn't the least surprised to see the triple amount of straw compared to the first night. This time he didn't panic nor despair. He had thought it was impossible to spin straw into gold. Yet he had done it. He had thought he would never be able to spin everything in one night. Yet he succeeded already twice. He was starting to believe that, when magic was involved, everything was possible. He was still scared. He was still worried. But he had found faith in magic. And he hoped that would be enough to pass this challenge.

"Remember. If you spin everything into gold, the curse will be lifted. But if you fail…" Regina let Rumplelstiltskin the last part hang. The door was shut and he sat by the spinning wheel. He took one deep breath.

"Only one more night. For Bae." He told himself. It didn't take long afterwards for the spinning wheel to glow in its splendor and Rumpelstilstin start spinning straw into gold again.

* * *

The third night stretched out longer than the others. The indisposition started early this time, magic having already consumed too much of his life energy. Yet, he refused to surrender to his physical complaints and his mind concentrated on the thin thread between his fingers. But as the hours passed slowly by, the dizziness got worse, the nausea stronger. His heart was beating rapidly like if he was running faster and faster. At some point, he worked with his eyes only half open, the golden light worsening the throbbing in his head. He panted and could feel his heard skip some beats once in a while. But his mind refused to succumb.

There were moments Rumpelstiltskin stepped between the world of dreams and reality. He would see the faces of those who were turned into white alabaster. He would see the wheel spinning. He saw the faces of his mother and father, Thumbelina and her husband Johnathan, his nephews, Rafael and Humbert. He saw the thread turn gold between his fingers. Baelfire. There was always straw in his hand. His movements were automatic. He spun without thinking. Baelfire. His mind went blank. It was haunted by his son's face. The same image that fueled his motivation. He would not give up. He would not succumb to magic's greed.

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't feel his fingers anymore. His ears were screeching insanely. His heart beats went from slow to fast and back to slow. He gasped, desperately forcing air to his lungs. The end of the thread became golden and fell on the ground. His hand went to pick up more straw. But he found nothing. The spinning wheel lost its glow. Rumpelstiltskin looked at the floor on his right. There was no more straw to spin. He had made it. He smiled relieved and closed his eyes. He did it. He spun all the straw into gold. He broke the curse. He saved Bae. And with this last thought, he gave into the darkness that surrounded him. He felt himself hit the hard and cold floor. The last thing he heard was his name being shouted out.

* * *

The first golden sunrays announced the birth of a new day. The sky was clear, a beautiful combination of soft pinks and yellows, announcing a sunny but chilly day. As the soft morning light touched the white faces of Kriemont's inhabitants, small shinny particles came free from their bodies and gently disappeared into thin air. One by one, the villagers gasped back to life. Baelfire felt his arms and legs turn from hard stone back to flesh. The teenager stared perplexed, not daring to believe what his eyes were seeing. Just a second ago the Evil Queen had turned towards the villagers and blew on them a strange white powder. Now, he watched with great unbelief, the small dust particles detach from his grandfather's body, which, he would swear, was made out of stone just few seconds ago. He shook his head, thinking it was impossible, convincing himself he was imagining things. After the first seconds of awe, a horrible realization fell upon the teenager. His father wasn't standing next to his grandpapa. The Queen, her guards and carriage weren't there anymore. His heart started beating as an indescribable fear grew in his chest. He looked around and saw many faces, but none was his father's. In the turmoil of a village that awoke from a curse without realizing it, Baelfire spoke out the words that would bring great mystification the following hours.

"Where's papa?"

* * *

**Beyond doubt, one of my favourite chapters until now!**

**So, what you thought of it?**

**Review ;)**


	43. The Curse

**Thank you all for your kind reviews Sycamoreleaf, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Monica Kyler, Rumbellelover, vanillaface, 1SuperKawaii, AshRedDragon, thedoctorsgirl42, StalkingRory, Llamachick, sevy MMAD, Guest, Iseewithperfectclarity, Alexander Ripley, S. Solstace**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 42- Day 38 – The curse**

There was great commotion in Kriemont. The villagers' last memory was the one of the Evil Queen blowing a strange powder towards them. The next moment they witnessed magic dissipate in the air, transforming stony limbs into flesh. It happened so fast that they wondered if their eyes had deceived them. It only could be fruit of their imagination. But then, how to explain everybody had imagined the same thing? After the first moments of surprise, people started talking on top of each other, originating a confusion of shouts and fierce discussions. Everybody had too many questions and too few answers. Could it be they all had been turn into stone? And if so, for how long? After all, their eyes met an early morning instead of a late afternoon. Suddenly one voice broke all other's.

"Where's papa?"

Soon, one by one, villagers would silence themselves, noticing the absence of the cripple, the Queen and her escort. They stared at each other and a small timid murmur grew among the mob.

"Stiltskin! Where's Rumpelstiltskin? Where's my son!" Baelfire's voice seemed to wake up Charleston from some strange trance. Rumpelstitlskin was standing next to him just a moment ago. He could still feel his son's strong grip around his arm. The old man turned around nervously, searching for his son and realized he was not the only one missing. "Where's the Queen? Where are they?"

Nobody could comprehend what was happening. The members of the cripple's family stared worriedly at each other. Quickly they started to understand that something really big had happened which they had missed. Something to which Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen were bonded.

"Why did you have to upset her?" Elisabeth suddenly spat at her husband, finally having connected the dots. "Why couldn't you just control your temperament for once in your life?"

"I am sorry Beth." Charleston whispered pitifully.

"You're sorry? For good sake! Only the gods know what that woman did to him!" The old woman cried, while the fear of loss consumed her heart.

"She asked him what he would do to save Kriemont." Baelfire spoke ghostly. He remembered the malicious look the dark beauty had given his father when he revealed his profession. "I think she was looking for a spinner."

"That's true! She did act differently when he told her he was a spinner." His uncle, Jonathan confirmed.

"Then she's taken him. I lost my only son!" Elisabeth moaned sorrowfully. "He is gone!"

And with this final sentence, the family gathered together and comforted each other the best they could.

* * *

The march back to the camps had started. Lord Byront and the other commanders were restless. Before departure they had scouted the frontier area. Nothing had been found. There were no traces of the enemy. No indications of danger. It was too calm. Too safe. A trap was surely being made and they had to avoid falling into it by all means. Belle had been blissful at the start of the journey, the last conversations with Abigail still hanging in her ears. But soon the observant princess noticed the tension in the group. She saw the worried looks be discreetly but unmistakably switched. And she sensed something odd in the air. After straining her senses for a while, the beauty noticed the unnatural silence. No animal made a sound. There was no rustling in the tree leaves, not a small breeze sweeping on the grass. The world was quiet. Too quiet.

* * *

Some villagers, feeling sorry for the family, organized a search party, just in case Rumpelstiltskin was somewhere hidden. Baelfire and his three cousins joined them, but after searching every house, street, stable and field, they realized it was pointless. Rumpelstiltskin, if he was even alive, wasn't in Kriemont. As the hours passed by, it became more evident that something bad had fallen upon the cripple. Yet, the youngest members of the Highland's family refused to give up hope. They discussed thousands of different possibilities, many feeding their wish that the good man was still alive. Then, around noon, a shocking news was delivered. They heard someone call out Baelfire and saw little Pinocchio running up the small hill in their direction. Magical Jiminy Cricket was grasping himself desperately on the boy's hat, trying to avoid falling and flying away with the wind.

"Baelfire! We have news!" The village carpenter's son cried out. He stopped opposite the teenager, grasping for air. Jiminy climbed on the child's hat to make himself more visible and hearable.

"We've travelled fast and swift to the neighborly village and discovered three days have passed since the Queen was here."

"Three days?" Baelfire and his cousins uttered in unison.

"Yes. And Jane, the little shepherding, was the first one to visit our village during this period of time. She brought the mayor and some wise men to check us. According to them, everybody was turned into white alabaster!" Jiminy revealed. "Her Majesty put a curse on us and turned us into stone during three days."

"So what made us turn back?" Angelina spoke out hers and the boy's thoughts.

"The curse was broken! Don't you see? Rumpelstiltskin was tasked to save the village, remember? Whatever the Queen wanted, he succeeded in doing it!"

Baelfire and his cousins stared at each other, a new great hope filling their hearts. They smiled and rejoiced at the thought the cripple was alive and had saved them, but still, they were worried. The main question still remained in the air.

"But where is he now?" Baelfire asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know." The insect hesitated and quickly pondered if he should reveal his suspicions. His conscience told him he should not hide anything. "He could be kept as prisoner by the Queen…That would be the most probable possibility. I've been trying to contact the Blue Fairy. She's my friend, you see? And she knows a lot about magic and what is going on around. I'm confident she can aid us in this problem. But I've had no answer yet, which is odd, quite odd." He spoke the last part mostly to himself. Baelfire, his cousins and Pinocchio switched worried looks. Their hope and fears persisted.

* * *

The party of seventy men rode quietly under the shade of the tall trees in the Dark Forest. Lord Gaston was leading the way and suddenly halted when he reached the edge of a clearing. Lord Byront and the other commanders joined him.

"It's too risky." The old soldier declared. "We'll have to go around."

The moment the men turned their horses, a great flock of black ravens filled the sky above the clearing. Archers prepared to fire their arrows, while soldiers took their swords out, their blades ready to strike. Belle stared terrified as she watched the immensity of black birds. Never in her life had she seen this many ravens together. They flew in circles up in the sky and suddenly descended to the grass, creating a great black and revolving column.

"So, it has started." Commander Byront whispered. He gestured Lord Gaston to protect Belle and all men were set to strike.

A figure appeared in the middle of the column of ravens. Suddenly, as quickly as the birds came, they flew away and disappeared not leaving a single black feather behind. Belle gasped terrified. On the spot where the column had been, stood now a woman. She was beautiful, tall and gracious, with blond curly hair and light eyes. The women's eyes met and Maleficent took a few graceful steps.

"We finally meet." Maleficent's melodic voice reached Belle.

Commander Byront gave the order to strike and a sea of arrows darkened the skies for moments. But Maleficent was still pacing slowly. Not one arrow had touched her. Lord Gaston quickly helped Belle descend from her horse and put himself on front of her her, ready to protect the Lady of Armithil with his life.

"How adorable." Maleficent whispered, misinterpreting Gaston's behavior as an act of love.

All soldiers ran to Maleficent, their swords cutting the air, the white metal shinning under the sun. They were all lifted by a strange wind and then dropped back on the hard ground. But they did not get up again. The men were magically paralyzed. Maleficent walked coolly and relaxed. Gaston stood with one arm pointing his sword towards the sorceress and the other shielding Belle from danger.

"Love…such a foolish sentiment."

"Stay away! I will strike you!" Lord Gaston screamed, his hands ready to kill, his dark eyes full of murder lust.

"Such a shame. So handsome." She raised her right hand towards Gaston and he stared shocked at her. He was unable to move. Belle screamed from behind him, begging vainly for the sorceress to stop. "Before I finish with your miserable lives, let me tell you what's going to happen, Princess Belle of Armithil. Soon I'm going to curse you. Not the sleeping curse, my dear. A much worse and implacable curse. You'll suffer a slow death, incarcerated in a prison of stone. Of course, like all curses, it can be broken. In your case, true love kiss is the only way to save you. But it has to happen today, before sundown; otherwise the effects of the curse will be permanent." Belle was silenced at the doomed words. Maleficent's malicious smile faded and an expression of immeasurable hate contorted the sorceress' beautiful face. "But this time…this time true love will not save you!"

At this Gaston's sword left his hand and flew in the air like if an invisible hand was handling it. Before he had time to understand what was happening, the champion of Armithil felt a sharp pain pierce his abdomen. He looked down and gasped in shock as the cold blade deepened itself in his belly, warm red blood dripping from its white steal. He could hear Belle screaming from behind him. He looked up and saw Maleficent staring coldly at him. The hero of Armithil fell on the ground, pain and cold engulfing his body. He stared at the tree tops and watched them become blurry until darkness filled his eyes. And with the last thought of having failed, life departed from his body.

"Nooooo! Why did you have to kill him?" Belle screamed. She never loved Gaston. She didn't even consider him much of a friend. But to watch him be slaughtered in such a cold blooded way was revolting. It had been cowardly from Maleficent, for the great soldier didn't even have the chance to defend himself. "You beast!"

"My, my. Such harsh words. Don't worry my dear. Soon you won't remember anything. In fact, you will feel, see and hear nothing." Maleficent grinned triumphantly and Belle took a step back alarmed. She watched in confusion the sorceress place some white dust on her hand and blow it on her.

* * *

It was half way the afternoon when Princess Belle's messenger finally reached Kriemont. After four long days of travel the small and slender figure still rode determinably. The messenger was informed that Rumpelstiltskin lived in the house at the top of the small hill, past the grain fields. The messenger smiled with the announcement of the fulfillment of this important mission. Four teenagers sat underneath a tree, by the appointed house and stared at the rider with curiosity. The messenger descended the horse.

"I was sent to find Rumpelstiltskin, these are orders of Princess Belle, Lady of Armithil.

* * *

One by one, the soldiers got up. The magic that paralyzed them had been lifted. Lord Byront was devastated. The soldiers stared mournfully at the honorable senior soldier on his knees weeping before the dead body of Lord Gaston. Of Princess Belle, not a single trace was to be found. Maleficent had won and the princess was gone.

* * *

The messenger cursed for having come too late. The teenagers, one of them claiming to be the son of Rumpelstiltskin, recounted the most recent happenings.

"I have failed!"

"But he could still be alive!" Baelfire spoke with desperate hope. "If he is in the castle, we can set him free!"

"Easier said than done. There is no way _we_ can release him. I'm the only one here with the military experience. And you are nothing but children."

"Still, there must be a way. You are no ordinary soldier, are you?" Angelina pointed out wisely. She smiled when the messenger took off the helmet, the boys gasping in amazement.

"You are a girl!" Humbert whispered, fascinated already by the soldier's beauty.

"Not a girl. A woman." She turned to Angelina. "My name is Mulan and I have fought many battles. None against a powerful sorceress such as Her Majesty. But there might be a way. For that, I must return to my camp and explain the situation to Princess Belle and Commander Byront."

"I will go with you!" Baelfire told her determinately. Rafael and Humbert followed. In normal circumstances, Mulan would have rejected the idea, but the looks of willpower of the tree boys told her instincts she should take them to the camp.

"I must remain here with my baby and my husband." Angelina told. "But I'll help with the preparations."

And so, the five youngsters created a new bond and an important alliance that would determine the fate of the world.

* * *

Maleficent and Regina switched smiles. Their plan was going on smoothly. Princess Belle was transformed into white stone and was hidden in Regina's highest tower. Far from everybody, far from salvation. In only a few hours, the sun would set down and the effects of the curse would be permanent. Queen Regina liked this new curse her friend had created and shared with her. It was bendable and she had tried out it in a small insignificant village. To her surprise, the spinner, who was now sleeping unaware of the current happenings, had succeeded in completing his task. As she had expected, the curse had been lifted. It was a handy curse, for the user could determine the time it would take for the effects to become permanent and, best of all, could determine the way to break it. But she had chosen not to use this curse on Snow. Instead she had reserved a particular red apple for the princess. She knew the curse would never be lifted. Prince James, Snow's true love, was imprisoned in her dungeons and an escape was for him impossible.

The sorceresses exited the tower, leaving the cold statue of Belle alone and abandoned. They laughed wickedly, already feeling the sweet taste of revenge and victory in their mouths.

* * *

**It all comes down here. **

**So, what are your thoughts?**

**Please review :)**


	44. True Love Kiss

**Thank you: Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Alexander Ripley, FortunesFavour, Stargate533, Monica Kyler, PrincessTiannah, gnomelock, Pomc, Littletartine, Grace5231973, thedoctorsgirl42, imaginationtrain, Akira079, maizeblue7, StalkingRory, Christinesoperaghost, AliceLacie, vanillaface, AshRedDragon, jjxox8d.**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 44- Day 38 – True Love Kiss**

"Wake up! Rumpelstiltskin, wake up!"

Brown eyes opened shot followed by a deep gasp. Rumpelstiltskin sat up sweating and panting. It had been her. It had been his little sister's voice. And she sounded urgent. He blinked several times, his breathing slowly calming down. He recognized the room as the one he would wake up after a night of spinning. He blinked again and took one last deep breath. _I'm still alive._

He was supporting his weight with his arms, which were shaking. He still could sense her. He knew for sure Angie was in this room. His eyes searched for her desperately. Her presence had never been this strong and still, he could not see her.

"Angie?" He asked with a meek voice. There was of course no answer. There was never an answer. And so, the ghost of his sister slowly faded away leaving him in tears and with an empty heart. After all these years, it still felt like she died yesterday. The pain never ceased to exist. The only difference was he had learned to live with it, just like he had endured the throbbing of his damaged leg for many years.

Rumpelstiltskin looked around. This time the Huntsman wasn't in the room to cheer him up, but he had left a tray with food. With trembling fingers, the spinner ate almost too voraciously, his body imploring for some food. He was almost finished when a white butterfly flew in his direction and landed on the board of his plate. Rumpelstiltskin stared curiously at the little insect flying away after a while. He automatically followed it with his eyes. The white butterfly flew towards the door and landed on the door knuckle. The spinner frowned, having the strange feeling the insect was trying to communicate with him. But then he shook his head, thinking it was ridiculous. He had been too surrounded by magic and now he was seeing it everywhere. To his surprise, the butterfly flew again, this time to him and landed on his hand. Rumpelstiltskin watched it open and close its fragile wings several times, before it flew again to the door. This time the spinner followed it hastily. He was sure the insect was trying to tell him something.

He opened the door and to his surprise, no guard was to be seen near it. Actually, as he slowly followed the little white dot, there was nobody to be found in the castle's corridors. Something surely must have happened, but he wasn't going to try to find out. His instinct told him he had to follow the butterfly, which flew away faster and faster. It came by a stone stairway and flew upwards. Rumpelstiltskin had the urge to give up when he saw how high these stairs went. Fortunately, his leg was better otherwise he would never had accepted the insect's challenge. He climbed fast, taking sometimes two steps at the time. He was panting of exhaustion when he reached the top, bending slightly with his hands resting on his legs. Then the white butterfly flew just on front of his nose and flattered its wings opposite a large wooden door.

Rumpelstiltskin opened it, needing to use the weight of his body for it was quite heavy. The butterfly entered the division and disappeared in the shadows. The spinner took a moment to adjust his eyes to the darkness. The scarce light that entered through a window denounced it would be night quite soon. He saw the butterfly flying past it and he came closer. It was when he noticed a white statue standing opposite the window. His heart started beating faster, as the stone's color became very familiar to him. He came closer, so he could see the face of the victim, which was illuminated by the day's last sunrays. He suppressed a scream of agony and his limbs almost gave away. On front of him stood Belle, transformed into a statue of alabaster, staring back at him with an alarmed expression.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no!" He weakly muttered as he approached the cursed princess. He could feel already the hot tears escape his eyes. With trembling fingers, he cupped her cold face on his hands. He looked at her heartbroken and a sob was released.

"I am so sorry!"

He watched to his sadness the shadows slowly engulf her. Shaking from head to toes, he closed his eyes, letting the tears cascade freely and pressed his lips on her cold ones. He separated himself from her with a painful sob and looked at Belle with a lost expression. The sun light slowly vanished and her face was now only illuminated by the fire of the torches. He blinked several times. Small dust particles were clearing off her face. Belle gasped for air and Rumpelstiltskin watched marveled as the powder slowly vanished downwards until she was completely flesh and blood again. He took some hesitant steps towards her, like he was afraid Belle would disappear and pressed his fingers around her arm.

"You're alive!" His voice was a whisper of surprise, a new happiness playing in his eyes. Belle stared confused at him. The last things he saw was Gaston dying and Maleficent blowing some kind of magical powder to her face. Suddenly it was Rumpelstiltskin standing opposite her, with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" She still couldn't quite believe it was him, even less understand how he appeared out of nothing. The spinner smiled widely and nodded. Belle felt a lump in her throat and said the one thing she had wanted to tell him for so long. "I love you!" At this, both came closer and engulfed themselves in a tight embrace, never feeling happier before.

"Yes, yes. And I love you." Belle smiled at the confession and held him closer. She needed to feel him, to breathe him. She had missed him for too long.

"I'm sorry! I was unfair. I should have told you before, I wanted to but…" Rumpelstiltskin put a finger on her lips to softly silence her.

"Shhh. We were both fools. But we are together again." He whispered, his love irradiating in his voice, eyes and smile.

"Promise me we'll stay together." It felt like a plea. It was a plea. Rumpelstiltskin looked pained at her.

"I promise."

At this he crushed his lips on hers, desperate to feel her close to him. Belle put her arms gently around him and welcomed the felling she desired for so long. He departed his lips from her, just to look at her eyes. Another soft kiss followed and another. After a while Belle could feel by the pressing of his lips, he wanted to enter her mouth and she allowed his tongue willingly. Belle was never kissed like this before. They kissed for a long while, relishing the feeling of warmth, of their tastes, of their love. They had to depart again to catch some air. Their eyes met for a fraction of seconds, all the love imprinted in them. Belle rested her head softly on Rumpelstilstin's shoulder and they remained like this for a little while.

"Belle, who did this to you?" Rumpelstilstkin broke their idyllic silence. He was suddenly reminded of the place they were in.

"Maleficent." Belle told with a shiver. "She said only true love kiss could save me."She said lovingly, but frowned when his smile faltered quite quickly.

"We have to get out of here." He sounded urgent. "This is Queen Regina's castle." Belle stared confused at him. First, why was she in Regina's castle? Second, how did Rumpelstilskin get here?

"What? How?"

"There will be time for this. There will be time for everything. But first, we have to get out of here. Come." He took her hand on his and walked to the door. Belle gasped when she saw him walking perfectly well.

"Rumpel! Your leg!"

"Oh yes, that. It was the Queen. She healed me. But she's mad as a March hare." He spoke almost casually, never stopping his pace. A bad feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach. Maleficent and Regina were on this together. There had to be more to this story than only the invasion of Armithil. And then there was the fact he couldn't encounter a single guard in the castle (not that he wanted to).

"But how did you get here?" Belle asked, still too confused and frustrated with the many questions that were burning in her head. Not to mention now that Rumpelstiltskin's leg was better, he had become quite fast.

"The Queen was travelling through Kriemont and cursed everybody in it." He turned around to face Belle. "She used the same curse Maleficent used on you. She turned everybody into stone." He restarted their descent and once they reached the ground level he started strolling along the corridors, dragging a more and more confused Belle behind him. "She made me spin straw into gold for three nights. Last night was the third, so the curse must have been lifted. We need to get to Kriemont as fast as possible."

"Wait!"

"No, there's not time."

"No, Rumpelstiltskin, wait!" The spinner halted and looked at Belle in a mix of bewilderment and worry. "I remember…the old man. In Dixterren. The one who bought all your wool."

"Oh yeah. That weird old man. Yes, I remember him. What about him?"

"You don't remember? He said he would bet you could turn straw into gold!" Rumplestiltskin stared perplexed at Belle as the memory returned.

"Gods. That's true… Must be coincidence. Come on. We should hurry." Rumpelstiltskin was starting to worry more and more. It was like picking fragments of information and he wasn't being able to see the whole picture.

"How can you be so sure it's coincidence? Don't you think it's strange?" Rumpelstiltskin halted again and faced Belle.

"Yes. I think it's very strange. But right now we are in danger! I don't think you are in Regina's castle for nothing. It was probably to make sure the curse wouldn't be lifted. Now that the curse is broken, it means, whatever plans Maleficent and Regina had, they are ruined. And if Regina is true to her words, my son and my family and everybody else in Kriemont were freed from the curse this morning. And if she finds out I broke your curse and ruined her and Maleficent's plans, I'm afraid they'll do more than just kill me! I cannot put anybody's life in jeopardy. Especially yours and Bae's. So please, just hurry up!"

Belle's eyes widened at Rumpelstiltskin's train of thoughts and this time obeyed fully. They ran as fast as they could along the empty corridors, only illuminated by torches. Suddenly they halted with a gasp. There were two guards lying on the floor, probably dead. Footsteps were heard behind the corner. Spinner and princess held their breaths. A guard appeared with a bow and arrow pointed at them but quickly put them down.

"It's you!" Rumpelstiltskin managed to say.

"Gods, what…how…nevermind!" The Huntsman looked shocked at Belle. How in hell was her curse lifted and how had the spinner found her? "You must flee. I just let a prisoner escape, so you must get yourselves out of here as quickly as possible. Go that direction and you'll reach the courtyard. After that, run to the forest. I'll cover up for you."

"Thank you Huntsman. For everything." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"My pleasure. Just make sure this war comes to an end." He gestured to Belle. The Huntsman watched them run as fast as they could. He himself, made sure he reached the first floor before they would cross the courtyard. Any guard in that area who threatened their escape was killed by a skilled arrow.

Rumpelstiltskin and Belle ran under the castle's open port and entered the forest. The spinner only stopped shortly to search for the Blue star. Once he found it and had the needed orientation, he restarted their run. They ran and ran for what seemed an eternity, a new adrenaline burning in their veins. At a certain point Belle begged to stop, feeling her chest wanting to explode. Rumpelstiltskin consented, feeling himself quite worn out too. He embraced Belle, holding her close to his chest, listening as her fastened breathing became more regular. Belle rested he head softly on his chest. She could hear his heart pumping too fast. She knew he was desperate to reach his home. Desperate to find out if Baelfire was safe.

"Is it still far?" She asked.

"It's some kilometers. If we are fast, we might reach the village just before dawn."

"Then we should be going." Belle said decisively. Rumpelstiltskin smiled and nodded, placing a gentle kiss on her head. He took her hand again and, with the guidance of the torch's light, they made their way to Kriemont.

* * *

**There you go! You may sleep in peace tonight. Rumbelle is back.**

**Please review :)**


	45. An Unexpected Guest

** WARNING: This chapter was reloaded as a request from rhiannal (and perhaps others) who was having tecnichal problems and couldn't view it. Hopefully it will work this time. Apologies for those who thought it was a new update. Unfortunately I'm not that fast.**

**Thank you: Stargate533, Christinesoperaghost, Monica Kyler, Rumbellelover, rhiannal, AliceLacie, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, AshRedDragon, thedoctorsgirl42 sycamoreleaf, StalkingRory, CaaRehme, Arekanderu, sevy MMAD, pokingdots, Pomc, Grace5231973, vanillaface**

**I do not own Once a Upon Time**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Day 39 - An unexpected guest**

"No! Absolutely not! Out of question!" Thumbelina yelled at her sons.

They had brought forth their plan to leave to the frontiers. Originally, their plan sounded perfectly amazing. They would meet the princess in the camps and together find a way to rescue their uncle from Queen Regina. But the moment their mother asked how in earth Rumpelstiltskin had connections with the princess, the foundations of their marvelous plan collapsed terribly. Baelfire had explained in a rather confusing manner how uncle Stiltskin and the princess met and fell in love. To their young and dreamful hearts, it had sounded adventurous and exciting. But Thumbelina, who had a very realistic way of facing life, overloaded them with questions, making their uncle's adventures sound the more improbable and impossible by the minute.

Baelfire, on the other hand, wasn't having an easier time, by the contrary. He stared shocked as his grandpapa scolded at him mercilessly, accusing him for daydreaming and having his head in the clouds. Of course Rumpelstiltskin hadn't told the family about Belle. Who would believe in him? But it was true and outside stood a soldier who could prove it. But Charleston wouldn't hear a word about it. Instead he screamed and cursed, making the boy feel more incompetent by the minute. Baelfire had always known his grandpapa as a very hot-headed man, but never had the old man lost his temper with him. The teenager watched the way the man lost all control over himself, looking possessed as he spat unfair and harsh words. The boy was having a taste of what his father had to endure his whole life and finally understood perfectly well his papa's reluctance in visiting the old man. Charleston made Baelfire's insides revolve from nerves. He made him feel stupid beyond stupidity. He made Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's love story sound absolutely ridiculous. It made him furious. Having enough, the teenager walked out the house, stamping his feel at each step, fuming of anger and humiliation. He still could hear his grandpapa shouting, but it ceased quickly, no doubt his wife had found a way to calm him down. Baelfire walked to Mulan and Angelina, who had heard the horrible scolding.

"I guess we are not going anywhere." Mulan regretfully spoke. Baelfire just gave her a livid look and opened his mouth to say something, but then he saw Humbert and Rafael walking to them, both looking defeated.

"Mama won't let us. She said it's too dangerous and she's not letting us go to a war." Humbert declared.

"In that case, I will leave and break down the news to the princess." Mulan spoke decisively, but regret was clearly present in her voice.

"No. No you won't." Baelfire suddenly spoke. "I am going with you. I don't care what grandpapa or anybody else might say. It's my father who's in danger, and if this is the only way to help him, then I am going!" He said with a tone that left no room for discussion. Mulan smiled at the boy's determination and courage. Humbert and Rafael switched looks.

"We are coming with you." Humbert said.

"But aunt…"

"It's time she realizes we're not children anymore and are quite capable of taking care of ourselves. For the gods's sake! I'm nineteen. There are soldiers fighting in the war with my age and she won't even let me go to the nearest town alone!" Humbert said frustrated.

"We want to help uncle." Rafael added.

And so, the cousins and the messenger gathered together and a new plan emerged. This time it was well thought and built up. They would leave during the dark hours of the night, when the village was asleep. They would take a wagon with supplies that Angelina would deliver them. Finally, they would sabotage the wheels of the other two village's wagons, so nobody could follow them. They would prove the world that even teenagers could be resourceful and make decisions of their own.

* * *

Belle and Rumpelstitlskin could see the skies were becoming lighter as a new day was born. They were both exhausted from the long night traveling continuously. Belle's beautiful dress, Snow's present and only dress she now possessed, was mainly shredded and under mud. The beautiful garment had been an obstacle for her movements, tangling itself in branches and bushes, so Rumpelstiltskin had to help her get loose many times. She urged to go back into a pair of comfortable trousers. Rumpelstitlskin, one the other hand, was still suffering the after effects from three nights of stolen life energy. He managed to hide his general indisposition from Belle, but now he felt like his body would collapse at any second. He paused panting, resting his hands on his legs, standing slightly bended.

"Are you okay?" Belle asked worriedly, but the man was smiling.

"We arrived."

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin and Belle could hear loud voices. There was some confusion going on in the village. The spinner smiled relieved, recognizing a particular scolding voice.

"They are alive! I can hear my father screaming." Rumpelstiltskin claimed enthusiast and Belle smiled happily for him. Then there was a moment of silence. They stood for some moments staring at each other, realizing was what about to happen. He would introduce Belle to his family. They both smiled nervous and Rumpelstiltskin held her hands in his. "Perhaps its better I go alone first. It will be probably already a shock for them to see me. When they are ready, I'll introduce you to my family. Is that fine with you?"

Belle smiled lovingly at her true love, nodding. The spinner kissed her gently and she knew she would never get tired of the touch. Their lips departed and they held each other a while, caressing their backs, enjoying the pleasure of being so close, so intimate. Rumpelstiltskin then gently departed and smiled at the princess. It was time to go to his family. Belle followed him at a safe distance and watched him walk in the direction of the mob. At first nobody noticed him, the villagers screaming and shouting on top of each other around a broken wagon. It was a child who first saw him. Everybody stared with shock as Pinocchio shouted the spinner's name and pointed at him. The seconds stretched themselves as the villagers needed time to understand Rumpelstiltskin was truly standing before them, with a timid smile. Then the silence was broken by loud cheers and greetings and suddenly four pairs of arms were hugging him. The spinner chucked and embraced back his parents, sister and niece with the same bliss. Then the overflowing of questions came.

"What happened?" "How did you get here?" "How did your leg heal?"

And so on, and so on.

Rumpelstiltskin answered the overloading questions and Belle giggle as she watched the scene from some distance. It was a chaos and the man was having a hard time satisfying everybody's curiosity.

"Where's Bae?" He suddenly asked. The noise quickly died and both Rumpelstiltskin and Belle sensed something was wrong. "Where's Bae?" The panic was already present in the spinner's voice.

"He ran away during the night." Rumpelstiltskin's eyes grew, all color of his face faded and his legs almost gave away.

"What? Why?"

And then the story came out. How Charleston had told his grandson off, how Thumbelina had forbidden her boys to leave, how Angelina had betrayed her parents and grandparents by helping the boys with the run away, how they broke the two wagon's wheels and stole the third one and how all his happened because a soldier girl came to the village. Rumpelstitlskin listened to the confusing and fragmented tale explained by one, then by the other. But as he got the full picture, he realized with bitterness he had escaped from Armithil to save his son, only to have Baelfire heading back to the front lines to save the father from the Queen's castle. The emotions were raw and fresh and unfair accusations were pointed at each family member, blaming each other unreasonably for the teenagers' actions. The discussion was escalating but was suddenly broken by a female voice.

"It's my fault." Everybody turned around to see a beautiful young woman looking at them guiltily, fidgeting with her fingers. She looked tired and her hair was untidy, but there was still something dignifying about her. Her dress was dirty and torn, yet it looked magnificent on her. "I sent Mulan to you with a message." She addressed Rumpelstiltskin who stared back with a regretful expression. All family members and villagers stared from one to the other.

"Who is she?" Charleston finally asked the question everybody was thinking.

"She is Princess Belle from Armithil." Rumpelstiltskin announced. Everybody gasped of awe and stared in amazement at the young woman.

* * *

The family of the Highlands sat in Charleston small house with the company of a very much unexpected guest. Elisabeth made tea for everybody and put fresh bread and fruit on the table for her son and the princess. Rumpelstiltskin in particular was demonstrating an unusual appetite.

"What's wrong with you?" Charleston spat in his typical tactless manner.

"Leave the lad alone." Elisabeth gently told her husband. He was silent for some moments, but the tense was high.

"You look like you didn't eat for ages." The old man continued, disliking the heavy silence.

"I've traveled all night! I'm hungry, okay?" Rumpelstiltskin sounded annoyed and was already giving the back-off look in his eyes. Another moment of heavy tension followed and the old man was already fidgeting on his chair nervously, staring at his son. "What?"

"You're angry with me." Charleston suddenly said. His son stopped eating to look back to his father, giving him a dangerous look. "Can I help it the boys ran away?" The old man defended at the accusing look his son was giving him. His words were the last drop needed to infuriate Rumpelstiltskin.

"How dare you!" Rumpelstiltskin spat angrily. Belle, who was sitting next to him, jumped from fright and let her tea cup fell. She stared worriedly from one to the other. "The boy saw his home village destroyed! Burned to ashes! Do you have any idea how it feels to know everybody you knew and you liked had died? How do you think it feels for a 14-year old boy to know that? He's just a child! He went through things nobody should! He saw dead bodies ripped off, he nearly got killed by a giant wolf! For the gods' sake, I brought him here so he could feel safe! Not for you to terrorize him with your horrible scolding! It's unbelievable how you always manage to ruin everything!" The spinner yelled furiously, feeling h frustrated with his father and the whole situation.

"I'm sorry." Charleston weakly said, taken aback by the truthful words. Rumpelstiltskin looked annoyed, but seemed to accept the apology. Thumbelina was smiling slightly and received an angry frown from her father, while Elisabeth stared livid at her son. There was again a silence. This time it was Belle who broke it. She had picked her fallen cup and was staring at it worriedly.

"Uhm…I'm sorry…It's chipped."She turned the fallen tea cup. "It's really small. You can hardly see it." She lifted it a bit so Rumpelstiltskin could to see the damage.

"It's just a cup." He said casually and took it on his hands, placing before him.

Elisabeth gave Belle a new cup, telling her kindly it was okay. The old woman was so nervous from the short but intense discussion, that when she offered everybody a second tea, she poured tea in Rumpelstiltskin's chipped cup, instead of the good one. The spinner and Belle switched looks, but not wanting to upset his mother, he shrugged his shoulders and drank from it nevertheless, causing an amused smile on the beauty's lips. Suddenly, all heads turned when they heard the door open itself and two men entered.

"Uncle Stitlstin! So it's true!" The younger man exclaimed and hugged the spinner happily. Angelina followed her husband with their baby and a bag.

"You must have like nine lives!" Johnathan, his brother-in-law said as he pated the smaller man's back. "Listen, Thomas and I just went to Tasoth and they agreed to sell a wagon."

"But before you get your spirits highs, they are asking 200 crowns." Thomas, Angelina's husband, dejectedly said.

"It will take all our savings!" Thumbelina said shocked.

"No, it won't" Rumpelstiltskin said. "I have 200 crowns."

* * *

**What are you thoughts about this chapter?**

**Please review ;)**


	46. The Dragon

**Thank you: Amerlia, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Pomc, Arekanderu, thedoctorsgirl42, rhiannal (you're welcome), Monica Kyler (seriously?), TeamTHEFT, Christinesoperaghost, Grace5231973, Burtonized (zeer bedankt), AshRedDragon**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 46: Day 39 – The Dragon**

Everybody watched perplexed as Rumpelstitlskin lifted some loose wood planks from the floor at a corner of the room and returned with a small box. Belle smiled immediately, recognizing it. He put it on the table and opened the lid, revealing his treasure. There were gasps of surprise and shock.

"All this time, there was a fortune under my floor!" Charleston whispered while his shaking fingers reached for the silver coins. "How did you get all of this?"

"It was a gift." Rumpelstiltskin explained. Spinner and princess switched accomplice looks, everybody understanding the source of the small richness.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and buy that wagon and find the boys!" Thumbelina said, anxious to have her sons back.

Everybody went immediately on with the preparations, which were made fast. Elizabeth and Thumbelina got the supplies; Thomas and Johnathan gathered warm blankets and Rumpelstiltskin and his father calculated the costs for the wagon and the journey, splitting the money into different bags, to divide it among them. Meanwhile, Angelina had brought a new outfit for Belle. She opened her bag and the princess smiled as she took off a leather pair of brown reddish trousers with a matching top. The beauty switched her dress for her more practical garment and was pleased to see she and Angelina had exactly the same size. She couldn't hide a shy blush when she saw Rumpelstiltskin's silent appreciative look he gave her when she appeared in this new outfit.

When everything was ready and settled, farewell had to be bidden. Angelina and Thomas remained behind with the care of little Ravenna. Rumpelstilstkin and Thumbelina protested their father was coming along, none understanding his need to join them and disapproving him for leaving their dear mother behind.

"You honestly think I'm letting my only two children go alone in this dangerous excursion? Oh no, I'm keeping an eye on both of you!" He said pointing at brother and sister. "Besides, Beth asked me to join you. She would come too if she could, but she is not strong enough. So it is decided!"

"We will take care of grandmamma." Angelina said as she hugged her mother and father with tears in her eyes. "Travel safe and bring back my brothers and Baelfire."

Regret was clear in her voice. If only she had known her uncle was in his way, she would never have allowed the boys to depart. But fate had tricked them all. If they were lucky, if they were fast, they would find the teenagers before they reached the front lines. And so, with this thought in their minds, they departed. The wagon vendor didn't really expect to see Jonathan again, but was very glad to see the generous amount of silver coins presented to him. In no time, the family was traveling southwards, to Armithil. The teenagers had about ten hours head start, so they traveled fast and steady, hoping to reach them shortly.

The travel was long and monotone. Soon, both Rumpelstiltskin and Belle were caught by the aftereffects from a long night running in the woods and an intense lived morning. They surrendered to slumber under the vigilant eyes of Charleston, who sat with them on the back of the wagon. He was mainly concerned with his son's health, who had looked too pale and too tired for his liking. He placed his hand on his son's temple. It was cold. He felt the temperature of his hands, icy cold. Not liking the symptoms, the old man covered his son with an extra blanket and sat next to Rumpelstiltskin, guarding him. Thumbelina, who was sitting next to her husband on the front of the wagon, looked behind and smiled. She thought it was typical, her father always scolding and upsetting her brother. But in the end, he still worried with Rumpelstiltskin, like when they were children. She turned again, this time to face the endless road ahead of them and rested her head on Johnathan's shoulder. She silently prayed for the three boys to be safe.

* * *

"What do you mean she disappeared?" Maleficent yelled furiously, spitting fire from her lungs.

Regina was in trouble and hid a flinch. She couldn't understand what was going on. She had been most of the day away in the Enchanted Forest, guiding two children to the Blind Witch's ginger home, another attempt to get that apple back for once and for all. And during her hours of absence several unfortunate events happened in her castle. She returned to find seven of her guards mysteriously killed, a very confused Huntsman wandering around and a useless mirror Genie. Princess Belle was missing and nobody could explain what happened. She had no idea if the curse was lifted or if somebody found the princess' statue form and stole it away. All she knew, was Princess Belle was nowhere in her castle.

"She vanished unnoticed. I swear I do not know what happened. But I might have an idea of who is involved in this." Regina did her best to put her self-confident look, because from the inside, she was wavering terribly. Maleficent wasn't a pleasant sight when she was mad. "There are another two prisoners missing too."

"Quite clumsy locks you have! You think they took her?" Maleficent demanded infuriated.

"One of them was Prince James. I was holding him captive with the hope of keeping him until I had Snow under the sleeping spell. It is possible he somehow found Princess Belle and got her out of the castle."

"And the other prisoner?"

"He's just a miserable spinner I used to try that magical wheel. He obviously took his chance and escaped too."

"So this spinner is no threat?" Regina chuckled at the memory of the feeble and scared man.

"Not even to a fly. I'm sure Prince James is behind this. He is Snow's true love. And you know very well Snow is best friends with Belle."

"You should have blocked the tower with a protective spell!" Maleficent spat frustrated at the other woman's incompetence. Queen Regina remained silent. She was so certain no one would find the princess in the tower, she indeed left it unprotected.

"And you cannot find Belle or James in your mirrors?" Maleficent interrogated.

"It seems something is interfering with my mirrors. I'm unable to get proper images of whatsoever. All I get is a confusing blur."

"Something or somebody." Maleficent spoke with disgust. Regina nodded, having already reached that conclusion too. "Zoso, that tricky old imp!"

"I bet he has something to do with Belle's disappearance." Queen Regina said, feeling a little bit safer, now that Lady Dragon's fury was being channelized to somebody else.

"Probably his silly revenge for us trying to steal his dagger. We have to be cautious. I was fearing his silence was too good to be true."

"I will continue trying to find Prince James and Princess Belle in my mirrors. I know some charms that just might do the trick."

"Yes, you go and do that. Meanwhile, I think is about time the soldiers of Armithil learned the true wrath of the Lady Dragon." Regina smiled, as she watched her friend transform herself into a bloodthirsty dragon. The fierce monster gave a terrifying groan and flapped the wings a few times, until it flew in the air, high in the skies.

* * *

Mulan never had had such a joyful and energetic company during her travels. Despite their worries, the boys chatted incessantly about banal things of their daily lives, daydreamed of heroic stories and once and a while they would sing a folk's song. Mulan was not used to have company at all during her travels. She was a lonely soldier. She preferred her shadow as only company instead of arrogant men who looked down at her just for being a woman. Even after she had proven to be more valiant and resourceful than some men, she still had the feeling she hadn't won the respect she should receive. Commander Byront was one of the few who treated her as an equal. She looked up to him and admired the old soldier's life wisdom and experience in battle. All the other men looked at her suspiciously, like if she was a threat, mainly that bulk of a Gaston. The man supposed to marry the princess and become king. What a joke! Her memories went back to the day Princess Belle came to her hesitant with a message.

"I'm coming to you because you are a soldier, but also because you are a woman." Belle had said. "I need you to bring a message to a man called Rumpelstiltskin. He lives in a small village called Kriemont."

"And what is the message, my lady."

"Tell him I'm sorry, that I love him and that I need him here with me." The princess had said between tears.

Mulan was a bit taken aback at the moment. It was the first time she saw the princess cry and look vulnerable. But she gave a short smile. Mulan did understand Belle. Because she was a woman and because she was a soldier. Mulan knew how difficult it was to be a leader, be strong and determined in a world of men. Always being watched by men that waited for a sign of weakness, like vultures waiting for an animal to die.

"This man, Rumpelstilskin, loves you back?" Belle nodded. "Then you should be together. Do not worry Princess. You are doing the right thing. I will travel as fast as I can and bring him back to you."

Mulan sighed a bit worried. It wouldn't be easy to break the news of his captivity in Queen Regina's castle. But at least she had found his son. And won another two allies. She smiled at the boys. They would travel four days, taking several short paths she knew well. But she was sure, this time, the company would be a pleasant one.

* * *

Commander Byront always had feared for this day. He knew it was a matter of time for it to happen. And today, was the day. Short messages from different camps, from all the way into the interior of Armithil's woods, were being send on carrier-pigeons.

**_Camp 14. Under attack by Dragon. Number deaths unknown. 48 wounded._**

**_Camp 21. 17 men down. 34 wounded. Dragon attack_**

**_Camp 12. Dragon attack. 26 men down, including commander. 51 wounded._**

Commander Byront read the apprehensive news that multiplied during the day. They all spoke of the terrifying and deadly attacks of one dragon. Maleficent. He could trace back the attacked camps on his map and realized Maleficent was working from the castle towards Snowland. He calculated the intervals between each message and knew she would reach the frontiers close to nightfall. It would be hell. They needed to be prepared, so water, blankets, tree branches and any product that could extinguish fire was prepared and placed in strategic places. His biggest worry was the children. He didn't have enough time to organize a safe evacuation. They had to stay put. They had to fight too.

For the first time in years, Commander Byront prayed. He prayed for the Princess, whose destiny was unknown to him. He prayed for the soul of Gaston, whose absence would be clearly noticed during the attacks. He prayed for all the dead and wounded soldiers, but above all, he prayed for those who lived, because they were the ones to face the horrors. Finally, he prayed for a miracle.

The hours stretched by in chaos and anxiety until an alien sound was heard during twilight. Silence reined the camp, as everybody tried to understand what this new sound meant. It was a pounding strange sound, like wind hitting in a storm. And at each loud and long rhythmic pounding, the hearts of the soldiers and children started beating faster. Commandant Byront realized it was the flapping of giant wings and ran to the wooden tower. Everybody gasped of fear when a horrible roar filled the skies and all soldiers and children shrunk of fear.

"On your positions!" Commander Byront's voice echoed through the camp.

His eyes were cast into the distance and soon they discerned a large figure hanging in the air, spitting fire on its way. Commander Byront looked ferociously at the vile creature breathing fire. He was sure tonight he would meet his end. But a strange courage filed his chest. A delirious fury took over his soldier heart. He would fight until he died. He would fight defending the people of his camp. He would give Maleficent a battle she would not forget. They would die, but they would die fighting, they would die in glory.

So when the beast was dangerously closer, he gave order to attack. Thousands of black arrows pierced the skies. Heavy stones flew in the air. Maleficent roared surprised and was forced to maneuver herself in the skies to avoid the heavy rocks. But she avoided the assault and was already spitting fire. Soon, Commander Byront was abandoning his tower, which was burning into ashes, like the rest of the camp. People ran everywhere in a mad world of fire and smoke.

"Attack!" Commander Byront yelled on the top of his lungs.

The arrows continued flying, the large stones too. The soldiers were driven by the same strange strength as Commander Byront. They were compelled to fight until their last breath. The battle was fierce and quick, Maleficent circling the camp and spitting fire mercilessly. The volunteers and children were helping with the extinguishing of the fire and surprisingly, succeeded in many places. They managed to save the catapult from the flames. And as the many rocks continued flying towards the beast, Maleficent was forced to retreat. Everybody cheered with their small victory. But they knew it would be short-lived. It would be a matter of time for Lady Dragon to return. And they would be prepared again. They would fight until they died.

* * *

**Escalating!**

**So, what you think?**

**Review :)**


	47. Reul Ghorm

**Meant to update a bit earlier. My apologies.**

**Thank you all! So glad you are still enjoying: Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, FortunesFavour, Arekanderu, Christinesoperaghost, thedoctorsgirl42 (I'm an enormous Tolkien/Peter Jackson fan, who knows how they affected my mind!), Grace5231973, Punzel, Pomc, AshRedDragon, StalkingRory and Guest, for starting reading.**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 47 – days 38 to 42 - Reul Ghorm **

Mulan rode ahead, while the three boys traveled behind her on the wagon. The woman-soldier had informed them they would arrive at the 8th camp in just a few hours. The teenagers were glad they had almost reached their destination. During the first two days, a general euphoria had taken over the boys, in particular Humbert, celebrating and savoring his passage to adulthood and independence. Their spirits were fueled by the thought they, despite being young, could do and achieve anything if they wanted. It was like the world was just a step away. But this euphoric state slowly started diminishing during the third day. As they came closer to their destination, a shadow of uncertainty and doubt hung over them. Reality found them, and the teenagers slowly reminded themselves they would still have to go through complicated trials before they would reach Queen Regina's castle. And of course, the thought Rumpelstitlskin could already be dead was always present in the back of their minds, but no one dared to speak their fears aloud.

It was in the end of the third day when the first worrisome news reached them. Many villages close to the frontiers were being evacuated, because the violent fires were spreading dangerously in the thick woods. They were disturbed by the tales of Maleficent's attacks, under the form of a large dragon. So, while everybody urged to distance from the frontiers, Mulan and the boys urged to reach them as quickly as possible. As they travelled southwards, the air became thicker and the skies darker. Their hearts raced, as they realized the fires only could be massive. They all gasped when they finally reached a high hill that gave them a clear view of the frontier region. The size of the column of smoke was terrifying. The smell of burnt wood was suffocating. The heat overwhelming. Mulan fastened her pace, fearing for the lives of the princess, Commander Byront and all the rest of the young soldiers and children. The teenagers followed her closely, trying to keep her pace, their horse tired of pushing the wagon during four long days. But determination and perseverance brought them to the blackened gates of the 8th camp. The large doors were opened when the guards recognized Mulan and quickly all four entered the camp, which was, surprisingly, still standing its ground.

If the scenario outside, in the burning forest, was bad enough, than the vision of wounded people, under the black of ashes and red of blood, shredded clothing and haunted eyes, was absolutely horrible. Lord Byront, his soldiers, the children and the volunteers who refused to leave the camp, had managed, thanks to their organization and will-power, to keep away the mad dragon during the first night and following day. The attacks persisted and when everybody thought they would finally meet their end, a miracle happened. Horns were heard in the distance, along with the sound of many feet, the voice many men and many horses. The legion from the Country of Gold had arrived. Lord Frederic, the Champion of Midas dispersed his large army throughout the different camps and organized a brilliant retaliation.

Maleficent had never expected such a brutal come back and found herself alone under the fire of retaliation, for many ogres had died in the fires, while others run away from the inferno. Her dragon form was powerful but limited. Her too large and heavy body hindered her from moving fast and swiftly, so she became an easy target. And while she was transformed in her dragon state, Maleficent could not use her magic. She had a dilemma. She could continue blasting her fire mercilessly until the men eventually got tired and gave up, but with the cost of serious physical injuries. Or she could return to her human form, gain back her control of magic and obliterate everything with her sorceress' powers. But returning to her human form would signify admitting to lose ground. It would be a sign she was weakening, a sign of defeat. And that would be too humiliating. Maleficent had already paid once the price of humiliation and she wasn't planning to do it a second time. Because this time, there was no magical sword. Queen Regina had made sure King Philip's legendary sword was destroyed, while Maleficent, with the help of the Dark One, disposed of one of the fairies, so a new sword could not be forged. And so Maleficent chose to remain in her beasty form, attacking now and then the camps, terrorizing its inhabitants, until she ultimately had to retreat due to the showers of large rocks.

Commander Byront came running in Mulan's direction, a bandage on his head and plenty red marks on his arms and hands.

"Mulan! Who are safe and well!"

"My Lord, I apologize for my absence. I was away, for the princess had given me the task of bringing a message. The reason I must speak to her immediately." Mulan felt her heart sink at the look on Commander Byront's face. Baelfire didn't miss the look and quickly jumped from the wagon with a racing heart.

"Please, tell me she's not dead!" Baelfire pleaded, already feeling his eyes prick. Commander Byront looked confused at the boy, not knowing who he was, but looked compassionate at the child's concern for the princess.

"I have no idea. Maleficent attacked almost a week ago. I was paralyzed, like the rest of the men. I could not see or hear anything. But when the spell was lifted, Princess Belle was missing. I have no idea what Maleficent did with her. I'm sorry."

Mulan had to do her best to keep her tears away. She could not accept the other woman's death. Not this woman who proved to be a great leader and a compassionate person. Mulan had truly wished to serve Belle when she would be Queen. It was her honor and her dream. Her soldier's knowledge told her to let go and fight the beast, but the woman in her told her not to give up and believe there was still something that could be done, that there was still hope Belle was imprisoned, but not dead. And so Mulan left the boys and Commander Byront, seeking solitude and think of a plan. Any plan.

Baelfire, on the other hand, felt the world collapse around him. He felt a strange sensation in his heart. It felt like it was ripped apart and all that remained was emptiness. He had lost his father. He had lost Belle. And now he had lost all hope. The teenager was too shocked to cry. His legs gave away and he sat on the ground looking at nothing, feeling lost and alone in the world. He felt arms around him, hands softly shaking him. He heard distant voices calling him. But nothing could get him out of his state of shock. He didn't know for how long he was trapped in his sad blurry and hollow world, but when the tears finally reached his eyes, the pain became so unbearable; he literally thought he would die. Baelfire, for the first time in his life, thought the world was a horrible place to life in. It was hell, a place of darkness and pain, like the fire and ashes surrounding him. For the first time in his life, Baelfire wished he was not alive. And so he cried out all his misery and despair on the shoulders of his cousins, until all the emotions overpowered him and he sunk in the darkness that surrounded his heat.

* * *

Baelfire woke up with a stir. He looked around trying to recognize where he was and then the memories returned. He sat up to discover someone had left him sleeping on the wagon. He felt dizzy and he felt depressive. The world around him was as sad and helpless as his state of mind. He jumped off the wagon and walked disoriented in the camp. He had wandered a while without a destiny when he heard someone call out his name. The voice was familiar, but it was not one of his cousins. He looked around, searching for the source of this voice and was surprised to see a girl who was very familiar to him.

"Baelfire!"

"Morraine?" The girl, whose clothes were dirty from ash and mud, came running and hugged the boy tightly. Baelfire was caught off guard, felt his face heat up, not used to have a girl hugging him like this. "I am so glad to see a familiar face!"

"How did you get here? You were sent to the front lines."

"I manage to survive the war. Oh, Baelfire! It was horrible! The ogres…t-they are so huge a-and deadly! And then, one day, Commander Byront appeared and saved me and some children from the battle fields. I'm the only one from our village who survived!" Morraine told between tears. Her hug tightened but Baelfire didn't mind this time. She too had lost everything. Her parents were dead and she had seen the horrors of battle.

"I'm sorry." He told her with all his heart sincerity.

"And you, how did you get here?" Baelfire was too tired to tell her his tale. It was too long and he was too depressed. Knowing they had gone through so many challenges to finally meet their end here.

"My father…" He almost choked at the word. His father, was he alive? Was he dead? Would he ever see him again? "My father and I managed to escape. But now he was taken by the Evil Queen and I was hoping to find the princess here so maybe she could help me rescue him…but, she's gone too and now I have nobody to help me." This time it was Baelfire who was in tears and Morraine gently stroked his back, feeling sorry for the boy. She knew how difficult it was to lose everything you loved.

"But…there is a chance they are alive?" Morraine said sounding hopeful.

"Yeah…but what are the odds? I mean, let's suppose both are held captive. Where am I going to find anybody powerful enough to help me rescue them?" Morraine stared a while with compassion at her childhood friend. Then suddenly she got an idea.

"Reul Ghorm."

"What?"

"I heard about it when I was in the trenches. The other soldiers talked about it. Reul Ghorm is an ancient being that rules the night. The original power."

"But how do I find it."

"At night, when you are alone, call for it." Baelfire smiled at the girl. A little flame of hope filled his heart. Maybe, just maybe, there was a way after all.

* * *

Baelfire had spent the rest of the afternoon with Morraine, both recounting each other's adventures. At a certain point, they met his cousins, who had a vague memory of the girl from their short stays by their uncle's home. The boys quickly became friends with the lonely but kind teen. When nightfall came, he moved away to a more remote and hidden part of the camp. A lot of fire had been extinguished from an attack in the morning, but fortunately, the dragon had not appeared the rest of the day, surely attacking other camps. When Baelfire was certain he was alone he sat down and tried to summon Reul Ghorm.

"Reul Ghorm? Are you there? If you can help me, please make yourself known to me." He called weakly. He saw a small blue light come directly from the Wolf's Nose and realized _she_ was the Blue Start. "Can you help me?"

"I can help." The tiny woman said with a gentle voice.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because there is good magic and dark magic, and I'm on the right side."

"You're a fairy!"

"Oh. And you're not untouched by magic, are you, child? There's something dark in your life."

"Queen Regina. She cursed me and my village some days ago and I think my father is a prisoner of hers, now. I'm scared for him!"

"Oh. I can't free him. But I can help you gain enough power to release him. It is very dangerous though. But it is the only way. Can you do it?"

"If it means I get my father back, then yes!"

"You're a very good son, Baelfire. Hold out your hand." At this the Blue Fairy gave him a small and delicate phial.

"What is it?"

"A magic phial. The very last one that is known to our kind. The others got away from us. You must use it to gather Maleficent's fire in it. Once her fire is inside the phial, you control all flames. But remember, you can only use its powers once, so chose the right moment wisely."

"But how do I get flames from Maleficent in this?" Baelfire asked, but the Blue Fairy was already gone, shining high in the starry sky. The teenager remained alone with his magic phial and his perplexity.

* * *

"It is done." A small female voice was heard under a tree on a high hill. "Now give me what you promised!"

"Now, now, Reul Ghorm. Since when did you become this demanding?" A male's voice, slightly high-pitched, taunted her. His face was hidden under a hood, but the Blue Fairy still could see his incomplete teeth. With a flicker of his fingers, a small pink fairy with a huge bag appeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Nova! Are you all right? Do you still have all the magic dust?" The Blue Fairy asked worriedly. Nova looked tired. Her hair was messy, like her dress and she had rings under her eyes, but she looked fine for the rest.

"I-I'm okay. A-And I think it's quite intact." Nova said, handing the bag with the year's supply of fairy dust.

"Zoso, you are a monster!" The Blue Fairy finally spat. Nova and the fairy dust were safe, but he had forced her to trick an innocent child for his ambitious goals. "That poor boy is going to die confronting Maleficent!" Both Blue and Nova shivered at the mad giggle the Dark One released.

"Oh, don't worry little one. No harm will befall on the boy. I promise."

Staring confused at the ill-intentioned imp, Blue and Nova quickly flew away with the fairy dust. The gold and greenish eyes from the Dark One rested on the yellow light emanating from the fires. He was enjoying this war. He was enjoying its developments. But above all, he would enjoy the following events. It was all going according to his plan. Zoso smiled, revealing the gap in his mouth and giggled madly, alone, under the shade of a tree on the top of a high hill.

* * *

**I cannot believe I just did this to the poor boy. I'm a horrible person! - -'**

**I'm terrified about tonight's episode. I will be extremely disapointed if Neil is Baelfire. It's too obvious! And please, keep Cora far away from the damn dagger!**

**Ahhhhh! Too much pressure!**

**review**


	48. The Highland's Family

**I apologise for the spoilers! I didn't realize, really. I live in Portugal and here its still not in air either but I free download each episode always from torrentz .com the link that ends in LOL. So on monday morning early I'm on front of my computer freaking myself out. I believe you also can see the new episodes on You Tube, but I'm not sure. It's just unfair if you have to wait so long for the show in the TV. I'm at least too impatient XD**

**Thank you: SkyBlueSw, FortunesFavour, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Rumbellelover, Arekanderu, Stargate533, Christinesoperaghost, thedoctorsgirl42, Pomc, AshRedDragon**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 46 – days 39 to 43 – The Highland's family**

Belle woke up to a new chilly day. She was curled in her sleeping bag, against her true love's warm body. She smiled as she watched him sleeping soundly, his worries and fears forgotten in the peace of slumber. Every night they would camp around a small fire, everybody sleeping in their own personal sleeping bags, Rumpelstilsking and Belle always far from each other, because of Charleston's suspicious eyes. Belle thought it was silly. They were all adults and all she wanted was to snooze next to her love. So every night, when she would wake up cold, Belle would move around like a larva in her sleeping bag until she found Rumpelstiltskin's warm body. He would stir a bit in his sleep and his eyes always opened a few seconds, just enough to acknowledge her with a soft smile.

She tried not to stare too long at him, otherwise he would wake up. He always did. But not resisting to read and memorize every feature and line of his face, her gaze ended up by triggering his inexplicable alarm system. He opened his eyes, blinking several times from the sleep and smiled gently, nestling himself closer to Belle. They remained a while, enjoying their closeness, even if they were both trapped in their own cocoons.

"Rise and shine, love birds!" Charleston's voice broke their idyllic moment and brought them back to reality with a groan of complaint. "How is it you both always end up lying next each other every morning?" He wondered more to himself than to the couple.

Rumpelstiltskin gave Belle an accomplice grin and got up, the princess following his example. Thumbelina and Jonathan were already eating breakfast, and the worries about his son quickly returned to the spinner. They had travelled already three long days, only stopping for lunch and at night. If they were fast, they would reach the frontiers in the afternoon. Thanks to Rumpelstiltskin's travelling experience and years of incessant search for short-cuts due to his bad leg, he had guided the family through shorter ways and had, unknowingly, reproduced Mulan's trajectory. They ate quickly and got on the wagon to finalize this final part of their restless journey.

Despite the anxious circumstances, Belle was enjoying each second of her journey. It was great to be back with Rumpelstiltskin. She couldn't help thinking it was surprising they, during a short period of two weeks, they had fallen so much in love with each other. Now that she had Rumpelstiltskin back, she could not imagine her life without him anymore and knew a second separation would be unbearable. They had finally surpassed all their fears and uncertainties about their relationship, something good coming out of Maleficent's curse, allowing them to relish daily with little and subtle displays of affection. During the rare moments they were alone, they would kiss and embrace, like if it would be their last time together. And during all other times, small caresses were shared now and then, like a small brush of the hands, which send little electric vibes through Belle's body, making her happy in an almost ecstatic manner.

The princess had also come to enjoy the company of Rumpelstiltskin's family. Her first conversation with Charleston was the day they left Kriemont, after she woke up from her deep slumber. She had found it sweet the old man had placed himself next to his son, who was still asleep and using one of Charleston's legs as pillow.

"He looks so peaceful." She had said.

"Yeah, better keep him this way. This one, when he wants, can unleash hell. I guess I chose his name correctly."

"What does Rumpelstiltskin mean?" Belle had asked intrigued. She had never thought it actually signified something.

"_He who makes a racket_" The old man had stated. "He's quieter now, but you should have seen when he was small. Only calmed down after he was around 10 years old. And as a baby…Oh gods, nobody could sleep until he had his way. If his voice didn't do the job, the damn baby always managed to drop something to make noise!" Belle chuckled, not able to imagine Rumpelstiltskin as a noisy person, not even during his childhood.

"And what means Thumbelina?" The princess' curiosity was already stirred up. Rumpelstiltskin's sister turned around to face her.

"Try to guess." She had said with a hint of irritation. Belle shrugged her shoulders.

"_She who is as small as a thumb_." Charleston proudly stated. "She was the tiniest baby I've ever seen. When I think about it, you didn't really grow very much, did you, Thumbel?" The woman gave him an annoyed look, but said nothing, turning back to the road. Belle smiled a bit. She considered herself short, but Thumbelina was even shorter than she was. "But it didn't stop you from terrorizing all the boys from the village, did it?" Charleston said mockingly, as he visualized the old memory of is small daughter with piggy tails chasing down boys twice her size with a stick on her hand. But quickly his look became melancholic. "Then we had Angie, a short name for Angelina." Belle's eyes were automatically directed to Thumbelina, but she continued seated with her back to them. The beauty had suspected the woman's daughter was called after her younger sister.

"_She who looks like an angel." _Belle stated this time and Charleston nodded. She recognized the same sorrow in his eyes as in Rumpelstitlskin when Angie was mentioned once, at Bram's home.

"And we finally have Odete. No idea what _that _means. Beth wanted her to be called like that because her best friend was Odete and every time Odete would come and visit my wife, the baby would kick inside her belly."

Belle smiled a bit sadly. Angie and Odete. Both died prematurely. She could not imagine what kind of pain it was, to lose a child, to lose a sibling. There was a mournful silence and it was a moan coming from Rumpelstiltskin that broke their saddened thoughts. He was dreaming and apparently it wasn't a pleasant one. He suddenly woke up, with a small yell, sitting up straight, panting wide eyed.

"Had a bad dream, lad?" His father asked. Rumpelstiltskin stared at him a bit confused, like if he didn't quite recognize him.

"I swear. I never want to see a golden thread in my life again!"

"If you spun so much gold, why didn't you bring some with you?" Charleston had been wanting to ask this from the moment his son had spoken about the gold.

"You are kidding, right?" He lifted the second blanket with a frown. "No wonder I was having a nightmare! Why do I two blankets on me? I'm bloody boiling!"

"Well, you were cold like ice this morning!"

"This morning? Is it already afternoon?"´

"Yeah, it's past tea time."

"I missed lunch? Why didn't you wake me up for lunch?"

"You were sleeping!"

"So? You could have waked me up!"

And the ridiculous quarrel between father and son would go on like this until Thumbelina ordered them to shut up. Belle would assist giggling many of these pointless arguments during the three days travel. Jonathan had explained her _this_ was their own way of communicating, which sometimes became impossible to follow, as their accent grew thicker the more they got agitated. She loved when Thumbelina interfered, their words becoming then pure dialect, father and son yelling at the small woman who ended up by slapping both of them for their continuous stupidity.

Belle had come to learn that Thumbelina was a real Tom Girl, having been the perfect playmate for her 11 months younger brother. According to Charleston, those two wrestled endlessly during the dark evenings, hitting and slapping and kicking violently. Sometimes there was even blood and the children had to be separated to avoid serious injuries. But five minutes later they would be best friends again. The beauty did had the privileged of assisting short moments when brother and sister acted a bit brutally, Thumbelina always being the one to hit furiously, while Rumpelstiltskin complained her to stop. During these moments Charleston would tell Thumbelina to let her brother alone and shake his head complaining some things never changed. The princess was mostly amused with the indifference of Jonathan, who seemed to find their little violent wrestles perfectly normal.

"Better him than me." He had said once, when Belle asked what he thought about them. She chuckled when, every time the small display of aggression between brother and sister ended, there was a hug or a fraternal kiss shared and all was forgiven and forgotten.

She also loved to study their faces. It was so clear they were family. Rumpelstitlskin looked very much like his father, the same temple, eyes and nose, but had the kind smile from his mother. Thumbelina's hair, although graying quickly, was once as black as her daughter's. She too had inherited her father's temple and eyes, but she looked mainly like kind Elisabeth. Belle thought it was a pity she wasn't able to spend a bit more time with the old woman. She seemed to be a sweet and calm person and suspected Rumpelstiltskin had inherited her character, although, when he was upset, he was a good competition against his father and sister's ill temper. And Jonathan, the village's butcher, was a quiet easygoing man, who smiled with a shrug at the screams and yells switched between the father and siblings.

But Belle's blissful musings were suddenly interrupted by the gasps of Thumbelina and her husband. The princess, the spinner and the old man, all stood up at once and were shocked at the giant column of smoke they could see in the distance. They had received disturbing news about great fires during their short stops in villages, but never expected something of these dimensions. Rumpelstiltskin jumped off the wagon and ran to the top of the high hill, stopping under the shadow of a tree. His sister followed him close and both instinctively held each other. From this spot, they had a perfect view on the yellow flames and the black smoke. This was a massive and ferocious fire.

"My boys!" Thumbelina gasped shocked, her face turning into a sick white shade.

"We'll find them. I promise. Come." He kissed his sister's temple and grabbed her hand to get her out of that sight. "We must hurry! It's the largest fire I've ever seen. We need to get the boys out of there!"

The following hours were scary and difficult. Belle had a horrible déjà vu from the day the eastern villages were burnt. But they weren't compared with the horrors of this fire. The heat was unbearable, the air suffocating, branches were falling everywhere in flames. If there was a hell, then Belle was certain they had entered it. But nothing seemed to be able to stop Jonathan, who drove the horses with a will of steal, dominating the beasts terrified of the inferno they found themselves in. It had felt forever, but at a certain point Belle recognized the walls of the 8th camp, or at least what was left from them. The guards on the new improvised tower stared with great unbelief, as they recognized the princess.

"Open the Gates! Open the Gates! The princess has arrived!" A soldier's shout was heard and the large blackened door opened enough for them to enter.

As soon as they stepped inside the camp, Belle knew she had missed a great deal of developments. All the wood was black, the ground was wet and muddy, the improvised hospital was partially uncovered and the great marquee was no longer. She saw many large stones and rocks piled next to a catapult and very few soldiers were in the camp. She saw mainly children and the volunteers. It was one of the young soldiers who came to her.

"Lady Belle!" He bowed in respect. "We feared you were dead." He said smiling of relieve and hope. Belle recognized the young soldier, who she assisted and cared when he was wounded, about a week ago.

"Where is everybody? Where is Commander Byront?"

"To battle, my Lady. Important developments have happened during your absence. My Lady. Lord Gaston…" The young soldier looked mournful.

"I know. I was there." The man nodded and continued his report.

"After you disappeared, Commander Byront and the other leaders returned to the camps. The next day, Maleficent stroke under the form of a fire spiting dragon. We were attacked by nightfall and fought all night and morning, as she kept coming back. And then, in the afternoon, the army from the City of Gold reached us. Commander Frederic and his men have been helping us with retaliation and, my Lady, we are winning! We managed to push the dragon back to woods, where she is hiding alone. The ogres fled, the rest died. And Maleficent is losing ground. Today, Commander Frederic and Commander Byront set an expedition to find Maleficent's hiding place in the woods and attack her. Most soldiers are there now." Belle listened to the account with a racing heart. These were exciting news, but the war wasn't ended yet. Maleficent would not give up easily. She looked behind her and saw the frightened looks on the parent's eyes.

"I'm looking for three boys. Mulan brought them here?"

"Oh yeah. They arrived yesterday night." Belle could hear the sighs of relieve behind her. "The oldest one, Humbert,I believe that's his name, he left this morning with Lord Byront's army." The princess could hear a shout of shock behind her. "The younger ones should be here somewhere."

Quickly, they searched for Baelfire and Rafael, while Thumbelina and Jonathan were still recovering from the shock their oldest boy had joined the army to fight a dragon. The small woman came running when she recognized her younger son who was accompanied by a girl she was sure she had seen before.

"Rafael!" The mother came running and clung to her son's body. The teenager barely reacted. She was shocked to see his mother, father and grandfather in the camp, but above of all, he ws shocked to see his uncle.

"Uncle Stiltskin?"

"Rafael, where's Bae?" He asked worriedly. It was Morraine who answered the spinner, looking really scared.

"He left this morning, shortly after the army marched into the woods. I spoke yesterday with him about the Reul Ghorm and I'm afraid he's up to something now. I'm sorry." Rumpelstiltskin felt all his blood rush down.

"It's okay Moraine. You were just helping." He said wiping some tears from the girl's eyes.

There was a moment their eyes were locked, a moment of understanding and sharing of pain and worries. A father scared to lose his son, a daughter who had become orphan. Rumpelstiltskin felt sorry for the girl. He had seen Morraine grow up from a happy little baby to a young pretty and strong-willed woman. She was a survivor and he realized Baelfire too was a survivor. A new fire of hope and desperate determination filled his chest. He turned to the young soldier.

"Which direction did they go?"

* * *

**I had the idea of explaining the origin of the names already for a quite while, but couldn't really find a fitting moment for that until now. I hope you liked it. **

**What are your thoughts about the development about this story?**

**Review ;)**


	49. The Battle

**Thank you for the kind reviews. I'm sure you'll love this chapter: Rumbellelover, SkyBlueSw, Pomc, vanillaface, dragonrose21 (that's really…curious), thedoctorsgirl42 , Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, AshRedDragon, Arekanderu, Queen of Light 17, Slytherin Cat, Grace5231973 **

* * *

**Chapter 49 – day 43: The battle**

Baelfire had barely slept. After talking with the Blue Fairy and receiving the mission of gathering Maleficent's fire into the tiny phial, the teenager spent long hours studying the several options. He sorrowfully came to the conclusion, gathering fire that was already burning didn't work, even if it was one spat by the dragon earlier. Reul Ghorm had told him it was dangerous and he knew for certain now. If he wanted to succeed, he would have to get the fire during one of her attacks. He gulped scared. But then, the thought of giving up was out of the question. Baelfire decided he preferred dying trying to help his father (who he was starting to believe was long dead) than sitting down and doing nothing.

So the following morning, when Commander Byront announced their plan in attacking Maleficent from her hiding place, Baelfire took his chance. He saw Humbert depart with the military column, Mulan by his side and their courage inspired him. When the men were leaving, he quickly slipped between the gates unnoticed. He followed the soldiers for about two hours, always silently and from a safe distance. They finally stopped. He realized all camps had converged together into this spot so thousands of men from Armithil and the Country of Gold formed one gigantic army. The teenager watched, from a hidden place, Commander Frederic and Commander Byront rearrange the troops. The soldiers were strategically spread between the trees, archers on the front and catapults in position. They formed a large half circle around a clearing. Scouts with the mission of following Maleficent's moves reported the dragon always came from somewhere deep in the woods to this clearing and from here, she would take off and torment the skies. All they had to do now was wait.

* * *

After Moraine's fatalist words, the young soldier led the group to the path used by the militaries not so many hours ago. Belle was glad to notice, despite his wound, the young soldier was quite fit and recovering fast. The adrenaline was high by everybody, mother and fathers in the edge of their nerves. Charleston for a change was quiet. He walked a bit behind, with Rafael and Moraine, who had begged to come along, not bearing the horrible anxiety any longer. They had to promise to stay with the old man and Charleston feared his children and son-in-law would do something really stupid.

"Just think before you act." He had said.

Three pairs of very dark eyes stared angrily back at him, the reason he had chosen to remain silent the rest of the journey. _Just think before you act_. He prayed desperately. The tension was thick. Belle walked next to Rumpelstiltskin, whose eyes were determinedly fixed on the road ahead them. She held his hand on hers and he turned to look at her. No words were needed. She was supporting while his fears and nerves boiled up inside of him. He could read in her eyes and reassuring smile the thought _he's gonna be fine_. But she could see in his eyes he didn't believe her.

* * *

Baelfire had dozed off while he waited for the coming of the dragon, the short hours of sleep from the previous night taking their toll. But he woke up with a stir, when a loud voice gave clear commands. He saw soldiers run hidden from one point to another, and everybody placed themselves ready for battle. His young heart started beating faster. Silence reined the forest , the only sound to be heard was the burning wood cracking in the background. And then he heard it. A faint thump, far away. The thumping grew louder and stronger, as the beast approached the clearing. It was a heavy and slow thumping, a sound of threat and death. Baelfire knew he had to act quickly. He needed that fire, so he could control it and have enough power to defeat Regina and save his father. But all his blood froze when he heard the horrible and vicious roaring. For some moments, his members were weak and he was unable to move. He could see the massive monster pacing slowly in the ambush's direction. He could see her eyes and ears had already sensed something was wrong. There was a tense moment of stillness, like the quiet before the storm. And then Maleficent reached the clearing. A shower of arrows and stones came down hitting and hurting the monster. Maleficent was taken by surprised, being hit from all directions. She spat fire erratically, burning everything and everybody in her path. The battle between men and beast had begun.

Baelfire was immobilized by fear, tears running down his eyes while he saw men running and screaming of pain as their flesh was burnt by the dragon's flames. The soldiers were brave and well organized, but the dragon was fierce and merciless. Baelfire realized with agony the monster was too powerful to defeat and the soldiers had actually led themselves into their deaths. He jumped, when a blast of flames came in his direction, his body finally reacting. He ran between the trees, holding the phial on his hand. He ran downwards, to the clearing, where Malefient spread her terror. The teenager realized it was not a matter of saving his father anymore. It was a matter of self-survival. He needed those flames to control them and stop her from burning everything and everybody, including himself.

* * *

"What was that?" Charleston asked as an unknown fear spread through his old body.

The group halted for some minutes. Moraine instinctively grabbed Rafael's hand. The boy looked at her surprised and noticed she was as white as a ghost and tears were cascading freely down her face. The soldier who led the group turned around looking pale and very alarmed.

"Maleficent. The battle has started."

The soldier's words triggered a desperate and incomprehensible adrenaline in Thumbelina's body. Her mind went blank, the notion her boy was among the screaming soldiers dominating all her thoughts. She ran without thinking and she ran fast, shouting her son's name. Jonathan, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle followed her suit, trying to stop her. Charleston, too old to run, could only shout frustrated _Think before you act!_ As he watched the foursome disappear between the burning trees, he turned to face the two teenagers. They switched determined looks and quickly marched after them. The young soldier was left and forgotten behind, without knowing what to do. When the old man and the children were almost out of sight, he finally decided to follow them and try to help them in any way he could.

"Humbert!" Thumbelina shouted, running fast between the burning branches. She could see the soldiers fighting, she could see the flames flying everywhere and she could hear her name being called behind her. But she ignored everything. She didn't care if she ran in the fire, she didn't care if she got burned to death. All she cared was the safety of her son.

Rumpelstilstkin was running right behind her, lean and fast as he once had been, ignoring the smoke that burned his lungs or the heat of fire under his feat. He had to stop his sister from her madness. Belle and Jonathan quickly stayed behind, their legs unable to follow the siblings, who were simply too fast. But they continued persistently, stumbling in the chaotic world of smoke and flames, until they finally reached the eye of the storm. Belle looked around and could not believe her eyes. Soldiers were fighting bravely, arrows and rocks flying through the skies. She could see Commander Byront's blackened face encourage his men into fighting. She could see many burned bodies lying around and many wounded carefully distancing from the heat of the battle. Thumbelina's voice brought her back to reality; the woman was desperately asking soldiers where her son was, while Rumpelstiltskin tried vainly in dragging her out of the place. And then another loud roar filled the air. Belle saw petrified as Maleficent's head turned back and projected fire to the soldiers. Her eyes met Rumpelstiltskin's for a fraction of seconds and in that fraction of seconds, she truly believed this was the last time she would see him. She felt something heavy throw her to the ground and watched petrified the fire pass just a few meters above her. She looked up to see it was Jonathan who had jumped on her to save her life.

"We need to get out of here." Jonathan yelled at Rumpelstiltskin and Thumbelina. They were about to go and meet him when Maleficent gave another furious roar. But it was the screams and gasps of shock that made them look down to the clearing.

Rumpelstiltskin felt all his blood drain down his face when he saw the small figure of a teenager step out of the trees and face the dragon. He would recognize those body features anywhere and all the air in his lungs escaped. His ears were silenced and his limbs almost collapsed when he saw the dragon spit fire at the tiny figure. He breathed again, when the teenager managed to flee and hide behind the trees, missing the fire by a few meters. Rumpelstiltskin saw the manner the dragon sniffed around looking for the little prey, her eyes maliciously shrunk. When she gave another trilling roar, his heart raced, not of fear, but of blinded anger.

"Bae!" He whispered. Before anybody could react, he was gone. His body acted in its own accord and his legs were leading him rapidly down, towards the clearing, towards the dragon.

Belle and Thumbelina shouted out his name and started running behind him. This time Jonathan managed to grab his wife, who screamed for her brother hysterically. Charleston had come just in time to see his son run as fast as the wind, between the burning trees and startled soldiers. He became white as death and thought he would faint.

"Someone stop him! And get that kid out of there!" One of the commander's voice was heard, and soldiers tried to stop the desperate father. But he was too fast and determined, right now father's instincts stronger than any soldier. He dodged the taller and stronger men, his small and lean stature finally having its advantage. Belle was running right behind him, but it was Commander Frederic himself who managed to catch her in midair, the princess desperately crying out her true love's name.

"Not my son!" Rumpesltiltskin yelled in blinded fury as he pushed one of the soldiers aside who tried to stop him. In a slip of a second, he managed to steal the stunned soldier's sword and continued running downwards. He could see his son trying to face the dragon again and saw the flames miss the teenager a second time.

Baelfire hid again behind a tree, panting and shaking of fear. This time it had been a close one. Maleficent nearly caught him and still his phial was empty. He could hear her sniffing, trying to find his scent. He quickly peeked to see where she was. He almost moaned of agony when he realized she stood merely ten meters away from him. If he continued hesitating, he would fail his mission. He took a couple deep breaths, closed his eyes and summoned all the courage he could find in his young heart.

"For you, papa." He whispered and for the third time, he jumped out of the woods, pointed the phial in Maleficent's direction and with an outstanding look of determination yelled: "Give me your best shot!"

The dragon thought this child was amusingly crazy, but she would take pleasure in burning its little annoying existence. A lump of fire crossed her chest to her neck and she released her flames with all her might. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw her fire shrink and disappear between the boy's hands.

Rumpelstiltskin had reached the clearing, coming from the opposite side of his son, and made it exactly in the moment Maleficent vomited the fire. He dodged, falling onto the ground, watching the fire pass right above him. The moment the fire ceased he got up. Maleficent had not seen the spinner. She lost precious seconds when she watched her flames disappear between the teenager's hands, precious seconds when she was trying to figure out what the boy had just done, precious seconds that made her miss the presence of a very pissed off father.

"Stop spitting fire at _my_ son, bitch!"

The time stood still. Maleficent's eyes redirected from the boy to a slender figure standing just a few meters from her. She had heard his fierce clamor and saw him throwing his arms behind his head, joining strength and speed to toss a sharp object. The sword came flying like a projectile in her direction, in a brutal velocity. Her instinct was her fatal error. She wanted to turn this man into ashes, pulled her body backwards, but her flames never got further then her neck. The dragon felt a horrible cold and sharp sensation as the sword pierced her belly in the moment she made herself vulnerable. Her eyes widened as she realized the wound was lethal.

Baelfire had stared in pure horror when he saw the fire mass towards him way but then he had watched in awe as it shrunk itself to fit in the magical phial. He had looked up and there was a moment of mystification in the dragon's eyes. But then what he saw next, froze him right on the spot. There stood a slender man exactly between him and the dragon. Baelfire had recognized immediately the voice, even if it was uncharacteristically powerful. His eyes had watched with great unbelief as a sword flew like an arrow, piercing the dragon's weak spot. He watched the fire trap itself inside the beast and saw the man fell on the ground from the blast's impact.

The world watched shocked as Malecifent, in just a few seconds, self-combusted and exploded, leaving nothing behind but ashes. There was a moment of shocked silence, the soldier's minds trying to process what just had happened. And then a great clamor of rejoice filled the air. Rumpelstiltskin, ignoring the sound of cheering filling the air, got up half stumbling, to practically fall on top of his son.

"Bae! Bae, are you alright?" He asked as his trembling hands searched his boy's face and arms, looking for burns and wounds.

"Papa!" The boy yelled in disbelief. "Papa you're alive!" And he hugged his father with all his might, crying all his worries and fears away from the last days. "I thought I had lost you!" The boy moaned. Rumpelstiltskin, having no words for the happiness of seeing his son, perfectly safe and unwounded, kissed him on his head and crushed him against his body. "Papa!" Baelfire yelled between his sobs, but this time laughing. "You killed the dragon!"

* * *

**This had to be the most exciting chapter I've ever wrote in my entire FF carreer! Oh, I borrowed Emma's slaying technique, it looked quite...efficient.**

**Yep, nothing like parent's instincts to kill a dragon ;p**

**So, what are your thoughts of this chapter?**

**Review :)**


	50. The Dragon Slayer

**Thank you: Ayrus811, rhiannal, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Guest, Arekanderu, SkyBlueSw, LacieAlice, Llamachick, Pomc, Rumbellelover, vanillaface, EndlessDream91, TeamTHEFT, StoryArtistNamedS, Guest, imaginationtrain, Grace5231973, dragonrose21 (I like the meaning), thedoctorsgirl42, FortunesFavour, Guest, Usio-Amamiya, xanimejunkie, AshRedDragon**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 50 – day 43 – the dragon slayer**

"You killed the dragon!" Rumpelstitlskin stared a bit confused at his son, not quite comprehending the boy's words. Then he turned to look behind him and saw the pile of ashes.

"I guess I did." He chuckled amused at his own achievement. He had been so out of his mind when he saw his son facing death, he didn't even realize he was facing a monster of a dragon. He stood up and helped Baelfire get to his feet too.

"And what in the gods' names were you doing throwing yourself in front of the dragon?" Baelfire could hear a hint of anger in his father's voice, but knew it all had to do with concern.

"I had to catch her fire directly so it would enter this magical phial." He proudly explained as he presented the small object. His father frowned, seeing nothing but a small yellow flame dancing inside the glass.

"All the fire from one big blast is inside of that tiny thing?" He asked with disbelief. Baelfire nodded and was about to explain how he got it when they heard a woman's voice screaming for Rumpelstiltskin. Baelfire's eyes widened of pure joyful surprise when he saw it was Belle. She looked bewildered at the spinner and stopped in front of him.

"Oh gods, are you alright?" She asked livid as she grabbed his arms and shook him slightly.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded with a smile. Belle looked relieved and happy for a second, but suddenly, and without any warning, she slapped him with all her strength on his right cheek. The impact was so hard, Rumpelstiltskin's head shot to the side, his eyes widen from surprise. Then the princess cupped his face on her hands and crushed her lips on his, all the crazy emotions she had lived the last few minutes overpowering her and making her act contradictory. Rumpelstiltskin still had his eyes widened, stunned by the passionate kiss that followed the angered slap. Baelfire giggled at the scene and blushed a bit shyly, as the couple's kiss deepened. Belle only noticed him when they broke the kiss and Rumpelstitlskin gestured with his head to Baelfire's direction. The princess gasped of surprise and yelled his name out. She hugged the boy tightly between tears of joy, resulting in the deepening of the teenager's blush.

Afterwards confusion was settled. Thumbelina came rushing with an amazing speed and knocked her brother down when she jumped on him. Few seconds later, Jonathan was helping the startled man get up again and patted vigorously on his back. Baelfire was again strongly hugged, this time by his aunt and uncle and swore his bones would crush. Then the soldiers came down in a large mob, shouting cheers of joy. Among them were Humbert and Mulan and again happy embraces were shared. Humbert barely had time to tell his uncle how amazing he had been, when his parents clung desperately on the young man, glad to see their son well and alive. Mulan and Belle were too happy to see each other holding their hands in greeting, asking each other what had happened while they were departed. Then the soldiers flooded the place and suddenly Rumpelstitlskin was being raised in the air by many hands while the soldiers cried with one voice:

"Long live the dragon slayer! Long live the dragon slayer!"

Rumpelstiltskin was petrified and shouted weakly for help, losing the faces of his beloved ones in the confusion of the mob. He was not enjoying the ride, and he was still trying to process in his mind what he had done. He was still unable to believe he had killed the dragon. Surely this was some kind of strange dream he had landed in. He listened to the cheering and wished it to stop. He was being handled like a hero. And despite a part of him felling rather proud, he was mainly terrified. He knew he was not truly a hero. He did not fit the profile of the valiant and confident knight. He was a poor spinner who got stuck in a web of strange circumstances, which combined, led him to the course of this action. Because in normal circumstances, he would never have charged onto the dragon, but instead fled for his life. It had been fatherly instinct, it had been madness, it had been an irrational impulse. But never had he acted upon bravery.

Of course, this was not what the soldiers saw and he was paraded back to the higher grounds where he was finally put gently on the ground. A young soldier man, barely twenty, came to him and looking at Rumpelstiltskin with great awe, gave the sword back he had used to attack the dragon. The spinner looked around shyly at the faces that stared back at him full with admiration. He realized with some bitterness they were extremely young, most of them having barely reached adulthood. Then the soldiers formed an aisle so a tall and notable man could pass through. He smiled friendly and Rumpelstilstin knew immediately he was one of the highest officers.

The two men stood opposite each other and the contrast was evident. The soldier was tall, young and handsome, strong and robust, his aura one of self-confidence. Everything about him, from his shinny armor to his firm posture screamed discipline, nobleness and bravery. The spinner, on the other side, was small and slender, middle-aged, plain and feeble, his body language denouncing insecurity. His clothes were poor and overused, his expression screamed _please let me go away and hide in a whole for the rest of my miserable life!_

The experienced eyes of the tall soldier understood right away this new hero was a simple peasant, frightened and inexperienced in matters of war. He probably had become a hero by accident. Yet, as weak and scared as he looked, it had been this man from the country, and not a knight of the high court, who slew the dragon. And for that, Rumpelstiltskin had won his and everybody's respect. The tall soldier bent down on one knee and bowed his head in honor of the spinner according to the vassalage tradition. All the other soldiers followed his gesture and Rumpelstitlskin stared around overwhelmed.

"Please, do stop. I-I don't deserve this…I-I'm just a spinner." He meekly told the noble soldier, who looked at him smilingly. The soldier stood up again and rested his strong hands on Rumpestitlskin's small shoulders.

"My good man, regardless of your background, it is a fact. It was _you_ who killed the dragon. With one single strike you defeated a beast that tormented the world for more than a century. With one single strike, you achieved what we, with all our armies' assembled, military skills and strength combined, didn't. It's not a small deed you did." The tall soldier gestured for the rest of the soldiers to stand up again, a command immediately obeyed. "My name is Frederic, I am a knight from the City of Gold. And you are?"

"Rumpelstiltskin, m'lord. My name is Rumpelstiltskin."

"Long lives Rumpelstiltskin, the dragon slayer!" The tall soldier shouted and his cheer was echoed by all men in the forest.

* * *

The rest of the day had been registered in Rumpelstitlskin's memory as a great chaotic blur of events. Short after his meeting with Lord Frederic, an older soldier came to salute him too. Commander Byront, whose name he very well knew from the legendary tales of his childhood and youth. The old commander's face had looked familiar but Rumpelstiltskin had met so many people during his lifetime, he could easily be mistaken, so he dismissed the thought of ever meeting him before. Meanwhile Belle and his family finally reached him and both officers were thrilled to see the princess alive and well. She quickly recounted the events of the last days and the high officers were more and more surprised with the spinner's accidental but heroic deeds. After Belle's tale, Baelfire finally managed to talk about his encounter with the Blue Fairy and everybody was honestly impressed with the boy's courage. Commanders Frederic and Byront were excited with this new weapon the boy possessed and knew they would find its perfect use in their battle to win back Armithil. For now the boy was the guardian of the powerful fire and likewise his father, he was object of great awe and admiration of the many soldiers. The only person that was absolutely not happy with all the crazy and traumatizing day's events was Charleston.

Today his heart had stopped several times. He was truly surprised he didn't get a heart attack from all the frights that followed shortly one after the other. First it was his daughter running between fire and smoke like a crazy chicken, then his grandson was possessed by whatever madness and was defying a colossal dragon and finally his son, who became so blinded by fury, ran straight to the dragon, miraculously managed to survive it and killed the beast. The old man had scolded his children and grandchildren (Humbert had not escaped his fury either) shouting, slapping and stamping from pure agony, all this previous fears and nerves coming out in one powerful fit of hysterical rage.

"What did I tell you?" He yelled at Thumbelina and Rumpelstiltskin who looked both quite taken aback but were handling the scolding pretty calmly. They looked rather intimidated by their father's anger. In fact, they looked exactly like when they were little children and had misbehaved.

"Think before we act." Thumbelina mumbled ashamed and humiliated by her father's words.

"And what did you lot do?" The old man demanded.

"We acted without thinking." Rumpelstitlskin spoke this time, sounding quite petrified.

"_This_ is the reason I had to go with you! You two always find some way to get yourselves in trouble! Especially when you are together! Actually, I'm starting to believe you two are a lethal combination!" The siblings stared at each other, shrugged their shoulders and looked extremely accomplice. "Rafael and this girl are the only ones with sense in this place. They behaved themselves by staying far from any danger."

Rafael switched looks with Moraine and then with his parents. If only Charleston knew the only thing that had stopped them from running after the rest of the group, was the fact the old man almost fainted from terror and they both went to help him and support him.

"Are you done yet?" Thumbelina asked, feeling more and more upset by the moment. She was biting her tongue, suppressing the urge to shout back at her father. Charleston gave a sideways look, acted a bit embarrassed and nodded. He could no longer hold it back. He walked to his two children and hugged them simultaneously, with one arm around each of them.

"I thought I was going to lose you today." He moaned between tears, suddenly feeling too old to be living so many turbulent and distressing emotions.

The siblings smiled, tightened the embrace and remained a while standing with their bodies pressed together. Their bond probably never being so strong like now. They stayed embraced until the old man finally calmed down and his crying died out. But as soon as he released his children, his three grandsons came to hug their ill-tempered grandpapa, causing him to laugh and release tears of joy. Belle and Jonathan watched the scene with watery eyes, each one returning to their partner.

The two commanders decided to give space to the family and were quite amazed with the strong loyalty that existed between the three generations. They ordered camp in the clearing and groups of messengers were sent to the still standing camps to spread the good news. Lord Frederic and Commander Byront were reorganizing the troops.

Today they had won a great battle. Tonight they would celebrate. But tomorrow the war would go on.

* * *

Regina was truly starting to believe she could not leave the castle for one day and something drastic would happen. Since that damn woodcutter told her, family was about sticking for each other; she had been obsessing about her father's absence. Her mother, Cora, the Queen of Hearts, had somehow managed to lure him to an enchanted mirror and kidnapped Henry to Wonderland. It was a revenge for Regina pushing her mother through the magical glass. After she sent the woodcutter and the obnoxious twins to the Infinite Forest she had sought for Jefferson. He wasn't in his home by Dixteren anymore but had moved out to the City of Gold, where he lived as a poor mushroom's vendor. She had thought it was quite degrading and took advantage of his less beneficial circumstances. Jefferson had been reluctant in using his hat again, loss of his wife still fresh in his memory. But Queen Regina, mistress of evil schemes, had found a way to make him change his mind. To her contentment, he appeared by his own decision in her castle with the hat. They traveled to that dreadful Wonderland with its strange caterpillars and freaky mushrooms. Regina won her father back while she stole the father from a little innocent girl without any kind of regret.

When she returned, at the fall of the evening, a band of black ravens brought Regina the shocking and unexpected news of Maleficent's death. She searched in her mirrors and all she could find was fire and smoke. She cursed furious and had the bad feeling Zoso was toying with her mirrors again. Regina paced from one side to the other, her father looking at her worriedly.

"What is going on?" She yelled, not expecting an answer from anybody. "Why is everything going wrong? Everything was going according to plan!" She paced, looked at her intimidated father. "It's Zoso…I know he is up to something."

"So what are you going to do now?" The mirror asked. "With Maleficent dead and the Ogres disoriented, Armithil will be easily conquered back."

"I don't care about Armithil! I don't care if Princess Belle becomes queen and rules that insignificant kingdom! That was always Maleficent's concerns. Not mine." Regina announced, picked a black sachet and took a red apple out of it. She looked at it with a beautifully evil smirk. "No. All I want is Snow White. Soon. When I'll call her, she will come. If she wants her Prince Charming to live, she will meet me. And then I will have my revenge."

* * *

**Sensing the end nearing, but have the feeling it will take about another 10 chapters**

** O0'**

**My goodness, I never expected this story to develop this much (had expected to stick around 40 or 50 chapters)**

**So, what are you thoughts about this chapter?**

**Please, review :)**


	51. Aristocrats and Plebeian

**My apologies for not updating in the weekend like I usually do. I had a busy week and unfortunately it will remain busy for some time. I barely had time to write this chapter, so I'll be updating the following weeks only on Wednesdays. As soon as things calm down at work/study I'll try to go back to the twice per week update, but I don't know when that will be (soon I hope). I hope you understand. **

**Thank you for your reviews: FortunesFavour, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Pomc, Arekanderu, thedoctorsgirl42 (Charleston is definitely my favorite self-created character), Grace5231973 (actually I think Rumple is braver than he thinks, but if you hear for years and years you are a coward, you'll start believing it, that's what I think), AshRedDragon, vanillaface, StoryArtistNamedS**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 51 – days 44 to 45 – Aristocrats and Plebeian**

There had been celebrations the whole night, with a lot of music and dance. There was little food and drinks, but everybody was in high spirits and the great victory was partied. While soldiers, children and volunteers danced illuminated by the still subsisting but controlled fires, a pair of golden greenish eyes following the figures of a very happy couple. They watched with pleasure the former spinner and the once insecure princess participate in the festivities, laughing while dancing in circles at the sound of flutes and drums. Their joy reminded him of a time by him long forgotten, of a different life, when he too felt the bliss of being in love, of having a family, of being happy in a world that was perfect despite all its faults. But that had been long ago, that had been somebody else. For that man had then a good heart. Now, there was nothing else but emptiness and coldness in the dark tired was a sigh and a sad smile. _One down, one to go_. And without anybody noticing, a puff of dark purple smoke was vanished as quickly as it appeared between the trees.

* * *

The following morning brought reality back. There was a reunion in an improvised marquee, where the several commanders and the princess gathered. They formed the second new High Council of Armithil and analyzed the general condition of the troops and the developments of the war. The weaker and wounded soldiers were to go back in the still surviving camps for recovery and also to guard the frontiers. The strongest men would march towards Avonlea, the kingdom's capital, where the castle stood and King Maurice remained imprisoned. It was for Belle a great and crucial step and she wished the men had allowed Rumpelstiltskin in the meeting. She needed now his support more than ever. The beauty was glad the commanders were optimistic about the following battles and were certain they would be easier to win, since the ogres were outnumbered and disoriented. It now would be a matter of time for them to reach the castle and finally rescue her father. Belle was happy, but at the same time terrified for her father, afraid he would be sick, insane or dead. She was forced to push her thoughts away as the men continued speaking of strategies. She needed to focus, she needed to continue being the leader, she needed to be strong.

When the reunion was finished, order was given for the troops to reorganize and preparations for the long march were made. Belle went immediately searching for Rumpelstiltskin and found him by his family. She saw Jonathan and Rafael were putting supplies on a wagon, while Thumbelina hugged her brother tightly. Humbert looked dignified as a soldier should, but his eyes were watery. Charleston had his arm wrapped around a teary Baelfire. Belle knew instinctively this was farewell. When the siblings were finally detached, Thumbelina saw Belle and reached for her, embracing her like a sister.

"Take good care of my brother." She whispered in the princess' ear.

"Why are you leaving?" Belle asked, feeling sorry they had to separate so soon.

"We came here to find our boys and we did." It was Jonathan who explained. "Now, we need to go back home to Elizabeth and our daughter." Belle nodded understanding, but couldn't help feeling sad.

Rafael and Moraine came too to bid farewell to the princess. Rafael, unlikely his brother, chose to go back home with his parents, claiming he wouldn't trade the calm and peaceful world by the countryside for the war. Thumbelina and her husband had been very reluctant in leaving Humbert behind, but the young man had been clear about his decision in joining the army. It had been difficult, but in the end, Jonathan and Thumbelina had to accept the fact their son was an adult. He was master of his own destiny and a brave young man following his calling. Finally, lonely Moraine was not alone anymore. She had found a new family with the Highlanders. She was glad and thankful to travel to Kriemont and start there a new life. Belle watched with a heavy heart the family depart and felt a soft touch around her waist. She leaned her body against Rumpeltstiltskin, resting her head on his shoulder.

"They are going to a safer place than we are." He whispered to her. And that was all that mattered.

As soon as the wagon was out of sight, everybody went back on with their lives. Baelfire went to help his cousin with the preparation for the journey and Charleston, after hesitating a while, decided to join his grandsons and left Rumpelstiltskin and Belle alone. They remained a while, standing next to each other, one arm around the other's waist.

"We are starting the march to Avonlea today. They expect we'll find ogres in the way, but they are confident they will be easy to defeat." Belle told Rumpelstiltskin and she felt his grip tighten a bit around her waist. "If we are lucky, we could reach the castle in less than two weeks." She voice cracked at the last words and the spinner gently pushed her closer, to fully hold her in his arms. She hid her face in his chest, knowing she shouldn't be crying in public, she shouldn't be showing any kind of vulnerability, but she was scared. So scared for her father's safety.

"He will be fine, Belle. Maleficent cannot harm him anymore. He'll be fine." He whispered in her ears the exact words she needed to hear and she buried herself even deeper in his arms. She didn't realize how badly she had needed him during all her difficult trials and wondered how she had come out victorious without his comforting words. After a short while, she finally loosened the grip and cleaned the tears from her face with a shy smile.

"Where have you been all this time?" She blurted out unintentionally, only realizing what she said after the words were spoken. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

"It's okay." The spinner said with a soft smile. "I'm the one who's sorry. I-I shouldn't…I shouldn't sent you away. I knew it would be difficult for you and…I was stupid."

"No, Rumpel. I lied; I should have told you who I was."

"Yet, Belle, it was wrong. I made the wrong choice. And I regretted the moment you left." Rumpelstiltskin admitted. "There was not one day I wouldn't think of you. I heard the news, fragments here and there and I knew I had made a huge mistake! I knew I should be there with you and I wasn't. I wasn't there when you needed me." He spoke with all his sincerity and regret, gesturing his hand on his chest.

"It doesn't matter now. That was past. It cannot be changed." She replied, already losing herself in the depths of his brown honest eyes. "We are together now. And we will stay together, right?"

"Always." He said while he kissed her tenderly on her temple. Belle smiled and kissed him on the lips lovingly. She missed the disapproving look one of the commanders gave, when he was passing by.

* * *

The march to Avonlea began without great incidents. The troops were well organized and special scouts encountered once and a while an isolated ogre, lost in the chaos that followed Maleficent's attacks, which would be efficiently overpowered. They made camp by nightfall and Belle was surprised when Lord Frederic called her to the marquee looking rather embarrassed and asked her to bring Rumpelstiltskin along with her. When the princess and the spinner arrived, Belle sensed immediately something was wrong. Lord Frederic was still looking discomfited, Commander Byront looked quite upset. The remaining commanders stared at the beauty with severity, while Rumpelstiltskin received a look of disgust from them, something he didn't miss.

"What is going on?" The beauty demanded.

"Princess Belle. We are worried about your conduct lately." One of the commanders said, looking quite haughty. "We have heard from several men, including Commander Ervan, you and that peasant have been acting quite… discourteous."

"That peasant has a name!" Belle immediately spat. "And what do you mean by discourteous?"

"There have been several reports of soldiers seeing you demonstrating your affection too openly."

"Since when is kissing and holding hands a wrong thing?" This time was Rumpelstiltskin that spoke, not quite understanding where the problem lay.

"It's vulgar!" The commander told off and looked at him with despise. "Must I remind you she is not some country girl you can lay your hands on whenever you feel like?" Rumpelstiltskin looked genuinely shocked and this time he was the one giving a look of disgust.

"What the hell are you implying?"

"Now, now. Let's all calm down and not lose our heads." Commander Byront intervened. The spinner and the other commander were already shooting daggers from their eyes and Belle was flushed from humiliation. "He is not implying anything. He's only worried the princess…uh… if she still has her honor." He said cautiously. The spinner looked perplexed for some moments and then he suddenly realized.

"You think I bedded her? Is this was this is all about? Well, for your information, she's still a maiden from my part!" He said furiously. "Not like that is your concern, anyway."

"It is _our_ concern. It is the kingdom's concern. We cannot have the risk of our future ruler having a bastard with tainted blood." Another commander said. Belle looked more embarrassed and redder by the passing minute, while the spinner was becoming increasingly livid.

"Tainted blood? Tainted…Who the fuck do you think you are?" Rumpelstiltskin yelled outraged. Lord Byront sensing the spinner had reached the limit of his patience, grabbed him by the shoulders before the man would do something he would regret later on.

"Please. You need to calm down. Losing your temper will only make matters worse. You'll do exactly what they want." Commander Byront whispered and Rumpelstiltskin realized the old soldier was right, as he read some triumph already in the eyes of the other commanders. He took a few deep breathes calmed down, and after a while the other man released him again.

"Gentlemen. We must not forget it was this man that rescued the princess from Maleficent and Regina, not to mention he slew the dragon." Commander Byront went in Rumpelstiltskin's defense.

"And we are thankful for his loyalty and service to the kingdom. He will be highly rewarded by it, do not worry. But we still are concerned about his association with the princess. He's from the common-people. A plebeian."

"It's against Armithil's court rules for a member of the high aristocracy to marry a plebeian." Belle and Rumpelstiltskin both stared wide-eyed at Commander Ervan's statement.

"Wait! Marry?" The spinner asked shocked. He indeed loved Belle above anything. He would give her the world if he could and cherished dearly every single minute he was with her. But the thought of marriage had not yet crossed his mind.

"You didn't think you could simply woo the princess? She's to become Armithil's future Queen. Her partner has to be carefully chosen and approved by the court because he has to be fit to the task of ruling a kingdom."

Rumpelstiltskin looked shocked and was finally reminded of the implications his relationship with Belle had for the kingdom. It had been one of the reasons for his decision to separate from her in the first place. Now he had her back in his life, he didn't want, he couldn't bear to lose her again. He wanted to scream at them he didn't care about their rules. He wanted to send them all to hell. He wanted to take Belle away from this unfair situation and run away to a place in the world where nobody knew them. But he knew all this was impossible.

"What is it you truly want?" The spinner asked bitterly, going right to the point. The commanders switched looks and nodded. Their chosen spokesman brought their verdict forth.

"We want you and your family to return to your homes."

"And leave Belle?"

"_Princess_ Belle. And yes. You are to be departed and never have contact again. We shall find a new suitable betrothed for the Lady of Armithil."

There was a heavy silence. Rumpelstiltskin stared shocked at the cold faces of these men who knew nothing about life, about its challenges, about humanity. All they saw were strict, black and white rules, laws that didn't see faces nor hearts. Belle, who had remained silence the whole time, was trembling from head to toes. She was humiliated, unfairly accused of conducts she had not done, she was ignored as a human being and her life was being decided by a bunch of authoritarian men from her father's court. She was back in her old life, reliving her old days. Times when she had no voice and had to submit and obey to all wishes from selfish men. But she decided she was not going back to that life. She had seen too much, had learned too much to know things had to be different. And so, she took a step forward, and looking determinant, she spoke.

"And I suppose you do not care of what I think? Of what I feel?" She said while she stared angrily at the commanders. "I suppose you expect me to endure all kind of complicated and dangerous challenges, save the kingdom and still be your puppet? To obey your senseless rules with graciosity? Well, you are wrong. This is my life! My choice! I get to decide what to do with it! Not you! And if you don't let me stay with the man I love then I'll give up the throne!"

* * *

**Go Belle go!**

**So, what do you think?**

**Review :)**


	52. The Engagement

**Thank you: Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Pomc, SkyBlueSw, Grace5231973, Guest, TeamTHEFT, Usio-Amamiya, Queen of Light 17, rhiannal, TygTag, Rumbellelover, Arekanderu, thedoctorsgirl42, Zarra Rous, dragonrose21, StoryArtistNamedS, AshRedDragon, Foreveryours96.**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 52 – day 45 – the engagement**

There was a moment of profound silence as everybody stared shocked at the Princess. She took a deep breath and straightened herself making clear she would stand her ground. The beauty couldn't help letting a smile escape when she felt Rumpelstiltskin's fingers curl around her hand. She glanced briefly at him and he was looking at her with the confidence that told her he would not budge to these men's demands either.

"Princess Belle. You cannot give up the throne. Not in such times…You are the only heir." One of the commanders said, unable to hide his shock

"We'll, in that case you have a problem. I won't be your Queen unless you let me stay with him." She said more confidently, realizing she had put the men in a quite difficult situation. She had given them a great dilemma. They were forced to choose between the law and the future of the kingdom.

"You are willing to give up everything and abandon your soldiers for him?" Belle almost flinched at the way the commander had put the question. It was meant to make her feel guilty, undeserved and selfish. But she would not let herself be wrapped by manipulation and emotional black mail.

"Abandon? You have no idea of the difficulties and sacrifices I've made to save this kingdom! To give hope to our soldiers, to our people! I was the one who succeeded in summoning military help for the armies of Armithil in the first place, not you! But I am sure you will be able to conquer the kingdom perfectly well without me, and then rule it by yourselves. Because, I honestly don't see why you want me so much to be your Queen, when it's obvious I will never be able to implement my functions, since it's the Council that will always decide everything, despite of what I think of."

"That is not true my Lady."

"Oh yes, it is! A woman in the court of Armithil has no voice! And I do not wish a life like this! I have proven I can rule, I have proven I can make crucial decisions, the right decisions! Yet I'm forced follow ridiculous old fashion and pointless laws made by men like you! I refuse to marry somebody appointed by you! It will be my choice and not yours. And since I'm closest thing you have as a ruler right now, I suggest you change the law concerning marriage among aristocracy or I will renounce the throne today still!"

Again a horrible silence hung in the air. Belle hid her fears behind a confident and determined mask. But in truth, she was terrified; scared her threatening somehow wouldn't have effect on them. She feared they would disregard her words and still force her to marry some other brutal knight. She was already thinking of running away with Rumpelstitlskin, if that would be the final outcome. She watched the men whisper among them and it was Rumpelstiltskin's strong grip around her hand that kept her from vacillating.

"Princess Belle. We will need to discuss your bid as Armithil's Great Council. I request you and the plebeian to wait outside."

"The name is Rumpelstitlskin!" The spinner spat irritated before leaving the marquee, while he was being dragged by Belle. As soon as they were alone they stared at each other worriedly.

"Belle, this is madness. You cannot give up the throne because of me. What if they don't agree with you?"

"Do you want to be separated again? Because this time it will be definitive." The princess asked, her voice cracking, afraid her true love would back away.

"No. I don't think I would survive that." He sincerely said. He sighed heavily. "So, if they don't agree with you, what do we do?"

"We run away. Far away from here." He nodded, finally realizing he didn't care what happened, as long as they stayed together.

"And if they agree?" He asked with a soft smile. Belle smiled shyly and stared at the ground blushing terribly. "You…you really would marry me?" His voice was a mere whisper, but she could hear all the doubts and wonders present, his incredibility in the answer he already knew she would give him.

"Yes." She said, her flush deepening.

She finally had the courage to look to his eyes and swore she never saw so much love and care in somebody's gaze. He bended slightly until their lips met in a tender touch. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed again and again, ever so gentle and caring. Belle felt herself slowly melt away in the touch and wished the moment would never end. He gently pushed her body closer to his, holding her in his arms while he kissed her lovingly. The sensations were so sweet and gentle that they forgot the world around them and the crucial decision that was being taken inside the marquee. Suddenly their idyllic moment was broken by somebody making a sound like cleaning the throat.

Both startled and smiled shyly at the knowing look Lord Frederick gave them. He gestured them to follow him, the grin never leaving his lips. The couple looked at each other and their hopes grew. When they entered, the men were still staring quite sternly at them and Belle could see by the expression of some, they weren't happy at all. And this time it was Commander Byront who was smiling triumphantly.

"We have some questions for the ple…for Rumpelstiltskin." The spokesman begun. "If you accept in marrying the princess, are you aware you will be marrying the kingdom too?" The spinner's eyes widened a bit frightened, but he nodded in compliance. "You do realize you will have to learn the ways of the court, manners and formalities, learn about the laws and the politics and many other matters regarding the kingdom." The man paused, staring challenging at the spinner who looked more and more intimidated by the minute. "Can you even read?"

"N-No sir, but I-I am willing to learn." The man made a muffed annoyed sound but nodded.

"This will be a complete life change. You won't be able to go back to your old ways. From the moment you compromise yourself to the princess and the kingdom you cannot just do whatever you want, whenever you wish. Standing by the future queen demands a lot of responsibility. Do you think you can handle it?" Rumpelstitlskin stared petrified at the man. He realized with one word he could turn his life completely upside down. Nothing would be the same again. All his movements would be closely followed and judged. He knew by the manner this man was pressuring him, the court would try to control him, intimidate him, challenge him and push him to the limits. And he was terrified by the thought of it. He looked to the side and his eyes met Belle. She was looking at him in fear. Fear of losing him all over again. And it was that exact look that made him take his final decision.

"Yes. I can handle it all." He said with such determinacy the spokesman actually looked surprised. He was speechless for some moments.

"It will bring changes to your family too. Especially your son." He insisted.

"I am aware of it. But the boy is clever and strong. I'm sure the life in the court will be less scary than an oversized dragon, anyway." His words were like a punch in the man's face. That was not something he could argue against. The commander gave the spinner a look like if had just swallowed something tasting awful. He switched looks with his colleagues and sighed deeply.

"Then, I guess I can speak in name of all the members of the High Council of Armithil, we agree to open an exception in the princess's marriage requirements, considering the exceptional deeds and loyalty of Rumpelstiltskin towards the kingdom, despite his social background. We will accept your engagement."

Belle had to resist the urge of jumping and screaming of joy but limited in strengthening Rumpelstiltskin hand's grip. He looked at her with a surprised expression, not quite believing what he had just heard.

"We will announce your marriage tomorrow, first thing in the morning." The Commander said eloquently, although sounding quite bothered. "Ah, and another thing. Please be moderate with you public displays of affection." He added, shrinking his eyes dangerously at Rumpelstiltskin, who gulped intimidated but nodded. "Then I declare the conclusion of this meeting. A goodnight to you all. Gentlemen. Princess."

Commander Byront and Lord Frederic came immediately to congratulate the couple with happiness, their example being followed by all the members of the council, although most of them were clearly reluctant. As soon as everybody left the marquee, a strange silence filled the place. Rumpelstiltskin and Belle stared at each other speechless and full of incredibility. Not able to hold it back anymore, the beauty gave a small joyful yell and jumped happily, while she hugged her fiancé. The spinner laughed at her reaction and pushed her by her waist to press her body against his. They locked their gazes, ecstatic with the prospect of spending a lifetime together. They kissed again, but this time the kiss was deeper and more passionate. Belle was sure she could never get tired of his advances, of his touch and earthly scent. The more they kissed, the better it felt and the more they were together, the more they were connected. Of course, their perfect moment couldn't last forever and this time it was Charleston's voice that ripped them away from their perfect environment.

"You are getting married?" The old man exclaimed with incredibility, Baelfire and Humbert standing right behind him, smiling widely. Lord Frederic had of course broken the news as soon as he saw the spinner's family outside.

"By the name of the gods! Have you ever heard of privacy?" Rumpelstiltskin yelled frustrated each time he was alone with his beloved, somebody would interrupt them. The old man ignored his complaint and hugged his son, kissing him on each cheek, causing a groan of protest from the spinner. Then he turned to Belle, with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"My beautiful daughter-in-law!" He yelled. He gave the girl a tight hug and kissed her the same manner as he kissed his son. Belle was happily surprised by the old man, always having sensed some kind of mistrust around him. "Welcome to the family." He spoke with sincere contentment. "Oh, Elisabeth is going to be thrilled!"

Humbert congratulated his uncle and aunt-to-be, wishing them the entire world's joy, but soon, he was being dragged by his grandfather out of the marquee so Rumpelstilstkin, Belle and Baelfire could be alone. The teenager stared at them shyly but with a smile that revealed all the joy that was busting in his young heart. Rumpelstiltskin pulled his son to him and they embraced tightly. The teenager soon had his arms wrapped around Belle too and they remained a long while like this. It was hard to believe, their accidental meeting in that one night, when Belle had fallen from a hill and hurt herself would lead to this moment. They had lived many adventures together, shared joy, sadness, fears and surpassed many tribulations. A strong bond developed between them and beyond all odds, separation strengthened it. Baelfire was crying of joy. He was happy his father finally had found love. And he was happy it was Belle. For he had loved her from the first day he met her. The day she introduced herself as Linda, the maid. And now he would have the mother he never had. It was a very emotional moment for the three, as kisses and caresses were shared among tears of joy.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Baelfire finally managed to utter. His father kissed him on his head and whispered he loved him. Belle was too moved to speak and held the two males that had become so important in her life. They took their time to slowly compose themselves and laughed at their collective emotional display.

That night the family celebrated quietly and Belle couldn't help feeling each time surprised by the old man's happiness and kindness towards her. She wondered if Charleston too shared his son's negative image from aristocracy. That would have explained his initial suspicious behavior towards her. He probably was afraid she was fooling his son and playing with his feelings. But now that she had proven her sentiments for Rumpelstiltskin were real, he seemed to be more than glad to accept her in his family.

That night, when everybody was asleep, Rumpelstiltskin moved away to a more isolated place and sat in front of a fire. His mind was bursting with thoughts and he could not sleep. After a while, he sensed a rustling next to him and saw it was the woman-soldier Mulan.

"Can't sleep?" She asked. He nodded with a smile. "Well. It's quite a life changing decision you took today. I commend you."

"Thank you." There was a moment of silence, as both stared at the yellow flames burning the wood. "I'm terrified." He finally confessed. "That I might fail." He looked at her and she nodded in understanding. "It's all quite overwhelming. What if it's too much and I end up disappointing everybody?"

"You will be fine." Mulan said while she rested a hand on his shoulder. "I remember the day I ran away from home, disguised as a soldier to take my father's place in the war. I was so scared I would fail and dishonor my family. I was afraid people would mock me and despise me for breaking all the rules. In my country, a woman's place is at home and her destiny is to be a good wife and mother. The war is something exclusive to men. But I proved them wrong and in the end, even my country's emperor accepted all my disobediences to old laws and traditions."

"How did you do that?"

"By believing in myself. By never giving up. By reminding myself I was doing everything for my father and for my family's honor."

"You are truly an exceptional person." Rumpelstiltskin said with a smile and Mulan rested her hand back on her lap.

"You will be fine. Your willpower comes from your heart. And that makes you strong." The spinner smiled, feeling better at the woman's words. His eyes rested for a while on her hands and he suddenly had an idea.

"Mulan. Will you do me a favor?"

* * *

**So...are are your thouhgts so far?**

**Please review ;)**


	53. Old Traditions, New Times

**OMG! We've reached over 500 reviews!**

**Thank you for making it possible, for your enthusiasm and support: Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Stargate533, TeamTHEFT, Rumbellelover (cliffhangers…a bad thing I caught from the OUaT show), Queen of Light 17, Grace5231973, thedoctorsgirl42, dragonrose21, Arekanderu, maizeblue7, AshRedDragon, Guest, rhiannal, NocturneMist (for starting reading)**

* * *

**Chapter 53 – days 46 to 48: Old traditions, new times.**

It was still night, just before dawn, when Belle felt somebody shaking her shoulder gently. She opened her eyes, blinking several times, her body begging to go back to sleep. But then she saw it was Rumpelstiltskin, gesturing her to remain silent with an excited glint in his eyes. The beauty instantly became curious and all the sleepiness from earlier was immediately brushed away. She got up and silently followed him. They walked a while like shadows in the camp, without any soldier noticing them. Belle was becoming more mystified by the minute, as Rumpelstiltskin moved further away to the perimeters of the camp, never uttering a word. He finally stopped, looked around and seemed satisfied. They were quite isolated and distanced from the fires of the camps, but there was still enough light to perceive each other properly.

"What is going on?" Belle finally asked. Rumpelstiltskin was behaving strangely, looking excited but hesitant at the same time.

"I couldn't stop thinking, this evening, what happened, the way it happened…It's was really…uhm, bad." He said, this thoughts coming out in bits and pieces, Belle not quite understanding him.

"What do you mean? Are you having second thoughts?" She spoke while the thought came like a wave of panic.

"No, no, never my dear." He whispered, holding her hands in his tenderly. "What I meant was…It was not done properly." Belle smiled relieved and couldn't take her eyes from his, dying to know what was going on in his head. "And since they are making the announcement this morning, I took the liberty of taking the matters into my own hands and decided to do it the right way." He spoke with a bit more confidence. "You see, from where I come from, we have an old tradition. When a man loves a woman and wishes to share his life with her, he offers her a gift." Belle watched him take something out of his pocket, but it was small enough to remain hidden inside his hand, so her curiosity was building up by the minute. "Belle, do you want to marry me?"

"Yes, of course I do." Belle said half giggling, her heart busting in happiness by his request.

"Are you really sure? You are young enough to be my daughter." He said playfully, but Belle could sense the insecurity hidden behind the words.

"Of course I want. I don't care how old you are. I want to be with you." She said lovingly and wished to mesmerize the beautiful look in his eyes. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and lifted his hand holding the hidden object.

"The tradition is the following." He opened his hand and held two rings hanging on a white ribbon. "When the lady says yes, which you have…" His words causing a smile on Belle's lips. "…he offers her a tin ring. This humble ring holds the promise of their engagement and is placed on the ring finger on the right hand." He presented her the ring and she could see something engraved on its surface on the inner part. She read it and a smile spread across her face.

"Always." Belle read.

"Always." He whispered. He took the ring out of the ribbon and placed it on her finger. It fit perfectly and he smiled happily. He then gave her his own tin ring with the same word engraved inside of it. He raised his right hand, so she placed it around his finger. "On the wedding day, these tin rings are removed and golden ones will replace them, this time on the ring finger of the left hand." He explained her in a soft whisper, while Belle was holding back tears of joy. "The white ribbon is for the lady." He carefully put it around her wrist. "White for a maiden, black for a widow and…red if the girl is obviously pregnant." Belle laughed softly, the tears already running down her face and he kissed them away. "I love you." He whispered in her ear and put his arms around her, holding her close to him. Belle repeated his words happily and they kissed, closing their official but intimate engagement. The kiss was long, gentle and sweet and both relished finally being able to be alone. When their lips departed she rested her head on his shoulder. The beauty smiled while she felt his heart beating against her chest and sighed happily. "Uhm, the world is wakening." Rumpelstiltskin said annoyed, listening to the sounds of a camp coming back to live. "We better get moving before somebody accuses me of _dishonoring_ you." He said with a groan, causing a small giggle from Belle. "Do you think we can speed up the marriage or skip to the wedding night?" He asked with a grin of mischief, resulting in an amused protest from Belle. They walked back as silently and unnoticed as when they left and were glad the boys and the old man were still sleeping.

"How did you know the size of my finger?" Belle finally asked, while she admired her simple but precious engagement ring.

"Let's say, I borrowed another woman's hand." Belle stared at him mystified, while he grinned satisfied. "I was right when I thought Mulan's fingers are slightly thinner than yours." He proudly stated. "

"You're sweet." She confessed. Rumpelstiltskin smiled a bit shyly, but very happy.

"Well, you deserve it."

"We both deserve it." She said, while she held his hand on hers. They locked their gazes and none had ever felt as happy and alive as in this moment. They remained seated, Belle against Rumpelstiltskin's chest, ignoring the cold and senseless words of the commander about the public display of affection.

* * *

The commanders and noble members of the High Council of Armithil had clearly not expected the great ovation coming from the soldiers and volunteers from Armithil, Snowland and the Country of Gold when they announced the official engagement of Princess Belle, Lady of Armithil to Rumplestiltskin, the Dragon Slayer. They feared times were changing and saw this marriage as the first sign of the gradual loss of domination from the noble and aristocratic breed. In normal circumstances, the marriage would never be allowed and the threat coming from the princess would be easily disregarded. They would force her to silence or, should she become rebellious and troublesome, they would seek an alternative heir. But the current circumstances did not allow any of these options and the princess's demands had to, ultimately, be accepted.

Armithil was living unstable times. Armithil was living new times. For the first time in Armithil's history, these wars were being fought by a minority of noblemen and a great majority of plebeians. And for the first time in Armithil's history, plebeians and women were starting to realize the importance of their role in the developments of this war and therefore, the future of their kingdom. Women and plebeians, the supposed weakest links, were gaining a stronger voice and were emerging as winners. The death of the dragon had been a blessing, if only it had been a knight instead of an ordinary peasant. Rumpelstiltskin had become for many an inspiration. He was the living proof that even somebody from a lower condition can achieve great accomplishments. He made the poor and weak believe anything was possible.

For the nobleman, the bold and unexpected act coming from the princess, was ending one of the most basic and solid laws that had separated two worlds for centuries. By demanding this marriage and engaging with a plebeian, Princess Belle was originating the disintegration of the old law. The members of the High Council of Armithil announced the marriage with reluctance, because they were behaving against their conservative principles. They obeyed the princess with unwillingness, but were aware times were changing and there was nothing they could do to stop the new developments. The strong wall, built up during centuries, that divided rich from poor, intellectual from illiterate, men from women, noble and plebeian would quickly crumble down and a new world of equality would be created. The conservative and old fashioned members of the High Council had no choice but to stand powerless as spectators, watching the old ways give way to new ones.

* * *

Two days passed quickly by, without great incidents. Ogres were easily ambushed by the experienced soldiers from the City of Gold and the march progressed nicely. News informed them that the beasts were heading and concentrating by the castle, probably attempting one last and final effort in defeating the human armies. But the military forces were prepared and, as last resource, they were ready to use the fire trapped in Baelfire's magical phial.

Rumpelstitlskin marched more silent than usual. They were very close to Bram's home and his desire to go to the wooden house was increasing by the second. He had already had asked for permission to seek for his friend, after two unsuccessful attempts in leaving the military column. The members of the council had remained true to their intentions in being informed about the plebeian's movements, so there was always somebody watching him closely. This made the spinner feel both trapped and frustrated. Even Commander Byront, who was the kindest and most accessible member of the group, said it was useless to go looking for somebody in the woods, when chances where big he wasn't there anymore and the peaceful forest had become a place of dangers. Rumpelstitlskin had no choice but to swallow the old soldier's wise and factual statement, while his heart feared for the safety of his trustful comrade and the twins.

Little did he know, Bram, Hansel and Gretel had fallen into the clutches of the Evil Queen and were living their own adventure right now. The day Rumpelstiltskin had woken up knowing he had broken the curse in Kriemont, was the day Queen Regina kidnapped and imprisoned the woodcutter. She had watched from her magical mirror the man talking to his children and knew instantly their bond was strong. Once the father was gone, the children would do anything to find him back. Putting on the mask of the sweet and concerned lady, Queen Regina led the children to a dangerous quest with the promise of helping in finding the missing father. To her surprise but delight, the children not only managed to bring her the sachet with the poisoned apple, but they also trapped the Blind Witch in her oven, which Regina, ever so promptly, lighted the hot flames up. Impressed with their courage and assertiveness, Queen Regina wished to reward the children and invited them to live with her in the castle. In was in truth her desperate way of trying to fill the cold gap in her heart and end the loneliness that haunted daily. But the children refused, remaining loyal to their father. They chose him above a live of comfort and luxury and Regina failed to understand why. It were the woodcutter's words from later on that pierced her heart hurtfully.

"Because we're a family. And family always finds one another." He had said fearless.

Queen Regina in her anger sent the man to the Infinite Forest so he would dwell lost in the woods for all eternity, just like she had sent his children just hours before. From that moment she gave no more thought about this family (although the woodcutter's words taunted her mind until she managed to rescue her father from Wonderland).

Her mind was more occupied with Snow's approaching doom and needed to be sure Prince James would not stand in the way. For two long days, Queen Regina searched frustrated for the former shepherd in her mirrors, but they remained blurry and unfocused. Only after trying out several enchantments and charms did she finally get a picture from Snow's true love and casted him into the Infinite Forest. Satisfied with her accomplishment, she concentrated on the last details to curse Snow White, trusting the Prince was trapped in the cursed woods forever. Her ambitious planning and news coming from Armithil made her soon forget the prince and missed an encounter that would ruin her hard work and compromise her future.

* * *

Bram had been wandering lost for already three days in this strange forest when he heard a stumping not too far from him. He halted and soon he could make out it was somebody running fast in a relative closeness from where he stood. Bram swiftly followed the sound. He hoped it were the children and ran shouting out their names.

Prince James was growing worried by the second. First he was running in the main royal path that would lead to Ruby's home, and then he suddenly was in a shady forest. Since then, he had the feeling he had been running in circles, and two precious days had already passed by. He had a really bad feeling. Queen Regina had promised him the death of Snow White and he had to stop her before it was too late. He had to find Snow and save her from whatever evil plan Regina had in store. He suddenly halted as his ears caught a voice. He looked around, not seeing anybody, but the voice kept repeating itself and calling out the same names, over and over again.

"Hansel! Gretel!"

Prince James soon identified the direction the voice came from and ran in hope of finding someone who could tell him how to get out of the forest. Both men ran a while, listening to the other man's feet crashing leaves and twigs. Suddenly both halted. They stood breathless opposite each other. Bram looked truly disappointed and startled at the other man. Prince James, on the other hand, smiled relieved to find another soul in the cursed woods. Both remained staring at each other for a while, recovering their breaths.

"Who are you?" Bram was the first to break the silence. He was disappointed it weren't his children he encountered, but perhaps this man knew where they were or could tell him how to get out of the forest.

"I am Prince James, of Leostille. Queen Regina seemed to have cast me into this dreadful forest. Man, I'm glad I found you. Do you know a way out of here?"

"No! The Queen sent you here too? And I was hoping you knew a way out of here." Bram said dejectedly.

The two men stared at one and other, realizing with bitterness, both found themselves trapped in the same situation. And none knew the way out of it.

* * *

**You didn't really think I'll forget Charming, Bram, Hansel and Gretel, did ya? Next chapters will be more focused in them. And guess why?... Patience, the answer will come within time **

**Please, continue reviewing :)**


	54. True North

**Thank you all: Rumbellelover, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, rhiannal (FB! really? Wow), StoryArtistNamedS, dragonrose21, Queen of Light 17, thedoctorsgirl42, maizeblue7, AshReadDragon, Edenforeveroncer, Grace5231973, MajorJasperFan and Paladin of Farore for starting reading**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 54 – Days 48 to 51: True North**

Hansel and Gretel had been lost in a strange and mysterious forest for almost a week now. They wandered together, for miles and miles, between the tall, dark and silent trees, never leaving the sight of each other. The twins survived by eating some berries and nuts they would come across, but it never satisfied their hunger, which was constant now. The place felt lonely and they realized during their incessant wanderings, they never encountered any animal forest, not even a bird. They were scared, lonely and tired, yet, they would not give up. Hansel and Gretel were determined to find their father in the immensity of this gloomy place. Gretel had been very much saddened at first, when her father's compass broke. But Hansel told her later on, maybe it was only a bit cracked. And maybe it still worked the same. Her brother's words gave her the hope and courage to continue to trust the cracked compass. Holding each other's hands, Hansel and Gretel followed the arrow pointing north.

* * *

Bram and James had been traveling together already for three days. Their meeting had been one of bitterness, both hoping the other could help only to realize they both found themselves in the same and exact situation. Both had been caught by the evil web of disturbing plans woven by Queen Regina. Both were sent to this cursed forest by the same woman. Both were looking for their loved ones, whose fates they knew not. But their encounter had brought them some hope too. They weren't alone anymore and put their minds together to search for a way out of the forest. Not really knowing how, they managed to come out of the great circle Prince James had been crossing for two exhausting days and were now wandering in new landscapes of tall and silent trees. They were frustrated they could not find any animal, so hunting was impossible. Their diet was restricted to small berries, nuts and roots they would come across. Both men were starting to despair. They were starving, tired and clearly lost. To escape from the Queen's curse was highly improbable. To find their love ones back, probably impossible. But neither of them dared to speak up their worries and fears. And so they continued walking without a clear indication of which direction they were heading to.

* * *

Hansel and Gretel walked silently between the tall trees and suddenly halted. Something in their surroundings seemed to have changed. It was like the silence became even heavier. A strange feeling of grief seemed to settle in this still world. It was like if the soft breeze between the leaves brought news of a sad mourning. Everything was quiet, tranquil and peaceful, but is a very sad manner. It felt like if nature was crying softly. None of the children dared to utter a word, afraid the smallest sound would break this sanctuary stillness. Then their eyes widened when small pretty snowflakes danced their way down, gently touching their skin. They looked up, to the skies and furrowed their brows in the same manner. The skies were clear and blue. Yet, the snowflakes came pouring down with their constant intensity. Hansel and Gretel didn't really know what to make out of this. Perhaps it was magic. A beautiful but very sad magic. And so the twins remained still for a long while, enchanted but this strange marvel.

It was Hansel who broke the silence. His eyes found by change the compass on his sister's hand and his eyes widened.

"Gretel!" He whispered excited pointing at the compass. The girl stared first at her brother and then at the object she was holding. Gretel gasped in a happy surprise when she saw the arrow was turning from one side to the other, like if it was searching for something.

"Papa!" She said with the same excitement as her brother. "Quickly, this way!"

The children happily ran, following the arrow that moved crazily, in a constant search for the true north. All their tiredness and weakness from earlier was forgotten by the prospect of finally finding their father. They ran fast and lean with a renewed energy and soon discerned some shapes far away, between the tree trunks.

"Papa! Papa!"

Bram turned around at the familiar sound. A genuine smile grew on his face as he recognized his two children running at some distance between the trees. Prince James watched with surprise as the woodcutter suddenly started running into the woods. But then he heard the voices, the calling, and realized Bram's children had found them.

"Hansel! Gretel!"

Father and children collided in a strong and warm hug, kissing and embracing between laughter and tears. The relieve and happiness was indescribable and they could not remember any moment in their lives when they experienced such joy.

"I knew you would find me with my old compass." Bram happily stated, kissing each of his children on their heads. He was proud for their bravery, persistence and loyalty that led them to him. Little did he know it was the love they felt for each other that broke the enchantment of the Infinite Forest through the power of the cracked compass.

"We were so worried!" Gretel moaned between her tears of joy.

"As I was for you. Now we are together again and nothing, _nothing_ can separate us again." Bram said confident and determined.

The family relished the happy moment, but were alerted of the presence of a fourth person, as Prince James, awkwardly made a sound like cleaning his throat. Hansel and Gretel stared surprised and flinched, afraid of a new threat, but Bram quickly brought them at ease.

"Children, this is Prince James from Leostille. We came across each other accidently a few days ago in the forest. James, these are my children: Hansel and Gretel." Greetings were exchanged and the twins looked at the handsome and gallant man with awe, this being the first time they saw a knight and a prince.

"So, I guess the Queen failed in separating everybody." Prince James stated contented. He truly felt happy for father and children have found each other, himself knowing the importance and value of family. "Now I just have to find Snow." He said concerned. Bram and the children stared at him with some sorrow and suddenly the woodcutter realized Prince James could find his true love.

"You love Snow White, right?" Bram asked, an excited glint in his eyes.

"More than anything." He answered, already intrigued. He could see by the look on the other man's face, he had something in mind. He watched Bram take the compass from Gretel's hand and placed on the prince's.

"This magical compass always points to the ones we love." The woodcutter explained and suddenly Prince James understood how the children found them and knew what the woodcutter's idea was.

"You think it will lead me to Snow?" He asked with great hope and three heads nodded confidently at him.

Prince James looked at the compass and took a few steps. At first nothing happened. The arrow wouldn't move from its place. Prince James paced in different directions, his mind concentrating in the beautiful image of Snow White. When he was starting to lose hope and think the compass didn't work on him, the arrow started moving frantically.

"The compass is picking up something!" Bram announced. All four stared at the object on the prince's hand with great expectancy. Suddenly the arrow seemed to make its decision and turned to a clear true north. "That's the way! The way to your true love."

Prince James only glanced a second to meet the woodcutter's eyes and quickly paced in the direction the compass pointed. At first he walked, hurriedly, never daring to take his eyes away from the arrow, but soon he found himself running, feeling both hopeful and desperate to find the outcast princess. Bram and the twins followed him suit and soon they were in the silent and mournful world Hansel and Gretel had wandered first in. They ran for miles and miles between the tall trees and the soft snowflakes. Everybody lost track of time. They could be already running for hours, maybe days, even years, they wouldn't know. All they knew was suddenly the mysterious world of tall silent trees slowly vanished into a strange blur, giving place to more familiar surroundings. The group stopped surprised when they reached a road and looked around.

"I think we came out of the Infinite Forest!" Prince James said.

"Yes, we did. I recognize this road. It's the main road that connects Armithil with Snowland." Bram gladly announced and the twins jumped and cheered of happiness.

But soon they would find themselves running after the prince again, who followed incessantly the arrow from the magical compass. Here too, the snow was falling in the same mysterious manner as in the Infinite Forest. The compass soon brought them back into the woods, where the snow became thicker, the surroundings more beautiful, white and magical. Nobody ever dared to slow down, until finally they reached a clearing and saw some short men. Prince James quickly realized the men were dwarves but what his eyes saw next made his heart stop. He saw a beautifully carved glass coffin with a dark haired woman lying inside of it.

"Is she dead, papa?" Hansel asked but his father didn't have the heart to speak up.

The world watched mournfully as Prince James nearly collapsed from his exhausting travel, all hopes and fears taking hold of his body. He reached for the glass coffin and tried to open it.

"You're too late." Doc, one of the dwarves said.

"No. No! Open it." Prince James could already feel the tears prick his eyes.

"I'm sorry, she's gone." A second dwarf spoke this time.

"At least let me say goodbye." He sadly begged.

The dwarf that had sounded ill-tempered first, looked at him with compassion and nodded in acceptance. All the dwarves looked mournfully down and cried silently as the prince opened the coffin, revealing the soft creamy skin contrasted by the raven hair. Princess Snow White, too young and pure to die, looked peaceful, in such tranquility, that Prince James for a moment believed she was merely sleeping. He bent over her, closed his eyes, releasing the regretful tears and his lips touched his true love's ones in a gentle caress. A strange warm and colored wind brushed their bodies and the world. Before anybody had time to question what that was, a deep gasp came from Snow White. Prince James smiled of great relieve and joyfulness, as he witnessed his true love open her eyes and return to the world of the living.

"You… You found me." She lovingly said.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" He told her back, smilingly and placed a kiss of tenderness and indescribably happiness on her lips.

The dwarves, Bram and the twins applauded and cheered happily. They noticed it stopped snowing and rejoiced the breaking of the curse. While the dwarves and the small family celebrated happily, Prince James and Princess Snow walked a bit away, seeking some privacy and quietness. They reached the edge of the forest and saw the shore with King Leopold's former castle.

"How did you do it?" Snow asked, realizing it could never be simple for Charming to find her and break Regina's curse.

"With a magical compass Bram had. It led me back to you…" He paused for a moment, Bram's words about the magical object's capacity in finding true love ringing in his ears. This realization made him take the decision in that exact moment. He took out a small object from his pocket and suddenly got down on one knee to propose. Snow held her breath for a moment, realizing what was about to happen.

"Will you marry me?"

"What do you think?" Snow said almost breathless. Charming put the ring on her finger and the couple kissed lovingly. But soon, Snow broke their blissful moment.

"What is it?" Prince James asked worried she had somehow changed her mind.

"There's the little matter of your father and my stepmother." Princess Snow White explained.

"Ah. That." He said, sighing from relieve. "I'm open to suggestions."

"Here's one…let's take back the kingdom." She said determinately.

"How?"

"Like we shall do everything… Together." Prince James smiled.

He leaned and was about to kiss when Doc, the oldest-looking of the seven dwarves, came running and called the couple to return to the clearing. They rushed following the short man and noticed there was a great commotion going on around Bram. He was reclined over his hand, staring wide-eyed at his compass. The arrow was again turning around crazily, picking up the location of another dear one.

"You have more family around?" Prince James asked when he saw the compass fix itself in a new direction.

"Yes! Well, not by blood, but yes. It has to be him!"

"Him?" Prince James asked a bit intrigued. "You love a _him_?"

"Not like that! He's my brother! Well, actually not my brother but still my brother. "Prince James, Snow White and the dwarves stared more and more confused by the woodcutter's words. "Oh, the hell. Follow me!"

Hansel and Gretel ran behind their father as excited as him to find the only person the compass could be indicating. The rest of the group, too curious and intrigued now, decided to follow the family. They reached the main road again and the compass kept indicating true north was southwards.

"He's returning to Armithil. Why is he returning to Armithil?" Bram asked worriedly.

He knew his best mate would never choose the path of danger unless he was absolutely desperate. And so he followed the compass's arrow with a heavy heart, followed by his children, the recently engaged couple and the dwarves. They must have travelled hours. The skies were becoming darker, when the fatigued group heard the sound of many voices. Soon they saw in the woods surrounding the main road, groups of soldiers and horses spread out and preparing for camp. Fires were already burning and the smell of food was in the air. Bram halted and turned around looking quite surprised.

"Is this a military column?" Bram asked astonished.

"Yes, and it looks like there are heading to Avonlea." Prince James said. "There must have been quite some interesting developments while we were away."

"Didn't you hear?" The ill-tempered dwarf said, as he overheard them talking. "Maleficent was killed, about a week ago. And Armithil has now the largest army it ever had thanks to King Midas. They are going to take their castle back."

The woodcutter and the former shepherd stared in amazement at each other and then looked back at the compass. It was pointing into the woods.

* * *

**It's all converging to a point that even I didn't figure out yet where it's going to. I'm frigthened, sensing a major writter's block. And I'm really close to the end, but don't know how to finish it. :(**

**But I'll do my best to force out some ideas. **

**(Oh dearie)**

**Anyway, please review. Let me know what you think about this chapter.**


	55. Interconnected

**Thank you for your support. I actually had to rewrite this chapter partially because it wasn't the way I wanted it. But now, I have a clear idea how the story will go on. So, writer's block threat is almost gone :)**

**And of course, thank you for your enthusiastic reviews: Rumbellelover (I agree), Queen of Light 17, FortunesFavour (the curse will not exist in this story, no sequels either), dragonrose21, maizeblue7, Pomc, TeamTHEFT, thedoctorsgirl42, AshRedDragon, Grace5231973 and Guest**

**Sup25, welcome as new reader and love your insight and enthusiasm**

** I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 55 – Day 51: interconnected**

Almost a week had past by since Rumpelstiltskin had slain the dragon Maleficent. Only a few days had gone by since the official announcement of his engagement to Princes Belle was made. And already had the spinner won the hearts of the soldiers.

After a long night of celebrations, when Maleficent was killed and all worries were temporarily forgotten, morning brought back reality, confronting the armies with the great loses of the recent fierce battles. To the many that had died, an appropriate burial had been given. Those who were wounded, they were tended and transported back to the surviving camps. And those who were strong and fit prepared themselves for the long march to Armithil's capital. As the march progressed, now and then an Ogre would be encountered. Although it would be found disoriented and alone, the monster always defended itself ferociously and victory was often paid with new injuries.

Right from the first day, Princess Belle retook her old routines. When she wasn't attending an important meeting at the Great Council, she would be found in the improvised hospital, tending the wounded and filling the soldier's hearts with a new hope. And Rumpelstiltskin was always at her side. Doctors and nurses were glad with his volunteering, for he proved to be a valuable extra hand in the hospital. He demonstrated to be particularly skilled with the cleaning and stitching of superficial wounds, alleviating the doctor's work, who could concentrate in the more complicated injuries.

Almost a week had gone by, and soldiers knew, if they would fall ill, that Princess Belle and Rumpelstiltskin would be there for them in the hospital, with a needle and a thread, a gentle smile and comforting words. It could be said, if Princess Belle had become the mother to her kingdom, than Rumpelstiltskin had become the father to its young soldiers.

"Will I survive?" A teenager soldier asked, while Rumpelstiltskin carefully examined a cut on his chest.

"If you were in danger, they would never have sent you to me. I only deal with superficial and risk-free wounds." The spinner spoke low, with a kind but saddened smile, as he realized the boy was only a bit older than his son. "Belle, will you pass me a wet towel?"

The wound was clean and free from blood and the trained spinner's eyes checked if the cut was free from any remains of whatsoever material. Now and then he would ask Belle for something and she would pass the needed object, while she watched the way he carefully worked, looking abnormally impartial while doing so. The boy flinched and let out a gasp when the raw flesh under the cut skin burned.

"It will hurt more when I'll stitch you up, but you'll feel better afterwards."

The boy, understanding, nodded and fought back the tears when Belle placed a piece of cloth in his mouth, so he wouldn't bite his tongue during the stitching. It only took some minutes and the work was done. Every time Belle would watch Rumpelstiltskin closing the cut, it reminded her of their first encounter. The night when their fates crossed paths. A time when they were mere strangers. The soldier gasped for some air, relieved the pain had ended and Belle took the cloth back out of his mouth and gave him some water.

"Now all you need is to rest and eat so you'll be strong again." Rumpelstiltskin said, while he carefully spread an ointment on the scar, to prevent it from infecting. "So when this war is over and one day, when you'll have children of your own, you can tell them the hero you were."

"I'm no hero, sir." The boy said smilingly. "You are." Rumpelstiltskin returned the boy's smile, never getting used to the admiration these kids demonstrated for him.

"For whom are you fighting this war?" The spinner asked.

"For my mother and my two sisters and my little brother. For my friends. For M'lady, and for you M'lord."

"Anybody who fights for another person is a hero." The spinner told him and brushed some hair from the young soldier's face. "So don't forget…"

"Eat and rest." The boy said, feeling flattered he was tended and complimented by the Royal couple.

Rumpelstitlskin and Belle would remain in the hospital as long as it was needed. They would support and comfort each other when one would threaten to vacillate during the painful screams of boys that filled the air or when they would need to grip with all their strength a soldier whose leg or arm had to be amputated. Or when a young man, too weak and sick to fight any more, would release his final breath. They would support and comfort each other and this made them strong as a couple, as a team, as human beings.

By each passing day, the soldiers loved Rumpelstiltskin more and more. They knew he was a peasant, coming from the common-people. But even after defeating Armithil's nemesis and being proclaimed future ruler to their nation through marriage, the spinner never acted any differently than before. He treated everybody as equals and with respect. He was always kind and polite, and never succeeded in hiding his shyness as somebody would praise him for his deeds. They knew he was a peasant that was to become their king one day, and yet no arrogance, no conceited or superiority behavior was ever demonstrated. For he remained humble at all times.

The members of the Great Council of Armithil, on the other hand, were having trouble in accepting him. Rumpelstiltskin acted rebellious to the rules of the Council. First of all, he had refused to sleep in a tent, like the nobles and generals did. Instead, he insisted to curl himself on the hard ground and under the starry sky, next to a warm fire, with the company of his father, son and nephew. Then Rumpelstiltskin had refused to eat with the members of the Council. He had tried, but the looks of disgust and reproval ended up by turning his insides around. He gave up after the third try and, since then, he ate among soldiers, with his own kind, where he felt comfortable and at ease. Finally, and even after the repetitive warnings, he continued sharing tender moments with Belle before the eyes of everybody. But despite his naïve stubbornness, his kind and dedicated actions towards the militaries did win the respect of some members from the Council, who were more open minded and prepared to accept the great changes the war was bringing. The nobles were learning to accept this new member in their society, as well as his **family,** who too had proven to be loyal and brave at their own way.

* * *

One afternoon, close to twilight, Rumpelstiltskin and Charleston were in engaged in one of their senseless discussions. This time they were shouting and cursing around a fire and a pan with stew. Belle, Baelfire, Humbert and Mulan watched the scene in silence, not knowing if they should be upset or laugh at the absurdity of the situation. When suddenly, they froze at the sound of a very familiar voice. Everybody heard, except Charleston, who still flushed and agitated with his son's stubbornness, continued complaining loudly. Rumpelstiltskin put his hand around his mouth, shushing him urgently. Once the old man was quiet, he too heard the calling.

"Do I know this voice?" Charleston asked unsure.

"Of course you know! It's Bram!" Rumpelstitlskin clarified excited and paced hurriedly in the sound's direction, followed by his family and Mulan.

Some soldiers watched with patent curiosity the strange scene of a man shouting out for Rumpelstiltskin while he stared incessantly at an object on his hand, followed by two children, two nobles and a bunch of dwarves. It was quite a bizarre vision.

"Bram!" The spinner called out when he spotted his friend from the distance.

The woodcutter lifted his head and immediately a wide sincere smile grew on his face. He was so happy to see his best friend, he didn't even notice the other man was running to him. Bram crushed Rumpelstiltskin in a tight hug and slightly lifted in him the air, causing a series of protests from the spinner, between his laughter of joy. Bram and his children were delighted to see Belle again, as well as Humbert and Charleston (Hansel and Gretel were particularly curious about the legendary man, who they had seen only once and very long time ago). The reunion was a blissful one, as old friends hugged and kissed warmly.

"I was so worried about you!" Rumpelstiltskin confessed. "How did you find me?" Bram proudly presented the compass, the arrow pointing directly to his friend. "Wow." The spinner said almost timidly, the magical object being the proof of their loyal friendship.

"I didn't come alone…" Bram said as he pointed behind him, but he was cut by Belle and Snow's voices, when they saw each other.

The two women embraced and kissed on their cheeks sisterly with tears in their eyes, expressing between sobs and laughter how glad they were to find each other again. It was then that Rumpeltskiltskin's eyes met Prince James. The former shepherd had remained silent during the warm reunion. Never in his life had he expected Bram's best friend to be the cripple who helped him fight an ogre. The same man with who the Princess of Armithil was in love. When Bram started shouting out the man's name, Prince James knew it would be impossible for two people to have the same outlandish name. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the former cripple running down the woods. He had remained silent, for he was interconnecting the dots and was starting to wonder if so many coincidences were possible.

"Prince James?" The spinner said surprised. "What…How?"

"You know him?" This time it was Bram's turn to ask.

"Yes, we met weeks ago." Prince James explained. "When his leg was still damaged." Only then did Bram realize his friend was detached of his trustful wooden staff and walking perfectly well without it.

"By the gods grace! How did your leg get cured?" Bram asked marveled.

"It's a long story, but to keep it short: Queen Regina cursed Kriemont, forced me to spin gold in her castle and during the process of my captivity, she healed my leg."

"Queen Regina? She got to you too?" Bram exclaimed, more and more puzzled by the second.

"What do you mean? You encountered her too?" The spinner asked shocked.

A tense silence fell in the group. Belle and Snow, still holding their hands, stared at each other surprised and then at their future husbands. Rumpelstiltskin, Bram and Prince James also switched worried looks among themselves.

"You all know each other?" Charleston finally spoke out loud what everybody was thinking. "How is that possible?"

"Come. Let's go to our camp and talk things through. This is not the place to do it." Rumpelstiltskin said after an awkward pause. He noticed some soldiers were staring curiously at them and realized they needed to talk in a more private place. The other's nodded and soon the odd group reached the camp. They sat around the fire, while Charleston checked his precious stew (without his son fussing about it this time).

Then the stories followed. Bram recounted his last adventures. Of how his children were used to find the apple that would later on poison Snow White, whose curse was lifted by Prince James, after he met Bram in the Infinite Forest, who led him to his true love with the help of the magical compass, after his children found them in the cursed woods. Rumpelstilstkin recounted with more detail how Queen Regina cursed Kriemont, made him spin straw into gold to save the villagers, how he accidently found Belle in the castle's tower (who meanwhile explained she had been ambushed and cursed by Maleficent and later on brought to Queen Regina's castle) and managed to escape thanks to the Huntsman, who had already helped another prisoner run away (Prince James, thus). They discovered Prince James, Rumpelstitlskin and Belle escaped the same night Hansel and Gretel had to steal the poisoned apple from the Blind Witch. Finally Baelfire told his adventure with his cousins and Mulan of how they travelled to the fronts with the intuit of saving his father from the Evil Queen but ended up being rescued by him while challenging Maleficent in the form of a dragon.

"You killed a dragon?" Bram yelled out with incredibility, staring at Rumpelstiltskin with wide eyes. "You? A dragon?"

"She was spitting fire at Bae!" Rumpelstiltskin said in a defensive manner, while his friend put his hand on his head, unable to believe his friend's actions.

"Man, you are one hell of a dangerous father!" Bram concluded, laughing and patting his friend's back a too vigorously. The woodcutter's comment lightened the tense sphere they had felt during the recounting of their strange adventures and everybody laughed.

"Papa, did you tell him already?" Baelfire suddenly asked.

"Tell me what?" The spinner raised his right hand and Bram's eyes widened so much they looked like they would pop out of his face. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but no sound came out. His eyes diverted to Belle, who proudly showed her matching engagement ring.

"No!" Bram shouted incredulously. "You are marrying? The princess? You are marrying the princess! Oh by the gods! My crazy old friend!" He cheered as joy seemed to want to burst from his chest, hugging Rumpelstiltskin with too much force again, making him yell of complaint. The teenagers laughed together, while cheers and congratulations travelled the group.

"I'm so happy for you." Snow sincerely said to Belle, tears already wanting to escape her eyes. She examined the ring on her friend's finger and her brow furrowed a bit. "Is it made out of…tin?"

"It's an old tradition from Rumple's village." Belle proudly stated. Snow White's smile widened of awe and stared at the spinner. Rumpelstiltskin was not a handsome man like Prince James. Yet there was something pleasant about him, something about his eyes and smile. She immediately recognized a good heart in him. And that made him attractive nevertheless. "But Snow, you're not telling me everything!" Belle exclaimed when she saw Snow's ring on her marriage's finger. The raven haired princess smiled beautifully.

"Charming asked me to marry him." Snow revealed and the two women again hugged, happy for each other.

"Charming?" Baelfire whispered to his father with a mischievous look.

"Hey! That's the pet name she gave me!" Prince James defended, feeling his face grow warm.

"Well, that's truly a …charming pet name!" Rumpelstiltskin said half giggling, causing a grunt from the prince.

"Hey Charming! Didn't you have important matters to talk about? Like the war against Queen Regina and your lovely father?" Grumpy, the ill-tempered dwarf reminded.

At that moment Prince James knew nobody would ever call him by his name again. But his small humiliation was quickly forgotten by the dwarf's reminder and he announced his and Snow's plan in defeating both Queen Regina and King George. There was no much surprise for their decision, although, everybody was aware of the great dangers and risks this new endeavor involved.

"We should summon the Great Council." Belle said firmly.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Please review :)**


	56. Restless

**Thank you: thedoctorsgirl42, FortunesFavour, AshRedDragon, Grace5231973, Rumbellelover, StalkingRory, Queen of Light 17, Guest, TeamTHEFT, megumisakura**

**And megumisakura for starting reading this story **

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

** Chapter 56 – 51 to 58: Restless**

The High Council was assembled. The participation of Princess Snow and Prince James was greatly rejoiced. Militaries and noblemen saw in them a promising turning in events to Armithil's favor. And so, during the long dark hours of the night, the various possible war strategies to defeat the enemy were discussed. But not all news were good.

"We have reports telling Queen Regina and King George have made alliance." One military said.

"And they have magic on their side, which makes this war much more dangerous." A member of the Council said.

"Our men are not afraid! Besides, we have our own share of magic too or have you already forgotten?" Lord Frederic contested. "Also, Mida's armies are bond now with Armithil's and we have proven to work resolute as a team."

"That's true, but it's still risky."

"All wars are risky, gentlemen. But even more risky is to stand by and do nothing! Queen Regina will not stop at the death of Snow White. She wants the world!" Prince James argued.

"I am sure we can win soldiers from Snowland and Leostille." Princess Snow added, referring to the well-known division among people between the loyalty to the sovereigns and the love for the throne heirs of both kingdoms.

"Although that would be ideal for us, to weaken our enemy while we would strengthen, Armithil cannot afford such an enterprise right now!" Commander Byront argued "I'm afraid you are alone in this one for the moment…."

"They are not alone!" Grumpy, the ill-tempered dwarf spoke, cutting the old soldier's words. "We will call the rest of the dwarves and fight with Snow side by side!" Another six dwarves cheered loudly backing up their brother.

"As the fairies will too." A soft female voice was heard and everybody watched marveled as a bright blue light travelled downwards until the little form of a woman was discerned. Everybody, with the exception of Snow, who knew her well, stared with great admiration at the Blue fairy and soft whispers of awe filled the marquee.

"I thought fairies didn't interfere in human matters." One of the members of the Council said surprised.

"I'm afraid this war not limited to human matters anymore. It concerns all living beings. If Queen Regina wins, the world will become a horrible place to live, filled with sadness, despair and death." A heavy silence followed her words.

"The Blue fairy is right!" Prince James said. "Don't you see? For the first time in history, all kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest will be affected by this war. We cannot deny it anymore. Queen Regina's wrath will turn this war into a universal battle. We want it or not! And it will change the world as we know it. So, if we stand still, nothing will ever be the same again." Belle and Rumpelstilskin switched worried looks and held their hands tight.

"So, what shall we do then?" The Princess of Armithil finally uttered the very same question that taunted everybody's heads.

* * *

The gathering with the Council only ended when the moon was high and the night in the peak of darkness. It was agreed Prince James and Snow White would join the march and help with the conquering of Avonlea. The members of the Council were confident the battle would not be too fierce, with Maleficent being gone and the ogres completely at lost. Queen Regina and King George would not offer any threat either, since they were in their own kingdoms plotting against their throne heirs, Belle's small kingdom not being of interest to them. But once Avonlea would be restored, than they could join forces against Snowland and Leostille. Meanwhile, word would be spread throughout the kingdoms that Princess Snow White and Prince James live and are fighting against the tyrants, in hope soldiers will end up trading Regina and George's army for theirs.

* * *

After two exhausting weeks, the long march finally reached its end. Cheers of joy were shouted, when the silhouette of Avonlea's castle could be seen behind the curtain of the evening mist. Camps were built so soldiers could rest and gain forces before the final battle. A group of scouts was sent to the perimeters of the capital to evaluate the point of the situation.

Belle's heart raced by the minute, fear and anxiety flowing in her veins like poison. The same fears she had from day one for her father's well-being haunted her thoughts, only now they were more intensified. Only the gods knew how he was, if he still even lived. And the closeness to the castle only made her feel more desperate and impatient.

This evening, the hospital missed her presence. There was no task in the camp that could distract her mind from her worries. Belle would stand by the edge of the woods at all times, searching for a movement between the trees, waiting incessantly for the return of the scouts.

When night had long fallen and the young soldiers surrendered to the sweet lullaby of slumber, Rumpelstiltskin went searching for the troubled princess. He found her standing with her arms wrapped around herself, to protect against the cold and the worries. She paced restlessly from one side to the other, her eyes never leaving the trees. Rumpelstiltskin looked compassionate and equally worried when he realized she had been hours in this place. He took a step closer and a twig broke under his foot. Belle turned around startled from the sound, but breathed out of relieve when she saw it was her love.

"Sweetheart, you need to rest." He gently whispered, while he put a cloak around her. Belle wrapped her hands around his and guided them to her waist, so he could hold her close, with his chest against her back.

"How can I rest? Knowing my father is there…so close." Belle whispered, while she rested her head on his shoulder. "Not knowing if he lives, if he's hurt…" She chocked at her own words, not being able to keep her nerves to herself anymore. Rumpelstiltskin softly shushed her and placed a kiss on her head.

"I know you are worried. And you have all reason to be. But beating yourself up like this won't do any good. It won't change anything."

"I know, but I can't help it!"

"At least lay down a while. Rest a bit. If you want, I' wait here for the scouts and call you when they arrive."

"No. I don't want to be alone." Belle said, pressuring her grip around his fingers. "Stay with me."

"They'll never let me enter your tent." Rumpelstiltskin said as a matter of fact and Belle chuckled bitterly.

"Gods, how I hate these stupid rules and formalities!" The beauty complained frustrated. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't resist the urge to grin and kissed her on her head and then on her cheek.

"Or we can just sit here and you lay a while. Nobody will see us. Please, you really need to rest." The princess, too tired and numb to argue, nodded silently and gave in her true love pleas.

Rumpelstiltskin sat against a tree and Belle lay against him, so both were wrapped in the warmth of their bodies under the cloaks. The princess was surprised of how tired she actually felt. The warmth emanating from her companion, his earthly scent, his soft caresses on her back made her feel safe and before she knew it, her thoughts drifted away into the world of dreams. Rumpelstiltskin smiled realizing she had fallen asleep quite quickly, enjoying the sound of her deep and even breathing. Soon, his eyes too became heavy and he lost his fight against sleep.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin woke up with a stir, sensing something. He opened his eyes and saw the lovely face of his wife-to-be. He smiled lazily, the sleep still in his eyes.

"Sorry, I woke you up." Belle whispered, while she moved a lock of brown hair from his face. "You slept well?"

"Yes…You?" Belle nodded smiling. "Are you already awake for long?"

"No, just woke up now. I'm guessing they didn't return yet." The beauty said, the fears and worries from hours earlier returning.

"Well, it's still early... It's still dark." He said, realizing they had barely slept. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't!" She moaned afflicted, tears already threatening to spring from her eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin held her closer to him and hushed her gently. They remained a while in the same position, enjoying the warmth and comfort of the embrace. He kissed her a few times on her hair. Belle lifted her watery eyes to face him and smiled sadly, glad she had him by her side during these difficult hours. He kissed her tears away and then searched for her lips. Belle kissed him back, allowing him in her mouth and felt herself slowly melt under his touch. They never kissed this long before. Caresses and touches slowly intensified. Rumpelstiltskin's hands travelled on her body, in away nobody ever touched her. Belle welcomed these sensations, wondering if this was what people called love making. For it only could be that, the feelings being so natural, so intense and so loving. They continued in their exploration for a long time, both feeling their minds slowly drift away, their touches taking control over their thoughts. It was when Belle felt Rumpelstiltskin's body react against hers, that her eyes flipped open and she realized where this would lead if they wouldn't stop now.

"Rumpel?" She called between her breath intakes.

"Hum?" He planted kisses her under her chin, already completely wrapped up by the sensations

"Rumpel, we have to stop." She said urgently.

"Why?" He asked, between his kisses around her collarbone.

"This is not the time or the place." She finally managed to say. Rumpelstiltskin suddenly froze. He looked at her in a mixture of confusion and hurt, but then seemed to remember where they were.

"You're right." He gasped, embarrassed. He realized if Belle was truly a maiden, this was definitely not the right way of doing things, although, right now, he didn't really care. But the anxiety in Belle's eyes brought him back to reality and he quickly got up, so that they were detached from each other.

"I'm sorry." Belle said, blushing terribly, feeling embarrassed for her refusal.

"No, it's okay. You are right…I just got caught up in the moment." Rumpelstiltskin dismissed, feeling quite awkward about the situation. "You know what? You go back to the camp and rest a bit more. I'll stay here and wait for the scouts, alright?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I seriously need to cool off." He said almost painfully and Belle's blush deepened furiously, realizing how far they had let things go. She nodded and excused herself awkwardly and quickly headed back to her tent, her mind finally distracted from her father but instead filled of Rumpelstiltskin. She missed him already, his voice, his eyes, his touch.

"When will I ever have some rest?" She complained to herself, while she lay on her back, inside her own private tent, feeling restless. But soon, exhaustion caught up with her again and, as she closed her eyes, she slowly surrendered to slumber. Belle had no idea how long she was out. All she knew was suddenly Snow was calling her name and shaking her shoulders.

"Belle, wake up. Belle…They are here!"

* * *

**So...**

**Share your thoughts?**

**Review :)**


	57. Byront's Plan

**Had quite some busy days, the reason for the later update. My apologies.**

**Thank you: Guest, TeamTHEFT, RedWolf198, megumisakura, Queen of Light 17, Grace5231973, thedoctorsgirl42, AshRedDragon, Arekanderu, Guest**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 57 - days 58 to 60: Byront's plan**

Belle woke up with a stir at her friends words.

"Who? What?" The beauty said confused as she slowly got up

"The scouts!" Snow hurriedly said.

Not another word was needed. Belle practically stormed out of her tent and ran to the marquee. There was no way her pace could match the speed her heart was racing, desperate to hear some news about her father. The moment she stepped inside, she knew something really wrong was going on. The first person she saw was Rumpelstiltkin. His pale tense features and nervous look in his eyes said it all.

"What happened? Do you have news of my father?" She shouted, panic taking hold of her.

"My lady, I'm afraid your father's present condition is not of our knowledge." One of the members of the High Council said.

"But…But…" She mumbled confused. Rumpelstiltskin carefully guided Belle to a chair, gently holding her by her shoulders. Meanwhile Snow entered at that moment, breathless, for she was unable to keep up with her friend's pace. "W-What's happening?" Belle asked, more frightened by the second.

"We are afraid we underestimated Queen Regina." One of the men said. "She joined her army and Leostille's in Avonlea. The castle is under her control. And to make matters worse, she managed to gather quite a large number of ogres too." Belle felt her legs go numb and was glad she was sitting.

"How many?"

"About a thousand ogres and eighty thousand men."

"And we?"

"We have forty-five thousand men." Lord Frederic said.

"Then we are lost." Belle said beaten, all hope vanishing and leaving her defeated. "How is even possible they got here before us? It took us two weeks to reach Avonlea and we took the fastest road!"

"Magic." Snow White bitterly explained. "She used magic. I'm sure she has been following us through her magical mirrors and brought the soldiers magically to Avonlea." Belle was shaking from the nerves but had no more strength left to talk.

"So, what do we do now?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Well, we might be outnumbered, but if we are smart and use what's been given to us wisely… we actually might defeat the Queen." Commander Byront said with a glint in his eye.

"How?"

"I think it is time Prince James and Princess Snow attempt to persuade their soldiers to join us now."

* * *

Commander Byront's plan was simple but dangerous. His goal was to increase the already existing divisions within Regina and George's armies. His goal was to win over the prince and princess' loyal soldiers to their army and also win the hearts of those who were still undecided about which party to support. So, he came up with the plan that would stir up things in Armithil's castle. He gave order to produce the largest quantity of flyers possible. A message was created to be repeatedly sent by arrows to Avonlea's castle. When the soldiers saw the arrows fly randomly into the castle, their first impulse was to prepare for battle, but then they saw the parchments. One soldier picket up the message and read it out loud so his Snowland and Leostille's comrades could hear it:

**_We, Princess Snow White and Prince James, live. As you may know, we were betrayed by our kingdom's sovereigns. But we will not let them defeat us! We will fight for our birthright, bring them to justice and give you the rulers you truly deserve. But we cannot fight alone. And this is why we humbly plead you to join us. Tomorrow, look for us on the hillside before the gates._**

This act was repeated during the following minutes and the message provoked a great commotion inside the fortified city walls. Soldiers discussed matters of rightfulness and loyalty. Heated arguments followed and the divisions inside the large armies grew greater. The noise of a multitude of angry and passionate voices rose in the air like thunder and the daily tasks were quickly forgotten. King George and Queen Regina came outside to see what was going on. The evil Queen sneered disgustingly when she read the message, while King George threatened anybody who would trade the army for Prince James or Princess Snow would suffer a horrible death. But not even the oppressive power of the tyrants managed to calm down the soldiers. Commander Byront's wish for division was granted and, even in forced silence, groups were formed.

The next day, soldiers waited expectantly for the royal couple to show themselves on the hill. They were not disappointed. Mounted on gorgeous white stallions, the prince and princess rode side by side and appeared before their soldiers at noon. They were greeted by joyfully cheers and a wave of deadly arrows, which were deflected by the Blue Fairy's magic, for much of the Evil Queen's disdain.

"My brave men! If you wish for a world of justice and freedom, join us! Fight with us! Together we will defeat Queen Regina and King George!" Prince James shouted and his calling was answered with a thunder of many voices.

"Together we will join forces with our old allies, Armithil and the City of Gold. Together we will fight as one and win! Together, we will build a new world of peace and beauty!" Princess Snow called passionately and again voices rose in the air with great rumbling.

The royal couple had to stride a bit away to avoid the arrows soldiers loyal to Regina and George's were shooting. Immediately chaos installed itself inside the castle walls. The divided soldiers fought among themselves, some trying to stop the archers, other running to the gates to desert the castle. Ogres outside became restless and started hitting the wall in their animalistic excitement. Queen Regina was forced to put a spell on them, or they would destroy the city walls and attack her own soldiers. Everything happened too fast and when she finally had the wild ogres under control, a large number of militaries was already abandoning the castle. She watched King George run outside, shouting and cursing uselessly at the deserters, promising them a torturous death once they would be caught. But he could do nothing as he got trapped in the revolted mob and his words ended being muffed by the voices of many. In the end he was unable to stop the militaries and was forced to watch, impotent, as many abandoned his cause.

Queen Regina, furious with the change of heart of these miserable soldiers, cast a spell, sending fire to the deserters. Many were hit and died or were severely wounded. Others retreated to the castle afraid of the Queen's fury. But a column of fairies flew over the burned soldiers and dropped fairy dust on them, healing them in that same instant. This brought the young men a new sense of hope and bravery. Again a multitude of soldiers left the castle's grounds. Queen Regina was about to strike again, but this time the Blue Fairy was faster and managed to immobilize her long enough. Prince James and Princess Snow smiled satisfied at the success of this risky quest and rode back with high hopes, followed by their loyal soldiers.

Commander Byront's plan had worked and by the end of the day, the numbers of Armithil and its allies' army had increased from forty-five thousand to sixty thousand. The numbers had exceeded his expectations and everybody was celebrating the new alliances. But the High Court reminded the great commanders that Queen Regina and King George may have lost many men, but they still had a comfortable advantage over Armithil with their sixty six thousand men and ogres. The battle was still far from being over.

* * *

Bram was cutting wood while Rumpelstiltskin gathered the chopped logs and loaded them in a hand-car. Wood was needed for the repair of catapults and for the camp fires, so the two friends were more than happy to be able to help. They commented the new developments of the war while they worked. They were in high spirits, for the new addition of soldiers from Snowland and Leostille had brought new hope. They felt stronger and more confident, truly believing they could win this war.

"We only can win! I mean, we have after all an army formed by four great kingdoms." Bram enthusiastically said.

"Not to mention three great commanders: the legendary Lord Byront from Armithil, the valiant Lord Frederic from the City of Gold and the fearless Prince James of Leostille." Rumpelstitlstin said eloquently, causing a chuckle from Bram.

"But one must not forget the two princesses. They are both quite extraordinary. Brave and determined. Not to mention they are a lovely sight" Bram added, giving the spinner a knowing look and both laughed at the joke. "Sooo…did you guys?"

"Hey! Mind of your own business!" Rumpelstiltskin protested and the woodcutter noticed he was not amused at all.

"So not. Well, hopefully this war will end soon, so you can marry and get on with it." Bram said casually, but had to snicker at the grunt coming from his friend.

"One can only wish." The spinner mumbled to his friend's amusement.

Bram sensing the annoyance in Rumpelstiltskin's tone, smoothly changed the subject to more casual matters and soon the two friends were laughing merrily as it was typical when they were together. Now and then, soldiers would bring empty hand-cars and take the loaded ones back to the camp. They laughed along, for the men's cheerfulness was a contagious one. Bram had to suppress his laughter each time a soldier would greet Rumpelstiltskin with a polite "m'lord".

"How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Rumpelstiltskin! You make me feel like one of those old stiff snobs of the council." The spinner complained, much to everybody's amusement.

"I would expect you'd like the title." Bram said, when the soldiers were gone.

"Gods, no. I hate the title thing!"

"I don't get it. It's anybody's dream to achieve the status you won." Bram honestly said.

"Yeah, but there's a great difference between dream and reality. All that bloody protocol, senseless rules and stupid formalities." Rumpelstiltskin grumbled annoyed. "They have this whole list of weird signs they call ways of conduct…whatever that is. It so theatrical that it's actually ridiculous! Not to mention they expect me to be the model of high moral when they are the least of ethical persons in the world!" The spinner complained frustrated, raising his voice higher than he had wished and ranted it all in one breath.

"Wow. You must feel better now that you spit all that out." Bram said cheerfully, patting his friend's back with his usual generous force.

"Ah, actually, yes. I do feel better now." Rumpelstiltskin said with a silly satisfied smile. They stared at one other for some seconds and before they knew it, were laughing heartily again. And so they worked steadily without noticing the hours passing by.

* * *

It had been a long and exhausting day. Everybody worked diligently in the camp, each and every person contributing to the preparation for the final battle. At nightfall the commanders ordered all men to sleep, for they needed their rest. The previous excitement of the day was at night replaced by the nerves of anticipation and the young courageous men obeyed their leaders, wondering if this would be their last night in this Earth. In just a few hours, the world had fallen silent as the camp slept. If one wouldn't know, nobody would guess there was a war going on. Even the trees and night animals seemed quieter than usual.

It was the calm before the storm.

* * *

**I missed Bram ;)**

**Trully struggled writting this chapter. It's not easy to write in between the short pauses of a full week. Hopefully the chapter sounds better to you than to me. Anyway, already started the next one and am enjoying it already more!**

**Review! :)**


	58. Divided

**Thank you so much for your continuous support. I really appreciate it: Queen of Light 17, Arekanderu, FortunesFavour, thedoctorsgirl42, Grace5231973, megumisakura, AshRedDragon.**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 59 – Days 60 to 65: Divided**

Day had not broken yet when the four great kingdoms' soldiers woke up to prepare for battle. There was a short march to the perimeters of Avonlea's castle and by the time the sun rose, the army was already fully prepared and organized. The catapults were in place. The soldiers were in position, divided in strategic groups of riders, swordsmen and archers. Everywhere there were fires, ready to strike the enemy's army mercilessly. Avonlea's castle was surrounded. The Evil Queen could be in advantage in number and magic, but Armithil's new army and allies bore the fire of passion and bravery in their hearts.

Rumpelstiltskin, Bram and their children were distributing weapons, when a soldier stopped before the spinner. He was young, barely eighteen and looked pale.

"M'lord, do you think we have a chance to win?" He asked uncertain.

Rumpelstiltskin looked up and immediately saw the nervous glint in the boy's eyes. He then realized the rest of the soldiers around him had the same look in their faces. The look of fear. He suddenly felt revolted and disgusted by this war. He felt sorry for these young lads, whose lives were put at risk because of the ambition and personal vengeance of one woman. He wished all this was not necessary. He wished he could send these boys back home to safety. He wished he didn't have to answer the soldier's question. But he knew it was all but impossible. There were no choices, and in the end, all he could do was lighten up some of these boys' worries.

"Yes, I do believe we are going to win this war. And I am not just saying this just to reassure you. You see, they might outnumber us and even have magic on their side, but we have something that makes us stronger." He paused, realizing he had now a quite large number of expectant soldiers staring at him and almost gulped nervously. "For them, it's just another war. But for us, it is protecting what is ours. We are fighting for our home." There was a short pause and Rumpelstitlskin witnessed a change in the boy's eyes, as a new emotion filled them up.

"We are fighting for our home." The young soldier repeated hopefully. He smiled and a new fire filled his heart as he was reminded what he was fighting for. "We are fighting for our home!" He repeated more loudly and his words were repeated by others.

Rumpelstiltskin switched surprised looks with his son and friends as the new message travelled throughout the army of the four kingdoms. The words were repeated over and over again, first softly, then it grew louder and steadier. The sound became as powerful as thunder and the message was accompanied by the beating of drums and stamping of feet. Rumpelstitlskin's words became a cry of hope and strength. The many voices became one and reached the skies as well as the city walls of Avonlea. The commanders, the members of the Council, Snow and Belle looked around in amazement and awe, wondering where those inspiring words had originated. But most of all, they were marveled with the power and strength they wielded.

"We are fighting for our home!" Commander Byront screamed on top on his lungs and the voices in unison became more intense and impressive, filling the hearts of soldiers with passion and adrenaline, dissipating all fears and worries from earlier.

Meanwhile, inside the fortified walls, the soldiers of Snowland and Leostille listened to this new roaring. By each powerful shouting, by each stamping of thousand feet, the hearts of those inside of the castle raced of anxiety. The sound was frighteningly powerful. It was the sound of unity. The four kingdoms had become one and their soldiers were ready to strike with all their might. For the message was clear. They were fighting for their home.

* * *

That day, the soldiers of both armies fought bravely. That day, many lost their lives trying to break in the city walls, while others died trying to protect them. As did the following day and the following, and the following. Five long nightmarish days of incessant battle passed by and Avonlea's castle was still in the power of Queen Regina and King George. Despite the initial determinacy and courage from Armithil's new army, the enemy proved to be resilient and stronger than expected. An urgent meeting at the High Council was convoked as the tide seemed to turn against the four kingdom's army.

"We are losing ground!" Prince James stated. "Regina keeps blasting magic against us!"

"We are doing our best in countering her magic, but she is too powerful." The Blue Fairy said mournfully. The always beautiful magical creature looked now completely worn out, was covered under black ashes and her always emanating light was dimming.

"Regina's soldiers are leaving the castle grounds and are heading towards our side. The ogres are backing them up. If we don't find a strategy quickly, they will reach us and…well, if that happens, it will make matters much more difficult for us." Lord Frederick said.

"We need something strong. Stronger than Regina." Prince James said. There was a long silence, as everybody, despite their tiredness, desperately sought for a solution.

"There is a way…" The Blue Fairy suddenly said. "We do have a weapon that can wipe Regina's army in one single strike."

"What? If that's so, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Prince James demanded upset.

"Because it's dark magic." Blue said. "It will destroy everything in its path."

"Right now we are desperate." Commander Byront said. "Tell us what it is!"

"Maleficent's fire." Blue said and all eyes fell on Rumpelstiltskin. The spinner felt all the blood leave his face at that very moment. "Baelfire is the only person who can wield this magic."

"Are you suggesting to send my son to take the lives of thousands?" Rumpelstitlskin said disgusted.

"We have no choice." Commander Byront said.

"You cannot do this! This is…this is massacre we are talking about!"

"Regina's army is gaining terrain." Commander Frederick insisted. "If we don't defeat them, they'll defeat us."

"Are you forgetting there are as many young soldiers fighting from the other side as here! Young boys! No! I will not allow you make of my son a murderer!"

"Rumpel…" Prince James stated, but the spinner cut his words.

"No. Not like this. I cannot stand and let my son slaughter…" Rumpelstiltskin choked in his last words, feeling sick at the whole idea and left the marquee in a hurry.

He felt nauseous with only the thought of it. Using his son, a mere child, to burn thousands of young men alive. It would be a cruel massacre. They would not be any better than Queen Regina. It was a barbarian measure. And it was his son's burden to carry the rest of his life. Rumpelstiltskin hasted his pace as he could hear his name being called behind him. He could hear Belle's voice among them. He ignored them.

He hasted away without a purpose and could see the blur of many surprised faces as he passed by soldiers, looking as white as a sheet of paper. After a while, his legs were set in motion. The urgent voices became more and more distant. The soldiers became faceless, looking like ghosts. Rumpelstiltskin did what he was always did when he was upset. When he was scared. He ran away.

He ran and ran for miles. He ran without a destiny, deeper into the woods. He ran for what felt hours and only halted when his lungs were burning, when his mouth tasted like blood, when his legs felt like they weighted a ton. He stopped breathless and feeling the tears ready to spring from the burning in his chest. He left himself collapse exhausted and broke down into painful sobs. Rumpelstiltskin was divided. He knew their victory was now dependant of his son's actions. He knew many more familiar faces would die if they would not take action. And yet, every single cell in his body screamed this was wrong. To strike those lives mercilessly with wildfire. He could not allow such a massacre. But he also could not allow the continuation the daily increase of the number of deaths in both armies. He succumbed into his misery, remembering what once was told him, a long time ago. _Death is the winner in any war._ And with these haunting words, repeating over and over again in his head, Rumpelstiltskin surrendered to exhaustion and fell unconscious.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin woke up feeling numb and cold. He slowly opened his eyes and realized night had fallen already some hours ago. He shakily got up, feeling his chest and legs still suffering the after effects from his desperate run. Quickly the memories of the afternoon's events returned and he envisioned things clearer. Suddenly he realized what he had done. What he always had done when troubled. _Coward. _He thought bitterly to himself. How could he ever sit next to Belle and rule a country if he wasn't even able to make the decision that would lead them to victory? He knew his decision would compromise Armithil and feared for its fall. And it would be his fault. He felt ashamed and felt he had failed the world. The Council, the soldiers, his friends, Belle and Baelfire. But his heart wouldn't allow him to put the Blue Fairy's suggestion into action.

He cursed internally realizing his son's daring move against Maleficent had become pointless and useless. He truly had failed everybody. _Coward_. He continued his self-torturing and paced aimlessly through the darkened woods. He wondered if they were looking for him. He wondered if they had already condemned him. He wondered if Belle would ever talk to him after this. And so many other things he wondered until he was distracted by the sound of thousands stamping feet. With a racing heart, he followed the sound until he saw, in the darkness of the night, thousands torches. The large army of ogres was advancing towards Armithil's camp. Regina's and George's soldiers followed suit, at a safe distance, afraid of the monster's unpredictability. He watched with horror as they marched without any resistance. Armithil's army must have known they were coming closer. So why weren't they fighting back?

The spinner continued moving through the night and stopped on top of a hillside, where he had a full view on the Evil Queen's army. He felt the hairs on his neck lift as he foresaw disaster.

"Death is the winner in any war." Rumpelstilstin gasped startled at the voice behind him and quickly turned around. The sighed of relieve when he saw it was Commander Byront. "Nothing noble in dying for your religion, for your country, for ideology, for faith." The spinner stared in pure surprise at the old soldier, the words being too familiar to him.

"For another man?" He asked the question he once had made many, many years ago.

"Yes." Commander Byront said with a saddened smile. Rumpelstiltskin suddenly realized why he always had the feeling he knew the Commander's face. They had met, many years ago, during the time of his long wandering through the world with Bram. "I remember talking with a lad, a very long ago. He was nineteen, I remember because it was my son's age when died in battle. This lad…he carried such a pain with him. The pain of a rejected son."

"While you carried the pain of dead son." The spinner completed, remembering too well the night they talked and shared their miseries in the tavern, while Bram laid unconscious on the table for drinking too much wine. It had been a conversation that had left its mark in Rumpelstitlskin for the rest of his life.

"I recognized you the moment I saw you." Commander Byront revealed. "But I knew you had no idea who I was."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you would be too happy to see the man who brought you in one night enough material to worry about for the rest of your life. You were quite upset, I remember. You were too young and naïf to hear the things I told you back then."

"Well, I've seen for myself you weren't making anything up." The spinner bitterly countered, thinking about the collection of misadventures during his lifetime. He paused thoughtful. "I'm sorry I ran away." He sincerely said and was surprised the old soldier smiled at him.

"I am the one who should apologize. We were asking you the unthinkable."

"But we have no choice, do we?"

"We are preparing an ambush. All we can do now is hope it all goes well." The commander patiently said.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at the army advancing in a threatening pace and sighed. He was divided. He didn't know what was wrong and right anymore. Who was he, anyway, to choose between a massacre in Regina's army or doom in Armithil's. Who was he to determine the fate of others? And so he held his breath when the trumpets of Armithil sounded and a cry of war filled the air.

"Death is the winner in any war."

* * *

**"****_Death is the winner in any war_**  
**_Nothing noble in dying for your religion_**  
**_For your country_**  
**_For ideology, for faith_**  
**_For another man, yes_****" Song of Myself, Nightwish (Imaginarium)**

**I'm back in track. Next chapter will be quite exciting. And the end is nearer and nearer.**

**Please, do continue reviewing :)**


	59. Wildfire

**I truly apologize for my delay with this chapter. The last three weeks were crazy, with lots of works and dead-lines (don't you just love them?) so it has been difficult to find time and concentration to write. There is still quite some work ahead, but hopefully the worst is behind me (Oh God, let me be right!). But good news, the inspiration is back and I know now exactly how I'm finishing this tale :)**

**Thank you for your always kind reviews: FortunesFavour, Guest, AshRedDragon, Queen of Light 17, thedoctorsgirl42, Revenessa, Grace5231973 and KansasAngel94 (am I truly honored)**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 59 - Day 65: Wildfire**

Rumpelstiltskin watched paralyzed as the two armies clashed. He wanted to shut his eyes when the ogres sent soldiers flying up in the air, or when they ripped them up cruelly, spreading blood and organs everywhere. He wanted to yell so he wouldn't hear the soldier's screams. He felt sick. Guilt consumed him as he blamed himself for the horrors he was witnessing. During these torturous minutes, the spinner didn't notice Commander Byront had left him and had meanwhile reached the soldiers. He was now desperately instructing and motivating them to fight, searching for a way to win the battle in the middle of the dreadful chaos.

"Death is the only winner in war." Rumpelstiltskin whispered to himself, realizing whatever choice he made, death could not be avoided. He wanted to cry, but tears refused to surface. Instead his eyes burned, as the heat from the fires filled the air. "It's not fair! It's not fair."

Rumpelstiltskin collapsed to his knees and watched numb the atrocious battle develop before his eyes. It was a slaughter. A massacre. It was exactly what he had wanted to avoid. The reason he had refused to use the magical fire. And yet, it was happening. And it were the young men who looked up at him that were paying the price for his choice. He watched petrified these nightmarish images and knew they would torment him till the end of his days. But he thought it was a small price compared to the innocent lives that were being unjustly taken away and had peace with it.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes were transfixed in the army of ogres. The more he wished to shut his eyes, the more he was drawn to watch the battle. It was like if he had lost power over his senses, like if his eyes were impelled to follow all the movements of the monsters, against his will. He held his breath when he saw the ogres move faster and dangerously. His ears discerned Armithil's Commander shouting far away to his soldiers, ordering retreat. They were chanceless. They were going to lose the battle. They were going to lose the war. Everything they fought for, all the struggles, ordeals and challenges they had to surpass, were meaningless now. It had all been pointless. For Regina would rule the world and bring darkness into everybody's lives. They were all going to suffer. And it was his fault.

Rumpelstitlskin watched Armithil's soldiers run away from the monsters, obeying willingly to their leader. He heard the ogres grunt frustrated, the smaller men being faster and lean enough to escape their violent blows. But he knew all they would do was gain time and delay their deaths. It was a matter of time and the ogres would reach the soldiers and exterminate them. The monsters, worked up in their excitement, groaned furiously, filling the air with their vicious sounds. They shook their arms wildly and banged their fists on the ground from frustration, making the earth tremble under everybody's feet. Then, to Rumpelstiltskin's shock, the ogres turned to the soldiers of Snowland and Leostille and attacked them instead. He had always known ogres fed their lust in blood and senseless violence, but he never had expected them to be so mindless and barbarian to the point of hitting their own allies. After the first moments of surprise, it were Snowland and Leostille's commanders that were ordering retreat. A mass of dark dressed men ran down the hill, leaving the ogres even more furious and frustrated than before.

With a racing heart, Rumpelstiltskin stood up, realizing there had been a crucial turn in events. The impulsive behavior of the ogres had given just enough time for Armithil's army to gather and reorganize, so catapults, fires and provisory wooden barriers were positioned. Regina and George's men were still running downhill, wanting to escape the mindless wrath of the monsters and so chaos had installed itself. But it had been something else that made Rumpelstiltskin fill his chest with hope and run fast to Armithil's army. He realized, when both armies retreated to opposite sides, the ogres were momentarily isolated. They had become one great mass of monsters, yelling and hitting each other, with two wide gaps between the two armies. The spinner, had realized, this was the perfect opportunity. The only chance they had.

Rumpelstiltskin ran fast as the wind, ignoring branches hitting his body and scratching his skin. He reached the edge between Armithil's army and the camp in a record time and looked frantically around for one face in particular. He needed to find him now. He had no time to lose. But all he met was a confusion of metal and fire. In the mist of chaos, he started feeling desperate, realizing it was practically impossible to find anybody in this sea of men. Suddenly he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder and he gave a loud scream of fright.

"Calm down, Rumpel. It's only me." The spinner sighed of relieve when he saw it was his friend Bram, looking apprehensive at him. "Where have you been? We were all worried sick about you."

"Bae! Where's Bae!" Rumpelstiltskin asked urgently.

"Easy. He's all right. He's right there, giving water to our men." Bram pointed to the boy, his worry for his friend's agitation growing.

"Bae! Bae!" Rumpelstiltskin quickly reached his son, who stared at him in a mix of surprise, relieve and concern.

"Papa! You're all right!"

"Bae, do you have the magical phial with you?" The spinner asked at once. He smiled with a gasp as his boy presented the small object, containing Malificent's fire, always hanging on a small rope around the boy's neck.

"Rumpel, you cannot possibly be thinking…" Bram protested, figuring out his friend had reached some kind of break down and was acting in desperation and madness.

"No, it's okay. The ogres are isolated. There are no soldiers around them. Not ours, not from Regina." Rumpelstilskin quickly explained.

"You mean to use the fire only in the ogres?" Bram confirmed, smiling relieved his friend wasn't mad after all.

"You think you can do it?" The spinner asked his son.

"I-I don't really know how to use it." Baelfire said unsure.

"But I know." All turned around to see the Blue Fairy suddenly appear behind them. Her light was softer than normal, her hair messy, her dress smashed and dirty. Yet, she never looked as mighty as she did now. "I can guide you."

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin, Bram and Baelfire ran between the chaos of soldiers, weapons, fire and trees. They were followed by the soft blue light of the magical small woman. The spinner brought them back to the hillside he had had his short conversation with Commander Byront. The place where he faced this worst torments. The place where he found the solution to win the war.

"See. They are still isolated. There's a huge gap between them and both armies!" Rumpelstiltskin announced happily. Bram, Baelfire and Blue stared in amazement. It had been quite a blessing of fate that Rumpelstiltskin had stumbled on this spot, for this was probably the only place where the large opening between the ogres and the armies was clearly visible. "If you could aim the fire only to the ogres." He said to Baelfire with a glint in his eyes.

"Quickly. We have little time." The Blue Fairy said, realizing this was the only chance they had in attacking the ogres without having to sacrifice any men. "Baelfire, open the phial and put your hand before it." The fairy instructed. The teenager obeyed and everybody stared in awe as the small flame left the phial to dance on the boy's palm without burning him. "Now, you must visualize well where you want the fire to go. You must wish to only to aim the ogres." Baelfire concentrated his gaze on the large mass of light gray bodies hitting each other and could feel the hate and disgust towards them grow in his heart. "When you are ready, blow at the flame."

Baelfire blew softly and watched with awe as the small flame left his hand and traveled towards the ogres. While it travelled to its target, the small flame expanded and grew longer. It took first the form of a long and thin serpent of fire. But once it reached the ogres, it grew massive and took the shape of a fierce dragon. The ogres stopped their frantic movements and grew silent when they saw the great fire lingering over them. Many men in both armies turned to see the source of the sudden yellow light. Many eyes grew wide, many hearts raced and many held their breath. The world had fallen silent and time stopped still. Then suddenly, the dragon opened its mouth and thousands of tongues of fire flew out of it. The dragon exploded with a great blast and the fire was so fast that the ogres were almost instantly under flames. It had been a furious and lethal attack and no monster had escaped it. A horrible sound filled the air. The ogres screamed of pain and agony, yells of a tremendous suffering that sent chills down the spine. But soon, the screaming became weaker and weaker, until it died out unexpectedly quickly. All men could see now, were the last flames consuming the carbonized massive and once invincible bodies of hundreds of ogres. A nauseous stench spread rapidly in the air and the smell of rotten burned flesh filled everyone's nostrils. The wildfire had consumed fast and the last unforgiving flames were extinguishing themselves. All what remained were the dark misshaped forms from the beasts.

As the mass of dead bodies was revealed, under the rising smoke, the soldiers of both armies stared at the scene with large eyes and open mouths. There was a long silence of pure shock, incredibility and incomprehension. Many were trying to understand what had just happened. Many were trying to understand the present reality. That the ogres were dead. And when this thought was finally processed in the minds of the soldiers of Armithil, realization hit them. They were now in advantage. They stood on the top on the hill, with weapons and catapults ready, reorganized and with a new adrenaline running in their veins. Prince James was the first one to react. Waving his sword in the air, he let out a great clamor. Immediately his voice became the voice of thousands as all soldiers and volunteers of the three kingdoms yelled in unison. The air was filled by the great sound of invincibility. The ground trembled when knights rode in the direction of the enemy with a surprising speed and power. They were followed by the fast and lean feet of thousands and thousands of warriors. The battle was on again and Armithil's soldiers were fed by the spirit of victory.

King George and Queen Regina grew pale and silent when they realized too late the bitter turn of events. They witnessed in genuine unbelief the mighty ogres being decimated in few minutes. And now they heard Prince James powerful cry of war, followed by the legions of three mighty kingdoms. King George quickly rode to the front line, ordering his soldiers to keep calm and be brave. But his words of courage, honor and loyalty tasted like ashes in his mouth. He knew they were lost. And so did his soldiers, who were deaf to his speech. They stood their ground, but watched pale and petrified as the mass of young and angry soldiers came storming down the hill.

Queen Regina, on the other side, felt her insides turn around. Her brilliant plan, well-thought from the very beginning, was failing disgracefully. She couldn't understand the reasons for her downfall. The murder of her husband, King Leopold, was done so cleverly that it was easy to put all the guilt in Snow White. Yet no one would believe in these accusations. She casted powerful spells and curses on her enemies. Snow White was put under the sleeping curse. Yet she woke up and all other curses were equally broken. She made a powerful alliance with Maleficent, an ancient, wise and extremely talented sorceress. Yet, she was killed. She made an alliance with the ogres, creatures that tormented the Enchanted Forest for centuries, known for their superior strength and invincibility. Yet, they were destroyed. Now her supposed unbeatable army was reduced to a group of scared men who would only fight now for their lives. The Evil Queen resisted the urge to cry from helplessness and instead rode to her few loyal men, commanding them to fight for her. She would not give up. She would not be beaten. She had fought too much to give up right now. And so she desperately casted spells against her enemy, but were countered by the fairies led by Blue.

* * *

The two princesses stood on top of the hill, holding each other's hands. They watched the final battle with mixed feelings. They both mourned for the brave men who died in this war. They both rejoiced the end of this hell.

Belle couldn't take her eyes away from the castle she grew up in. Somewhere, inside its walls, her father was kept captive. She hoped dearly he still lived. She wished to see him one last time, hold him and listen to his voice. She loved him so much and the thought she was so close to find out what fate had reserved to her father made her desperate. So she watched the battle unfold before her eyes and begged to the gods to spare her father's life.

Snow's eyes were fixed on her stepmother, who she could discern from the distance. She watched as the Queen gave orders and casted spells tirelessly. The princess couldn't help but admire the woman for her bravery. Snow was glad she was defeating the Evil Queen, but feared for what followed next. She still had love for Regina. She still could forgive her, despite all her horrible deeds Regina did in the past. So she watched her stepmother fight futilely and she begged to the gods she somehow could win back this woman's heart.

* * *

A great clamor filled the air. The large army of the three kingdoms had won the war. King George had surrendered for the sake of his army, whose soldiers were being too quickly and easily decimated. He let himself be imprisoned by his fake son, a traitor to him and his kingdom. For King George, this man, whatever his real name was, was nothing but an ambitious shepherd that had somehow, found a way to defeat him. King George knew what the future reserved for him. He would be judged by the Court of War and had two possible fates. Death or exile. He honestly didn't know which of the two was worse, but was prepared to accept whatever fate destiny had reserved to him.

The cheering was suddenly interrupted when the commanders realized Queen Regina and her small group of loyal men fled from the battlefield. Lord Frederick was ready to pursue her, but Commander Byront stopped him.

"Let her go. She is weak now and no threat to us."

"But my Lord. She has magic. She still can conjure hell if she wishes." The young warrior replied angrily.

"You are right. But still she deserves a chance to redeem herself." The two men turned to see Princess Snow was standing behind him.

"But after all she did?" Lord Frederick contested, unable to understand the woman's point of view.

"There is good in her. I've seen it once. I cannot give up on her. Not yet."

"So what do you suggest we do? Nothing?"

"We give her an ultimate. We'll give her the change to surrender with honor and we will test her at the same time."

"And if she fails this test." Charming, who had remained silent the whole time, finally spoke, concern all present in his voice and face.

"Then she'll face the Trial of War."

* * *

**The title "Wildfire" is inspired in a song from my favorite band Sonata Arctica. **

**So, what did you think about this chapter?**

**Please review :)**


	60. The King

**Still full of work and going slightly mad. But not stopping writing. Oh no.**

**Thank you: Rumbellelover, Grace5231973, vanillaface, Queen of Light 17, FortunesFavour, Revenessa, BlueBenny, AshRedDragon, thedoctorsgirl42**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 60 – day 65: The King**

Rumpelstitlskin, Baelfire and Bram hurried down the hill to meet the commanders and the two princesses who had gathered at the castle's main entrance. When Belle saw them, she ran to her true love and threw herself in his arms with tears in her eyes. The spinner almost lost his balance at the impact and kept a strong grip around the beauty's slender waist, so she wouldn't fall. Belle cupped his face on her hands and kissed him desperately.

"I was so afraid something bad had happened to you!" Belle said between her short but hard kisses. She had been worried sick about him, never knowing what had happened to him from the moment he rushed out of the marquee.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time and then…then the battle started." He excused himself, suddenly feeling guilty for leaving everybody behind wondering about his whereabouts. "It was selfish of me. I'm so sorry."

"No, you weren't… they were asking too much…But Rumpel, the fire that killed the ogres?" He had to smile at the expectant blue eyes that stared back at him with great love and wonder. He gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Maleficent's fire."

He, with the help of Baelfire and Bram, explained the events that led to the use of the wildfire and the destruction of the ogres. They all received warm pats on their shoulders and looks of admiration from the three mighty commanders.

"You seem never to stop surprising us." Prince James said cheerfully.

"RUMPEL!" All heads turned to see a small old man hastening towards them, looking livid. His thin white hair was messy, his face and clothes were stained from black ash and coal and his fists were clenched. "For the sake of the gods, will you stop being the hero?! I liked you better when you were a coward!"

Had Charleston spoken these words three months ago, his son would have yelled back at him and another conflict between father and son would have emerged. But Rumpelstiltskin finally understood his father's hysterical manners were his own strange way of telling how much he loved his son. Rumpelstiltskin had to smile when he realized his father wasn't angry with him at all, he was worried sick for his safety. So he did the only thing he could think of doing at that moment and hugged his father. Soon thin old and trembling arms were around his back and the spinner heard his father release a sob. When they released each other again, Charleston wiped his eyes clean muttering something sounding like "stupid boy" under his breath. The rest of the group watched the scene with some tenderness. Belle in particular, was in the edge of busting in tears. Rumpelstiltskin noticed and immediately knew she wanted nothing else but to be rejoined with her father.

"I believe it's time we search for the king." The spinner firmly stated.

* * *

A small group of shadows advanced between the darkened walls of the damaged castle. Everywhere were signs of destruction. It was a bitter confrontation for Belle and Commander Byront, both knowing so well how the castle had once been a beautiful place. Especially the princess struggled to remain focus in her task and tried to pay no attention to the nauseous feeling growing in her belly. Every corridor, every division had its tale and memory related to her childhood and youth. It hurt her deeply to see the place she where grew up in such a desolate state. The castle carried now the scars of war. Holes in the walls, broken doors, broken windows, stones and dust scattered everywhere. The stench of rotten meat filled the air. Silence reined the once busy and loud divisions. Now, the smallest sound echoed within the empty walls. It was far from being the place she once knew as home.

They walked silently and close to each other. Belle led the way. Her eyes were fixed on the arrow pointing north. Rumpelstitskin, his father and Bram followed her suit, while Commander Byront watched their backs, having his sword in position and ready to attack if the moment was called for it.

At each step Belle took, her heart would beat faster. Once in a while she would look ahead to bitterly realize the magical compass was leading her to the dungeons. She never had been there, but had heard the horrible tales of prisoners who went mad or ill from the precarious conditions of the prisons. Sometimes her eyes would meet Rumpelstiltskin's and he would nod in encouragement. No words were needed between them now. She knew he was telling her everything was going to be okay. And she desperately prayed he was right.

They entered the lowest part of the castle. Once and a while they would hear a drop of water fall in a small pond formed on the unleveled floor. The sound of their feet and the rustling of their clothes disturbed the deadly silence that had installed itself in the dungeons. Belle had to turn her head and close her eyes when they met a putrid carcass of somebody who had died chained in a cell and was long forgotten by everyone. She fought back tears fearing the same destiny for her father. And at the same time, the beauty wondered how her father could allow such a horrible fate to anybody, criminal or not. Suddenly she stopped. The arrow had stopped. They were standing in front of a dark cell. A small window was the only thing that provided some light in the space. There was some straw on the naked stone floor and Belle could discern a large shape lying against the wall, in the shadows, in the darkness.

"Papa?" Her voice echoed thought the walls, a sound too melodic, misplaced in this sad place. Her voice translated her fears and uncertainties, her hopes and desperate wishes. And it caused a small reaction on the lying figure, which moved itself a bit in the darkness of its cell, the rustling of material against stone discernable. "Papa?" Her voice was a bit stronger, but the fear was more present now. All kinds of tragic scenarios were growing in her mind. What if this wasn't his father? What if he was fatally ill? What if he had become insane? What if…The figure moved again and this time it was visible he was struggling to get up, leaning and supporting on the humid walls of the cell. The figure walked a few steps closer to the light and Belle held her breath. Immediately, she recognized the blue eyes she had inherited from her father. "Papa!" She called out in tears, all fears from earlier vanishing away, her heart filling with joy and hope instead.

"Belle!" King Maurice whispered. His voice was weak and hoarse, from the too many incessant screams of despair and the too long spaces of time in which he lived in silence. "Belle! Oh my beautiful Belle!" He muttered, tears cascading from his eyes, his arms stretched to reach for his daughter, who stood laughing and crying behind the bars.

They held their hands between the iron bars, shared kisses and words of love. King Maurice had become too thin; his face was pale and had dark rings under his eyes. His hair was messy, his face and hands were dirty and an unhealthy smell surrounded him. But all this Belle ignored and didn't care. She had her father back.

"We must find the keys." Rumpelstiltskin told the others, while he watched the emotional reunion between father and daughter. The men searched a while until Bram found a set of large rusty keys hanging of a wall nearby the entrance. He gave them to his friend.

"Rumple." Charleston suddenly rested his hand on his son's arm. "This is the man that sent you to the war. Who wanted Baelfire in the front lines." The old man said gravely.

Rumpelstiltskin had a moment of hesitation. His eyes went nervously from the keys, to his son's gaze and then to his father's. Charleston was right. This was King Maurice, the Cruel, the Merciless, the Children's Slayer. But as Rumpelstitlskin watched Belle and the king together, both crying and caressing each other's faces with trembling fingers, all he could see was an old, weak and tired man. Somebody who had suffered cold, isolation and hunger for a long time. King Maurice had already paid for his crimes.

"He's her father. Besides, he suffered already enough, pap."

"He's a monster." The old man protested.

"He's still human." His son countered and walked to the cell.

Belle turned to him when he reached them. She had a beautiful glint in her eyes and happiness was all what irradiated in her smile. It warmed Rumpeltstiltskin's heart to see her like this. But when he turned to the keyhole, he was confronted with the face of the man that ordered all peasant men to the Ogres wars. All the warmness in his heart faded away and suddenly it felt frozen. Rumpelstiltskin swallowed dry and broke the eye contact with his ruler, inserted the key in the keyhole and turned it. A click was heard and the cell's door was opened. Immediately, father and daughter closed the distance between them and remained in a tight embrace for a long while, whispering their love and fears for each other. The spinner decided to give space to them and walked a bit away. He met his father's eyes. No words were needed to express what they felt. They both still loathed the king.

* * *

"Papa, I want you to meet someone." Belle said after their emotional reunion. She took her father's hand and guided him to Rumpelstitlskin who had been watching them from a safe distance. He wanted to smile for the sake of Belle, but the muscles in his face felt numb. His eyes were fixed on King Maurice. "Papa, this is Rumpelstiltskin." Belle proudly announced, unaware from the hostile stare the spinner was giving her father.

"Who? Rumpelsti… Never heard about him." King Maurice muttered confused.

"You wouldn't, m'lord. I'm only a poor spinner." Rumpelstiltskin said, lowering his head and hiding the hate from his eyes.

"Come on Rumpel. You know you're much more than that." Belle said, mistaking his bow for his typical humility and shyness. "Papa, he helped and took care of me when I run away and then…"

"Wait…Why did a peasant take care of you? That was Gaston's task. Where is Gaston?" The King demanded confused, his voice a bit stronger than earlier.

"I'm afraid Lord Gaston is not among us anymore." Commander Byront said as he stepped away from the shadows.

"What are you doing here? You were banished!" King Maurice yelled outraged, once he saw the man who long ago had dared to defy him by questioning his motives and leadership. "And what do you mean he is not among us anymore?"

"Maleficent killed him." The old soldier said coldly. The king felt the air leave his lungs. His legs wanted to give away. He had loved Gaston as his own son. He had wished for Gaston to become part of the family through marriage. But now his precious champion was gone forever.

"I-It cannot be…That horrible woman…We must avenge him!"

"Papa, Rumpelstitlskin killed her, when she was transformed in a dragon." Belle said, resting a hand on his arm in hope of calming him down and help ease the pain. But she when spoke those words, there was such pride and adoration present in her voice and eyes that her father immediately knew she was in love with the spinner.

"You love him? You love this man? A peasant?" He asked with clear disgust in his voice, while he gave a murderous look at Rumpelstiltskin. Belle looked in shock at her father, never expecting this reaction from him.

"Papa?"

"Belle, your father is tired and weak." Rumpelstiltskin said softly, sensing the anger building up in the king. "This is not the place or the time to tell him what happened the past months." Belle stared from her father to her lover and nodded in agreement. There was too much her father didn't know, so she couldn't really expect him to understand what was going on.

"How dare you address her by the first name? She's the princess! This disrespect can cost you your head!" The king said in blinded rage, ignoring completely the fact it was Rumpelstitlskin who had killed Maleficent and indirectly, avenged Gaston's death.

"Papa!" Belle suddenly stood before Rumpelstiltskin shielding him from her father's insanity. "Papa, don't talk like this to him! And yes, I do love him. I'm marrying him!"

"What?" King Maurice suddenly froze. He looked from Rumpelstiltskin to his beautiful daughter and felt his insides turn. "No! I forbid it!" His voice echoed through the walls and an awful silence reined the space.

"We should have let him rot in the cell!" Chaleston yelled outraged, breaking the awkward silence."

"For the god's sake, father! Not now!" The spinner told off. The old man took a step backwards intimidated by his son's reprimand, but made an ugly face to the king who was staring shocked at him.

"What an outrageous disrespect! Who the hell are these people? I want them imprisoned! Now!" The king yelled, pointing his finger directly to Charleston, then to Rumpelstiltskin and finally to Commander Byront. He looked around nervously, realizing the only other people in the room besides the three men he had just named, his daughter and himself, was another peasant and a boy. "You didn't come to rescue me. This is a conspiracy to kill me!"

"Oh man, he's insane." Bram causally stated, much to Rumpelstiltskin's shock. His father was giggling at the comment, his son was looking extremely appalled and Belle was in tears.

"Nobody wants to kill you My Lord." Commander Byront calmly said. "The war has ended today, but until then, we have lost many men. The Council of Armithil has suffered many changes, while many deceased they were replaced by others. The princess selected us to accompany her to release you from your incarceration. Once we are outside, you can meet the rest of the surviving members of the Council and they will recount you the major events of this war. But for now, I suggest we leave this place. You need food and a good wash, My Lord."

There was a long silence after the commander's words. The king looked confused from one to the other. He looked lost and gave into tears when he saw his daughter was crying.

"I'm sorry Belle. I didn't want to upset you." He stretched his arms to her and she, almost awkwardly, embraced her father.

Rumpelstiltskin and the others switched worried looks. They decided to slowly walk out of the dungeons, Commander Byront helping the king, who was too weak to walk alone and refused to be touched by any of the peasants. Belle walked with her body against Rumpelstiltskin, who had his arm around her waist and whispered her comforting words. The king was shooting daggers with his eyes at the back of the spinner.

"How is it possible my Belle wants to marry a filthy peasant?" He muttered angrily.

"They have been through a lot together. Besides, My Lord, love doesn't see status or riches." Commander Byront said while he supported the weakened ruler.

"But how could the Council allow such an abomination?" The king insisted. Commander Byront suppressed the urge to sigh of impatience and roll his eyes.

"Let's say, the princess didn't give much of a choice to the Council. She was willing to give up the throne to stay with him." King Maurice stared surprised at the commander and looked at the direction of his daughter, who was walking ahead of them. She had her head on her lover's shoulder, his hand protectively resting on her waist. "The High Council of Armithil had to approve the engagement. An exception has been made due to the loyalty and important role he played during this war. He did kill a dragon, after all." The old soldier reported. The king looked ahead in great confusion. This man, this spinner was far from being tall, strong and powerful.

"How in earth can a spinner kill a dragon?"

* * *

**Come on, you really didn't expect Maurice to go all "Marry the peasant! I'm so happy for you! YAY" did ya? I mean, it's Marice, Moe, Rumpel hater, you know.**

**So, your thoughts are? Review, please :)**


	61. A Vision of Love

**I'm terribly sorry for the last late updates. But good news: Dead-lines and stuff finally ended! Great! Now I have more time to concentrate on FF and update more regularly again :)**

**Thank you: Rumbellelover, StoryArtistNamedS, Queen of Light 17, thedoctorsgirl42, Grace5231973, FortunesFavour, BlueBenny, AshRedDragon, Outlaw Jessie James, Nami Swannn**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 61 - Days 65 and 66**

The rescue party slowly ascended towards the light, leaving the dark and haunted world from the dungeons. Everybody marched silently and the king in particular looked around bitterly at the damages of his once beautiful castle. A place full of history lived by many generations from his family. King Maurice stepped out weakly of the castle and blinking at the light he no longer was used to. The soldiers, who waited outside in anticipation for news about their sovereign, seeing their King, cheered happily. He was surprised by the number of faces and strong voices that greeted him. It was all too overwhelming and his body gave signs of wanting to collapse.

"I'm dizzy. I must sit down." He whispered weakly, already seeing black dots before his eyes.

He was quickly assisted by ministers of the Council. He was immediately directed to a large tent, so their ruler could rest, bath and eat in peace. Belle watched her father be taken away, while the noblemen rested her assured that King Maurice was in good hands. She looked unsure at Rumpelstiltskin. His eyes were fixed on the ruler and she could read the apprehension in them.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Belle meekly asked. The spinner looked at her surprised by the weakness and the uncertainly in her voice. He smiled and kissed her gently on her temple.

"Of course he will. All he needs is a good rest. Do not worry." Belle smiled at his comforting words. She sighed still worried. But she had little time to be troubled about her father, for soon she was requested by several people to treat some urgent matters. The princess had a broken kingdom to restore.

* * *

"King or not, he doesn't have the right!" Charleston insisted for the thousandth time, while he stirred a cauldron of hot soup.

"Pap, please, just let it go. The man lived months of incarceration. You cannot expect him to come out of it completely sane! Besides, it was happened too hastily. It was probably too confusing for him, in first place. I mean, the man didn't even have the time to process the information he was receiving. No wonder he was all freaked out." Rumpelstiltskin said, while he distributed bread among his family and Bram's. He watched Belle from a distance with some aprehension. She was talking with Commander Byront, no doubt the king being the subject.

"It's still no justification." Charleston muttered upset. "And you shouldn't be defending him! The bastard hates you already just because you are not one of those snotty rich bastards!"

"Grandpapa is right. I think the king is a jerk." Baelfire said upset while he held his bowl, so Charleston could pour some soup in it. "I can't believe were going to be family." He complained, to Hansel and Gretel's amusement. The idea their friend was becoming part of the royal family still stroke them as absolutely crazy, unbelievable and yet, absolutely amazing.

"Well, I feel sorry for Belle. She already went through enough. She could at least have her father's support" Gretel said wisely and Bram smiled proudly at her.

"Oh, you all! Let it go!" Rumpelstiltskin insisted irritated. "Give me a break, okay?" Bram was about to tell a joke, but kept it to himself, for Belle joined them for dinner.

"How's your father" The spinner immediately made space for her to sit down and gave his untouched bowl of warm soup.

"I guess he's fine. I couldn't talk to him. Apparently he was so exhausted that he already fell asleep. Anyway, Lord Whitmore, he's one of the Council's ministers, you know, the one with the long beard." Rumpesltiltskin nodded, knowing the man to be quite strict but always kind to him, despite the different backgrounds. "Well, my father trusts him a lot and he explained him everything."

"In that case we'll have to wait till tomorrow to know more." Rumpeltstiltskin said as a matter of fact. Belle nodded in agreement, but couldn't repress a sigh. "Until then… there's something very important we all must do." The spinner said with a smirk and a naughty glint in his eye. Belle furrowed her brow in confusion and wonder.

"Really? And what is that?"

"We need to celebrate our victory in the war!" The spinner said bluntly, causing giggles from the teenagers and a beautiful smile on Belle's face. She kissed him on his cheek, never expecting to find somebody who could give so much support, understanding and love like he did. The more they were together, the more she had the feeling he knew exactly how she felt and what to do when she was feeling down. This though alone filled her heart with joy. Then, suddenly, the beauty realized. Nothing, not even her father, could stand in the way of her happiness.

* * *

There were festivities the whole night. The seven dwarves proved to be experts in setting up a party and there was a lot of music, dancing, gambling, drinking, singing and laughing. Everybody celebrated the victory of a war that proved to be more difficult and dangerous to win than anybody had ever expected. Even Snow White was allowed to forget during some hours, the painful task she would have in arresting her stepmother and testing her one last time. Like Snow, also Belle put all her worries aside and partied along with the people she had learned to love so much in such a short time.

Little did she know that her merriness was being closely followed by a pair of familiar blue eyes. King Maurice, after falling into a deep dreamless sleep, woke up in the high hours of the night with the sound of drums and horns, singing, clapping and laughter. He cautiously left his tent and followed the sounds of the party. He quickly hid in the shadows when he saw his daughter. To his great dismay, she was laughing and dancing between soldiers and peasants. The king's first impulsive thought was of disgust and anger. His daughter, the princess, the future queen, was acting disgracefully. She was merging with the common people, acting like one of them, becoming one of them. He was petrified to watch her behave recklessly, dancing too fast, stamping her feet and clapping her hands in the process. Her hair was loose and messy and she was dressed like a man, with brown leather pants. This peasant dance was too physical to his liking. Belle switched in a crazy rate from dance partner, who held her with an arm around her waist, a strong grip, while they swirled around in fast circles. King Maurice's first thoughts were bitter and unforgivable. His daughter, his little innocent girl, was breaking all rules of etiquette and acting way too openly.

King Maurice remained a long while in the shadows, watching his disgraced daughter with fire in his eyes, when suddenly he had an unexpected vision. For moments, he ruler couldn't breathe properly, he blinked several times, opening and shutting his eyes with force. He could not believe what he was seeing. He would not believe what his eyes presented before him. The dancing and laughing form of Belle suddenly transformed into King Maurice's lovely wife. Belle's mother was present in their daughter's beautiful smile. She was present in the glint of her deep azure eyes. The deceased Queen was again alive in the happiness that irradiated from Belle. It took a while for King Maurice to realize he was weeping. This vision of his wife living through the form of his daughter's happiness was as blissful as painful. As he watched his daughter dancing and laughing, he realized, as reckless and untidy as she looked, Belle had never been as lovely and as beautiful as she did right now.

Belle was in love.

And love was the source of her happiness, the source of her beauty.

King Maurice sighed disturbed and let himself fall to his knees. He hated Rumpelstiltskin. He hated him for being a common peasant. He hated him for taking Gaston's place. He hated him for killing the dragon and avenging Gaston. But most of all, he hated him for stealing his daughter's heart. He wanted the man's death; he wanted his head on a plate, he wanted to wipe off his whole existence away from this world, obliterate even the smallest memory of this man ever existing. But he could never do it. Because Belle would be devastated. Because Belle would die all together with Rumpelstiltskin. The King let out a loud sob. He could never do such a thing to his daughter.

This was his tragedy.

"You know, love doesn't look at faces, ages, classes or races." A voice was heard near him. The King stood up suddenly and was surprised to see a short but strong built man standing near him, holding a pint full of beer.

"W-What?" The King meant to ask who he was, but he had been caught by surprised.

"I know how true love feels. The happiness it gives. It makes you feel alive. But I also know how it feels when you don't follow your heart. When you reject love. It kills you inside. Makes you feel hollow." The man spoke gravely and drunk a great portion of his pint. "Look at them! They are so happy. You can see the love in the way they look at each other." He said in a mixture of delight and envy.

"He's a peasant. A poor miserable spinner." The king moaned afflicted.

"He loves her." The man said.

The King released his last sob before standing up again and walked away defeated, back to his tent, without adding another word. The short man remained behind and made a muffed sound. He watched the merry couple a while and regretted the choice he had made not so long ago.

"If a peasant can stay with a noble…" He told himself in wonder. "… why shouldn't a dwarf stay with a fairy?" He smiled to himself and felt some of his grumpiness drift away while a hopeful dreamy tried to emerge back to his soul.

* * *

"Papa?" King Maurice sat up right, waking up with a stir. The memories of a strange talk with a strange man immediately returned to his mind, taunting his thoughts already. "Papa, are you awake?"

The King quickly got up, put on a thick red robe and stepped out of the tent. Belle greeted him with a kind smile, trying to hide her anxiety. The king blinked as he realized she had a light blue dress on. The beauty was wearing the dress Snow White had given her when she arrived in her castle, the one she had traded for Angelina's leather trousers. Belle had brought it along with her and was glad she did. The princess had realized the day before, her father had never seen her with trousers. Wanting to please him, she wore the dress to look more like the princess her papa was used to. She was aware the once silky material had become permanently smashed, just like the mud stains on its edges wouldn't vanish, as often as she would try to wash them off. The dress was pretty much stitched in several places, a meticulous work from Thumbelina during their travel to the south; in an attempt to distract herself from her worries. Nevertheless, it was a dress. Not as beautiful and presentable as it once had been, but still a dress. And the only one she possessed right now. Hopefully, her father wouldn't fuss about its state. So, she held her pretty smile and tried to look as noble as possible.

"Belle! M-My beautiful daughter." The King said with watery eyes, cupping her face in his hands. "You look lovely!" Belle smiled relived she had made a good impression in her father. "Do you know how much you look like your mother, right now?" He said, finally releasing his tears. Belle gave a reassuring smile and had to fight herself the urge to cry.

"Papa, I missed you so much!" She said with a sob. Father and daughter engaged themselves in a warm hug.

"I missed you too, my child." Belle slowly released herself from her father's strong grip and wiped her tears away with a chuckle.

"A-Are you feeling better?" She asked, slowly composing herself.

"Yes. I am." He said with a smile. It was true. He felt a lot better. For the first time for what felt ages, he had a good rest, slept deep and dreamless. He ate well and he never thought washing himself could make him feel so invigorated. Belle smiled back and he read mix of expectation, excitement and anxiety.

"You want me to meet _him_, don't you?"

* * *

"I'm telling you! This is red!"

"No, silly! It's clearly brown!"

"Are you blind? Look at it! It's red!"

"Brown!"

"Red!"

"Reddish brown." Rumpelstiltskin and Charleston turned their heads around, looking equally livid. Belle had to chuckle, father and son wearing the same exact expression of shock on their faces.

"I told you it had red on it." Rumpelstitskin mumbled at his father.

"Yeah, and it definitely has brown too." The old man contested.

"Ah-hum." Both men turned to her again. The beauty made a sign with her eyes and both realized the King was standing right behind her, staring at them with a confused expression. The ruler could not believe two people would be screaming on top of each other because of the color of a small piece of fabric.

"Rumpelstiltskin, Charleston. I would like you to meet my father."

Both peasants switched dismay looks, but turned to princess with a wide smile. They would swallow whatever nonsense coming from the sovereign just for the love they felt for Belle.

* * *

**The title is inspired from Mariah Carey.**

**Originally I was going to put Commander Byront a the one to confront Maurice with the reality, but when I was writing, I realized it had to be someone who had experienced the two sides of Love. So that's how Grumpy came up.**

**Always happy to hear your opinions**

**Review :)**


	62. Last Chance

**OMG! **

**Over 600 reviews!**

**Thank you sooo much: thedoctorsgirl42 , Queen of Light 17, Nami Swannn, 13, megumisakura, maizeblue7, BlueBenny, Grace5231973, AshRedDragon**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 62 - Days 66 tot 68: Last Chance**

Belle, Rumpelstiltskin and King Maurice gathered under a small marquee, especially built for the sovereign. Comfortable chairs, a divan, a couch and colorful pillows had been found and brought from the castle to flourish the place and give some sense of luxury. There was a small pretty table in the middle, a tea set on it, ready to be used. The king sat by the table and gestured for Belle and his future son-in-law to sit too. He had acquired one of the girls who came as volunteer to the war for a servant, but she failed to be present, which annoyed him. He was about to order a soldier to fetch the girl, when Rumpelstiltskin stood up, picked up the tea pot and placed it on the small fire. Belle didn't miss the look of shock and repugnance in her father's face, when he saw Rumpelstiltskin act like the low classer he was. The beauty wasn't sure to what point Rumpelstiltskin had done it in purpose, to what extent it was a rebellious gesture to defy the king. She could feel the tension in the air and bit her under lip nervously. She just knew her father was going to make a comment, so she decided to start a conversation, to avoid any awkwardness.

"Father, did you know Rumpelstiltskin comes from the Highlands?" She spoke with all the sweetness and enthusiasm that was natural to her. She saw her true love smile while he poured hot water into three teacups.

"That inhospitable land in the middle of the mountains? I've heard people there are quite rough because of the harsh country!" King Maurice blurted without thinking, for Belle's distress.

"Rough, but hard working and honest folk." Rumpelstiltskin simply stated, his voice denouncing nothing reprimand, by the contrary, it sounded kind. "But I was still a child when we moved to the Eastern villages." He placed the teapot on the middle of the table and took a sip of his tea without any ceremonies. Belle quickly followed his example and the king, feeling slightly confused by the lack of formality, too tasted some of the tea.

"Why did you move?" The King asked out of curiosity.

"Better trade."He dryly said. Belle looked from one man to the other, feeling apprehensive. She knew both were doing their best to be kind to each other, but the tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. She couldn't stop intertwining her fingers, hidden under the table, on her lap. "And I guess, for the better weather too."

"Well, I guess all that rain would put anybody off." The king chuckled causing a faint smile on the spinner's lips. The beauty sighed from relieve. The ice was broken.

* * *

They had talked longer than planned. Rumpelstilskin felt he was being interrogated by the king, who seemed to be very interested in the spinner's life. He wanted to know everything about his family background, about his friendships. About the all places he visited so long ago and the many trades he worked in. He wanted to know more details about Milah and her death. He was searching for flaws, past sins and crimes to fall over. Things he could criticize and use against the spinner whenever needed. Belle was terrified with her father's excessively questioning, knowing he was judging every detail of her future husband's past. On the other side, she was surprised with Rumpelstiltskin's extreme patience and disposition in answering every single question with great care. He too, was aware of the sovereign's severe evaluation. She breathed of gratitude when Snow White and Charming appeared and joined them for tea. Her friend had been informed by a very irritated Charleston about his son's meeting with the king (one he was not allowed to attend) and knew the atmosphere wouldn't be a pleasant one. So, she and her true love, took as mission to lighten up the things for their friends' sake. The king loved both Snow and Prince James (he would die if he knew he was actually a simple shepherd) and so welcomed the couple cordially.

Snow and Charming managed to guide the conservation cautiously, to subjects that would put Rumpelstiltskin under a good light, without the king suspecting their intentions. They boasted about Rumpelstiltskin's challenging probations in confronting a ferocious wolf, a deadly Ogre, a fire spitting Maleficent, much for the spinner embarrassment. The king, as much as he hated it, had to admit the man had the guts, especially for somebody that didn't have the years of practice that a knight had. Furthermore, Lord Whitmore had informed him the spinner was like a father for the soldiers. He seemed to have an eye to say and do the right things in the right moment, without ever learning anything about politics, public oration and eloquence in speech. The minister had told him the spinner acted by instinct; his behavior being spontaneous and authentic. According to Lord Whitmore, his natural ways were more efficient than pompous words, dramatic speeches or complicated formalities to impress others. And it all confused the king. The king was lost in his musings when he heard the horns announcing lunch.

"Is it that late already?" He asked truly surprised.

"Time flies when we are enjoying ourselves, right, My Lord?" Charming said, patting the king's back while he winked at Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. Everybody excused themselves to leave, including Belle.

"Now it's my turn to spend some productive time with my future father-in-law." She said, while she planted a kiss on her father's check. "You must invite him the next time. Oh, Baelfire and Humbert too." She said, feeling more optimistic about the future relationship between her father and Rumpelstiltskin's family.

The king nodded with a faint smile, a bit overwhelmed by the idea of having tea with four peasants. As short goodbyes were switched, the king and the spinner switched polite looks. They both knew now, for certain, they would never like each other. They came from too opposite worlds to ever understand each other. But they were ready to tolerate and respect each other. Because, despite their differences, they had quite some common ground. Both cared, each in his own way, about the kingdom, about its people and mostly, about Belle. It was an unspoken agreement they had achieved. And so, the king returned to his world of sophistication, etiquette and luxury, while the spinner returned to his world of simplicity, easygoingness and modesty.

* * *

"Gods! I'm so happy you came!" Belle confessed relieved when they were far away from the king.

"Yeah, her father was being murderous with his questioning!" Rumpelstiltskin complained. Belle giggled, able to see now the amusement in the situation.

"But you answered so well. I'm so proud of you." She lovely said and planted a kiss on his lips, knowing if her father would see, he would fall dead on his tracks. Snow and Charming switched contented smiles; glad they had rescued their friends from such a tight situation. After all, dealing with King Maurice was no easy thing. But soon, the dark haired princess's smile faded. She was reminded of her own great challenge. Of her own complicated family member.

"Charming." She turned to her true love and he immediately read the concern in her eyes and knew what was going on in her mind.

"Belle, Rumpel. We would love to stay a while longer with you guys, but...We still have our own battle to fight." The former-shepherd said. Belle and Rumpelstitlskin nodded; although they were reluctant to leave their friends lead such a dangerous enterprise.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come too? We can help." Belle suggested, afraid for her best friend's future.

"You already helped us enough by giving part of your army." Snow gently said as she held the beauty's hands in hers. "You have a kingdom to restore. It's a task for you two. I'm sorry I have to say this, but your father…"

"I know. He's not capable of such a thing." Belle spoke regrettably. "But hey, I have Rumpel and his rough family from the Highlands to help me out." She joked, causing laughter in the small group.

"You'll be fine." Rumpelstitlskin said after a while to the other couple.

"We know. And we'll make sure we'll come back in time for the wedding." Charming said with a knowing look. Belle and Rumpelstitlskin switched happy smiles. They remained a while there, holding hands and watching the two friends distance. They both prayed fate would be kind to Snow and Charming and, that they would indeed, see them soon again.

* * *

After two days ridding through the dark woods, Snow recognized a familiar howl. She smiled and halted her horse, dismounted it and waited. Soon, an oversized dark brown wolf came running between the trees. Snow didn't budge or reveal any sign of fear. By the contrary, she was smiling. Just before the colossal wolf reached her, it transfigured into a beautiful young woman. The two woman hugged warmly laughing happily, being too long departed from each other.

"I'm so happy to see you, Red!" Snow said and Red smiled affectively. The two women had become great friends and were practically sisters. They had supported each other during difficult moments. Red had helped Snow during her exile, protecting her from the Queen's soldiers; while Snow accepted the wolf in Red, acting as if there was absolutely nothing wrong with the girl.

"It has been too long." Red said. A rustling was heard close behind her. Snow looked to the trees behind Red with curiosity. A very tough looking old woman came out of the woods holding a bow.

"Granny!" Snow exclaimed happily.

"You really didn't believe I would stay at home knitting socks while you have all the fun fighting the Queen?" She said with a sly grin.

"Great, because we'll need all the help we can have." All women turned to see Charming approach, mounted on his white stallion. "Are you sure she'll bite the bait?"

"Yes." Snow said determinately but with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Is Blue all set?"

"Yes. Everything is ready." Blue said, appearing out of nothing. "I sense the end of this war is approaching." Snow nodded and sighed.

She longed so badly for the end of this war. She was tired of a life of running and hiding. She desired her life back, peace and some rest. She wanted her people to feel safe and happy again. But a part of her heart always hurt at the thought Regina refused to redeem herself. She refused to be that good person she once was, long ago. That person Snow believed still resided somewhere in the depths of the Queen's dark heart. And it was same this belief that made her give Regina every time one last chance.

* * *

The Evil Queen was mounted on her best stallion, on a hill, overlooking King George's defeated kingdom. She cursed internally. She couldn't understand this chain of unfortunate events. Not when everything had been so carefully planned, till the smallest detail. But she had had enough with the dwelling of these bitter thoughts. It appeared fate was finally smiling back at her again. Just some hours ago, the foolish princess, who had followed her from Avonlea, had tried to ambush her with a ridiculous army of peasants and dwarves. But Snow had failed. Regina had fled into safety, but not before bringing destruction to Snow's and Charming's camp with fire. King George may have fallen, but she was far from being defeated. Regina smirked, sensing the tides were turning. She turned around when she heard the sound of several horses approaching and waited expectantly.

"My Queen. We've received word. Snow White is alone, on her way back to meet the Prince." One of the guards spoke.

"Excellent." The Evil Queen smirked maliciously. Apparently, in the mist of the battle, Snow had been separated from her prince Charming and her seven dwarves. _How convenient_. "I don't care how many men you lose. Keep them apart long enough for me to find her. I will not let them defeat me." She commanded, while a new fire of hope burned in her chest. This was the chance she had been waiting for all this time. This was the moment she would destroy Snow White from once and for all.

* * *

Snow White ran disoriented through the dark woods, the light emanating from the moon barely being enough to envision the path she was trying to follow. She tripped over a rock on the ground with a gasp. She figured out it was a question of time for it to happen. It was then that she heard the faint sound of hoofs approaching. She had barely got up, when Queen Regina herself caught up to her.

"Leaving the battle so soon?" Regina said with a triumphant and mocking voice. Snow was wiping some dirk of her white dress.

"The battle's over, Regina. Our army is too great. You can't win." Snow White said defeated, sounding too tired to explain the obvious reality to the other woman.

"Well, that all depends on your definition of victory." Regina said with a sneer. Oh yes, Snow was alone, vulnerable, like a deer under the sight of a hunter.

"I offer you parley. To negotiate the terms of your surrender." Snow offered her stepmother that one last chance again.

"My surrender? Fair enough." For a moment Snow believed Regina would redeem herself, do the right thing. How she kept fooling herself. "My terms are quite simple… Your death." Snow's heart shrunk in pain and grew cold. Why she kept believing there was good in this woman she could not understand.

"Now!"

Just when the Evil Queen was preparing to attack, just when her hand rose on the air, ready to strike fatal magic, she stopped. Suddenly, out of nothing, the Blue Fairy and Prince Charming appeared from the shadows of the dark woods. Regina was caught off guard and failed to react quickly enough when Blue shot a blast of magic at her. The Queen was instantly immobilized, her muscles frozen and numb.

"It was all a trap!" She bitterly spat, her eyes shooting daggers at Snow.

"You should've surrendered when I gave you the chance." Snow said, looking truly compassionate and somewhat regretful.

"We knew you couldn't resist going after Snow. And now, because of your bloodlust, the kingdom is ours." Charming said eloquently. "Your reign of evil is over"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please review ;)**


	63. Choices

**Thank you all: AngelOfDarkness1807, Queen of Light 17, thedoctorsgirl42, dragonrose21, Rumbellelover, Grace5231973, Nat, AshReddragon, Nami Swannn, AchippedCup**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 63 - Days: 68 and 69: Choices**

Queen Regina sat alone in a cell at the highest tower of King George's Castle, now Prince Charming's. The Blue Fairy's spell had removed her magical powers. Her impressive and sophisticated dress had been taken away and replaced by a modest gray cotton dress. Her precious jewelry had been confiscated. Her hair was caught in a simple pony tail and she wore no makeup. Yet, the fallen Queen was still resplendent in her beauty.

She stood in front of the window with iron bars that allowed plenty of light and air into her poor cell. From there she could see the main square where people were going on with their daily business, watch the city below and forests stretching far away. The mighty Evil Queen sighed tiredly. She had given up in trying understanding where her brilliant plan had gone wrong. Because it didn't matter anymore. She failed. She lost. She was defeated and now she was beaten down. All she could do now was wait to know what Snow and Charming would decide for her fate. And she had a feeling she knew what would be sentenced.

* * *

Snow White and Charming gathered with their Council composed by seven dwarves, a fairy, a cricket, a werewolf and her grandmother. They sat around the legendary round table of equality and balance to speak about the Evil Queen's future and decide what to do with her.

"I fear the Queen will never change. We must dispense justice." Jiminy Cricket stated, knowing more about matters of conscience than any living being will ever know.

"Agreed. What are our options?" Charming immediately answered. If there was something he wanted badly right now, was to bring Regina to justice after all the atrocities he did, all the crimes she committed, just because she could not find in her black heart forgiveness for a child's mistake.

"How about giving me five minutes alone with her and my axe?" Grumpy said with a sneer. Then he seemed to remember something. "She's still restrained, right?

"Yes. But the magic that we used to capture her, will only keep her powerless for a short while." The Blue Fairy answered.

"How about banishing her to another realm?" Granny suggested.

"We can't. It would be unconscionable to condemn another realm to the suffering that we've endured." Jiminy Cricket pointed out, already imagining the hell the woman would unleash in an unknown land.

"Jiminy's right." Red agreed, understanding the magical insect's point of view. "She's our problem, and we have to deal with her."

"Then only one thing is certain. As long as the Queen lives, the kingdom is in danger." Prince Charming declared, his words already hinting a death sentence.

"Are you saying…" Snow asked, unable to finish the phrase and hide the shock in her voice.

"Yes. We must kill the Queen. Thank you all." He said, adding no more space for discussion, but before he could stand up, Snow grabbed his hand.

"Wait. We cannot decide this alone. Not like this!" Snow protested. "Armithil was affected as much as Snowland by her evil deeds. I believe their Council should have something to say too."

"You mean Belle and Rumpel." Charming countered wisely, understanding Snow's wishes in having somebody who would try to find a more moderate sentence for the Queen. "You heard what Blue said. Her spell will wear out soon and then Regina will be unstoppable and who knows she'll do to revenge! As long as she draws breath, she will come after us. After you!" Charming warned. Snow stared defiantly at her true love. There had to be a way to make Regina redeem herself. There had to be an alternative. As far as she could see, there was always a choice.

"How long before the spell wears off?" Snow asked Blue.

"I can extend it up to two weeks maximum, but no longer."

"Two weeks will be enough." Snow stood up decided. "We will depart today. I believe we have a wedding to attend. And afterwards, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin will join us for her final judgment. Make sure she remains powerless." She instructed Blue who nodded, the fairy too holding the hope for the Queen's redemption. "Doc, you and the rest, make sure Regina stays always under vigilance and alone at all times" All seven heads nodded and they stared at her with bravery and loyalty.

"I'll keep an eye in that wicket witch too!" Granny volunteered, making Snow smile.

"Okay. Red, Jiminny, would you like to join us?" Both agreed immediately.

Charming sighed and shook a bit his head. He loved Snow White, but sometimes her pure heart stood in the way of good judgment. She was too blind and too naïve to understand some people were simply too bad to ever change. Yet, his love for Snow was too great to go against her wishes. So he would follow her back to Avonlea and afterwards bring their friends to his castle. And then Regina would face justice once and for all.

* * *

Regina watched from her cell's window the royal carriage leaving the town, while dwarves and the mad old woman waved goodbye. She was confused and perplexed. Why were they departing? Why hadn't they come to get her for her judgment? Dark brown eyes followed the beautiful carriage until it disappeared in a world of growing shadows against a background of oranges and purples.

"Apparently, a wedding is more important than your death." The Queen gasped when hearing the deep voice, not expecting any company. She turned around and saw a hooded figure come from the shadows behind the cell's bars. "Something I've been waiting for years. It's all very disappointing."

"I guess you didn't come to free me." She bitterly pointed out, while the figure came closer, stopping right in front of the iron bars. She made out his wicked grin on greenish golden skin.

"You guessed correctly, Regina." He spoke with a mocking tone. "Forgive me, but I could not resist seeing you locked up. I must confess, it's quite a sight."

"This is all your fault, Zozo! You did all this! You planned it all!" The Evil Queen spat furiously, her face between the iron bars, her hands clenching them like claws. The Dark One released a cold giggle and removed his hood.

"Oh no, dear Regina. I merely took advantage of Fate." He spoke with a mad look in his eyes, as his face came closer to hers.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew certain events were going to happen. All I had to do was take small moves and push certain people into the right direction. And so I guaranteed your and Malificent's fall."

"Guaranteed our fall?"

"It all has been foretold. You and Maleficent were destined to be defeated."

"Really? And what makes you so sure of it?" Regina asked with venom.

"Let's say… a certain Seer told me." Regina's confident look vanished right away and she became instantly pale. "You know she's never wrong. She told me: _the spinner that can spin straw into gold, the girl that rules a man's world and the woodcutter that never loses his way; are the key for the destruction of Maleficent and Regina's downfall._"

Regina's brow furrowed. No doubt Zozo had just quoted the annoying woman's enigmatic words, since she loved riddles and messed up semantics. Then she realized, the spinner was the poor cripple he had brought to her castle to use the magical spinning wheel. The girl was no doubt Princess Belle. The woodcutter was probably the obnoxious father of Hansel and Gretel, the one that dared to speak to her about family. Yet, she failed to see the connection between them and her plan.

"I don't understand." She confessed.

Zozo smiled at her mystification, knowing there were too many details she missed during the developments of the war. She had been too concentrated in defeating Snow White, that she missed the crucial role in which "minor" characters played in the events leading to her disgrace. And he wasn't planning to explain it to her. It was way too delicious to see her confused and lost. And so, the Dark One vanished from the tower laughing mockingly in a purple smoke, while Regina stared at the shadows in pure puzzlement.

* * *

It had been a long time since Armithil lived such happy and exciting days. It had been a long time since Avonlea received so many guests from so many different parts of the Enchanted Forest. While the kingdom was being rebuilt, the capital of Armithil was busy engaged in the preparations of the most important event of the year. The princess' marriage. Everybody was busy with the arrangements. Roads were restored and guarded. Inn's were repaired to receive peasants while the less damaged parts of the castle were restored and remodeled to receive nobles from other kingdoms. The court of Armithil had already moved back to the castle. Rumpelstitlskin and his family were now its new inhabitants. The streets, the houses, the castle, everything was being colorfully decorated and everybody was happy with the preparations of the great marriage. Everybody expect for one person.

Rumpelstitlskin watched from one of the many castle's windows, more and more carriages entering the castle grounds and sighed. It meant there were more people he would be introduced to and forced to memorize their names, titles, kingdoms and family affiliations. In just two days from now, he and Belle would be married and he had the feeling he was going nuts. Never had he expected the preparations to be so horribly demanding. King Maurice may have been reluctant in meeting him, but after their little tea party, the man seemed to insist in following all the spinner's moves. The king was taking no risks. Untrusting the common ways and too straightforward manners of the low classer, he was making sure Rumpelstitlskin would learn and dominate all rules, formalities and court etiquettes, so he would behave properly during the festivities around the marriage. Rumpelstitlskin was edgy, because the king was always present, with a judging eye, demanding perfection in each word he uttered, each gesture he made, each step he took. Manners, politeness, charm and grace were all demanded and stretched to perfection. Rumpelstitlskin was to give a good impression of the kingdom.

Others would teach and instruct the spinner everything about the court's sophisticated rules and then the king would come to check the progress, criticize mercilessly and demand more and more. Rumpelstitlskin would shoot daggers at the sovereign each time he made a mistake, as king Maurice blamed it to his social background. Rumpelstiltskin was starting to feel that, being plebeian was some kind of disease or handicap in the ruler's eyes. Rumpelstiltskin was convinced the king was putting as much pressure as he could on him, in hope he would give up the marriage. Like if he would ever give up Belle! It revolted him. So the more the king criticized, the more he did his best to prove Lord Maurice was wrong. It was nerve wracking and exhausting. But in the end of the day, it was always Belle that spoke the highest and managed to bring his worries down.

"One of these days I'm going to kill him!" He yelled frustrated, when he and Belle were alone in one of the ample divisions of the castle.

"Rumpel." Belle said with a compassionate smile, her head softly bend to the side.

"Okay. I'll punch him then!" He corrected, gesturing his arms in the air annoyed, causing the beauty to giggle.

"Only another couple days." Belle reminded him, a beautiful glint of happiness in her eyes and smile.

"Another couple days of hell! And then another few more till all the bloody guests are gone! And then, the rest of my life in this freaking world of stupid rules and etiquettes! It all should be forbidden! Banished!" He shouted, all his frustrations from the last days busting out in one fit of anger. His voice echoed in the room and he took a few deep breaths. Belle stood opposite him, looking at him patiently till he would calm down. He sighed, feeling better. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be shouting at you." He sincerely apologized, walked to her and put his arms around Belle. She gave him a loving smile and kissed his lips gently. She kissed his worries and frustrations away and felt his tense muscles slowly relax as his arms wrapped tighter around her tenderly. "I love you." He whispered in her ear, his eyes gently shut, his cheek on her cheek.

"I love you." Belle said and faced him. "In time, you'll learn to master all rules and formalities. Besides, you have me to guide you. I will not let anything go wrong." She cupped her hands on his face and pressed her temple against his. "It will all be worthy."

"I'm counting it will be worthy." Rumpelstitlskin said with a sly smile. Belle looked up at him with some mystification, not missing the mischief in his voice. He gently pressed her body a bit closer to his. "I'm making sure we'll have a night to remember." He whispered in her ear, making Belle blush shyly, as she realized he was referring to the wedding night. "At least that's something your father will not want to control." He joked.

"Rumpelstitlskin!"Belle yelled slapping his arm teasingly. He giggled childishly and Belle ended up laughing along with him, enjoying the little vibrations coming from his chest while they hugged playfully.

They remained holding each other as long as time allowed them to. And they counted the seconds for the wedding day.

* * *

**I'm becoming anxious to finish this story. I'm enjoying writting it terribly, but I am also glad it is finally coming to an end. It way bigger than I ever imagined it would be! But it still may take a few weeks...**

**What are your thoughts about the developments in this chapter?**

**Review :)**


	64. The Longest Day

**Thank you for your never-ending enthusiasm: EssenceOfEden, Nami Swannn, Queen of Light 17, I am Tiny, xanimejunkie, AshRedDragon, BlueBenny, Grace5231973, thedoctorsgirl42**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

**Chapter 64 – days 73 and 74 – The longest day**

_One more day. _

_Only one more day. _

Rumpelstiltskin thought hard to himself, while he politely smiled and greeted the new wave of aristocrats coming from the Seven Kingdoms. He was sick of this daily rhythm. Since he moved in the castle (a clear demand coming from the king and the strictest members of the Council) he was expected to have the same habits and conducts as the rest of the court. Something that went horribly wrong, right in the first morning.

It was agreed he would share his room with Baelfire and Charleston until the wedding day. The first light had barely touched the horizon when an invasion of middle-aged maids came in with towels and soap. Rumpelstiltskin had been greatly affronted when the unknown women sought to undress and bathe the males. He had been furious and had refused the treatment; yelling nobody would lay a hand on his or Baelfire's naked bodies (Charleston, by the contrary, was quite happy with the thought of having young hands rubbing his old back). The spinner accused the women for tenting to assault their privacy. They had insisted meekly, explaining it was their task and duty to wash the members of the court, but Rumpelstitlskin was deaf to their words. The thought alone had disgusted him and he ended up expelling the women, much for Charleston's disappointment but to Baelfire's great relieve (who was eternally grateful for his father's intervention, blushing terribly at the thought of having a woman seeing him with no clothes on, even more touch him). The maids recounted the happening to the king and the princess. The first thought he could kill himself, while Belle laughed heartily, seeing the humor in it, already picturing a highly flushed and insulted Rumpelstiltskin. Well, that was one tradition he would always refuse to follow. The king had ended up by letting it go. What happened inside the castle walls, stayed inside the castle walls. It was simply not worthy to spill all that energy in something so trivial.

King Maurice realized there was so much he could demand from the spinner and his family but they wouldn't be able to fulfill everything in such a short time. He struggled with Rumpelstitlskin's stubbornness, but even more with the old man's, who insisted in being rough and brutal in his manners and language employ. The teenager seemed to be the only one to see the superiority in the nobility's lifestyle, translated by rules of etiquette. The king, of course, confused the boy's insecurity for his reserved and obedient manners.

The king stood gracious and eloquent next to Belle and Rumpelstiltskin, looking satisfied with the peasant's results. The efforts from the last days were finally visible. The man was at least clean, his skin looking unsoiled, his hair smooth and shinny. His overused clothes had been dispatched and he wore an outfit worthy of the prince he was to become. He knew the spinner was tense at all times and was probably biting his tongue to stop himself from cursing viciously (an inferior habit he clearly inherited from the old man). But even with the forced posture, his manners were good enough. Somebody lacking the king's refined eye wouldn't tell he was a low-classer.

Alas, the sovereign's blissful moment was short lived. The great doors from the reception room opened suddenly, with a loud bang, so everybody turned around and gasped of surprise. King Maurice thought he would faint the moment the insupportable old man came storming in with his air untidy and his expensive clothes disheveled. He had a wild look in his eyes and his cheeks were red like two apples. Rumpelstitlskin and Belle switched alarmed looks.

"They are here!" Charleston exclaimed panting.

The king actually felt his legs give away when Rumpelstitlskin quickly excused himself to the guests, paced a few steps hastily, but by the time he reached his father, he was already running. The king felt the strong hands of two ministers' under his arms, supporting him when he almost collapsed the moment his daughter followed her irrational future-husband's example. The guests' eyes followed their movements with curiosity and could hear them climb down the stairs leading to the courtyard. They headed to the great open balcony to see what was going on. Down below, they watched a carriage with Armithil's insignia enter the castle's great courtyard. Rumpelstitlskin reached the courtyard the moment the carriage arrived. Baelfire was already there. He and his father smiled when they saw Mulan and Humbert lead the carriage's escort, who greeted them with smiles.

"Beth!Betty!" Rumpelstiltskin's breathless father came running to the carriage's door, pushing a soldier out of the way and opening it impatiently. Elisabeth carefully stepped out of the carriage, not used to the large dress she was wearing. "Oh! You look beautiful!" The old man said, his wrinkled face brightened by his happiness.

"My, my Charlie. You look smart!" The old woman said appreciatively, ignoring the fact his shirt was out of his trousers. "How I missed you!"

The guests on the balcony made sounds of adoration as the old couple embraced lovingly, kissing their cheeks with a tenderness undiminished by the passing of years. The old woman afterwards hugged her son and grandson with great kindness and released tears of joy when she saw Belle. The old woman cupped the beauty's face in her old hands and kissed her motherly on each cheek. Meanwhile, Thumbelina was already hanging around her brother's neck, just like Baelfire and his cousin Rafael were wresting in a tight hug, causing amused giggles on the balcony. Jonathan helped his daughter Angelina step out the carriage, the black haired girl looking stunning in her fashionable dress. The aristocratic man smiled appreciably and some whispered praised words about her beauty. Thomas handed over little Ravenna to her mother and the infant was admired by her whole family. King Maurice looked petrified from one guest to the other and then to the peasant family below.

"I-I apologize for their rude manners, t-they do not…" The sovereign begun, desperate to save the honorable image he had worked so hard for.

"Apologize for what, My Lord?" Lady Jasmin from Agrahab asked. "For being true with their feelings?" She said while she switched an accomplice smile with her husband.

"I must agree with the Desert Flower." King Midas said. "There is nothing more beautiful than sincere gestures of love."

"I would like to meet your family-in-law, My Lord." Lady Abigail said with a smile, while she cordially waved to Belle. King Maurice stared confused as other lords and ladies agreed enthusiastically with Abigail's suggestion and smiled faintly. When did protocols be abolished and replaced by spontaneity, he wondered. But he breathed of relieve and thanked the gods for the good disposition of his guests. As long as they were happy, all was well.

* * *

It had been a confusing day for the king. During the afternoon reception, his guests had showed nothing but great pleasure in meeting the modest family of weavers. The peasants had tried to act with grace in their manners, which were in his opinion, horribly unsuccessful. In his eyes, they were clumsy, making the wrong bows in the wrong moments. They talked and laughed too hard, propped too much food in their mouths and even talked while still chewing the food. Yet, everybody seemed to be delighted to meet each family member. He was petrified to see the Sultan of Agrahab laughing heartily together with the crazy old man, his chubby fingers clutched against his round belly. King Maurice watched perplexed as all the princesses wanted to admire the pretty peasant girl and hold the baby; and how the peasant men chatted merrily with lords and princes.

"It's a lovely party." King Maurice blinked, as an elderly voice woke him up from his musings. He looked down at the very short old woman. She was holding too cups of tea and handed over one to him. He sighed. Why these people insisted serving themselves with tea went beyond his understanding.

"T-Thank you. Mrs. Elisabeth."

"Aw! Just call me Beth." She dismissed with a hand wave. "It's so wonderful to see them so happy. I know I hadn't seen my boy this joyful in a very long time." She said almost dreamy, pride and motherly love omnipresent in her voice. King Maurice looked at his daughter standing next to Rumpelstiltskin, her arm around his, laughing along with Princess Abigail and Lord Frederick.

"When I think about it…I don't believe I ever saw Belle this happy before either." Elizabeth smiled gently as she realized he was talking more to himself than to her.

"Then its good fate brought them together." She wisely concluded, giving him an unconventional soft squeeze on his arm and went away.

The king's eyes followed a while, her words still burning in his ears. Suddenly, and for the second time of the day, the great wooden doors opened themselves with a loud noise. All heads turned surprised but quickly everybody was smiling and some even were applauding.

"I hope we didn't miss too much of the party!" Prince Charming's voice echoed in the large division. Belle and Snow White ran to meet each other and greeted with a warm hug (breaking again all rules of cortesy) with tears on their eyes, both glad Snow had made it in time for the great event.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Belle chocked from the emotion.

"I wouldn't miss your wedding for nothing!"

"The Queen?" There was a shadow of sadness when Belle made the question, but Snow never ceased smiling.

"Is still to be judged. But let's leave this topic for after the wedding." Belle nodded with a smile and the last guests joined the party that stretched itself till late in the night.

Rumpelstilskin and Baelfire had been utterly surprised and thrilled to see Red and Jiminy, the Cricket again. The magical insect had sent the greetings from Pinocchio and Gepetto, who were back in the village; and spoke eloquent words of wisdom to the couple about to marry. Red, on the other side, retold them how she met Snow and how she had learned to control the wolf inside of her. She could sense the suspiciousness around the spinner, knowing he still didn't trust her fully, which didn't bother her, since she knew the origin of his fears. His friend, the woodcutter, by the contrary, seemed to be absolutely fascinated by her wild side. He too struck her as interesting, especially when he recounted his adventure with the Evil Queen and Prince Charming, sounding really brave and loyal as a father. She didn't miss the conspiring looks and giggles coming from his children and smiled amused. She had the feeling this wouldn't the last time she would chat with Bram.

Red was particularly surprised to realize how many people knew each other. How they were somehow connected by the horrible events of the past months, but brought together with strong bonds. There were too many coincidences and she could only think of one word that could explain all of this: Destiny. That somehow, they were all pawns, knights and bishops in a great game of chess of mighty proportions. They all played a lesser or more important role in the development of events. Because, even the smallest decision and action had lead to the building up of the perfect circumstances for breaking curses, war victories and the defeat of the villains. She shivered, wondering to what extent these happenings were indeed the hand of destiny. And prayed destiny would give them all the happy ending they so much desired.

* * *

Chocolate brown orbs followed the soft light in the horizon coloring the sky with pastel yellows and pinks. Rumpelstiltskin sighed. He barely had slept and sat practically the whole night on his bedroom's balcony listening to the sound of his father and son rhythmic breathing. He watched the blackness of the sky slowly turn into gradual lighter shades of blue and the stars slowly, one by one, hide away for the day. He was nervous and he was excited.

The day had finally arrived. The day he and Belle would make their vows and tie the knot of marriage. He knew she would be a completely different wife than Milah. She truly loved him. Belle was the bravest, most innocent, delicate yet tough being he ever met. And he loved her beyond reason. He could not imagine his life without her anymore. She had become his anchor, his strength, his everything. She brought the best of him to the light.

But Rumpelstiltskin was terrified with what was accompanying this wedding. He had already mentalized the many changes that would accompany his new wedded life. He was actually already living these changes the last days and weeks and realized it was much more demanding and exhausting than he ever imagined. It was so much to cope with and fulfill the expectations of everybody. He still wasn't used to the admiration and love he received from civils and soldiers. He still wasn't used to the heroic status that was given to him. He was still struggling in winning the approval of many Council members. He was daily living under pressure of the king. He was still getting used to all the formalities, rules and protocols. And he knew this was nothing but a tip of the iceberg.

Rumpelstitlskin had always known he was marrying much more than just Belle. He was marrying a whole kingdom. A whole community. He was the bridge between the plebeian and the noble. And the thought of it alone made his heart race of fear. He sighed, knowing the maids would enter any moment now with the soap and towels. Afterwards somebody would come to help him dress his too rich and complicated layered pieces of clothing. He knew more than half the castle was already awaken and busy with the last preparations and details for the great ceremony.

He fidgeted his fingers nervously and his eyes rested a while on the modest engagement ring. He smiled tenderly wondering if Belle was as nervous as he was. If he was as anxious and impatient to be married as he was. And the mental image of the beautiful princes warmed his heart and melted all his fears away. The idea they would belong to each other by the end of the morning made it all worthwhile. And all the challenges and changes all seemed too insignificant to worry about.

There was a knock on the door. The voice of the maid in charge was heard. He smiled as he watched the sun slowly rise on the horizon. The wedding day had finally arrived.

* * *

**Struggled writting this chapter (I seem to be in sintonie with struggling Rumple).**

**I'm not sure how many chapters yet (I never am, first I thought it would be around 40, then 50, then 60) but I'm guessing (I repeat: guessing) somewhere between 3 to 5 chapters.**

**so...what do you think of the chapter?**

**Please, do continue reviewing :)**


End file.
